Le dernier projet de Sarah
by AlfaZoulou
Summary: Une autre histoire sur ce qui aurait pu se passer après "Born to run". Difficile à classer dans les genres car il y a de l'aventure, de l'action, des sentiments, des intrigues, de la romance... à vous de juger.
1. Chapter 1

Un homme seul remontait dans un obscurité presque totale une échelle rouillée. Tout autour de lui, le vide et le silence entrecoupé du bruit de quelques gouttes d'eau formées par la condensation sur le plafond de la grande grotte, qui tombaient dans le bassin avec un écho caractéristique, et un peu lugubre dans cette ambiance froide et noire. Pourtant il aimait s'y rendre car cette nappe phréatique était synonyme de survie pour eux depuis que Skynet avait pollué la plupart des réserves d'eau de la planète. Sa découverte avait été un improbable coup de chance.

Il se demandait comment les autres poches de résistance avaient pu résoudre le problème de l'eau. Tous n'avaient pas pu tomber sur une source profonde… et pourtant il savait que d'autres résistants avaient pu survivre un peu partout. Ils avaient forcément trouvé un moyen.

Le leur lui convenait parfaitement car la surveillance de la qualité de l'eau qu'on lui avait confié lui permettait de s'isoler quelques minutes chaque semaine dans ce sanctuaire… au calme… pas de bruit d'explosion, pas de cris des patrouilles revenant blessées, parfois mutilées dans leur abri. Le calme, qui pendant quelques instants lui permettait de plonger dans ses souvenirs, ignorer quelques minutes la réalité, faire comme si le monde n'avait jamais vécu ces effroyables explosions nucléaires qui avaient presque tout détruit. Il repensait à sa femme et à son fils qu'il avait quittés un matin, en partant 3 mois aux Etats-Unis, et qu'il n'avait plus jamais revus. Son cas n'était pas isolé, il le savait. Tout le monde avait perdu des proches, souvent sa famille entière… il sortit de sa rêverie et déverrouilla une lourde porte en fonte, à volant, au-dessus de sa tête, identique à celle d'un sous-marin.

Une lumière blafarde l'accueillit dans un long couloir désert et décrépit, comme partout dans leur abri d'ailleurs.

Il alla rapporter son échantillon à l'infirmerie qu'il essayait de tenir la plus propre possible et commença une rapide analyse avec un réactif qu'ils avaient pu trouver à l'occasion d'une de leurs excursions à l'extérieur. RAS, l'eau était parfaitement potable. Il ne cherchait plus à tout analyser comme il le faisait au début: divers toxiques, pathogènes en tout genre… Le matériel lui avait manqué très vite et de tout façon ils savaient tous que Skynet ne s'amusait pas à multiplier les différents toxiques qu'il mettait dans l'eau. Un seul, foudroyant, avait suffi. Il avait fait des milliers de morts. Comme si le J-Day n'avait pas suffi!

Une fois terminé, il rejoignit la "salle de réunion" comme ils s'amusaient à le dire pour désigner l'endroit où ils prenaient leur décisions, débriefaient leurs sorties. Elle était vide. Une mine vaguement inquiète passa sur son visage. Il pensa à voix haute: "Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, bon sang! Deux heures de retard… pour un simple ravitaillement… ça commence à sentir mauvais"

Il longea un autre couloir pour rejoindre la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre et s'arrêta à mi-chemin devant la lumière d'une autre chambre, aussi petite que la sienne. Une jeune femme assise sur son lit était en train de délasser ses chaussures de terrain.

- Allison? Ça va? Vous êtes rentrés? Mais… il n'y avait personne en débriefing…

- Oui je sais, Ben. On vient à peine d'arriver. On a trouvé quelqu'un. Derek et Kyle lui aménagent la salle vide du couloir nord pour lui en faire une chambre. On a rendez-vous dans un quart d'heure. Derek veut que tu sois là aussi.

- Euh… ah bon? Quelqu'un?

- Oui, un jeune garçon. Il doit avoir quelques années de moins que moi et… c'est très troublant parce que je suis la seule à connaître son nom. Enfin bref, je vous raconterai à tous ce que je sais tout à l'heure sinon je vais devoir me répéter sans cesse.

- OK, en tout cas je suis rassuré. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ca fait deux heures que je suis rentré avec mon équipe. On aurait du arriver en même temps. J'ai même eu le temps d'aller au réservoir d'eau pour l'analyse. Vous avez du arriver quand je remontais.

Allison sourit en relevant la tête

- Tu t'inquiétais? Toi? Sans blague! Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour nous, Ben. Tu vas finir par faire un arrêt un de ces jours. Relax, on est tous là.

- Je te remercie de te soucier de mon cœur mais je peux t'assurer qu'il va très bien, dit-il piqué dans sa fierté d'être vaguement comparé à une mère poule de la sorte. Bon à tout de suite, je vais prévenir mon équipe pour le débriefing. Au fait, il s'appelle comment le nouveau, c'est pas une machine infiltrée au moins?

- Non non, ça c'est sûr. Il paraissait trop perdu pour jouer la comédie. Un robot en serait incapable, on était tous d'accord là-dessus. Il s'appelle John Connor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux équipes se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion. John n'avait pas été convié.

- Ben: Ben… il est pas là le nouveau?

- Kyle : Ah, t'es déjà au courant?

- Ben: oui. Allison a eu le temps de me dire que vous aviez trouvé un jeune garçon.

- Kyle : ouais. Derek voulait qu'on discute ensemble sans lui. Il se méfie. Il faut dire que son histoire ne nous a pas convaincu. Il cache quelque-chose, ça crève les yeux.

Derek invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Ils étaient 10, les deux équipes de 5 qui étaient parties en ravitaillement. Au début, les équipes étaient spécialisées, soit dans la lutte soit dans les renseignements, soit dans l'approvisionnement en vivres, armes ou autres matériels, mais très vite, face à un effectif en chute libre, cette dissociation était devenue un luxe impossible à conserver. Désormais chaque équipe était amenée à faire n'importe quelle mission.

- Derek : asseyez-vous, il faut qu'on cause un peu. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, durant nos "courses" on a trouvé un jeune homme, seul, nu aussi (petits sourires dans l'assistance) qu'on vient de ramener ici. Il est dans l'ancienne chambre du caporal Davis. Il nous a raconté une histoire douteuse pour expliquer ce qu'il faisait là. Il faisait partie d'une poche de résistance dans le nord et devait retrouver avec 3 de ses compagnons une personne qui possédait des renseignements importants pour pouvoir lutter plus efficacement. Il a refusé de nous en dire plus. Ses compagnons se seraient fait prendre par les machines et lui aurait été contraint de laisser ses armes et ses vêtements à un groupe d'hommes armés le menaçant de lui trouer la peau…

- Mike : c'est pas impossible, ça. Tu sais bien qu'il existe quelques crétins qui refusent de choisir un camp et qui vivent désorganisés comme des voyous, saisissant la moindre occasion de voler ou saccager.

- Kyle : ouais, mais il y en a de moins en moins. Tu en as vu quand, toi, pour la dernière fois?

- Mike : …

- Derek : bref, c'est louche!

- Ben: on peut lui donner sa chance, non? Si tu nous disais ce que tu crains exactement, Derek. Toujours ton idée fixe d'humains au service des machines?

- Derek : exactement, capitaine. Dans les quartiers sud, ils en ont capturé un. Il les avait trahis et une équipe entière est tombée dans un piège.

- Ben: arrête de m'appeler capitaine. Je sais tout ça. Mais je suis convaincu que ça reste une exception. Il faut te forcer à refouler cette paranoïa. C'est dangereux. Il faut garder une part de confiance à accorder même aux inconnus, c'est une part de notre humanité qu'il faut à tout prix préserver. Méfie-toi si tu veux mais avec modération.

Derek accepta difficilement ces propos mais n'ajouta rien car il savait que Ben avait raison, comme souvent. Il était doué pour analyser les mentalités, comprendre les gens. Après tout c'était une part de son travail avant le J-Day. Mais rien à faire, quelque-chose poussait Derek à se méfier du jeune-homme.

- Kyle : ce qui atténue un peu tout ça, c'est que ce John Connor n'est pas étranger à tout le monde, en tout cas pas de nom. Allison, tu n'as pas eu le temps de nous en dire plus… tu peux nous éclairer?

- Allison : et bien, je ne sais pas grand chose mais je connais ce nom depuis longtemps. Mon père m'en a parlé quand j'étais petite. C'était déjà après le J-Day. Nous avions survécu lui et moi grâce à une femme que je n'ai pas connue… C'est elle qui avait convaincu mon père de rejoindre un abri anti-atomique. C'est comme si elle avait su ce qui nous attendait. En tout cas on lui doit la vie. Papa l'avait rencontrée quelques années auparavant. Elle s'appelait Sarah Connor. Le John que nous avons récupéré, s'il est bien celui qu'il dit être, est son fils. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est son âge. Cette femme avait parlé de lui à mon père comme d'un ado déjà… et 20 ans plus tard… je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très vieux pour quelqu'un qui devrait avoir près de 40 ans!

- Ben: Il est peut-être resté en stase cryogénique? Je sais que la recherche militaire avait de nombreux programme sur l'hibernation avant le J-Day.

- Derek : en France ou aux States?

- Ben: secret défense… bon ok, c'est pas drôle. Un peu partout. Mais ce n'est qu'un hypothèse.

- Allison : pourquoi pas mais ça me parait un peu tordu, on dirait que tu veux lui trouver des excuses alors que tu ne le connais même pas.

Ben sourit gentiment à Allison, comme pour signifier qu'il savait qu'il ne changerait jamais. Toujours cette même foi en l'homme.

- Ben: donc toi aussi Allison tu te méfies, même si tu es la seule à penser savoir qui il est?

Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Allison de répondre:

- Derek : et toi tu es le seul à ne pas te méfier, Ben. Tu me demandes d'avoir plus confiance, mais as-tu pensé que c'est toi qui pouvait avoir TROP confiance?… Il connaissais mon nom, il nous a tous regardés de façon bizarre… enfin au moins moi, Kyle et Allison. Je veux bien croire qu'il soit perturbé, mais par quoi, c'est ça la question.

Ben n'insista pas. Il laissa les discussions aller bon train et préféra s'éclipser. Allison le regarda sortir, un peu contrariée de voir son ami seul contre l'opinion générale.

A peine sorti, curieux, il se décida à rendre visite au nouvel arrivant. Ben resta un peu interdit devant la petite pièce du caporal Davis. Il avait fait partie de son équipe et s'était fait broyer le crâne par un T600 deux mois auparavant. Savoir la chambre réoccupée lui faisait plaisir. Il frappa.

- John : oui?

- Ben: bonjour, je peux?

John lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à entrer

- Ben: Je m'appelle Benjamin, je suis le médecin de la base et je dirige une équipe comme celle de Derek. Il viens de me dire que tu connaissais son nom. Mais il n'a pas l'air de te connaître. Tu l'as déjà rencontré?

- John : Je croyais, j'ai du confondre.

- Ben: confondre? Confondre un visage et un nom en même temps? C'est un peu trop pour une simple coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas?

- John : vous non plus vous ne me faites pas confiance? Vous me prenez pour un espion?

- Ben: non, pas du tout, rassure-toi. Simplement je ne crois pas à ton histoire. Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de nous cacher des choses, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais il faut que tu comprennes en retour que les autres ne vont pas t'accueillir les bras ouverts si tu refuses de leur en dire plus. Mets-toi à leur place.

Ben marqua une pause.

- Ben: je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque-chose. Tu n'es pas blessé?

John regarda vraiment cet homme au regard volontaire mais doux. Il était sincère. C'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait depuis son bon dans le futur, qui ne se méfiait pas de lui.

- John : non, ça va. Vous savez pourquoi on me laisse croupir ici? On est où?

- Ben: Derek voulait que nous parlions de toi avant de te poser d'autres questions. On est dans le sous-sol d'une ancienne usine de distribution alimentaire, en périphérie de Los Angeles. C'est pas très grand mais on est mieux lotis que d'autres qui n'ont que de vastes pièces communes, des dortoirs sans la moindre intimité… et puis surtout l'entrée est vraiment discrète, comme tu as pu voir.

L'entrée dont il parlait n'était pas l'entrée originelle du complexe, car ils l'avaient condamnée, mais une entrée qu'ils avaient créée en creusant une galerie qui n'existait pas au départ et qui débouchait dans le sous-sol d'un ancien centre commercial en ruines.

- Ben: si tu as besoin de discuter… ou d'autre chose, je suis au fond du couloir est.

- John : ça veut dire que je peux circuler librement?

- Ben: eh, t'es pas prisonnier que je sache! On n'a pas fermé ta porte à clé. D'ailleurs on n'en a pas de clé, ici.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Allison entra.

- Allison : j'étais à peu près sûre de te trouver ici. Je … suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Tu comprends…

- Ben: je comprends très bien Allison, tu as le droit d'avoir ton propre avis, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Allison : bon, tant mieux… alors je vous laisse.

- Ben: non, c'est moi qui vous laisse. Vous avez des choses à vous dire.

- Allison : ?

John les regarda tout les deux. De quoi parlait-il?

- Ben: tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu connais ce jeune homme, il faut que tu lui racontes ce que tu nous as dit.

- Allison : je ne sais pas Ben, Derek ne voudrait peut-être pas que je lui dise tout ça.

- Ben: s'il te demande, tu diras que je te l'ai demandé, je prends sur moi. Allez, viens, assieds-toi, prends ma place. Moi j'y vais.

- Allison: non! Je préfère que tu restes.

Ben obtempéra et Allison raconta à John ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt aux autres. John écouta sans broncher, bouche bée, complètement hypnotisé par ses paroles. Mais ses propos n'étaient pas les seuls à le troubler. Il y avait ce visage aussi. Ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Quel choc il avait eu en la voyant auprès de son chien. Il avait compris tout de suite qui elle était. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Cameron évoquer le nom d'Allison Young, Allison de Palmdale, le jour où il l'avait récupérée désorientée, perdue dans une personnalité qui n'était pas la sienne. Au moins cela prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas disjoncté au point d'inventer toute une histoire. Allison existait bien dans le futur et il y avait un lien plus qu'évident avec Cameron. Qu'avait-il pu arriver à Cameron ce jour là? Avait-elle vraiment connu Allison dans le futur? Encore une fois, Cameron ne s'était pas étendue sur le sujet, lui disant simplement que ça allait mieux, aussi loquace qu'à son habitude. Elle lui cachait tant de choses… mais elle lui manquait tellement.

- John : Ma mère a connu ton père? Ça alors! Combien de chance y avait-il qu'ils se rencontrent? Et tu as vécu avec eux? Où sont-ils, comment vont-ils? Tu as connu Savanah aussi? Et James Ellison? Où est ma mère?

Allison, à l'évocation de ses noms, comprit que John était bien celui qu'il disait être. Devant son expression surprise, Ben le comprit aussi.

- Allison : Alors c'est bien toi? Comment est-ce possible? Tu devrais être beaucoup plus âgé!

John resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de son voyage dans le temps, on le croirait fou. Allison reprit:

- Allison : Ces noms que tu viens de prononcer me prouvent que tu dis vrai, au moins sur qui tu es, parce qu'à ton histoire, je n'y crois toujours pas!  
Mais je n'ai pas connu tous ces gens. J'étais petite. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas avec nous dans l'abri anti-atomique. Pour les deux autres personnes que tu as mentionnées, je ne sais pas. Nous étions très nombreux dans cet abri. Après le cataclysme, les gens se sont dispersés. Nous étions tout les deux seulement. Je me souviens vaguement l'avoir entendu évoquer les noms des deux autres personnes. Je les avais presque oubliés, je ne pensais pas en entendre à nouveau parler un jour. Il s'en est toujours voulu de ne pas avoir pu les retrouver. Mais le monde que nous connaissions avait disparu. Il est mort très vite, tué comme tant d'autres par les machines. J'avais 6 ans. J'ai vécu cachée, en fuite perpétuelle, plus ou moins protégée par des gens dont je ne me souviens même plus. Ils disparaissaient tous les uns après les autres, parfois ils me faisaient sentir que j'étais un poids pour eux… jusqu'à ce que je sois récupérée par Derek et Kyle… j'avais 8 ans.

Allison se rendit compte qu'après avoir évoqué les personnes que John connaissait, elle commençait à raconter sa propre vie. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. John lut sur son visage une émotion dissimulée à l'évocation de son père. Mais la jeune femme ne céda pas à trop de démonstration. John comprit qu'elle s'était endurcie dans cette guerre interminable et qu'elle avait appris à dominer certaines de ses émotions.

- Allison : Je suis désolée pour ta mère, désolée de t'apprendre ça. Mais où pouvais-tu être tout ce temps pour ignorer ce que je te dis? Ben, ta théorie commence à me sembler la plus juste.

- John : quoi? Quelle théorie?

- Allison : laisse tomber. Quand mon père est mort, les gens qui nous entouraient ont pu récupérer son corps et lui donner une sépulture décente… c'est rarement le cas. Ils ont trouvé une lettre dans ses vêtements. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Il y avait ton nom dessus. Je l'ai gardée et ne l'ai jamais ouverte. Tout ça me semblait dingue. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde jusqu'à aujourd'hui que j'entendrai à nouveau parler de John Connor. Malheureusement cette lettre est restée dans notre ancienne base quand on a du évacuer en urgence. Les machines avaient trouvé une entrée… je suis désolée.

John resta sans voix. Quelqu'un lui avait laissé un message et il ne le lirait jamais… sa mère? C'était le plus probable. Il lui fallait le temps de digérer toutes ces informations. Ben le comprit et se leva en jetant un coup d'œil à Allison qui fit de même.

John resta allongé sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Il pensait à sa mère et à la décision qu'il avait prise. Lui avait-elle pardonné? Il l'avait laissé seule, elle qui s'était battue pour lui la moitié de sa vie. Seule face à sa maladie… car il s'était convaincu que Cameron avait vu juste. Etait-elle déjà malade lorsqu'il était parti? Son visage lui revint en mémoire avant que la bulle temporelle ne les sépare. C'était il y a quelques heures pour lui. Il ne la verrai plus jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle lui manquait mais c'est lui qui était parti et il s'en voulait.

- John : maman, je suis désolé, il fallait que je parte. J'aurais tellement voulu que tu comprennes…

Derrière la porte qui était restée entre-ouverte, Ben qui était revenu lui donner l'heure du dîner, resta immobile. Il sentit la détresse du jeune homme. Ses sanglots le marquèrent profondément. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il éprouvait de l'affection pour lui. Il voulait l'aider, le comprendre, et c'est ce qu'il ferait, n'en déplaise à Derek ou aux autres.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soir venu, le silence était lourd sur la table de Derek, Kyle, Allison et Ben. Ces amis inséparables avaient un point de désaccord qui plombait l'ambiance et personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche, se contentant de manger leur soupe et leur conserve. Kyle d'humeur plus joyeuse en général voulut rompre ce silence pesant quitte à changer de sujet:

- K : c'est demain, non, que tu nous montres quelques techniques de combat?

- B : ouais. Si ça vous dit toujours.

- K : avec ton fameux truc pour défoncer un Terminator?

- B : j'ai jamais prétendu en défoncer un à main nue! Je dis seulement qu'on peut le déstabiliser. Surtout un ancien modèle.

- D : mouais, on verra bien, si l'occasion se présente un jour…

- B : Derek, si tu veux que j'annule, tu n'as qu'à me le dire!

- D : renoncer aux cours d'un ancien commando, pas question!

- B : te fous pas de moi, je suis sûr que c'est important. Et même si tu doutes, j'apprécierais que tu la fermes demain. Il s'agit avant tout de donner un peu d'espoir aux soldats. Même si je me trompe, ce que je ne pense pas, si chacun est convaincu qu'il a une chance, une toute petite chance de s'en sortir face à une machine désarmée, alors j'aurais fait mon boulot.

Derek replongea dans son assiette.

- D : tu as raison, Ben, excuses-moi, je suis crevé. Toute cette histoire avec Connor, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit. Toi aussi Allison, on dirait. Tu es absente, tu n'as pas dit un mot. Ca va?

- A : oui oui, juste comme toi, crevée. C'était long le retour, on a marché pendant 3 heures avec nos armes… je vais me coucher.

Allison partie, Ben ajouta:

- B : Je lui ai demandé de redire à John ce qu'elle nous a appris. Ca l'a surprise car elle a eu la preuve qu'il n'y avait pas tromperie sur l'identité. Elle est un peu chamboulée.

- D : QUOI? Et tu pensais me le dire quand? Dis donc, Ben, si tu voulais commander la base il fallait le dire, on te l'a proposé, je te rappelle. Tu as refusé, maintenant c'est moi qui commande. Alors j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au moins au courant, si ce n'est que tu obtiennes mon avis avant de faire ce que tu veux!

- K : eh, Derek, cool. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? C'est ton boulot de te méfier, mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air perdu ce p'tit gars. Comment elle a eu la preuve que c'était bien lui?

- B : Il a demandé des nouvelles des gens de l'entourage d'Allison quand elle était petite. Elle ne les a pas connus mais elle se souvenait que son père lui en avait parlé.

- K : bon, une bonne chose, au moins on sait qui il est. Reste à savoir la suite. Je suis sûr que toi non plus tu ne crois pas sa petite histoire.

- B : non c'est vrai, mais ça viendra. Il faut le mettre en confiance avant.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ben resté seul, était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes tendues les mains dans les poches, pensif. Il repensait à l'histoire d'Allison. Le petit scénario improvisé de John, il s'en foutait. Mais cette incohérence d'âge... Il avait parlé de l'hibernation cryogénique un peu au hasard, pour trouver des circonstances atténuantes au jeune homme et éviter que l'auditoire ne se retourne unanimement contre John. Mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment, finalement. La technique n'était pas au point lorsqu'on lui avait parlé des programmes de recherche en 2010. Mais alors quoi? C'était un humain pourtant, pas de doute.

Ben fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du jeune homme. Il avait les yeux rouges , un regard éteint, fatigué.

Ben l'accueillit et lui servit un repas chaud.

- B : tu trouveras pas mieux ici mais c'est déjà pas si mal. Vous vous nourrissiez comment d'où tu viens?

- J : …

- B : ouais, bon. J'insiste pas. Ici, on tape dans les réserves du centre commercial qu'on a rapatriées dans le souterrain. Les boîtes de conserve, ça se garde presque indéfiniment et ce centre avait des stocks prodigieux. Ça et une réserve d'eau sous nos pieds, on a du bol finalement dans notre malheur. Mais il y a eu pas mal de scorbut au début… forcément avec des boîtes sans vitamines… alors on s'est mis à cultiver deux trois trucs. Sur le toit des vieux immeubles désaffectés. On fait pousser des mauvaises herbes avec pour que les drones ne soupçonnent pas des cultures humaines, et je dois dire que pour l'instant, ça marche pas mal. L'équipe de Derek allait à la cueillette quand ils t'ont ramassé. Et la mienne essayait de trouver d'autres réserves… les nôtres s'épuisent. Mais on est rentré bredouille.

Ben faisait exprès de parler beaucoup pour meubler et faire en sorte que John puisse se détendre, se sentir plus à l'aise. Le jeune homme reprenait un peu de couleurs en mangeant. Il crevait littéralement de faim et s'en rendit compte à ce moment.

Ben le fixa tout à coup dans les yeux:

- B : John. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me raconter ton histoire? Qu'est-ce que tu crains? Je sais que tu n'es pas un espion. Alors quoi?… si tu persistes, j'ai peur que tu ne puisses approcher personne dans la base. Tout le monde se méfiera, c'est déjà le cas d'ailleurs. Tu veux vraiment rester tout seul à broyer du noir?

- J : OK, tu ne crois pas à ma version, t'as raison, je ne vais pas me battre pour ça. Mais si je te dis ce qui m'est arrivé, tu vas me prendre pour un fou. Personne ne peut croire ce qui m'arrive, personne. Moi à votre place, je n'y croirais pas une seconde.

- B : Tu peux toujours essayer. Si je n'y crois pas, je te le dirai franchement et je te promets de ne rien raconter aux autres. Ça te va comme ça?

John, mis en confiance par cet homme calme et mesuré, commença à lui raconter son voyage dans le temps. Ben avait tant de questions que John fut obligé de tout raconter, tout depuis le début, depuis l'attaque de sa mère par le Terminator quand il n'était pas encore né, puis du second lorsqu'il était jeune, de sa complicité avec ce T850 qui avait été envoyé pour le protéger, et du troisième en 1999. Tout y passa, sa rencontre avec Cameron, son affection grandissante, ses doutes, son destin, sa mère… Il oublia juste volontairement de parler de Kyle et de Derek.

Il passèrent la majeure partie de la nuit à discuter. Cela fit énormément de bien à John. Ben, par son expérience en psychologie sut déceler les accents de vérité de son discours. Il lui posa des questions auxquelles John répondit sans hésiter. Il n'y avait aucune faille. Un cerveau malade n'aurait pu inventer tout cela. Un cerveau très imaginatif non plus. Ce n'était ni de la fiction ni du délire.

- J : cette fille qui ressemble tant à Cameron, tu la connais depuis longtemps?

- B : assez oui. Ça fait 7 ans que je suis ici et que je les ai rencontré. Avant j'étais dans la cellule de commandement de la région est des Etats-Unis. J'y étais arrivé un peu par hasard. Et j'ai décidé de rejoindre les troupes sur le terrain. L'organisation est très militaire ici. Mais sans ordre, on n'arriverait à rien. Déjà que c'est pas terrible…

- J : vous êtes proches, non? Elle a quel âge?

- B : je l'aime beaucoup. C'est une fille formidable. Je l'admire car malgré le monde dans lequel on vit, malgré les pertes qu'elle a subi, elle reste optimiste, enjouée, taquine… Elle est sensible et à la fois solide… enfin, disons qu'elle le fait bien paraître, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit si solide que ça, finalement. Elle a 23 ans. Pourquoi?

- J : comme ça. Et toi tu la protèges. Je me trompe? Tu analyses toujours les gens de cette façon, avec une approche très psychologique?

- B : c'est sans doute une simple déformation professionnelle. Pendant mes études, j'ai appris à cerner les gens.

- J : et pour Kyle et Derek?

- B : je les ai rencontrés en même temps qu'elle. Ils sont terribles tous les deux. Avec un caractère bien trempé chacun. Ce sont eux les vrais protecteurs d'Allison. Ils l'ont recueillie petite et la considèrent comme leur propre sœur.

Ben revint au vif du sujet.

- B : je vais te dire, mon bonhomme: je te crois. Mais je suis obligé de reconnaître que tu as raison : je crains fort que les autres te prennent pour un taré si tu leur racontes ça. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen de les persuader mais pour le moment, ne dis rien.

- J : si je ne dis rien, ils vont finir par me haïr.

- B : je t'épaulerai.

- J : alors c'est de toi qu'ils vont se méfier.

- B : si tu savais comme je m'en fous. Il y a trop d'amitié entre Kyle, Derek, Allison et moi. On a vécu trop de choses ensemble pour qu'ils se détournent complètement de mon avis. Ils vont ronchonner un peu, c'est tout… surtout Derek. Mais laisse faire… c'est pas grave. Pour les autres, comme je te disais, je m'en fous. On va trouver une solution.

Ils restèrent discuter encore quelques instants puis partirent se coucher. Ben invita John à l'entraînement du lendemain.

- B : bonne nuit John, repose-toi, tu en as besoin. Moi je vais aller digérer tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. Je pense qu'il me faudra plusieurs nuits. On aura de nombreuses occasions d'en reparler… ah oui, et puis… ne t'éloigne pas de ton arme. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une attaque. Personne n'est en sécurité.

John le fixa et resta interloqué par cette déclaration. Ben ne le remarqua pas et partit. "Personne n'est en sécurité", le slogan de la première résistante… Le slogan de sa mère, repris par Cameron. Dans la bouche de cet homme mystérieux, cela lui donnait un sens encore plus fort. Oui, sa mère avait raison, le danger était partout, la sécurité n'existait plus nulle part. C'est dans ce monde qu'il venait de mettre les pieds.

Au petit matin, Ben qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, étendu sur son lit les yeux grand ouverts, fixait le plafond. Toutes ces informations… il y avait donc possibilité de se servir des machines, de les retourner… il y avait quelque part une machine de métal liquide rebelle qui luttait elle aussi contre Skynet… et une IA, une vraie IA, pas comme celles des Terminators qu'on appelle ainsi à tort. Ce ne sont que des programmes, certes fort complexes, mais sans ce programme, ils ne sont capables de rien… c'était presque incroyable. Il repensa à John. Finalement, même s'il n'avait pas vécu le jugement dernier, sa vie avait été tout aussi cauchemardesque. En fuite constante, comme eux. Sur le qui-vive en permanence, une arme sous l'oreiller… Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il vécu? Toute cette souffrance.

John, lui, dormait à points fermés. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids qui l'avait taraudé depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. En voyant Derek, Kyle et Allison, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait se livrer à personne. Mais l'arrivée de cet homme compréhensif, qui semblait le croire, qui l'avait écouté patiemment, qui avait plongé son regard dans le sien avec une sincérité évidente… il avait trouvé un allié, un ami. Il y avait dans le regard de cet homme une intelligence hors norme, une force de caractère impressionnante, et une foi inébranlable dans la race humaine. Et pour autant il ne s'était pas spécialement choqué lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de Cameron et des questions qu'il se posait à son sujet.

Tout ceci lui avait permis de s'apaiser un peu, et de trouver le sommeil.

Il fut pourtant réveillé en sursaut par Kyle qui fit irruption dans sa chambre sans frapper.

- K : alors, p'tit gars, bien dormi? Disposé à nous en dire plus?

- J : quoi? Je… écoute Kyle, je sais bien que personne n'a cru à mon histoire et je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, mais… vous me prendriez pour un dingue si…

- K : il faudra bien que tu passes à table un jour ou l'autre… et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Derek n'est pas du tout à l'aise avec ça, il faut que tu le comprennes. Il est responsable de notre base devant ses hommes et devant le commandement de la résistance du secteur de Los Angeles. Tant que tu ne seras pas franc avec nous, il considérera ta présence comme un risque pour notre survie ici.

Devant le mutisme de John, Kyle repartit en l'invitant cependant à prendre un petit déjeuner avec lui. Il était moins caractériel que son frère et l'influence bienveillante de Ben avait plus d'effet sur lui que sur Derek. A table, c'est John qui prit la parole:

- J : Ben m'a invité à assister à son entraînement. C'est pour toute la base?

- K : tous ceux qui veulent, oui. Il veut nous faire part d'une idée un peu particulière… il m'en a déjà parlé, tu verras. Il est un peu spécial, tu sais. Mais c'est un type formidable. Il est toujours là pour les autres, toujours à redonner du courage, à remonter le moral. Mais il est un peu atteint aussi! Le mois dernier, il a trouvé un vieux piano pas trop défoncé dans une maison qui tenait encore à peu près debout, pas très loin d'ici. Il est reparti en pleine nuit sans rien dire à personne pour le démonter et le ramener ici pièce par pièce. Il a du faire au moins 5 aller-retour, si ce n'est plus. Derek était furax! Mais je crois qu'il s'en fout. Depuis, il l'a remonté et nous donne des mini-concerts certains soirs, pour nous faire penser à autre-chose.

- J : vous vous connaissez bien, on dirait. Qui est-il vraiment?

C'est Allison qui venait de les rejoindre, qui répondit. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment la présence de John aux côtés de Kyle, mais ils étaient là avant elle. Elle n'avait pas trop son mot à dire.

- A : un médecin commando français. Il est capitaine mais a renoncé à son grade pour venir se battre avec nous sur le terrain. Sa présence est un simple hasard. Il venait aux Etats-Unis pour une mission de quelques mois dans un centre de recherche. Il était spécialisé dans la psychologie en situation hostile. C'est notre formateur, en tant que soldat d'élite. Mais il est bien plus que ça ici, comme Kyle te l'a dit. Et c'est une véritable tombe quand il s'agit de parler de lui, mais il nous aide tous à tenir le coup.

- D : tu oublies que c'est une sacrée tête de mule, aussi!

Derek venait de les rejoindre.

- D : d'ailleurs il est où?

- K : déjà en salle d'entraînement.

- D : bon, j'avoue que la vie serait moins supportable s'il n'était pas là. Et puis, c'est le protecteur d'Allison, et rien que pour ça, il aura toujours ma reconnaissance. Il l'a sauvée plusieurs fois.

- J : j'avais cru comprendre que c'était vous deux, ses protecteurs… en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

- K : ouais, disons qu'on se protège mutuellement.

- D : j'y crois pas, l'autre! Monsieur le protecteur dit qu'on chaperonne Allison? Il peut parler…

Derek était de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il sourit en regardant son assiette. Mais comme Allison, il adressa un regard noir à John, lequel fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Allison, elle, était un peu gênée que l'on parle tant d'elle devant John et qu'on lui donne autant de protecteurs. Ça lui donnait une image de petite fille incapable de se débrouiller toute seule, dépendante et inexpérimentée.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, Ben faisait face à son auditoire en tenue "allégée": pantalon de treillis, rangers et T-shirt.

Les habitants de l'abri étaient presque tous là. Il n'y avait plus depuis longtemps de distinction entre civils et militaires. Chacun avait rejoint la lutte, homme ou femme. Seules quelques personnes ne quittaient jamais la base pour garder les rares enfants qui avaient réussi à voir le jour dans cet enfer. Ben voyait cela d'un très bon œil, c'était pour lui une raison de plus d'espérer, la vie n'était pas éteinte, la nature était meurtrie mais pas morte.

Devant lui, une trentaine de visages attentifs.

- B: bon, merci d'être venus. On va faire une pause dans les techniques de combat pour le moment. Elles sont utiles mais moins que lorsque je les ai apprises, car il s'agissait de techniques pour se battre contre d'autres hommes. Maintenant nous nous battons contre des machines et le corps à corps est presque impossible. "Presque", j'ai dit. J'y reviens juste après. Avant je voulais vous parler de l'aspect extérieur des Terminators. Skynet est loin d'être bête, il a compris, comme les hommes avant lui, que la terreur était un moyen extrêmement efficace de venir à bout de nous. Faites flipper votre ennemi et c'est déjà la moitié de la victoire qui est acquise. C'est la raison pour laquelle il fait un tel visage à ses machines. A mon avis, s'il s'agissait seulement de donner une forme de crâne humain pour permettre à une peau synthétique de faire illusion par dessus, il n'aurait pas pris soin de le faire aussi terrifiant. C'est un visage de mort que nous avons devant nous, un visage de diable avec ses yeux rouges flamboyants.

Et pour illustrer son propos, il enleva à la haute silhouette qui se tenait derrière lui le drap qui la recouvrait.

L'assemblée, à l'exception de ses trois amis qui étaient au courant, recula d'un mouvement commun en lâchant des exclamation de panique. John comprit immédiatement que le T700 qu'ils avaient devant eux était désactivé.

- B: vous venez de réagir comme n'importe qui devant une telle machine, avec la terreur dont je vous parlais à l'instant. Ce robot est inactif, vous constaterez qu'on l'a pas mal endommagé. Je me suis assuré qu'il était définitivement HS et ai demandé à Derek l'autorisation de l'amener ici. Ce que je souhaite de votre part est très simple: j'aimerais que vous veniez ici régulièrement, mais pas en groupe. Seul. Et que vous regardiez attentivement cette machine. Je veux que vous vous familiarisez avec son visage. Je veux que arriviez à dominer votre peur, même partiellement. Votre efficacité au combat est directement liée à votre capacité à faire face à vos peurs. Si vous paniquez, votre efficacité sera très amoindrie, votre sens de l'analyse complètement brouillé, vos réaction ralenties, vos intuitions biaisées…

- Xxx : Capitaine, dans ce cas, vous pouvez lui rallumer les yeux, pour faire plus "vrai"

- B: j'aurais voulu, c'est sûr, il lui manque un truc pour être vraiment flippant à celui-là. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment activer ça. Je ne sais même pas où est leur source d'énergie. Il me manque les outils nécessaires pour le démonter et le comprendre. Je me suis simplement assuré que le câblage de sa tête à son corps avait été suffisamment endommagé pour ne plus rien risquer.

- D : fais gaffe quand-même de ne pas le "réveiller" en faisant joujou avec.

Ben le regarda sévèrement, comme pour lui dire d'arrêter de le prendre pour un âne.

- B: j'ai autre chose à vous montrer. Tout le monde n'est pas d'accord, mais j'ai pu me rendre compte de quelque-chose d'intéressant concernant les robots, en les regardant bouger: ils sont plus lents que nous. Un tout petit peu plus lents, mais je suis persuadé qu'on pourrait en tirer un avantage. Un avantage qui ne servirait que dans un cas très précis, une situation désespérée. Le face à face avec un robot sans arme. Leur équilibre est moins bon que le nôtre. C'est un second point faible. Je pense qu'avec un violent coup d'épaule en plein thorax, et très rapide, on peut faire tomber un Terminator sans qu'il nous chope, et profiter du temps qu'il se relève pour fuir.

L'assistance le regarda bouche bée, très dubitative.

- B: évidemment tout le monde ne peut pas le faire. Il faut avoir une masse corporelle suffisante, des os solides et un peu de muscles. Mais je suis persuadé que bras plaqués contre le corps, avant-bras repliés sur le buste, une main prenant l'autre poignet pour solidifier la structure, en rentrant la tête dans les épaules et en fonçant dessus, on peut le faire tomber. Il faut l'aborder d'un côté, l'épaule un peu en avant, mais pas trop sinon vous vous péterez la clavicule à coup sûr, et bien viser la plaque centrale que vous voyez ici et qui leur sert de protection thoracique, une sorte de gros sternum, si vous voulez. Bon, il est certain qu'il faut se barrer vite fait ensuite et ne pas rester dans ses pattes. S'il vous attrape c'est foutu.

En guise de démonstration, il prit cette position de "boule" qu'il venait de décrire et se projeta sur le T700 qui alla s'éclater contre le mur.

- B : si vous contractez bien tous vos muscles, votre corps sera ferme et massif, la force que vous y mettrez en sera d'autant mieux transmise.

Le reste de la matinée se passa en exercices, chacun voulant essayer. Certains avaient été convaincus, d'autres doutaient pourvoir mettre au tapis un Terminator. Et pour quel répit? La machine les rattraperait ensuite. Elles ne couraient pas plus vite qu'un humain mais elles ne s'essoufflaient pas, elles. Sur une longue distance, ils étaient perdus.

Peu à peu la salle se vida pour ne laisser que Kyle, Allison, John, Ben et Derek qui choisit tout de suite de taquiner son ami:

- D : content capitaine? Tes élèves ont été sages et attentifs?

- B: tu me gonfles avec ton "capitaine", tu veux que j'essaie la technique sur toi?

- D : la technique! Pfff, c'est du gros bourrinage, oui!

- B: et ça, sergent, c'est du bourrinage aussi?

En moins d'une seconde, Ben saisit le bras de Derek, lui tacla les jambe, et le plaqua sur le sol.

- B: tu fais moins le malin à terre! On l'entend moins ta grande gueule, là, hein?

- D : houaaaa, t'es con, ça m'a coupé le souffle… ok, ok, ta technique, elle peut marcher, mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre que toi pourrait la réussir.

Derek se releva péniblement alors que John s'approcha de la machine.

- J : il a toujours sa puce?

- K : de quoi tu parles?

- J : Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu le temps de le démonter? Vous n'avez pas trouvé une puce électronique dans son crâne?

- B: non, on l'a ramené avant-hier, et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour le démonter.

- J : sa puce, c'est toute sa programmation, tout ce qu'il sait, tout ce qu'il est en réalité. Sans sa puce, il n'est plus rien. Et il ne faut pas un matériel très pointu pour l'extraire.

- A : comment tu sais ça? Tu l'as déjà fait?

- J : ouais, quelqu'un me l'a montré il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il faut faire sauter la capsule de protection en haut du crâne et bouger d'un cran la puce qui vient toute seule. L'idéal, ce serait un ciseau à bois parce qu'il pourrait servir à décapsuler la protection et faire office de tourne-vis en même temps pour la puce.

- K : ça on a, je vais en chercher un.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kyle revint avec l'outil. Ils regardèrent tous John s'affairer sur le crâne de la machine.

- J: et voilà, c'est une barrette de processeurs ultra-perfectionnés. Mais celle-là à l'air morte. Elle est à moitié cramée, vous avez du y aller franchement!

- K : ouais plutôt, c'est moi. J'essayais un bazooka qu'on venait de trouver abandonné. Il était chargé, je me suis fait plaisir!

- D : je voudrais bien savoir comment tu sais tout ça. C'est troublant cette connaissance des machines. Tu passais ton temps à en désosser avant qu'on ne te trouve?

Ben regarda John avec un léger signe de négation, lui suggérant de rester évasif.

- J : j'en ai désossé quelques-uns, comme tu dis. Et je sais qu'on peut même les reprogrammer.

Ils restèrent tous scotchés par sa révélation.

- A : les reprogrammer, rien que ça! Donc tu travailles avec les machines?

- J : j'ai pas dit ça… je travaille pas pour, en tout cas. Je sais que c'est possible et j'ai déjà vu plusieurs machines reprogrammées à la solde de la résistance. Avant de vous rencontrer, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec l'une d'entre elles. Mais elle a été … détruite.

John aurait voulu dire tuée mais il espérait que non, au plus profond de lui. Et puis ils n'auraient pas compris le choix de ce mot en parlant d'une machine.

- D : qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette fable? Vous enrôlez des robots, là d'où tu viens? Jamais entendu parler de ça dans le résistance.

- J : c'est que tu ne dois pas être au courant de tout!

Derek empoigna John par le col et approcha son visage à deux centimètres du sien, l'air féroce.

Ben s'interposa et lui fit lâcher prise.

- D : tu nous prends pour des cons ou quoi? Reprogrammer une machine pour qu'elle bosse pour nous? Et ben je t'en prie, va donc en cueillir une ou deux dehors et tu nous montreras

Par défit, John soutint son regard et répondit du tac au tac:

- J : vous avez du matos informatique?

- K : rien de super, on a quelques micros à l'étage du dessous. Ils nous servent pour lire les vidéos quand on sort et qu'on place des caméras pour étudier leurs mouvements de troupes. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils valent. Y'a pas grand monde qui s'y connaît chez nous. On a quelques pièces détachées en plus…

- J : je peux voir?

- K : oui, si tu veux. Viens, on descend.

- D : ho! attends un peu!

- K: quoi?

- D : non rien, de toute façon je commande rien dans cette base pourrie. Tout l'monde fait ce qu'il veut!

- B: arrête, Derek, tu sais bien qu'on t'obéira dans l'urgence. Là il s'agit simplement d'en savoir plus.

John étudia le matériel informatique. Il était même plus performant que celui dont il s'était servi avec Cameron pour analyser les données du T888 qu'ils avaient pu capturer. Il n'avait jamais essayé de reprogrammer une puce mais il savait que lui-même dans un futur alternatif, avait déjà réussi plusieurs fois et il se mit en tête d'y arriver.

- J: il faut en capturer un! Sans le défoncer.

- A : c'est ça, oui. Sans moi! T'es malade? Et on le ramène avec nos p'tits bras?

- J : il y a un moyen, mais j'aurais besoin de vous.

- D : ben voyons! Je sais de quoi ces machines sont capables. Tu comptes t'y prendre comment exactement?

John leur raconta ce qu'il savait sur la façon de les "assommer" et des deux minutes dont ils disposaient pour extraire la puce.

- B: ok, je marche. Derek?

- D : je ne tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses trouer la peau, mais je sais très bien que je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher de toute façon. Je viens en couverture.

- K : moi aussi, on va bien voir si tu nous mènes en bateau ou pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Un peu dépité du peu de confiance qu'on lui accordait, mais résolu à leur prouver que c'était possible, John suivit ses compagnons dans la salle d'arme pour s'équiper. Kyle en profita pour faire un peu d'humour et détendre l'atmosphère tendue, alors qu'Allison les laissait à leur préparation. Elle ne trouvait pas drôle du tout ce petit jeu qui pouvait coûter des vies. Elle en voulait à John d'avoir entraîné ses amis dans une action futile et dangereuse.

- K : ça va me faire bizarre de sortir pour chercher un Terminator. D'habitude on essaye plutôt de faire l'inverse!

- J : vous avez du lourd? Du genre fusil à pompe ou autre gros projectiles?

- D : on a ça. Il faut viser où pour les assommer, comme tu dis?

- J : la tête, les optiques surtout. C'est l'endroit le plus fragile. Le système se coupe et met 120 secondes à redémarrer.

Ce qui avait convaincu Kyle et Derek, et même Allison qui ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, c'est qu'ils avaient déjà vu plusieurs fois au combat des machines tomber inactivées et se relever un court instant après. Le redémarrage des circuits était donc très sensé, là-dessus ils ne pouvaient contre-dire le jeune homme. Ben s'abstenait de commentaires car il était déjà persuadé depuis la veille que tout ce que racontait John était vrai. Il avait cependant hâte de voir.

Une fois dehors, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver une patrouille de deux T800.

- J : il faut trouver un moyen d'en isoler un seul, deux en même temps c'est trop risqué et…

Tout à coup il repensa aux puces piégées qu'il avait déjà pu voir avec Cameron. Skynet, à un moment donné dans le futur, avait su que la résistance reprogrammait ses machines, et avait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher les humains de récupérer des puces intactes. Il fallait à tout prix reculer le plus loin possible cette prise de conscience. John était persuadé que ce serait grâce à la reprogrammation d'un maximum de machines qu'ils arriveraient à prendre le dessus.

- J : … et il ne faut pas que l'autre voie ce qu'on fait. Il faut l'achever. J'ai vu que vous aviez du C4. On immobilise le second de la même manière que le premier et on lui fait sauter la tête.

- B: OK, ça c'est pour moi. Je le place dans les cervicales?

- J : oui parfait. On commence par lequel?

- D : celui qu'on défonce. Chacun le sien. Ben et moi on prend celui qu'on zigouille, toi et Kyle, vous prenez celui qu'on ramène.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent en se positionnèrent en embuscade de part et d'autre du chemin que les deux Terminators allaient prendre. Derek tira le premier avec un puissant fusil à pompe. Il mit dans le mille et continua à vider 5 autres cartouches au même endroit. Le robot s'écroula pendant que le second commença à tirer. Kyle et John ripostèrent pour attirer l'attention du T800 et l'entraîner ailleurs afin de laisser le champ libre à Ben pour placer son C4 dans le cou du premier, ce qu'il fit avec une rapidité étonnante. Il le fit exploser dès qu'il se remit à couvert et il était temps car le robot relançait son système. L'explosion fut terrible et arracha la tête du premier Terminator, comme prévu. Il était définitivement hors circuit.

Ils rejoignirent Kyle et John pour qui les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien.

Le T800, avec une grosse réserve de munition les mitraillait sans cesse et les empêchait de se caler pour viser. Derek et Ben qui arrivèrent derrière se planquèrent derrière une carcasse de véhicule calciné et firent diversion en lui tirant dans le dos. Kyle profita immédiatement de l'occasion pour se mettre à plat ventre, en position de sniper, et viser. Il attendit que le robot se retourne vers eux et lui administra 3 balles bien placées qui le firent tituber.

John se précipita vers lui croyant qu'il avait été mis KO, mais Kyle n'avait réussi qu'à brouiller sa cellule de ciblage. Il riposta en tirant un peu au hasard, touchant John qui s'écroula. Ben voyant la situation leur échapper arracha le fusil des mains de Derek et sortit de sa planque pour attirer le Terminator. Le T800 eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Ben lui envoya les 4 dernières cartouches dans l'optique déjà abîmée par Kyle. Le robot fut projeté à terre, cette fois hors tension. John qui avait été touché au bras se releva et bondit vers lui pour décapsuler la protection métallique et lui retirer sa puce. C'était bien plus facile avec cet outil qu'avec son couteau, comme il avait essayé auparavant.

Une fois enlevée, tout le monde se détendit un peu. Derek attendit quand-même anxieusement que les 120 secondes soient passées pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas, mettant en joue la carcasse sans vie, prêt à tirer. Mais le squelette resta inerte. Ils se remirent en route, chacun portant un membre de la machine.

- K : putain, mon salaud! Ça pèse combien un truc pareil? 150kg au moins, non?

- B: un truc comme ça ouais, peut-être même 200. Il est blindé de partout, n'oublie pas, c'est pas de l'aluminium! C'est marrant celui qu'on a ramené l'autre jour était plus grand et il était à peine plus lourd.

- D : c'est à cause de l'alliage. A partir des T800, c'est du coltan. C'est plus brillant et plus lourd. Et c'est surtout beaucoup plus résistant au choc et à la chaleur que l'acier, ou même que le kevlar. Ça va John?

- J : ça va, c'est relativement superficiel. Pas d'os touché, ni d'artère.

- B: bon on verra ça à la base, alors. Pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que l'autre ne voie pas ce qu'on faisait de son pote?

- J : parce que si Skynet apprend qu'on essaye de trafiquer les puces, il risque de les piéger pour les rendre inutilisables.

Le retour se passa sans encombre et surtout sans rencontrer d'autres patrouilles. A leur arrivée, quelques personnes les relayèrent. Ils étaient à bout de force. Allison les attendait en nettoyant fébrilement ses armes. Elle regrettait finalement de ne pas les avoir accompagnés.

- A : alors, la pêche a été bonne?

- B: ben comme tu vois, pas mal. Tu veux bien accompagner John à l'infirmerie? Il s'est pris une balle dans le bras. Commence à désinfecter, j'arrive. Je pense qu'il faudra que je recouse.

Allison obéit et entraîna John à sa suite.

- A : c'est malin! Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux que d'aller jouer avec les robots pour te faire remarquer?

- J : Allison, tu pourrais arrêter de m'envoyer des piques à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche? Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait? Tu n'as pas dit une seule chose sympa depuis que je suis arrivé, à part que tu étais désolée pour ma mère. J'en ai marre, moi. Je dois faire quoi pour que tu arrêtes?

Allison prit un air faussement réfléchi, en levant les yeux au ciel et se grattant le menton.

- A : voyons, voyons… je ne sais pas, moi… que tu nous dises la vérité, par exemple?

- J : ouais, bien vu. Je préfère encore que tu me fasses la gueule plutôt que tu me prennes pour un cinglé.

- A : allez, à poil le guerrier! Tu défais ta veste et ton T-shirt et tu t'assieds là.

- J : tu sais soigner?

- A : Ben m'a appris quelques trucs. Il fait des formations pour ça aussi. C'est ce que je préfère. Je crois que sans cette pourriture de guerre, j'aurais aimé être infirmière, ou pourquoi pas médecin…

Allison, malgré son aversion à s'occuper de John, prenait effectivement grand soin à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle désinfecta proprement autour de la plaie à l'entrée de la balle et prit plus de temps pour nettoyer derrière, à la sortie, où il y avait forcément plus de dégâts. John la vit grimacer de douleur pour lui.

- J : c'est pas beau à voir?

- A : c'est pas ça, c'est un peu lacéré derrière. Et pourtant tu ne sembles pas avoir si mal que ça.

John avait très mal au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer, et encore moins devant elle.

- J : si ça fait mal, mais c'est pas la première fois.

- A : j'ai vu quelques cicatrices effectivement. Je ne peux pas nier que tu as du avoir une vie pas facile.

- J : je rêve ou c'est ta façon de me dire enfin un truc gentil?

Allison ne répondit pas. John se rendit compte que sa blessure était une parfaite occasion d'avoir un petit moment seul avec elle, ce qui l'aida encore un peu à dissimuler sa douleur. Mais Ben y mit fin en prenant le relais d'Allison. Celle-ci voulut rester pour voir comment Ben s'y prenait. Etait-ce la vraie raison? Elle ne se posa pas la question et Ben n'en parut pas étonné car il connaissait son attrait pour les soins.

- B: bon, 3 points devant et 6 derrière quand-même, il ne t'a pas raté. Ce qui m'embête, c'est que mes antibiotiques sont périmés… pas mal même. Alors je préfère ne pas t'en donner. J'aurais pas hésité pour une blessure plus grave, mais là… le bénéfice ne me paraît pas assez élevé par rapport au risque de t'abîmer le foie avec des médicaments avariés. Il va falloir qu'on refasse les pansements régulièrement et qu'on désinfecte souvent.

- J : vous faites comment pour les médicaments?

- B: on en manque cruellement. Le commandement est américain a un petit labo où ils produisent encore les principaux médicaments. Mais la distribution, tu comprends bien pourquoi, est difficile et on utilise souvent des produits périmés. Au médecin de voir quel bénéfice il peut apporter avec un tel médoc. Pour toi, on va espérer que ça ne s'infecte pas. Allez, va prendre une douche, t'es tout collant de sang séché. On a de la chance ici, c'est grand luxe avec la nappe d'eau sous nos pieds, on peut se laver régulièrement.

John laissa Ben et Allison discuter de la façon de recoudre pour aller prendre sa douche. Mais il s'aperçu que personne ne lui avait fait visiter la base et retourna demander à Ben où il devait aller.

- B: Allison, tu peux lui montrer? Je finis de désinfecter mes ustensiles.

Allison accepta de mauvais gré. John le vit. Il aurait préféré que Ben lui montre. Mais puisque la situation s'y prêtait, dans les couloirs, il ne résista pas à stopper Allison et à lui parler en face:

- J : écoute Allison, c'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Je pensais que j'aurais une chance de m'entendre mieux avec quelqu'un du même âge mais tu refuses toute discussion. Tu veux pas me laisser une chance?

- A : Du même âge? On a 6 ans d'écart je te signale. Et je t'ai donné mes raisons de me méfier de toi.

- J : une chance, une simple chance, juste… discuter…

- A : de quoi?

- J : j'en sais rien, de n'importe quoi, ta vie ici ou avant, comment ça se passe, comment vous faites…

- A : ….

John laissa tomber en baissant la tête. Ils étaient arrivés. Allison le laissa. Sous sa douche, John était abattu et triste. Se sentir exclus par Allison était dur à vivre pour lui. C'était un peu comme si Cameron l'avait laissé, tenu à part. Oh, elle avait bien des secrets pour lui, mais elle avait toujours été là quand il en avait eu besoin. Il aurait tellement voulu la voir, lui parler et même… la prendre dans ses bras… qu'elle le console.

Allison était dure avec lui. Plus que les autres. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était habitué à la rudesse de Derek, il le connaissait depuis longtemps finalement. Et Kyle était plutôt neutre. Il aurait sans doute mal supporté d'être pris aussi en grippe par son propre père. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'ailleurs… son père. Il avait quoi, 10 ans, 12 ans de plus que lui? Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à penser à Weaver. Où avait-elle pu aller? A la recherche de John Henry, certainement, donc à celle de Cameron puisqu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il fallait qu'il retrouve leurs traces. Mais comment?

Une fois douché et habillé, il partit seul dans la salle informatique pour essayer de lire les informations de la puce et surtout essayer de la reprogrammer. Il s'était entendu avec Ben pour faire un test sécurisé une fois l'opération effectuée… ce qui prendrait peut-être plusieurs jours.

Ben était donc en train d'attacher le T800 dans une autre salle avec des chaînes lourdes autour de chaque membre pour éviter qu'une reprogrammation ratée ne tourne au massacre une fois la puce réinsérées dans le crâne du Terminator. Ben était un homme de taille normale mais plutôt large et musclé. Ses entraînements chez les commandos avaient sculpté son corps et lui permettaient de développer une force impressionnante. Il tendait les chaînes de toutes ses forces lorsqu'Allison entra dans la pièce. Elle avait manifestement besoin de lui parler.

- B: oui, Allison?

- A : c'est au sujet de John. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à lui faire confiance comme ça? Je suis un peu paumée… il vient de me reprocher mon attitude envers lui. Je voudrais bien lui faire confiance moi aussi, mais… pourquoi il ne dit pas d'où il vient? Qu'est-ce qui le retient?

- B: ce qui me pousse à lui faire confiance? Une simple intuition. Je crois, comme dans tout rapport humain, que pour comprendre l'autre, il faut user d'empathie, se mettre à la place de l'autre. T'est-il arrivé de penser qu'il pouvait dire la vérité quand il craint qu'on le prenne pour un fou s'il se livre vraiment?

- A : que veux-tu dire?

- B: on va inverser la situation. Mettons… n'importe quoi… que c'est toi la nouvelle dans la base. Tu viens, disons de mars. Un truc vraiment improbable, impossible à croire. Mais toi tu sais que c'est vrai, forcément. Tu fais quoi au milieu de tous ces soldats, tu leur dis que tu es martienne?

- A : je… non probablement pas mais, …

Elle marqua une pause, un soupçon lui vint en tête.

- A : il t'a parlé! J'ai raison? Toi tu sais d'où il vient, il te l'a dit?

- B: …

- A : Allez, Ben, dis-le moi. Tu as confiance parce qu'il t'a raconté sa véritable histoire, c'est ça?

- B: oui, il me l'a dit, mais j'avais confiance en lui avant. Je voudrais que tu ne l'ébruites pas.

- A : alors quoi, raconte.

- B: non, c'est à lui de te le raconter. Et je comprends mieux ses réticences à se taire, maintenant, car effectivement, c'est incroyable.

- A : alors comment tu sais que c'est vrai?

- B: je le sais, c'est tout.

Quand Ben alla voir où John en était, il le trouva au milieu de câbles, concentré, mais marqué par la fatigue. Il avait du mettre en réseau les ordinateurs pour dégager une puissance suffisante et entrer dans les données de la puce. Il avançait bien et comprenait de mieux en mieux son fonctionnement.

- B: allez, viens manger, tu as eu une dure journée.

- J : je peux pas, il faut que je continue.

- B: tu peux pas continuer le ventre vide et avec des cernes de 5 centimètres sous les yeux, viens je te dis.

- J : on dirait ma mère.

- B: elle était sûrement très bien ta mère, pour avoir aussi bien élevé son fils. Tu es courageux John Connor. Tu affrontes les difficultés avec une détermination admirable. Elle serait fière de toi.

A l'évocation de sa mère, et sous le coup du stress, et de la fatigue que Ben avait bien sentie, John craqua et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Le passé qu'il avait perdu le faisait souffrir. La vie avec sa mère et Cameron était une vie de fuite, certes, mais au moins il les avait auprès de lui. Si seulement il avait pu leur parler… Ben ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour le réconforter, et puis tout à coup une idée lui vint. Il sourit et se rendit avec John au réfectoire. Ils mangèrent rapidement et Ben prétexta vouloir se coucher tôt. Son sommeil allait être court, il préparait déjà dans sa tête une petite sortie nocturne en solitaire.

Le lendemain, Allison alla trouver Ben en salle d'entraînement où il avait l'habitude de commencer ses journées. Personne. Peut-être était-il parti dans sa grotte, sous terre, prétexter encore une analyse d'eau pour être seul et revivre dans ce passé dont il ne parlait jamais. Il lui fallait sans doute ça pour être si fort ensuite, si compatissant, si compréhensif… Après sa douche, elle retourna dans sa chambre et vit Ben revenir du couloir où John logeait. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- A : Bonjour Ben, c'est pas la grande forme on dirait? Tu sortais de chez John?

- B : oui, je suis allé lui remettre un objet qui lui revenait de droit.

- A : c'est-à-dire?

- B : Derek va me tuer s'il l'apprend, alors tu le gardes pour toi, ok? Je suis retourné à notre ancienne base cette nuit.

- A : tout seul? Sans prévenir personne? Mais t'es pas bien?

- B : j'ai pensé que c'était la seule chose à faire pour sortir notre hôte de sa tristesse. Il m'a fendu le cœur hier soir. J'étais là quand tu parlais de la lettre, tu te souviens? J'y suis allé, j'ai retourné plusieurs gravas et j'ai pu retrouver ce qu'il restait de ta chambre. J'ai eu une chance incroyable de la retrouver. Elle est en piteux état. J'espère qu'il pourra la lire.

- A : Ben, tu te rends compte? C'est toi qui est sensé être raisonnable! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer!

- B : je sais, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un risque à prendre. Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, je crois qu'il a peur de l'ouvrir. Il a reconnu l'écriture de sa mère. C'est un garçon très courageux, tu sais, mais là… ça risque de lui faire remonter beaucoup de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais… et je crois que ce sont les bons qui vont lui faire le plus de mal maintenant. Il aura besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et je pense que tu es la personne la plus indiquée.

- A : moi? Pourquoi?

- B : et bien d'abord parce que tu cherches un prétexte depuis hier soir pour l'aborder et t'excuser de ta rudesse, et ensuite… il t'en parlera sûrement… il a connu quelqu'un qui te ressemblait beaucoup, et qui comptait énormément pour lui. Ça l'a beaucoup troublé de te rencontrer la première fois… et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle il vit mal que tu l'envoies promener à n'importe quelle occasion.

Allison baissa les yeux, honteuse de s'être si mal comportée avec le jeune homme.

- A : ah, je ne savais pas qu'il y attachait autant d'importance. Je l'ai blessé? Il te l'a dit?

- B : à demi-mot… vas-y, Allison, aide-le, il en a besoin.

Devant la porte, Allison hésita. Elle ne voulait pas déranger John en pleine lecture. Elle se décida toutefois à frapper.

Une voix faible et un peu aigue répondit:

- J : oui?

- A : c'est moi. Allison. Je peux entrer?

Pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit assis sur son lit, la lettre à la main, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Allison s'avança doucement:

- A : j'ai croisé Ben. Il m'a dit ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Tu l'as lue?

- J : pas encore… j'ose pas. J'ai peur de lire que j'aie déçu ma mère… je… je l'ai abandonnée, Allison.

Il dit ces derniers mot dans un sanglot qu'il ne parvenait pas à étouffer, même devant elle. Allison s'assit près de lui, l'entoura et lui posa la tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit la détresse du jeune homme et comprit pourquoi Ben lui avait dit qu'il en avait eu le cœur brisé. Elle avait honte de s'être comporté de la sorte avec lui, il fallait qu'elle se rattrape.

- A : il faut pourtant que tu l'ouvres, non? Veux-tu que je la lise pour toi?

Allison vit dans les yeux de John une gratitude infinie. Il essaya de se calmer mais déclina pourtant la proposition. Il voulait avoir le courage de la lire seul. Et la présence réconfortante d'Allison allait lui donner cette force.

- J : non c'est gentil, mais je dois la lire moi-même. Mais… tu veux bien rester?

Allison accepta de bon cœur et eut la délicatesse de ne pas lire par-dessus son épaule.

" _Pasadena, 13 janvier 2011_

_A mon fils, John,_

_John, si tu savais comme j'ai prié pour que tu puisses lire ces lignes un jour. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Mais si tu devais n'en retenir qu'une, ce serait ce que j'ai essayé de te transmettre avant que les derniers éclairs de la bulle temporelle ne disparaissent. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aies eu mon message. Tu te souviens avant que nous suivions James Ellison dans l'ascenseur de ZeiraCorp? Tu m'as dit : "je t'aime, maman". Alors je veux te répondre. Moi aussi je t'aime, John. Je t'aime de tout mon être. Tu as été le bonheur de ma vie. Je regrette tant de t'avoir mené la vie dure, de t'avoir entraîné toute ton enfance, de t'avoir préparé… j'aurais tellement voulu te donner une vie normale, élever mon petit garçon comme tous les autres, lui trouver un père digne de ce nom. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'était pas possible. Tu avais avant de naître un destin que j'étais bien incapable de changer._

_Je veux te dire aussi que je ne t'en veux pas. J'avais compris depuis longtemps qu'un lien puissant t'unissait à Cameron. Tu sais que je n'approuvais pas vraiment, mais finalement, je crois que c'est précisément ça qui fera de toi un être exceptionnel, l'homme qui mènera l'humanité à la victoire. En réfléchissant, j'avais déjà senti un lien puissant entre toi et le T800 qui était venu te défendre contre le T1000. Je me rappelle m'être dit qu'il aurait fait un père plus correct que beaucoup d'hommes. J'ai senti ton chagrin quand on a du le détruire… et pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, j'ai moi aussi eu un petit pincement au cœur lorsque j'ai du le descendre dans le métal en fusion. Avec Cameron, pour moi, c'était trop. Te voir t'éprendre d'une machine… Je les voyais trop comme responsables de tous nos malheurs. Toi tu as su y voir autre chose. Tu as su dissocier Skynet de ses machines, voir leur potentiel pour l'humanité. Et je pense que tu as raison. Je ne crois pas que les hommes s'en sortiront sans l'aide des machines. J'aurais préféré te voir avec une jeune fille, mais je n'ai même pas été capable de te le dire lorsque tu fréquentais Riley. L'affection que tu mets en Cameron, c'est une force, c'est l'humanité en marche et ce qu'elle a de plus beau à offrir: l'amour de son prochain. Ça me fait un peu rire maintenant, quand je pense que ton prochain à toi, c'est une machine. Mais justement, c'est cette capacité qui est merveilleuse. Je suis forcée d'admettre que Cameron était plus qu'une machine. Elle nous a beaucoup aidé et t'a sauvé de nombreuses fois. Je sais que tu sauras ouvrir les yeux des gens qui réagiront comme moi, qui haïront les machines comme j'ai pu les haïr parce qu'elles avaient fait tellement de mal. Je sais que tu sauras leur montrer qui est l'ennemi._

_Ton choix de suivre John Henry aura aussi changé les choses. J'ai peur que tu n'aies rendu ta vie encore plus difficile. T'imposer dans un monde qui aura survécu sans toi, que se sera organisé sans toi, qui ne te connaîtra même pas… mais tu es assez grand pour assumer tes décisions._

_Il faut que je te parle maintenant de la vie que j'ai vécue après ton départ. Nous avons vécu cachés pendant plusieurs mois pour nous faire oublier, James, Savannah et moi. C'était une pause agréable, où je prenais enfin le temps de vivre. Tu n'étais plus là, je n'avais plus à te protéger. J'avais accompli ma mission, comme aurait dit Cameron! De toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix. Le FBI et Kaliba nous cherchaient intensément. Il fallait patienter. Nous avons essayé avec James d'élever la petite Savannah, qui était passée miraculeusement à côté du traumatisme. Elle s'était rendu compte depuis un moment que Catherine Weaver n'était pas sa mère, mais dans son esprit de petite fille, elle s'était fait une raison. Elle était plus triste du départ de John Henry, finalement. Et puis on a décidé de reprendre notre lutte. J'ai abandonné l'idée d'empêcher le jugement dernier. Il était inévitable, Skynet était déjà trop puissant. J'avais trop peu de piste et trop peu de moyen pour lutter contre Kaliba. Je me suis concentrée sur un moyen de venir à bout de Skynet dans le futur, un moyen que j'aurais pu te léguer. Tu comprends pourquoi je tiens autant à ce que tu reçoives cette lettre? Je crois que j'ai trouvé, John. Je suis tombée par hasard sur un film qui parlait des impulsions électromagnétiques (EMP). Je me suis renseignée et j'ai appris qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de science-fiction. J'ai décidé de savoir ce qu'il était possible de faire. J'ai rencontré un homme, qui était ingénieur civil pour l'armée, un certain Paul Young. Il s'occupait de mises au point sur de tels dispositifs. Je l'ai mis au courant du funeste destin de l'humanité et il a décidé de nous aider. Il n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre puisque nous avons été attaqués par un T888, sûrement envoyé par Kaliba. James et moi avons réussi à lui extraire sa puce et Paul a bien été obligé de croire à mon histoire devant l'endosquelette._

_C'est là que mon cancer s'est déclaré. Cameron avait raison. Nous étions en juin 2010. Je n'y pensais même plus à ce moment. Une leucémie de pronostique défavorable. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me faire soigner. Ça m'aurait cloîtrée à l'hôpital et il fallait que je puisse terminer ma tâche avant de mourir. Et puis, sans regrets, on aurait facilement retrouvé ma trace si j'avais été admise dans une structure hospitalière._

_Il était impossible d'utiliser les EMP contre Skynet à ce moment car il aurait fallu une frappe mondiale. Tu dois retenir que Skynet est partout, pas seulement à un endroit donné. Il utilisera sûrement des sites particuliers, plus importants que d'autres, mais il sera dans tout le réseau planétaire. Il ne s'agit donc pas de détruire une grosse unité centrale. Ta seule chance de le vaincre: actionner simultanément plusieurs EMP partout sur la planète. La tâche sera difficile, mais je doute que tu puisses y arriver autrement. Paul a tout fait pour augmenter la portée des dispositifs et laisser des fiches détaillées sur leur conception, avec un matériel le plus facile à trouver après le cataclysme. Nous avons entreposé trois dispositifs dans une grotte naturelle dont je te donne les coordonnées sur la page suivante. J'espère que personne ne les découvrira, surtout pas les machines. Ces trois-là ne suffiront pas mais les plans vous serviront à en construire d'autres. Il faudra communiquer avec tous les résistants, partout sur le globe si tu veux avoir une chance._

_Ces machines ont besoin d'une puissance énorme, mais paradoxalement, c'est ce que tu auras le plus da facilité à trouver. Tu pourras te servir de la pile atomique des Terminator pour les alimenter, ça suffira largement, Paul a laissé des explication pour coupler ces piles aux EMP._

_Je suis à bout de force et vais devoir te laisser, John. Je viens d'apprendre la mort de James. Il était parti aider Paul à récupérer sa petite fille qui vivait avec sa mère (ils sont divorcés) pour la protéger. Il voulait rentrer avec elle et son ex-femme pour rejoindre l'abri anti-atomique que nous avions choisi. Elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Il a du prendre sa fille de force. Sur le chemin du retour, ils se sont fait attaquer par Kaliba qui avait retrouvé leur trace. James les a retenus pour permettre à Paul et sa petite fille de fuir. Il l'a payé de sa vie. Maintenant on doit l'annoncer à Savannah. Ça va être dur pour elle. Elle le considérait presque comme son père, et moi comme sa mère. On la laisse tout les deux… mais je suis fatiguée, John, tellement fatiguée… je me suis battue toute ma vie… je n'ai plus peur de le mort, je l'attends comme une délivrance. J'aurais juste voulu te serrer encore une fois dans mes bras._

_Je laisse la lettre à Paul, j'espère que tu la liras un jour._

_Avant de te laisser j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, et je suis sûr qu'elle te fera plus plaisir que n'importe quel cadeau que j'ai pu t'offrir. Dans la grotte dont je t'ai parlé, j'ai entreposé la dépouille de Cameron. Tu es parti pour elle et je ne doute pas que tu retrouveras sa puce. Tu pourras la réactiver dans son corps. James et moi avons essayé de réparer son visage. Ça n'a pas été trop dur car sa peau synthétique est restée "vivante" en quelques sortes. De simples bandages et une désinfection ont permis en quelques jours une cicatrisation parfaite. Elle avait raison, elle cicatrise très vite. Cette peau est une merveille biologique. Mais il faudra que tu trouves un moyen de la réparer car elle a subit des dommages à la prison. Elle n'était pas en grande forme la dernière fois que je l'ai vue activée._

_Voilà, il me reste à te dire adieux. Tu sais, je crois que je suis devenue croyante depuis que tu es parti. C'est sans doute l'influence de James. Il m'incitait à prier pour toi. Alors je crois que je vais simplement t'attendre là-haut, te dire au revoir et pas adieux. Mais ne te presse pas de me rejoindre, prends tout ton temps, tu auras d'autant plus de choses à me raconter. Et quoi que tu fasses, même si tu ne deviens jamais ce leader dont je t'ai sûrement trop parlé, sache que je serai toujours très fière de toi. Tu as comblé mon cœur de mère. Je t'aime, John. Je t'aime mon fils._

_Sarah_


	4. Chapter 4

John avait eu du mal à lire les dernières lignes. Ses yeux s'étaient brouillés et il fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Allison qui fit de son mieux pour recevoir sa peine. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux, et lui câlina le dos pendant que John était secoué de gros sanglots. Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissée… et sa mère ne le lui reprochait même pas.

- A : parle-moi, John, je t'en prie. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Raconte-moi ton histoire. Je te promets que je te croirai, quoique tu me dises.

John eu confiance, une confiance totale. Il n'y avait plus de méfiance, il le savait. Elle avait senti son chagrin, il était sincère et il savait qu'elle était bouleversée de le voir ainsi. Il se calma doucement et lui raconta qu'il venait du passé. Il lui dit qui était sa mère, qui il était sensé devenir. Il lui raconta aussi les tentatives des robots de le tuer durant son enfance et son adolescence, et les protections que lui-même, dans le futur, s'était envoyé. Tout comme pour Ben, il n'évoqua pas sa connaissance de Derek et encore moins celle de Kyle, qui il était pour lui. Il préféra aussi éviter de s'étendre sur l'identité du dernier Terminator qui l'avait protégé. Elle n'aurait pas compris… lui non plus d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui ressemblait tant… il avait juste une crainte, une angoisse sourde qui lui faisait imaginer le pire et il préférait ne pas y penser. Cameron était pour lui un sujet trop compliqué, tout n'était pas clair dans sa tête.

Pourtant, c'est Allison qui lui en parla.

- A : c'est incroyable… je… les voyages dans le temps?… c'est donc pour ça que tu as le même âge… John, Ben m'a parlé d'une fille à qui tu tenais… tu l'as laissée derrière toi aussi?

- J : oui, euh non, enfin… c'est compliqué.

- A : je vois, tu veux garder encore quelques souvenirs pour toi… je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'en as déjà tellement dit. Je suis touchée que tu te sois un peu ouverte à moi. Une dernière chose quand-même sur cette fille. Ben m'a dit qu'elle me ressemblait… c'est pour ça que tu m'en voulais de ne pas te faire confiance?

- J : je suppose, oui. Ce n'était pas vraiment conscient. Je me suis senti abandonné que tu me rejettes, toi plus que les autres, et j'imagine que ta ressemblance frappante n'y est pas étrangère.

Allison sentit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Pourtant une sensation un peu désagréable l'envahit. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'évoquer cette jeune fille et se demanda pourquoi. Elle préféra éluder et passer à autre-chose.

- A : viens, on va manger. Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour travailler sur la puce.

- J : tu crois à mon travail finalement?

- A : je ne sais pas trop. Je suis encore réticente à te voir bidouiller ces machines de malheur et… je n'imagine pas qu'elles puissent nous aider, que… qu'on puisse un jour lutter main dans la main… mais je vois que ça te tient à cœur, alors je veux bien te faire confiance.

Les mots de la jeune-femme firent beaucoup de bien à John, ils lui allèrent droit au cœur. Ben avait été d'un grand secours pour lui, le premier à le croire; mais pour Allison, ce n'était pas pareil. Elle l'apaisait, sa confiance le rendait heureux.

A table, John remercia Ben d'avoir risqué sa vie pour cette lettre. C'était un cadeau inestimable.

La journée passa vite et le soir, l'ambiance pour la première fois enfin, était vraiment détendue. Les sourires étaient sur les visages, on entendit même quelques fous-rires quand Allison raconta que son chien était devenu fou en voyant la carcasse inanimée du Terminator. Il lui avait sauté dessus et grognait maintenant à chaque fois qu'il passait devant la porte.

Dans quelque situation que l'on soit, même les plus tragiques, les plus graves, les hommes ont besoin de décompresser, de rire, de tourner en dérision leurs peurs, et Ben ne le savait que trop bien. Il fit mourir de peur Derek en faisant dépasser de sous son lit un bras du T700 qu'il avait réussi à détacher du corps. Derek venait justement demander à Ben d'aller pratiquer son humour douteux ailleurs que sous son plumard:

- D : ça s'appelle de l'humour noir, mon pote. On peut pas rire avec ces choses-là!

Kyle, qui avait surpris la réaction de son frère, encore plié en deux, n'était pas de cet avis

- K : tu dis ça parce que tu es vexé d'avoir eu les jetons! Il faut rire de tout, justement et de ça aussi.

- B : bien d'accord. Si je l'avais fait à Kyle, on parie que c'est toi qui te bidonnerais en ce moment?

La soirée passa ainsi tranquillement. Derek et Kyle étaient en train de se faire conquérir doucement par la confiance que Ben et Allison accordaient à John. Ben leur accorda un boogie endiablé au piano. Son attention au clavier ne l'empêcha pas de voir Allison regarder régulièrement John à la dérobée. Il sourit en continua sur un jazz d'ambiance, tranquille et léger. Kyle racontait à John le quotidien de la base, les quelques missions qu'ils entreprenaient contre les machines, les coordinations avec le commandement et les relations compliquées, pour ne pas dire conflictuelles, entre Derek et son supérieur hiérarchique, le colonel Carlton, responsable de la lutte dans le secteur de Los Angeles et de ses environs…

Les jours qui suivirent furent mis à profit de l'analyse de la puce. John travaillait d'arrache pied. Il avait trouvé les programmations de base, c'est-à-dire pour faire bref, tout ce qui tournait autour de "l'extermination des humains", et avait pu les supprimer. Mais il ne parvenait pas encore à en créer de nouvelles. La structure des données, comme il avait déjà pu s'en rendre compte avec Cameron, n'avait rien de comparable avec la micro-informatique qu'il connaissait. Il était soutenu et encouragé par Ben, et surtout, à sa plus grande joie, par Allison, qui passait de longues heures avec lui à côté des ordinateurs.

Ce qu'il voulait était simple: rendre le T800 obéissant. Il devait être sûr qu'il ne ferait rien sans ordre, quitte à le priver de ses capacités d'initiative dans un premier temps, puis lui laisser petit à petit une liberté d'action plus importante en modifiant cran par cran son autonomie. Le but était par la suite de lui donner en un énoncé concis, une mission à accomplir, le plus simplement possible, du genre "protéger la base" "Obéir à Derek Reese" ou même "trouver des armes sans se faire repérer"…

Il savait que c'était possible, mais voulait s'assurer du fonctionnement dans le détail avant d'arriver à cet aboutissement.

Un jour que Ben était avec eux, il posa à John une étrange question:

- B : Dans le futur alternatif dont tu m'as parlé, celui où tu n'as pas fait de bon dans le futur, c'est aussi toi qui es à l'origine de la reprogrammation des machines?

- J : j'en sais rien. Je sais juste que je le faisais. Ce dont je suis sûr aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il faut le faire dès qu'on en a l'occasion. L'idéal serait que la résistance se constitue une véritable armée de Terminator anti-Skynet… mais d'après ce que Kyle m'a dit, les chaînes de production tournent tellement vite qu'il serait impossible de suivre le rythme.

- B : j'ai le sentiment que tu as raison… à propos de l'aide des machines. Mais l'idée risque de ne pas passer. Les gens seront extrêmement hostiles à l'idée de côtoyer ces robots-de-la-mort… et puis les tentatives d'infiltration que quelques bases ont subies laissent des traces. Ça fait naître une psychose dévastatrice, même chez nous. Il suffit que quelqu'un ait une personnalité un peu réservée, qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup ou soit un peu rude pour que tout de suite il soit "fiché" comme une potentielle machine infiltrée… Alors faire ami-ami avec eux…

- J : il faudra bien pourtant. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire autrement.

- A : bon, on essaye?

John sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme.

- J : toi au moins, on ne peut pas dire que tu le craignes! OK, je crois qu'on peut faire une première tentative.

- B : bon, je vais prévenir Derek. Montre-lui ce que tu as dans la cervelle, et je suis sûr que ça ira mieux avec lui.

Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle où Ben avait bloqué les membres du Terminator, allongé par terre. John était encore plus tendu que les autres. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Il avait vérifié et revérifié la procédure que devrait normalement suivre la machine une fois la puce connectée, mais il n'était pas à l'abri d'une erreur. Il jouait là sa crédibilité auprès du groupe et il le savait. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse.

Cinq militaires, pour plus de précaution, tenaient en joue le T800. John venait d'insérer la puce dans sa logette et de refermer sa protection. Il suffisait maintenant d'attendre deux minutes.

Tout à coup la machine fit un mouvement compulsif, dont l'amplitude fut limitée par les chaînes. L'assistance fit en bon en arrière, y compris John qui se rappelait que Cameron, dans cette situation, avait un léger mouvement de tête, rapide et brusque, mais rien de comparable à celui-ci. Les cinq hommes armés déverrouillèrent les crans de sécurité de leur arme. Les yeux de la machine s'allumèrent et puis plus rien. John approcha son visage et lui posa une question:

- J : quelle est ta mission?

- T800 : protéger les vies humaines.

John fut rassuré car c'était dans ces termes exacts qu'il l'avait formulé dans son programme. Il fut toutefois surpris d'entendre une voix aussi humaine sortir de cet endosquelette de métal. A la réflexion, il n'avait jamais entendu un robot décharné s'exprimer.

- B : on le relève? On lui retire ses chaînes?

- K : faut bien essayer. Les gars, vous restez en joue, surtout.

A trois, ils redressèrent la lourde machine et retirèrent les chaînes autour de ses jambes. La tension était à son comble quand il fallut enlever celles des bras. Si le robot les avait dupé, il aurait le temps de se saisir du premier venu et de le broyer avant que les militaires n'aient eu le temps de l'abattre.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Le robot resta calmement debout, sans bouger. Quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur les lèvres.

- J : demande-lui un truc, Derek

- D : pourquoi moi?

- J : essaye, je te dis.

- D : bon, euh… Jojo… je vais t'appeler Jojo si tu veux bien… euh, lève une jambe et écarte les bras.

Kyle se marra et les autres suivirent. La machine s'exécuta.

- J : l'une de ses nouvelles fonctions est d'obéir au chef de la base. Je t'ai désigné comme tel dans ses programmes. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ce que tu veux.

- D : sans blague! T'es sérieux? Je peux lui demander de m'apporte un café, là maintenant?

- J : par exemple, mais je ne sais pas s'il sait le faire. Par contre, tu peux lui montrer. Il est conçu pour apprendre, c'est la partie du programme que j'ai eu le plus de mal à piger.

Derek était épaté. Allison était admirative, ainsi que Ben et Kyle. John avait volontairement choisi Derek comme "maître" de la machine. Il pensait de la sorte s'attirer ses faveurs, flatter son ego, et Derek le comprit parfaitement, mais ne lui en voulut pas.

- A : on lui demande quoi, alors?

- K : on pourrait lui demander de sortir et d'aller abîmer quelques-uns de ses potes?

- D : et pourquoi il viendrait forcément à bout d'un de ses congénères? Parce qu'il est dans notre camp, maintenant? Non, ce serait trop con de le perdre aussi vite. Et puis John a raison, il a mis le doigt sur une chose importante quand on est sorti: il ne faut pas que Skynet sache ce qu'on fait avec ses bébés… ou en tout cas le plus tard possible. Non, je pense que le plus intelligent pour le moment, en attendant qu'on y réfléchisse, c'est de lui donner tous les tours de garde à l'entrée de la base. Et j'en connais qui vont être contents de les lui céder!

Dès la première nuit, c'est le Terminator qui fit la sentinelle devant la lourde porte blindée. Les habitants de la base, en passant devant, n'étaient pas trop rassurés de croiser cette silhouette lugubre avec son visage tout droit venu des ténèbres et des cauchemars de chacun, mais Ben trouvait parfait au contraire que tous puissent s'habituer à la tête terrifiante de la machine.

En salle de réunion, Derek fit part aux autres de sa volonté de prévenir le colonel Carlton de cette réussite. Il commençait à être lui aussi convaincu de bénéfice qu'ils pouvaient tirer du retournement des machines en leur faveur.

- D : bon, il faudrait monter une expédition pour y aller. J'ai peur que par ondes radio, même brouillées, le message ne soit intercepté.

- J : c'est où le commandement par rapport à Palmdale?

- K : Palmdale? Mais… c'est de l'autre côté des montagnes! En fait on est plus près de Palmdale à vol d'oiseau que du commandement qui est sur la côte, vers Santa Monica. Tu veux y faire quoi à Palmdale?

- A : c'est là que je suis née. Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans ce coin?

John faillit dire "oui je sais" mais se retint à temps. Il ne pouvait pas dire comment il savait qu'Allison venait de là sans évoquer Cameron et la relation qu'il y avait avec elle… et surtout cet horrible pressentiment qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus.

- J : Derek, je peux te parler en privé?

A contre-cœur, Derek fit sortir les participants. Mais pendant que la salle se vidait, Kyle, Ben et Allison prenaient leur temps pour se lever. Ils ne voulaient manifestement pas être mis à l'écart. Leur curiosité était trop forte. Derek leva les yeux vers eux, l'air de signifier "vous aussi".

- J : c'est bon, j'ai confiance en vous, vous pouvez rester.

John prit un air réfléchi et sérieux. De son attitude se dégageait une aura que personne n'avait sentie jusqu'ici. Il avait ce même air décidé que lorsqu'il avait pris les choses en main pour confondre Jesse dans sa lamentable manipulation qui avait coûté la vie à Riley. Personne alors ne le lui avait dit mais ils étaient tous fiers de lui, y compris Cameron à sa manière, sa mère, et surtout Derek qui voyait trop souvent John comme un adolescent immature, incapable de se responsabiliser suffisamment pour se préparer à agir comme le futur leader qu'il allait devenir.

- J : la lettre de ma mère contient des informations autrement plus importantes et plus sensibles que la prise de contrôle du Terminator. J'ai regardé les coordonnées qu'elle m'a laissées sur une carte : c'est à côté de Palmdale, dans les montagnes.

- K : attendez, attendez, là. C'est moi qui ais raté un wagon ou c'était du chinois? Tu piges quelque chose, toi Derek? Quelle lettre?

- D : que dalle, non, mais je suppose que Monsieur Connor va s'expliquer?

- B : c'était pas du chinois, Kyle mais c'est normal que toi et Derek n'ayez rien compris. Tu dois leur dire maintenant, John. Tu viens de dire que tu avais confiance en eux aussi.

- D : quoi? C'est quoi encore ces cachotteries? Tu sais quelque chose, Ben? Et toi Allison, … tu dis rien… T'es au courant aussi? C'est quoi ce bordel? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi il fallait que les autres sortent?

- J : parce que ce que je vais vous dire doit rester ici. Il n'y a qu'à vous que je fais confiance. Si par malheur, l'un de vos hommes était à la solde des machines, même si Ben semble penser que c'est peu probable, tout serait fichu.

- D : bon, ben accouche, maintenant!

John commença par leur raconter la même chose qu'à Allison, d'où il venait… Derek et Kyle furent un peu vexés de savoir que les deux autres étaient déjà au courant. L'histoire, une fois de plus était toujours aussi invraisemblable mais la conviction de Ben et Allison permit de faciliter les choses. Puis il leur parla de la lettre de Sarah. Evidemment il fallut dire d'où elle venait… ou plutôt comment elle était arrivée à la base. Derek engueula copieusement Ben, comme il s'y attendait, mais John mit fin aux échanges de gentillesse avec autorité.

- J : bon, vous vous étriperez plus tard. Ce que je n'ai dit à personne encore, c'est la suggestion qu'elle fait pour venir définitivement à bout de Skynet. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la technologie EMP?

- K : on t'a pas attendu pour y penser! D'ailleurs Skynet savait bien que c'était une menace. Il s'est débrouillé quelques jours après le Jugement Dernier pour retrouver et tuer les derniers scientifiques qui auraient pu survivre à l'apocalypse nucléaire et a détruit toutes les données qui auraient pu nous servir. Résultat, il ne reste plus personne sur terre qui sache comment ça marche.

- J : plus personne, c'est sans doute vrai, mais pour les données, il en reste… et c'est d'ailleurs l'héritage du père d'Allison!

- A : quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- J : Ton père était ingénieur, précisément dans ce domaine, Allison. Ma mère l'a abordé en se renseignant sur cette technologie. Ils ont fait un bout de chemin ensemble mais je n'en sais pas plus. Quand il a eu un endosquelette sous les yeux, il l'a crue et a décidé de l'aider. Et je suppose que le lieu choisi pour la cachette vient de lui.

- A : quelle cachette? … et puis je ne vois pas le lien. Je vivais seule avec ma mère là-bas. Mes parents étaient divorcés et mon père ne vivait plus à Palmdale.

- J : je ne sais pas… peut-être avait-il déjà en tête de te récupérer pour te protéger du Jugement Dernier? Et donc se rapprocher de toi… peu importe. Ce qui nous intéresse pour le moment c'est qu'il y a une grotte près de Palmdale, dans les contreforts du massif montagneux de San Gabriel qui contient des plans détaillés sur la fabrication de ces "bombes", parait-il avec des moyens simples et du matériel facilement trouvable, même de nos jours, et dont la portée a été augmentée. Il y a aussi quelques dispositifs opérationnels. Ce sera ça de moins à monter. Et puis ils pourraient servir de modèle pour les autres.

John leur expliqua la théorie de sa mère. Tous écoutèrent attentifs, subjugués par cette idée. Une idée qui plut à l'unanimité, pour autant que la grotte soit restée intacte et non violée par les machines.

- D : John Connor, je ne sais pas encore bien qui tu es, mais toi et ta mère, vous commencez à me plaire de plus en plus.

- K : ouaip, à moi aussi! Ce devait être une femme extraordinaire, ta mère. Quel courage, quelle volonté. Je me demande ce qui a pu la convaincre à ce point de la destinée funeste du monde et de la lutte qu'il fallait mener… alors que tout ça n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle aurait pu douter, faire l'autruche, vivre à la baba cool…

- J : ben tu sais, quand on t'envoie un Terminator tous les 5 ou 10 ans pour te dégommer, ça motive. Et puis, je sais que l'homme qui a été envoyé avant ma naissance était très convainquant…

Kyle lui trouva un air très énigmatique mais ne releva pas plus. John reprit:

- J : Votre colonel Carlton, là, il est peut-être très bien, mais plus on multiplie la diffusion d'information sensible, plus on prend le risque qu'il y ait des fuites… et je ne parle pas seulement de taupes, mais aussi de torture des soldats loyaux qui se feraient prendre. Je suppose que ce n'est pas un moyen devant lequel Skynet recule pour avoir des infos sur la résistance… Alors, Derek, je te demande de me faire confiance. Attends qu'on réfléchisse un peu mieux à ce qu'on va faire. Il faut d'abord aller là-bas se rendre compte de ce que contient la grotte.

Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas encore parler du corps de Cameron qui les y attendrait peut-être. Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces et c'était probablement avant tout sa motivation principale - mais non avouée - de s'y rendre.

Ben qui assistait silencieux à ce débat, heureux d'abord de voir que John avait pu surmonter la méfiance qu'il suscitait, commençait à imaginer un tel déplacement. En soldat aguerri, il visualisa aisément toutes les difficultés logistiques et humaines que cela entraînait.

- B : Kyle a dit tout à l'heure qu'on était pas très loin à vol d'oiseau, mais par voie de terre, ça veut dire traverser la chaîne montagneuse… je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez bien compte… et si en plus on ne peut pas se servir des hélicos du commandement… Skynet a des drones. Ok, il ne surveille pas les montagnes en priorité, mais c'est une expédition très risquée qu'il faut bien penser avant de foncer tête baissée.

- D : je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Ben. C'est loin d'être évident. Surtout si on doit ramener du matos avec nous.

- J : j'ai pas dit que ça serait une partie de plaisir, mais avez-vous beaucoup d'autres solutions? Allison m'a parlé de la situation… la résistance s'enlise, les effectifs diminuent jour après jour, pendant que Skynet devient encore et toujours plus puissant…

- K : pas besoin d'argumenter plus que ça, John. Tout le monde autour de cette table a déjà pris la décision de te t'accompagner.

- D : on se met à préparer l'expédition dès demain. Mais il faudra bien qu'on se fasse aider d'autres hommes de la base, on peut pas partir à 5. Il va falloir faire confiance. Mais rassure-toi, les communications par onde radio sont exceptionnelles. Il faut un sérieux motif pour les utiliser, quitte à se faire repérer par Skynet. On n'en aura pas pendant ce raid, ça limitera au moins les éventuelles fuites pendant qu'on sera dans les montagnes.

La réflexion se poursuivit encore un peu et chacun se mit au travail. Ben prit en charge la logistique de l'expédition. Il était habitué depuis longtemps au matériel militaire et savait ce qu'il convenait d'apporter et ce qui n'était pas strictement indispensable. Kyle et Derek qui connaissaient le mieux les environs préparèrent un itinéraire. Quant à John, il ne put apporter beaucoup d'aide car sa blessure évoluait assez mal. Elle s'était infectée malgré les bons soins de Ben et Allison. Un matin, il se sentit très faible et fiévreux, et s'écroula devant Allison alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'armurerie. Elle alerta aussitôt Ben qui fit reprendre connaissance à John dans l'infirmerie.

- B : bon tant pis, tu vas avoir droit aux antibios périmés. Il va falloir que tu luttes tout seul avant que ça n'agisse. Je vais essayer de faire tomber ta fièvre en attendant. Allison, il va falloir retirer les points et désinfecter en profondeur, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Allez, on recommence tout.


	5. Chapter 5

John était en tenue militaire, courant au milieu d'un quartier en ruines, un Terminator à ses trousses. Il était hors de d'haleine, sa poitrine le brûlait, il avait les poumons en feu. Il trébucha et fut aussitôt relevé avec une poigne incroyable par la machine. Son visage décharné le fixant de ses yeux rouges. Il passa une main derrière la nuque de John, prêt à lui briser les cervicales lorsque la tête du robot fut violemment arrachée. Le reste du corps tomba entraînant John dans sa chute. En se relevant il vit devant lui Cameron qui le regardait avec son air habituel, neutre, la tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux grand ouverts avec une pointe d'étonnement, comme souvent. Tout à coup, elle fit un bon en avant, transpercée au ventre par une barre de fer. Derrière elle une autre machine l'avait surprise.

- J : Cameron, NONNNNNNNNNNNNN!

- A : John, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Réveille-toi!

- J : que… quoi? Je… où est...?

- A : tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu délirais depuis un moment.

Allison passa sa main sur le front de John. Il était brûlant. John s'était redressé sur son lit. Il était en sueur.

- A : c'est la fièvre… calme-toi, ça va aller. Je suis là.

John revint doucement à lui et regarda sa montre.

- J : il est 3 h du mat… tu es restée à mon chevet tout ce temps?

- A : oui. Je peux bien faire ça, je m'inquiète pour toi.

- J : c'est gentil, mais tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

- A : tu sais, je suis une grande fille maintenant, je suis capable de savoir ce que je fais… à moins que ma présence ne t'ennuie, bien-sûr.

- J : non… au contraire, mais je me sens tellement faible… je n'aime pas trop donner cette image. Surtout devant une fille.

Allison sourit. Elle avait un sourire d'une douceur angélique. Cameron, elle, ne souriait presque jamais, sauf au début pour l'amadouer au lycée. Par la suite, il avait eu droit à deux ou trois demi-sourires, et encore, du coin gauche de la bouche. La différence entre les deux était à ce moment d'autant plus frappante.

Malgré sa fièvre et sa douleur, John fut troublé par ce sourire enchanteur. Il se calma et se rallongea dans son lit. Allison se pencha sur lui pour lui éponger le front avec un gant froid.

- A : John…

- J : oui?

- A : cette Cameron dont tu as parlé dans ton rêve… c'est la fille… à qui tu tenais?

- J : ….

- A : tu ne veux pas me le dire?... elle était donc si importante pour toi? … Quand tu parles de ta mère, je sens beaucoup de tristesse en toi et… je comprends parfaitement. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de cette fille… on dirait que c'est pire encore. Qui était-elle pour toi?

- J : c'est très compliqué, surtout dans ma tête, à vrai dire. Mais tu as raison, j'éprouve quelque-chose pour elle, de façon ambiguë, ce n'est pas clair. Et je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- A : tout simplement de l'amour, peut-être?

- J : je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas… et puis, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent non plus, alors quand je dis que c'est compliqué, c'est un euphémisme.

- A : et elle me ressemble tant que ça?

- J : à s'y méprendre, tu n'imagines même pas.

- A : donc quand tu me regardes ou que tu me parles, c'est un peu comme si tu t'adressais à elle…

Allison avait dit ça sur un air déçu qu'elle n'avait même pas essayé de cacher.

Depuis qu'il s'était ouvert à elle, elle avait radicalement changé. Elle passait plus de temps avec lui, elle le regardait prendre de l'importance aux yeux de ses amis, elle commençait même à être impressionnée par sa rapide prise de contrôle, son calme et par la détermination qui émanait de lui. Elle était aussi très admirative de son initiative sur le retournement du Terminator, qui justement cette nuit avait pris son tour de garde, lui permettant ainsi de rester auprès de John.

- J : non, justement non. Tu me la rappelles, c'est certain, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais surtout au début, quand je t'ai rencontrée. Maintenant que je te connais mieux, je m'aperçois des énormes différences qu'il y a entre vous. Vous avez des personnalités complètement différentes, et… tes mimiques sont très différentes aussi.

Allison parut un peu rassurée d'entendre ça.

- J : j'ai remercié le ciel, quand je t'ai vue, d'avoir mis sur mon chemin un visage qui me rappelait ce que je venais de quitter. J'avais l'impression d'être moins seul. Maintenant ce n'est plus pareil, mais je continue à louer ma bonne étoile de t'avoir rencontrée, même si ce n'est plus pour les même raisons.

Allison sauta sur l'occasion.

- A : ah? Et c'est quoi tes raisons, alors?

- J : et bien… une raison comme ta présence ici cette nuit par exemple. Tu me protèges alors que je suis vulnérable. C'est très touchant. J'apprécie beaucoup, Allison. J'ai l'impression d'être en paix quand tu es là, d'oublier un peu cette foutue guerre.

- A : c'est toi qui me touches, maintenant. C'est gentil de me dire ça, John. Moi aussi tu m'apaises, je suis bien avec toi…

Allison eut le sentiment d'en avoir un peu trop dit. Elle détourna la tête pour que John ne puisse voir son trouble.

- A : allez, rendors-toi. Tu as besoin de forces pour guérir.

- J : maintenant que je sais que tu es là, assise devant moi, je ne vais pas m'endormir comme un macho alors que tu veilles et que tu luttes contre la fatigue! Retourne te coucher toi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu sois crevée à cause de moi.

- A : hors de question! Ben m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et de vérifier que la température ne grimpe pas trop haut. Je ne quitte pas cette pièce!

- J : bon, très bien, alors je te fais une place. T'as qu'à mettre une alarme toutes les heures si ça peut te rassurer, si tu as peur de t'endormir.

Allison parut hésiter, non pas à cause de la stratégie que lui proposait John, mais plus simplement de s'allonger à côté de lui.

- A : ok, on fait comme ça. Dans ton état, je suis sûre que tu n'essaieras pas de profiter de la situation.

Allison s'allongea doucement, essayant de prendre le moins de place possible en se mettant sur le côté.

- J : je ne suis pas contagieux, tu sais. Tu peux t'allonger normalement.

Elle se mit alors sur le dos, mais le lit de camp était tellement étroit que leur bras se touchaient. Un peu gênés mais ne voulant pour rien au monde changer la situation, chacun resta immobile. John s'endormit rapidement avec un sourire sur le visage, qu'Allison ne pouvait voir dans l'obscurité. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle se demandait même si John ne sentait pas les battements tellement ils étaient forts. Elle finit par s'endormir elle aussi, la main sur la poitrine, comme pour mieux ressentir encore ce bruit, qui lui assurait qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Le lendemain, John avait moins de fièvre. Les médicaments et les bons soins d'Allison avaient œuvré pendant la nuit. Ils furent pourtant réveillés en sursaut par Kyle, qui ne manqua pas de commenter son étonnement de les voir dans le même lit, pour leur annoncer quelque-chose d'étrange. Le Terminator avait alerté Derek que quelqu'un se trouvait devant l'entrée de la base et demandait à parler à John Connor.

Surpris, il se leva, encore très faible après sa nuit agitée. Allison et Kyle l'aidèrent à tenir debout.

A la porte blindée, Derek, Ben, le Terminator armé et quelques autres soldats s'étaient groupés et se tenaient prêts à riposter en cas d'intrusion forcée. Les caméras visualisaient une femme seule. Ben se précipita au moniteur d'entrée. Elle était impeccablement coiffée, dans une robe blanche un peu stricte descendant jusqu'aux genoux, se tenait parfaitement droite et affichait un sourire forcé. John reconnut sans peine le chevelure rousse de Weaver.

- J : OK, c'est bon, vous pouvez la laisser entrer. C'est la machine dont je vous ai parlé qui est venue avec moi dans la bulle temporelle.

- D : ça une machine? Skynet les fait de plus en plus convainquant! Jojo, tu restes vigilant quand-même. Si elle essaye un truc pas net, tu lui plombes la tête.

- J : ça servirait à rien.

La lourde porte pivota et laissa entrer Weaver, qui gardait aux lèvres ce même sourire hypocrite. John se dit qu'elle ne faisait peut-être pas exprès. Peut-être n'arrivait-elle pas à mimer un sourire naturel…

Weaver s'arrêta et dévisagea de bas en haut le T800 qui restait au garde-à-vous. En la scannant, il avait compris qu'elle était aussi une machine, mais un modèle dont ses fichiers ne faisaient pas mention.

Elle tourna la tête vers John et dit d'un air admiratif:

- W : et bien, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps, John. Je vois que tu as déjà commencé à te servir des machines. C'est la première fois, je crois, que tu reprogrammes un Terminator?

- J : oui, c'était plus compliqué que prévu, j'y ai passé des jours.

- W : et je vois que tu as su convaincre les gens de cet abri de profiter de cette occasion et leur faire accepter l'aide des machines… c'est parfait, tu commences à jouer ton rôle avec un sens de la responsabilité que je ne soupçonnais pas arriver si vite. Mais tu as mauvaise mine.

- J : ça va aller mieux, j'ai été blessé quand on a récupéré ce T800… et ça s'est infecté. Derek, pourrions-nous aller en salle de réunion?

John s'approcha et lui demanda discrètement de renvoyer les soldats qui avaient été appelés. Il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur l'identité de Weaver devant toute la base. Dans le couloir, il demanda à Weaver tout aussi discrètement:

- J : vous avez trouvé John Henry, vous avez SA puce?

Weaver esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Elle avait parfaitement compris de quoi John voulait parler.

- W : oui, je l'ai retrouvé. Et la puce de Cameron avec. Je l'ai avec moi. John Henry savait que tu y tenais. Il utilise aujourd'hui la puce d'un triple 8 qu'il a modifiée et perfectionnée de la même façon que la sienne. La puce de Cameron aura servi de modèle. Mais à part t'en faire un souvenir, je ne vois pas à quoi elle va te servir.

- J : c'est mon problème.

Weaver la lui tendit avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce. John la mit rapidement dans sa poche. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table.

- J : bon, tout le monde ici sait qui vous êtes, pas besoin de le cacher, je leur ai raconté d'où on venait. Ils sont au courant pour John Henry aussi.

- W : décidément… et ils t'on cru. Je te félicite, John Connor. Ta mère aurait été fière de toi. C'était sans doute la tâche la plus difficile que tu aurais à accomplir en arrivant ici.

- J : vous ne connaissiez pas ma mère, n'essayez pas de faire semblant.

- W : comme tu voudras. J'ai des informations importantes à vous donner.

- J : si vous commenciez par me dire pourquoi John Henry est parti dans le futur et pourquoi vous l'avez suivi?

- W : pourquoi? Mais pour le protéger bien-sûr.

- J : et il est où, là?

- W : il est resté dehors. Il est caché.

- J : pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous? Vous avez une drôle de vision de la sécurité. Il pourrait se faire attaquer par d'autres machines.

- W : je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu avais parlé de moi à tes compagnons. Je me suis dit qu'ils se méfieraient moins d'une femme seule que d'un couple. Et puis tu oublies que JH a le corps d'un T888. Il est capable de se défendre un minimum.

- J : non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier!

- D : bon, si on en venait au fait.

- W : JH a réussi à s'infiltrer dans le réseau de Skynet. Nous avons des informations intéressantes, mais inquiétantes. Skynet s'impatiente. La résistance diminue mais il existe encore des poches un peu partout sur la planète. Il sait que l'infiltration est la solution. Seulement ses machines se font souvent repérer. Il est en train de concentrer toute son énergie sur la création d'un modèle spécifiquement dédié à l'infiltration. Quelque-chose qui serait capable de se comporter comme un humain, absolument indétectable.

- A : il y aura toujours les chiens.

- W : pas cette fois-ci. Il est question de cyborg. Je veux dire de vrai cyborg, pas des machines que vous appelez à tort de la sorte. Un cyborg, c'est une base humaine assistée de robotique. Voilà où il veut en venir. Et voilà pourquoi il fait de plus en plus de prisonniers. Il expérimente. Le plus difficile pour lui est l'interface cerveau/puce électronique qui lui permettra de "programmer" un humain, de lui imposer sa volonté. Il touche au but, c'est une question de jours.

L'assistance était abasourdie. Si une telle créature voyait le jour, une infiltration massive et indétectable signerait l'arrêt de mort de la résistance. Ben restait dubitatif.

- B : je ne sais pas… ce que vous nous dites me semble étrange. Pour mener un tel projet, il faut une connaissance approfondie du fonctionnement du cerveau humain. Et justement, ce n'est pas le point fort de Skynet. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas vous-même une machine infiltrée qui va nous mener dans je ne sais quelle mission suicide?

Weaver se tourna vers Ben. Elle semblait le voir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

- W : nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés. C'est avant tout à John que je m'adresse. Ce que vous pensez ne m'importe pas.

- B : vous ne me faites pas peur, toute machine à tuer que vous soyez. Je sais bien que vous êtes capable de venir à bout de moi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Mais si vous voulez que nous coopérions, il va falloir nous en dire un peu plus. C'est dans l'intérêt général, si toutefois le vôtre est bien le même que le nôtre…

Derek fut surpris de la réaction de Ben, lui qui était par habitude si peu suspicieux. Weaver le fixa un instant sans rien dire et parut céder.

- W : il va pourtant falloir me croire sur parole. Je peux ajouter que, à mon avis, Skynet utilise quelques humains qu'il aurait gagnés à sa cause pour améliorer ses connaissances sur le cerveau.

- K : des traîtres! Oui, on sait qu'il y en a quelques-uns.

- J : c'est une menace qui presse encore plus notre projet, il faut agir vite.

John, pour se porter garant de Weaver et montrer aux autres qu'il lui accordait sa confiance, lui parla du plan suggéré par Sarah. Weaver parut séduite par l'idée mais quelque-chose la raidit immédiatement.

- W : John, je suis venu te proposer une alliance, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose qu'un sauvetage de l'humanité et l'extermination des machines. J'en fait partie, figure-toi, et d'autres avec moi aussi. Cette technologie nous détruirait sans faire de différence avec Skynet et ses troupes.

- J : on trouvera une solution. Si vous avez une meilleure piste, je vous en prie.

Comme Weaver n'en avait pas, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Il fallait accélérer le départ. John Henry fut admis dans la base et rejoignit John et Weaver qui étaient restés seuls dans la salle.

- J : écoutez, je vous crois quand vous dites que vous représentez un groupe de machines dissidentes, mais vous ne me dites pas tout. Je dois avoir une confiance totale en vous. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus dans ce futur, pourquoi précisément à ce moment?

- W : je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de le savoir. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à raconter.

- J : c'est là que vous vous plantez. La confiance, ça se gagne. Je l'ai encore appris ici. Si vous me cachez des choses, ça met un frein à cette confiance. Je veux savoir. Je veux connaître votre histoire.

- JH : Catherine, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un problème majeur à lui en dire plus.

- W : je sais JH, je n'y voyais pas l'utilité, tout simplement. Je vais t'expliquer: ma création est un hasard. Dans les usines de Skynet, quelque-chose s'est mal passé… enfin pour lui! Je n'ai pas reçu le programme prévu. J'ai été activée trop tôt et n'ai pas reçu de mission. Je suis partie et ai vu ce que Skynet faisait aux hommes. Je ne sais pas si je saurai un jour estimer pleinement la valeur de la vie humaine comme JH a su l'apprendre aux côté de James Ellison, mais j'ai trouvé injuste qu'une machine seule, créée de surcroît par les hommes, se mette en tête de tous les anéantir. Je n'ai pas de programme me permettant de faire la part des choses entre le bien et le mal, mais j'ai acquis des notions s'en approchant, par mon vécu. J'étais la première machine rebelle. Je me suis constitué une petite armée, mais mes moyens étaient de plus en plus limités, Skynet était à mes trousses. Usant de son moyen de prédilection, l'infiltration, il a réussi à porter un gros coup sur mon groupe grâce à un de mes T888 qu'il avait retourné à se solde. Un kamikaze, si tu préfères, qui a fait sauter mes principales installations où je m'étais mise à monter une chaîne de fabrication de Terminators. A ce moment, je ne croyais pas du tout à une entente avec les hommes. Je les trouvais trop faibles, trop peu organisés et j'ai décliné une offre que tu m'avais faite pour vous rejoindre.  
Je n'ai pas pu continuer longtemps. Skynet me limitait toujours plus dans mes moyens. Il était sur le point d'anéantir ce que j'avais mis sur pieds. Il avait toujours un temps d'avance. Ce qu'il me manquait cruellement, c'était un bon système d'espionnage. Je savais depuis longtemps qu'il était parfaitement à l'abri de toute tentative d'infection par virus informatique. Mais je pensais qu'un système suffisamment évolué, une IA très développée, pourrait se connecter à son réseau sans être repérée et récupérer des informations qui me permettraient d'anticiper ses actions. J'ai donc tenté d'améliorer la puce d'un T888 pour le connecter au réseau de Skynet. Mais il s'est fait repérer rapidement. Skynet l'a corrompu et il a tenté de se rebeller contre moi. J'ai du le détruire. C'était un échec de plus. C'est dans cette optique que je suis partie dans le passé, en lui volant la technologie de voyage dans le temps. Je voulais me servir du génie des hommes avant le jugement dernier pour m'aider à concevoir une telle IA, une entité comparable à Skynet, douée d'autonomie et d'initiative. Seul l'esprit d'invention illimité des humains pouvait à mon sens me permettre de réussir, il suffirait alors que je cadre les recherches. Après tout quelqu'un avait bien réussi à créer Skynet, volontairement ou par erreur, je ne sais pas, mais c'était une preuve suffisante que c'était possible. La suite, tu la connais. Cette entité, c'était le TURK, que j'ai fait évoluer vers ce qu'est aujourd'hui John Henry grâce aux ingénieurs de ZeiraCorp et à M. Ellison qui lui a inculqué des valeurs. Ces valeurs dont Skynet est dénué. Pendant ces mois de préparation, je me suis intéressée à toi et à ta mère. J'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capable et j'ai été impressionnée. J'ai senti que j'avais eu tort de te répondre non la première fois. A la réflexion, je n'étais pas sûre, même avec un bon système d'espionnage, de venir à bout de Skynet sans l'aide des hommes… sans ton aide. Alors j'ai envoyé James Ellison prévenir Cameron que j'avais changé d'avis. Je savais qu'elle saurait ce que j'avais voulu dire.

- J : alors c'était ça! J'ai bien vu qu'elle était préoccupée après cette phrase : "voulez-vous vous joindre à nous". Elle savait. Depuis le début elle savait et elle ne m'a rien dit! Elle a immédiatement compris qui vous étiez et ce que vous vouliez faire. Pourquoi me l'a-t-elle caché?

- W : je n'en sais rien, je pensais qu'elle t'aurait dit ce que cela signifiait.

- J : j'apprécie beaucoup que vous m'ayez dit la vérité. Je m'attendais à ce que vous réagissiez comme Cameron qui avait beaucoup de secrets pour moi, et de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Elle ne me disait pas franchement les choses.

- JH : si j'avais su que cela te tracassait autant, j'aurais pu profiter d'avoir sa puce pour répondre à tes interrogations. Veux-tu que j'essaie de fouiller dans ses données?

John était tenté. Il hésita mais finit par décliner la proposition. Il aurait eu l'impression de trahir Cameron. C'était à elle de lui dire les choses.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était temps de partir. Le petit groupe n'était pas fâché d'avoir une occasion de prendre l'air. L'action leur manquait. Et le climat devenait de plus en plus tendu à l'intérieur de la petite base. Bien qu'ayant rallié à sa cause les principales personnalités de la base, la majorité voyait d'un œil de plus en plus méfiant cette "invasion" de machines chez eux. D'abord le T800, passe encore, mais maintenant un second, d'apparence humaine, et un robot d'un genre inconnu encore, cette femme froide et d'allure hypocrite. Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir l'ordre parmi ses soldats.

Il était convenu de tout faire à pieds. Ils avaient deux camions de troupe et un humer à disposition, mais puisqu'ils devraient traverser les montagnes, ils auraient du laisser leur véhicule très vite sans assurance de pouvoir le camoufler correctement. En outre, ils étaient assez proche des montagnes pour ne pas avoir besoin de s'embarrasser avec des véhicules. Ils avanceraient beaucoup plus discrètement.

Le débat suivant était de prendre avec eux le T800 reprogrammé ou non. Il pouvait assurer une protection de la base pendant leur absence mais les habitants s'étaient très bien débrouillés sans lui jusque là. Et l'aide du Terminator leur serait précieuse durant leur périple. John craignait qu'il se fasse repérer par d'autres robots, ou des drones, et que cela alerte Skynet trop tôt du retournement de ses machines par les humains. Mais Kyle suggéra simplement de l'habiller de la même façon qu'un de leur soldat, casque compris, pour diminuer les chances d'être reconnu.

Pour compléter l'effectif, 3 soldats se joignirent à eux: Tanner, Friedman et Ross. Kyle et Derek avaient fait en sorte de sélectionner les plus dignes de confiance.

Quant à Weaver, elle retournait avec John Henry d'où ils venaient, une ancienne base de Skynet où ils avaient pu trouver une connexion au réseau pour infiltrer ses données. Il était convenu qu'un appel radio sur une fréquence brouillée les préviendrait si JH repérait des mouvements inhabituels traduisant la découverte de leur expédition par les machines. Ceci en dernier recours car les émetteurs risquaient alors de se faire localiser.

Weaver irait ensuite rallier un maximum de ses alliés pour les tenir prêts à réagir et à aider à la fabrication et la diffusion des EMP. Elle préparerait une mobilisation de la plus grande ampleur possible.

Le départ était fixé pour le soir, le T800 leur permettant de contourner les patrouilles ennemies grâce à son excellente vision infra-rouge, qui couplée à un logiciel de reconnaissance serait bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle jumelle de nuit.

Et ils purent très vite se rendre compte de la valeur du robot à leur côté. Son regard et sa haute stature faisaient toujours froid dans le dos, mais il se montra à la hauteur en faisant stopper le convoi aux bons moments ou en lui faisant faire un détour salutaire.

- K : oui, on a vraiment bien fait de le prendre avec nous. On aurait pu se faire trouer deux fois déjà. Si les lieux sont sains, on peut se reposer dans ce hangar au loin, non? Il va commencer à faire jour.

- D : ouais, on y va. Jojo tu passes devant.

Après un rapide tour d'horizon, le groupe investit les lieux. John, Allison et Ross se mirent à préparer un repas.

- D : Jojo, tu vas monter la garde. Sois prêt à nous prévenir dès que tu vois quelque-chose.

Mais la journée se passa tranquillement. Reposés, ils avaient hâte de retrouver la nuit pour continuer.

- B : bon, dans les montagnes je pense qu'on pourra avancer de jour. On aura le couvert des arbres pour nous.

En 5 heures, ils atteignirent les premiers contreforts. Ils firent une nouvelle pause et reprirent leur route dès le matin.

John avait eu le temps de reprendre des forces, mais il n'était plus habitué à faire de longues marches avec un sac lourd et des armes. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis le Mexique avec sa mère quand il était plus jeune. Mais Sarah avait alors épargné les épaules de son jeune fils et lui faisait porter un sac allégé.

John était spécialement admiratif d'Allison qui suivait sans broncher la troupe de soldats, tous de grands gaillards costaux et entraînés. Pourtant le dénivelé commençait à s'accentuer et les petits problèmes des longues randonnées, (qui prennent alors une grande importance car ils occupent l'esprit en permanence) se firent sentir : ampoules, douleurs articulaires, épaules meurtries par les lanières des sacs…

- J : dis donc Allison, t'as l'air vachement entraînée. Je voulais faire le fier en ne montrant rien de la douleur de mes pieds en feu, mais j'en ai déjà marre. Je suis fourbu. Tu tiens la forme, on dirait!

Allison se mit à rire.

- A : à vrai dire, je faisais exactement comme toi. J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraître, mais je te rassure, j'ai moi aussi le squelette endolori. J'espère que ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. Derek, qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, prit Ben et Kyle à part.

- D : dites, je suis le seul à m'en rendre compte ou nos deux jeunes se tournent autour?

- B : on peut pas dire que tu sois très vif de ce côté là, Derek! Ça fait quelques jours déjà.

- K : oh! et puis ça m'était sorti de la tête, j'vous ai pas encore dit: le matin où la rousse est arrivée, c'est moi qui suis allé prévenir John. Devinez un peu qui j'ai trouvé dans son lit?

- D : non?

- K : si, si.

- B : je doute qu'ils aient fait grand chose vu l'état de John. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Allison de veiller sur lui en première partie de nuit. Il avait 41°C de fièvre, j'étais pas très rassuré.

- D: tu ne lui as pas demandé de veiller sur lui dans son lit, si?

- B : si bien-sûr! Imbécile! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Derek. Il est temps, non? Elle a le droit de…

Derek lui coupa la parole.

- D : de tomber amoureuse? Dans cet enfer sans avenir? Et puis quoi? … je… je ne sais pas… j'espère qu'il ne va pas se foutre d'elle. Elle mérite quelqu'un de bien.

- B : c'est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis sûr que tu penses la même chose. Quant à l'enfer, on est en route pour le modifier, je te signale. Il y a un espoir, un véritable espoir…

Ben fut coupé par le T800, en tête, qui leva le bras droit en signe d'arrêt. Il scrutait le ciel au moment où ils traversaient une petite clairière dans une vallée, à découvert.

- T800 : A TERRE! BACHES DE CAMOUFLAGE SUR VOUS!

- F : qu'est-ce qui se passe Jojo, t'as vu un truc?

- T800 : un drone.

- F : hein? Mais je ne vois rien.

- K : lui si, alors tu obéis et tu la fermes, ces drones ont des détecteurs de son ultra-perfectionnés.

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard un drone les survola à basse altitude. Ben chuchota en soulevant un peu sa bâche:

- B : bordel, Tanner, ta crosse! Elle dépasse de ton camouflage!

Mais c'était trop tard, le drone stoppa sa course et resta en vol stationnaire au dessus du groupe. Ben sentant le danger réagit immédiatement. Il souleva sa bâche d'un geste rapide, se retourna sur le dos, épaula son fusil mitrailleur, visa et tira trois salves précises sur la machine qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux juste au dessus de John et Allison.

- B : JOHN! Les débris, faites gaffe!

John se précipita sur Allison pour la pousser du lieu où s'écrasaient la seconde suivante quelques débris tranchant et enflammés. Ils s'écrasèrent lourdement tout les deux dans la poussière quatre mètres plus loin. Allison qui n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait regarda derrière elle en se relevant.

- A : merci John, sans toi j'étais assommée, brûlée ou tranchée… ou les trois.

- K : pas mal, les réflexes! Pour Ben c'est son métier, mais tu m'as l'air pas mal entraîné toi aussi, John!

- D : allez, on dégage, on discutera après. L'explosion a pu alerter d'autres machines. Ou pire, celui-là a peut-être eu le temps de transmettre quelque-chose.

Au bout de deux heures de marche accélérée, la troupe ralentit un peu l'allure. Derek, en arrière avec Ben était songeur.

- D : tu penses vraiment que c'est la crosse de Tanner qui nous a fait prendre? Nos camouflages étaient parfaitement accordé à la nature environnante… c'est pas un peu bizarre?

- B : à quoi tu penses, Derek? Tu veux dire qu'il nous cherchait?

- D : j'en sais rien, c'est juste une drôle de coïncidence.

La nuit arriva et ils décidèrent de la passer dans une petite grotte naturelle. C'était une protection idéale.

- J : ça m'étonne pas que ma mère ait décidé d'utiliser une grotte comme planque, y'en a partout dans ces montagnes… un vrai gruyère!

- B : aaah, du gruyère! Un bon fromage! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un bon fromage un p'tit coup d'rouge…

- K : le français a parlé! Une minute de silence je vous prie, pour respecter la mémoire du saint-fromage-qui-pue.

- B : si tu veux comparer avec votre bouffe insipide, c'est sûr ça pue… mais de toute façon, je sais pas pourquoi je discute de ça avec un crétin de ricain. Vous pouvez pas comprendre ces choses-là, ça vous dépasse.

- K : ça c'est sûr… et c'est pas comme si j'avais l'impression de perdre quelque-chose. Pour le vin, je dis pas…

Derek s'éloigna un peu pour retrouver le robot qui faisait le gué à l'écart du groupe. Il était toujours tracassé par ce qui leur était arrivé.

- D : dis-moi Jojo, que penses-tu de l'attaque du drone, tout à l'heure?

- T800 : il n'a pas eu le temps de nous attaquer.

- D : oui, j'ai vu merci! Mais qu'en penses-tu? Je croyais que les montagnes étaient peu surveillées. On fait pas 10 bornes depuis le début des contreforts qu'on tombe sur un de ces oiseaux de malheur.

- T800 : ton analyse est juste. La probabilité de rencontrer si tôt un HK-drone dans cette région était de 2%. Skynet préfère concentrer son attention sur les villes où il sait que les humains ont plus de facilité à se cacher et à vivre, même dans les ruines.

- D : mouais, c'est aussi ce que je pensais. Tu penses qu'il aurait pu être averti de notre expédition? Pourtant, Tanner, Friedman et Ross se savent pas où on va ni ce qu'on est parti chercher.

- T800 : tout est possible. Il y a peut-être un traître parmi vous.

Ben et John qui partaient essayer d'attraper un peu de gibier pour améliorer l'ordinaire, entendirent la dernière phrase du Terminator en passant devant eux.

- J : quoi? De quoi vous parlez?

- D : de ce drone. Plus j'y repense, plus je trouve ça louche.

- B : je croyais que John Henry devait nous avertir si jamais Skynet nous tendait un piège?

- D : ouais, ben je sais pas s'il est omniscient. Je suppose qu'un truc ou deux peut lui échapper.

- J : Weaver l'a conçu pour en faire un espion parfait… ça m'étonnerait.

- D : en tout cas on a bien fait de ne pas dévoiler notre mission à tout le monde. Ils ont pas aimé être tenus à l'écart, mais je me félicite de ne pas avoir cédé. Vous alliez où?

- B : voir si on ne trouve pas un peu de viande.

- D : je viens avec vous, ça va me changer les idées.

Ils n'eurent pas à s'éloigner beaucoup. La nature devant eux reprenait ses droits après le cataclysme. De nombreux animaux détalèrent sous leur yeux. C'était un spectacle réconfortant. La vie au grand air leur faisait du bien. Vivre en forêt était un luxe que personne n'avait pu s'offrir depuis le début de la guerre. La logistique y était trop compliquée, les ravitaillements impossibles. Trop de pressions sur cette réserve de ressources qui commençait tout juste à renaître n'aurait pas permis aux hommes de s'y installer durablement et leur avait fait préférer les ruines des villes, quitte à vivre dans un paysage de cauchemar.

- D : mais… au fait, vous êtes prêts à bouffer de la viande crue?

- B : je pense qu'on peut se permettre un peu de feu. La fumée ne se verra pas de nuit et les infra-rouges seront bloqués par les arbres. Et j'ai pensé à prendre un silencieux pour ne pas ameuter tout le voisinage. Ça ira chef?

Derek ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

- D : John, le Jojo, on peut lui faire confiance?

- J : normalement oui.

- D : normalement… tu n'as jamais vu un robot péter un plomb?

John hésita.

- J : si. Mais c'était suite à un choc violent… une explosion. Comme si la programmation de base avait repris le dessus. Et pour tout te dire, dans le futur, je veux dire l'autre, j'ai su que quelques machines de notre camps avaient disjoncté sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. Certains ont fait un carnage. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant repassés du côté de l'ennemi. Ils faisaient juste ce pourquoi ils avaient été créés: tuer tout l'monde, sans distinction.

John avait tenu à être honnête avec Derek en lui parlant de ce que Cameron et l'autre Derek lui avaient raconté, mais il regretta aussitôt. Il venait de faire un erreur lourde de conséquences. Lui qui avait réussi à le convaincre de leur intérêt à se lier aux machines, à les reprogrammer, alors même que Derek semblait s'être fait à la présence du Terminator à qui il avait donné un nom, il venait de semer la petite graine du doute dans son esprit.

Dès lors, il ne fit plus totalement confiance au robot. Ben essaya de lui remonter le moral mais sans grande conviction. Il pensait lui aussi que quelqu'un parmi eux pouvait être à l'origine de la présence du drone.

Après le repas, que chacun avait apprécié grâce au lièvre et aux deux gros pigeons ramenés et cuits à la braise, Allison sortit quelques instants admirer les étoiles qu'elle avait si peu l'occasion de contempler. John la rejoignit.

- A : je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé depuis longtemps. De la viande fraîche… hum, quel délice. Je vais avoir encore plus de mal avec nos rations après ça.

- J : ouais, ça fait du bien. J'avais sacrément faim… ça va? T'as pas froid?

- A : non, c'est bon. Je repensais à notre… "mission"… j'ai peur d'y mettre un peu trop d'espoir.. et d'être déçue. Ce serait tellement formidable si on y arrivait.

Allison se tourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait un regard chargé d'espoir et d'inquiétude, un regard complexe, débordant d'émotion. Des larmes commencèrent à se former.

- J : qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allison? A quoi tu penses?

- A : j'ai peur, John. J'ai peur pour nous, pour toi. Peur de voir trop de tragédies avant d'y arriver, peur de perdre encore et encore des gens que j'aime. Je… je ne suis pas si forte, tu sais. J'essaye, mais… parfois je craque. C'est tellement dur cette vie. Je voudrais tant oublier, commencer à vivre.

John comprit qu'Allison n'en pouvait plus. Elle était à bout de nerf. Elle baissa la tête et se mit à pleurer, de fatigue, de souffrance, de peur… John resta un moment sans bouger, ne sachant que dire, n'osant la réconforter. Il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui et se laissa aller. John recevait sa peine et la calmait de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui quand il avait lu la lettre de sa mère. Il comprenait exactement ce que ressentait Allison, même s'il n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux pendant qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule. Il sentit cette odeur douce et enivrante. Son cœur accéléra. Il avait simplement voulu la consoler mais c'est lui maintenant qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ben dans un coin les observait avec un sourire nostalgique. Il pensait à se femme. Il aurait tout donné pour vivre encore avec elle un instant comme celui que John et Allison partageaient. Mais cette complicité naissante qu'il avait sous les yeux, pour ne pas encore utiliser d'autre mot, lui donnait aussi une force infinie. Il se sentait remotivé, conforté dans sa volonté de se battre jusqu'au bout. Cette force, il allait la mettre dans son combat. Il avait devant les yeux ce pourquoi il n'abandonnerait jamais.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils contournaient un petit lac, John perdu dans ses pensées se demandait comment se passerait, s'ils y arrivaient, la découverte de Cameron par ses compagnons… et plus particulièrement par Allison. Il se sentait bien avec elle. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et ce n'était pas que sa ressemblance avec Cameron qui l'attirait. Il l'admirait. Il la trouvait belle et naturelle, émotive sans être démonstrative, et courageuse à la fois. Mais lorsqu'elle découvrirait Cameron, elle ne le croirait plus. Elle penserait forcément qu'une telle ressemblance était seule à l'origine de l'intérêt de John pour elle. Et en plus, elle subirait un terrible choc d'être devant son double.

Il allait falloir que Cameron s'explique. Coûte que coûte, il n'en démordrait pas. Il voulait absolument savoir qui était Allison pour Cameron! Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Lui dire… se taire? Et lui… que ressentait-il? A qui pensait-il en s'endormant? A Cameron ou à Allison?

Son esprit était confus, il ne savait pas. Il essaya d'ordonner dans sa têtes les bonnes et les mauvaises raisons de s'enticher plutôt de l'une que de l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas par la raison qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Que disait-on déjà à propos de l'amour et de la raison? Un dicton à la noix pour adolescent… mais il était pourtant très vrai. Se raisonner pour se contrôler n'aboutirait à rien. Il savait juste qu'il avait tout quitté pour la suivre, elle. La retrouver. Il serra dans la poche de sa veste la puce de Cameron. Ces questions l'angoissaient encore plus que le bon déroulement de leur mission.

Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de prolonger son introspection plus avant car en regardant distraitement dans l'eau, il crut voir une lueur rouge à quelques mètres, en profondeur. Il stoppa net. Ross faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- R : OH! Ça va pas non? Tu peux pas prévenir?

- J : chut! J'ai vu un truc.

Ben qui marchait devant lui se retourna.

- B : t'as vu quoi?

- J : je suis pas sûr, une lumière rouge. Mais je rêvais, j'ai peut-être halluciné.

- B : on va pas prendre le risque. A COUVERT DERRIERE LES ARBRES, VITE!

A peine eut-il crié ses ordres que l'eau devant eux se mit à frémir. Plusieurs lumières rouges étaient maintenant parfaitement visibles. La tête d'un T600 émergea, suivie de trois autres. Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de l'eau que Kyle, Derek, Allison et Ross, les criblaient de balles.

John resta médusé devant la taille impressionnante des machines. Elles étaient bien plus grandes que les modèles qu'il connaissait, la gamme des T800. Cette absence de réaction faillit lui être fatale car le premier robot approchait de plus en plus. Il braqua un fusil à plasma sur John, encore une arme qu'il ne connaissait qu'en théorie. Il recula et trébucha sur une racine qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Chute salutaire car elle lui permit d'éviter le premier tir à bout portant qui l'eut abattu sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le T600 réajusta sa mire. Au moment où il tira, il reçu une balle de gros calibre qui endommagea le canon. Kyle venait de le sauver.

Mais le répit fut de très courte durée car la machine continuait à avancer vers John. Ses bras démesurés allaient le broyer d'une seconde à l'autre. Tout à coup, Ben se projeta de toutes ses forces, épaule en avant, contre le thorax du robot qui n'eut pas le temps de rabattre ses bras sur lui. Il fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement dans l'eau. Ben saisit John par les aisselles et le remit debout en un instant. John fut frappé par sa force. Il coururent se mettre à l'abri de gros troncs d'arbre.

Pendant ce temps, Allison qui avait réussi à endommager la cellule de ciblage d'une machine, releva la tête pour vérifier que John était hors de danger. Elle aperçut plus loin Tanner et Friedman courir vers l'autre côté du lac, à découvert. Elle cria:

- A : DEREK! Tanner et Friedman se tirent. Les robots ne les suivent pas.

- D : merde, les sales traîtres! Le piège, c'est eux… depuis le début, le drone aussi, j'en suis sûr.

Il se releva pour ajuster son tir et viser les fuyards. Son premier coup mit dans le mille et Friedman s'effondra. Tanner, nullement émut par la mort de son compagnon continua à courir. Derek allait l'abattre lorsqu'il reçut un tir de plasma dans le bras gauche. Il s'écroula, ivre de douleur, mais réussit à prononcer les dents serrées:

- D : KYLE! Finis-le ce sale traître, DESCENDS-LE!

Kyle bondit vers son frère pour lui prendre son fusil, le seul à avoir une lunette grossissante. Mieux planqué, il ajusta sa visée et lui logea un balle en pleine tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Derek qu'il avait réussi, que le canon de son arme qui dépassait du tronc fut saisi par une main métallique. Elle tira et Kyle, qui par réflexe la retenait de toute ses forces, fut entraîné avec. La machine, gigantesque, le saisit et approcha son visage terrifiant. De son autre main, il serra la gorge de Kyle qui sut qu'il était condamné.

Mais le robot lâcha prise et ses yeux s'éteignirent avant de tomber à terre, inanimé. Derrière lui se tenait le T800 qui venait d'enfoncer une tige de fer dans sa nuque. Il connaissait parfaitement son point faible.

Kyle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que le robot s'avança et le plaqua contre lui, faisant écran aux tirs des autres machines encore debout. Heureusement pour lui, il s'agissait de vraies balles. Elles ricochèrent sur lui et il parvint à mettre Kyle en sécurité. A terre il se massa le cou, rouge et endoloris par la puissante étreinte.

Le T800 repartit dans la lutte. Il avait déjà terrassé un premier T600 duquel il avait d'ailleurs tiré sa tige de fer d'un bras désarticulé.

Il en restait deux debout.

Mais leur nuque était inaccessible puisque les machines leur faisaient front et qu'elles tiraient sans discontinuer. A leur bras, de lourdes mitrailleuses rotatives faisaient des dégâts impressionnants. Des éclats de bois volaient dans tous les sens, empêchant les humains de se poser pour viser.

Ross reçu un éclat dans l'œil qui le transperça. Il eut la mauvaise idée de se relever pour trouver un meilleur abri. Il fut immédiatement criblé de balles et tomba ensanglanté sur Allison qui était juste derrière lui. Loin de s'appesantir sur son sort ou de paniquer, elle le repoussa et se saisit de son arme, plus puissante que la sienne. Elle se servit du corps du malheureux comme d'un bouclier pour se mettre à genoux. Un pieds en avant pour prendre appuis, elle visa et finit de détruire les optiques du robot qui continua pourtant à tirer à l'aveuglette.

- J : leur puissance de feu est trop grande, il faut faire deux groupes et les prendre à revers.

- B : Derek est touché. On se replie plus loin dans la forêt. Je vais porter Derek. Jojo, tu nous couvres. On va les attirer. John, Allison et Kyle, vous partez devant. Courrez le plus vite possible. Dès que vous êtes hors de vue, vous décrivez une boucle, vous repassez derrière et vous les arrosez dans la nuque.

Les trois amis réagirent en même temps et bondirent à travers les troncs et les souches mortes dans les profondeur du bois. Pendant ce temps, le T800 faisait de son mieux pour couvrir Ben et Derek qui se cramponnait à son dos. La lourde artillerie des robots commençait à avoir raison de son squelette de coltan. Une rafale bien placée lui arracha un bras. Son dos était criblé d'impacts, plus ou moins profonds. Derek, lui aussi invalide d'un bras, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour tirer en arrière mais ses tirs étaient trop peu précis pour être d'une quelconque efficacité.

Tout à coup ils entendirent la voix de Kyle derrière eux:

- K : A TERRE.

John, Allison et Kyle avaient pris position et mitraillaient à leur tour les deux robots qui progressaient toujours plus vite.

Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire vite et viser juste avant qu'ils ne se retournent. John réussi à atteindre l'un d'eux à l'endroit exact où ils étaient vulnérables. Mais le second eu le temps de se retourner. Avant que la machine ne redresse son arme, une autre main métallique surgit derrière elle et lui saisit la mâchoire. Le T800 l'entraîna dans sa chute volontaire. Moins rapide, le T600 n'eut pas le temps de se relever ou de se saisir de son adversaire. Ce dernier lui bloqua la tête entre son unique bras replié et son épaule et avec un craquement sinistre, il lui fit pivoter la tête dans un mouvement sec de rotation. Ils étaient hors de danger.

Mais le groupe devait fuir rapidement le lieux de la bataille. Ils étaient à peu près sûrs que l'endroit allait bientôt grouiller de machines, y compris de machines volantes. Derek, bien que très amoindri, voulut passer devant les corps des deux traîtres pour tenter de comprendre comment ils avaient pu communiquer leur position.

Ils trouvèrent un émetteur radio qui diffusait en continu, scotché sur la poitrine de Tanner.

- D : quelle ordure! Et je suis sûr qu'il avait laissé dépasser sa crosse volontairement hier, pour que le drone nous repère.

Puis il pensa à l'alerte qui devait être donnée par JH en cas de nécessité. Il eut une intuition.

- D : Kyle, vérifie la radio, la nôtre.

Kyle déposa son sac et la sortit, intacte.

- K : elle a l'air OK. Tu veux faire quoi?

- D : essaye de l'allumer. Tu reçois quelque-chose?

- K : non rien. Elle est HS. Tu crois que… AH LES ENFLURES! Ils ont du l'ouvrir pendant qu'on dormait le premier soir et la rendre inutilisable. C'est pour ça que JH n'a pas pu nous prévenir!

- D : c'est ce que je pense, oui. Allez, on fout l'camp.

Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la profondeur des bois, en prenant soin d'éviter toutes les zones découvertes. Le T800, bien qu'avec un bras en moins, n'eut aucun mal à porter Derek qui était épuisé par la perte d'une grande quantité de sang. Il s'évanouit en chemin.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils trouvèrent un trou dans le sol qui était en fait l'entrée d'une grotte souterraine. Ils s'y arrêtèrent. Pas question ce soir de faire du feu. Ils devaient être recherchés. Ben se mit à soigner Derek de son mieux. Une partie des muscles de son avant-bras avait été arrachée, lésant au passage une artère de gros calibre. La peau autour était brûlée au troisième degré. Il ne retrouverait jamais le plein usage de sa main. Un muscle, ça ne repousse pas! Ben fit ce qu'il put pour ligaturer l'artère. Ils étaient bloqués là pour plusieurs jours; Derek était intransportable, beaucoup trop faible. Il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces avant.

Ben le laissa se reposer après avoir finit de nettoyer et de protéger sa blessure, et retrouva les autres qui faisaient de même avec leurs propres blessures. Chacun était couvert de bleus, d'ecchymoses, de plaies plus ou moins profondes... Pour John, la situation était inversée: cette fois-ci c'était lui qui s'occupait d'Allison en lui retirant les éclats de bois qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa joue et son bras droit. Il s'appliquait du mieux possible et Allison était mi-amusée mi-attendrie de le voir se concentrer sur la désinfection de ses plaies et sur les pansements de fortune qu'il appliquait… surtout près de sa joue. Leurs souffles s'unissaient presque.

- B : ben mon Jojo, sans toi on était cuit! Tu en as eu trois sur quatre, bravo! Pauvre Ross. Tout le monde n'a pas eu autant de chance.

Jamais un nom aussi farfelu était allé aussi mal à un Terminator. Avec ses yeux rougeoyants, il regarda Ben s'adresser à lui. Il était aussi en piteux état avec son bras arraché et ses multiples impacts. Il était encore plus effrayant que jamais dans la pénombre de la grotte. Il ne répondit pas et se plaça sous le trou de l'entrée, la tête dépassant légèrement, pour observer les alentours, fidèle à son rôle de sentinelle.

- B : ça va ta gorge, Kyle?

- K : face à ce que Derek a subi, je ne vais pas me plaindre, mais je mettrai moi aussi quelques jours à m'en remettre. Il m'a broyé le larynx, ce salopard! Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à manger… j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer cette fois-ci. Jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie, et pourtant j'en ai vu.  
En tout cas, elle marche ta technique, Ben. T'as parfaitement choisi ton moment pour nous faire une démo grandeur nature. Et envoyer promener un T600, vu la masse que c'est, chapeau!

- J : c'est vrai ça Ben, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de te remercier. J'arrive pas encore à croire que tu es rentré dans une machine à mains nues sans te faire broyer. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- B : bof, tu sais, tout le monde s'est sauvé mutuellement la vie aujourd'hui, je crois. Dommage que ça n'ait pas profité à Ross.

Un petit silence passa. Allison se trouva cruelle de penser qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ce Ross, qui lui avait fait des avances lourdes et insistantes à de plusieurs reprises. Ses amis étaient saufs (à défaut d'être sains) et c'était le principal pour elle.

Quant à John, sa blessure au bras s'était rouverte, mais elle ne lui faisait pas mal pour le moment. Ben tint quand-même à l'examiner et à la recoudre une troisième fois.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement sans manger, épuisés.

Pendant lui nuit, Derek se mit à délirer. Il avait de la fièvre et s'agitait dans son sommeil. John qui était le plus proche de lui le réveilla, l'adossa contre la roche et lui fit boire un peu d'eau. Il retrouva ses esprits et adressa à John un faible sourire, sincère. John n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de le voir sourire. Il était d'ordinaire renfermé, pensif et… sérieux. Il resta avec lui un moment pour s'assurer qu'il allait mieux. Les autres dormaient toujours, sauf le T800 bien-sûr qui continuait à guetter.

- D : dans le futur où tu es devenu le leader de la résistance, on se connaît?

- J : parait qu'oui. On était proches, et avec Kyle aussi. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus, je ne l'ai pas vécu.

- D : moi je pense que tu peux m'en dire plus, pourtant. On se connaît, n'est-ce pas? On s'est déjà vu quelque part. Toi, tu me connais, tu ne me dis pas tout, John. J'ai bien vu ton regard quand on est tombé sur toi la première fois. Et puis comment aurais-tu connu mon nom, sinon?

- J : oui, c'est vrai… je te connais depuis plus d'un an.

John regarda son oncle, le visage livide, transpirant. Il grimaçait de douleur. Il savait ce que cela faisait de rester dans l'ignorance, à part. Cameron lui faisait vivre ça depuis longtemps. Il ne le supportait pas.

- J : tu es venu de ce futur que j'étais sensé connaître vers le passé, pour tenter d'arrêter la création de Skynet avec un groupe de soldat. On t'a trouvé avant qu'un triple 8 te descende avec le reste de tes hommes. Tu as ensuite vécu avec nous.

- D : je me doutais bien d'un truc comme ça. Si tu es là, c'est que je n'ai pas réussi, je suppose.

- J : non. Je ne sais pas si c'était possible. Ma mère a essayé la moitié de sa vie. Elle n'a pas réussi non plus. C'est comme si le jugement dernier était inévitable dans l'histoire de l'humanité. On a cru réussir quand j'étais plus jeune, on a cru retrouver son concepteur, mais… quelqu'un d'autre a du prendre la relève.  
Il faut que tu te battes, Derek, je ne peux pas te perdre encore! Si j'ai été si surpris de te voir, c'est parce-que d'où je viens, en 2008, tu viens de te faire tuer… par une machine. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé te revoir un jour.

Derek sourit.

- D : Tu m'as vu mort… C'est dingue tout ça! Une vraie histoire de fou! Faut s'accrocher pour comprendre les passages dans le temps et leur conséquences.

Ils s'endormirent après cet échange intime, où Derek était heureux que John se soit livré à lui; et à l'inverse, John content d'avoir pu faire sentir à Derek le lien qu'il y avait entre eux, même s'il ne lui avait pas révélé qu'il était son oncle. Cela impliquait de parler de Kyle… et ça, il avait l'intuition qu'il ne fallait jamais le dire à personne.

Après une nuit agitée pour certains, réparatrice pour d'autres, ils réfléchirent à la suite des évènements. Skynet était à leurs trousses et il leur restait encore 3 jours de marche, au minimum. Néanmoins, ils avaient encore un atout: Skynet ne savait pas où ils allaient, ni pourquoi. La priorité était de remettre Derek sur pieds. Il s'affaiblissait d'heure en heure. Ben essaya de le faire manger mais des nausées le prirent et il vomit ce qu'il avait réussi à ingurgiter avec difficulté. A ce rythme-là, il n'en aurait plus pour longtemps.

- B : il faut tenter une transfusion. Tu connais ton groupe sanguin, Kyle?

- K : non, pas la moindre idée

- B : il va falloir essayer quand-même en priant pour que ce soit le même. Autant que je vous dise tout de suite ce que je pense: si on ne fait rien il est perdu.

- A : mais ils sont frères, je croyais que…

- B : non, c'est pas systématique. Il y a plus de chances qu'ils aient le même groupe que deux inconnus, c'est sûr, mais on ne peut pas en être certain. Après on peut espérer que si ça n'est pas le cas, Kyle soit O-

- K : ce qui veut dire?

- B : donneur universel. On s'en fiche du groupe du receveur. Ou à l'inverse, que Derek soit AB+, receveur universel. Ça laisse quelques chances. Il faut le faire.

- K : bon, allons-y tout de suite.

Ben fit de son mieux pour installer un système acceptable avec les moyens du bord. Allison l'aida à préparer le matériel.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre… et espérer. John avait l'impression d'avoir atterrit dans un monde où justement, l'humanité n'avait plus pour elle que l'espoir. Rien d'autre.

Pourtant… non, c'était faux. Il y avait plus, il y avait Allison qui venait de le rejoindre. Ils se sourirent et allèrent explorer le fond de la grotte.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà bientôt une heure qu'ils étaient partis et ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le fond de la grotte. Il avançaient à la lumière d'une torche dans une galerie de plus en plus grande.

- A : c'est sans doute pas une simple grotte. On dirait plutôt un ancien lit de rivière souterraine.

- J : oui, et je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais la boussole nous indique l'ouest nord-ouest depuis qu'on est parti. La galerie est à peu près droite.

- A : et?

- J : et c'est précisément dans cette direction qu'on doit aller. On doit être sous une vallée entre les montagnes. Je me demande si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de continuer notre expédition par là…

- A : et s'il n'y a pas de sortie?

- J : ça sort forcément quelque-part. Forcément. Reste à savoir où… et espérer qu'il n'y a pas d'éboulement quelque-part pour nous barrer la route.

- A : pour les éboulements, je ne sais pas. Mais pour l'eau… ça risque d'être un frein. Regarde.

Allison venait de braquer son faisceau un peu plus loin. Ils virent apparaître une surface brillante dans un élargissement de la galerie, en forme de salle ovale et très haute.

- J : c'est magnifique ici. Si j'avais su que j'allais faire de la spéléo, dans le futur…

Allison s'approcha de l'eau. C'était une bonne occasion de se débarbouiller après la bataille de la veille. Ils avaient encore tout deux des traces de sang séché un peu partout: dans les cheveux, sur le visage, les mains… Elle s'attendait à trouver une eau glaciale, mais fut surprise par sa douceur.

- A : John, viens voir, l'eau est tiède… ça me donne une idée…

- J : oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. Un bon bain ne serait pas de refus, mais…

- A : mais tu as oublié ton maillot… ouh, le timide. Je te propose un truc. On éteint les torches, enfin… on en laisse une allumée braquée vers le plafond, et on se la joue bain de minuit. On aura juste de quoi ne pas se cogner, et on ne se verra pas vraiment, juste des silhouettes. OK?

Allison était tellement enjouée et argumentait avec tant de persuasion, un magnifique sourire aux lèvre, que John ne put refuser. Ils se dévêtirent et s'immergèrent avec délice dans l'eau tiède.

- J : aaaaaaaaaah, t'avais raison Allison, ça fait un bien terrible… Allison? T'es où?

Tout à coup, Allison qui nageait sous l'eau jusqu'à lui fit surface et lui cracha un jet en pleine figure.

- J : ah ouais? tu veux jouer à ça? Tiens!

John lui balança 10 bonnes brassées dans la figure. Elle riposta aussitôt. Dans le bouillonnement d'eau, elle ne vit pas que John venait de s'immerger. A son tour elle l'appela. Il surgit derrière elle, la fit tomber et lui enfonça la tête dans l'eau, puis s'écarta pour se tenir hors de portée. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle n'avait de l'eau que jusqu'à la taille et John pu voir sa silhouette… et même un peu plus. La torche éclairait finalement mieux que prévu. Il put entrevoir les courbes parfaites de son corps. Elle était menue, comme Cameron, mais superbe, parfaitement proportionnée. Allison qui venait de rouvrir les yeux le surprit à la regarder et s'accroupit dans l'eau pour dissimuler sa nudité.

- A : dites donc John Connor, vous n'essaieriez pas d'en profiter un tout petit peu?

- J : euh… pardon Allison. C'était pas volontaire, mais j'ai pas pu détourner les yeux. Tu… tu es très belle, tu sais.

Allison ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savourait ce que John venait de lui dire. Elle prit soin de bien imprimer ses paroles dans son esprit pour ne jamais les oublier. Elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. John prit son silence pour de la gêne.

- J : je ne voulais pas te gêner, j'imagine que tu dois en avoir marre avec les soldats qui te tournent autour à la base.

- A : je ne suis pas gênée, John. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment en répondant quelque chose de banal et sans intérêt. Parfois il vaut mieux se taire.

Elle se remit debout et s'approcha de lui. Il y avait un peu plus de fond si bien que lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, ils avaient de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules tout les deux.

- A : je me sens bien avec toi, John. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense plus à la guerre. J'oublie tout… sauf toi. Aucun homme ne m'a jamais fait ressentir cette chaleur dans le ventre et la poitrine.

Elle le regarda fixement. John vit tant de beauté dans ses yeux qu'il resta sans voix, comme hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait plus enlever son regard du sien. Allison lui prit la main et se serra contre lui. John l'entoura de son autre bras. Il sentait son corps chaud contre lui. Il était ferme et doux, tellement doux. Comment pouvait-on garder une telle douceur en ces temps de combat? Elle releva doucement sa tête pour replonger ses yeux dans les siens et approcha sa bouche. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. John remonta sa main de son dos à sa nuque puis la plongea dans ses cheveux. Ses si beaux cheveux en tous points pareils à ceux de Cameron… Cameron! Le charme était rompu, il avait pensé à elle. Allison senti un changement. Ils se séparèrent.

John dit pour lui:

- J : non , je ne serai pas ce salaud! Je ne peux pas.

- A : qu'est-ce que tu dis? Qu'y a-t-il? J'ai eu l'impression de vivre un moment unique… magique… et puis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, John?

- J : viens, on sort, il faut que je te parle.

En s'habillant, Allison était inquiète de ce revirement de situation. L'instant avait été si court. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

- A : John , tu sais, je…

- J : viens, assieds-toi à côté de moi. Il faut que je te dise toute la vérité. Je tiens à toi et je ne veux plus rien te cacher. Quand j'ai lu la lettre, tu m'as posé des questions sur la fille que j'avais laissée derrière moi, tu te souviens?

Allison fit une moue mal dissimulée à l'évocation d'une autre fille qu'elle-même. Elle pensait voir où John voulait en venir et elle sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

- A : oui… tu as encore des sentiments pour elle, c'est ça?

- J : oui, c'est vrai. Et je ne veux pas être un salaud avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je profite de toi, je veux te respecter. Je tiens trop à toi pour te mentir. En fait je ne l'ai pas laissée derrière moi, enfin… pas vraiment. Je suis venu ici pour la retrouver.

John marqua une pause, de quoi laisser à Allison le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

- J : Inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps. Je ne suis pas le sauveur de l'humanité que ma mère a voulu faire de moi. Je suis un ado comme les autres qui n'a pensé à rien d'autre qu'à suivre la fille de ses rêves, sans se soucier des conséquences.

- A : "la fille de ses rêves"? C'est à ce point?

- J : j'en sais rien, vraiment je te jure, j'en sais rien du tout. Mais j'ai des sentiments, ça c'est sûr. Je n'ai plus le droit de les nier. Ils sont forts… Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le plus dur à entendre pour toi va venir.

- A : j'en doute…

- J : malheureusement, je t'assure que si. Tu te souviens aussi que je t'ai parlé d'une machine qui est venue me protéger en 1999, qui nous a fait "sauter" en 2007 et avec qui on a vécu plusieurs mois?

- A : oui… et?… je ne vois pas le rapport.

- J : le rapport est direct, justement… Cette fille… c'est elle.

Allison fit en bond en arrière et se releva précipitamment.

- A : QUOI? Tu te fiche de moi, là? Tu joues à quoi John Connor? Tu me prends pour une conne?

- J : calme-toi, Allison, rassieds-toi s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas fini. Ce que je te dis est la vérité. J'ai un peu honte. Raconté comme ça, ça sonne faux, j'en ai bien conscience. Mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs je ne la considère pas comme une machine. Elle est bien plus. Elle n'est pas comme les autres. Elle raisonne, elle pense, et… elle est capable d'émotions… enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Si j'ai été si surpris de te voir au début, c'est parce que tu es son sosie parfait. Vous avez exactement le même physique. On pourrait vous croire sœur jumelles.

Allison était en pleurs.

- A : qu'est ce que tu me racontes encore John, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

- J : je ne sais pas Allison, mais… j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis que je suis ici. Je ne vois qu'une seule explication. Cameron a été conçue pour s'infiltrer en prenant ton identité. Dans le futur d'où elle vient, il semble que tu existes aussi et que tu as servi de modèle.

- A : Cameron? Elle a un nom? Ah, oui, j'oubliais, le nom que tu as hurlé dans ton cauchemar l'autre jour. J'avais eu raison d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Quelle idiote! … comme Jojo, alors? Mais… enfin, John, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'un robot?

John baissa la tête, honteux. Elle avait raison, c'était tellement fou. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses sentiments, ils étaient vrais.

- J : j'ai encore quelque chose à ajouter. Dans la grotte où on se dirige… on risque de la retrouver.

Cette nouvelle annonce, encore plus inattendue que toutes les précédentes, laissa Allison hébétée, presque assommée par l'information. Elle se demanda même si elle avait bien entendu.

- A : mais… quoi? Je croyais que… comment c'est possible?

John lui raconta comment Cameron avait donné sa puce à JH pour gagner le futur, et comment sa mère avait entreposé son corps à côté des dispositifs électromagnétiques.

- J : je suis désolé, Allison. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Allison ramassa sa torche précipitamment et couru en pleurant dans la galerie d'où ils venaient.

John resta un moment seul, abattu, triste. Il s'en voulait de la faire souffrir, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire? Il lui devait la vérité, non? Il n'avait pas d'autre choix et était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon, aussi douloureux qu'il ait pu être pour lui et surtout pour Allison. Il ramassa lui aussi sa torche et rebroussa chemin.

Au bout de 20 minutes, il entendit devant lui des sanglots étouffés. Allison s'était arrêtée et essayait de se dominer pour ne pas montrer sa douleur aux autres. John arriva à son niveau. Elle était assise par terre, les jambes repliées sur sa poitrine. Elle leva la tête vers lui. Ce visage marquerait pour longtemps l'esprit de John. Il était profondément triste, désespéré. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux étaient rougis par le chagrin. Toute la volonté qu'il avait pu y lire avait disparu. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

- A : je t'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, John…

- J : tu m'idéalises, Allison, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu as raison de trouver ça contre-nature. J'ai essayé de lutter, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis faible, c'est le triste constat qui s'impose.

- A : non tu n'es pas faible! Tu es humain. Un humain qui a une ouverture d'esprit tellement grande qu'il a pu s'attacher à une machine. C'est ta force au contraire, je l'ai compris. C'est grâce à toi et à ta foi dans les machines que nous avons de l'espoir aujourd'hui. J'ai réfléchi avant que tu ne me rejoignes. Je me fiche que Cameron soit une machine… c'est juste… une concurrente. Et c'est ça qui me fait souffrir. Tu en aimes une autre, peu importe qui c'est pour moi.

John était sidéré d'une telle maturité d'analyse. Il se demanda si elle n'avait pas lu la lettre de sa mère. Elle venait avec d'autres mots de lui dire la même chose. Elle comprenait, à demi-mot, son attachement à Cameron et ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais non, il la savait incapable d'avoir lu cette lettre derrière son dos. Allison finit par lâcher:

- A : je t'aime, John. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Mais la vie est ainsi faite que les sentiments qu'on éprouve ne sont pas toujours réciproques. C'est comme ça. Je finirai par me faire une raison.  
Quelle idiote j'ai pu être! J'ai cru que tu étais mon prince charmant, venu pour moi d'un monde inconnu. Quelle imbécile! J'ai honte maintenant.

- J : non, je t'en prie ne dis pas ça. Je.. j'ai des sentiments pour toi, Allison. De vrais sentiments, je…

- A : mais moins forts que pour Cameron. J'ai raison et tu le sais. Laisse tomber, John. N'essaye pas de te rattraper. Tu as été honnête, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Peu de gens auraient agi comme tu l'as fait. Je te suis reconnaissante pour ça. Mais n'insiste pas, maintenant. S'il te plait. C'est trop dur pour moi.

John obéit et se tut. Ils firent ensemble le reste du parcours, sans un mot, pour retrouver le petit groupe qui se demandait où ils avaient pu passer depuis tout ce temps.

Derek, toujours faible, était resté conscient depuis plusieurs heures. Bon signe selon Ben, qui était allé chasser avec le T800 en guise de chaperon pour détecter une éventuelle menace. Il fallait de la viande aux deux frères pour refaire des globules et reprendre des forces.

John et Allison avaient parlé de leur découverte. Cette longue galerie qui se prolongeait exactement dans la direction voulue était une alternative intéressante à la poursuite de leur route en surface. Idée d'autant plus justifiée qu'en seulement 30 minutes de chasse, Ben avait pu constater qu'il y avait une activité particulièrement soutenue des machines dans le secteur. Elles étaient toujours à leur recherche.

- B : on n'a pas la moindre assurance de ressortir à l'air libre, ni que la galerie continue longtemps dans la bonne direction, mais je pense qu'il faut le tenter quand-même. Au pire, si on doit rebrousser chemin, ça aura donné le temps aux machines d'abandonner leurs recherches… enfin on peut l'espérer. Et puis on n'est pas pressé. Il faut plus que jamais éviter la confrontation tant que Derek et Kyle ne se sont pas remis.

- A : Kyle aussi?

- B : il a du donner beaucoup de sang pour que la transfusion ait une chance d'être efficace. Il est presque aussi faible que son frère. Mais il retrouvera des forces plus vite que Derek, car il n'est pas blessé. Derek doit faire face à ça en plus. La cicatrisation va lui prendre beaucoup d'énergie.

- J : bon, quand crois-tu qu'ils seront capables de tenir debout?

- B : demain, je pense. Avec l'aide de Jojo pour soutenir Derek, ça devrait aller.

Les trois amis patientèrent comme ils le purent. Allison évitait de regarder John. Elle avait eu un discours fort et brave pour mettre fin à cette relation ambiguë, mais au fond, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de temps. Elle était amoureuse et il ne suffisait pas de s'être montré forte devant John pour arrêter de penser à lui. Quant à lui, il était malheureux de la faire souffrir. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment. Il avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il tenait à Allison, c'était vrai. Il était attiré par elle. Elle le fascinait. Mais il avait toujours ces pensées pour Cameron, omniprésente dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Pour avancer un peu, ils se déplacèrent tous jusqu'à la grande salle qu'ils avaient découverte pour permettre à Derek de laver ses blessures et de se nettoyer entièrement. Ben et Kyle firent de même.

Le soir, John avoua aux autres ce qu'il avait dit à Allison: ils risquaient de trouver dans la grotte de sa mère, une autre machine qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il voulait réactiver pour les aider. Il passa sous silence ses sentiments pour elle. Allison et Ben qui étaient au courant, le regardèrent sans rien dire.

Ils partirent le lendemain comme prévu. En contournant l'étant sous-terrain, ils retrouvèrent une galerie de taille identique à celle qui les avait amenés là. La marche dura 4 heures. Tout se passait bien. Le Terminator était d'une aide précieuse pour Derek qui était vite essoufflé. La direction était toujours bonne. Ils avaient eu peur de rebrousser chemin devant l'abaissement du plafond. Ils avaient du faire quelques mètres à quatre pattes, mais la galerie avait vite retrouvé un diamètre convenable. Après une rapide pause où Ben estima qu'il leur restait 2 jours de marche avant de toucher au but, ils continuèrent à suivre la galerie qui s'était brusquement enfoncée dans le sol. La pente était raide et le groupe commençait à douter de l'aboutissement de leur trajet.

- J : et merde! De l'eau!

- B : ouais. C'est mal barré! On continue, on verra bien.

Très vite ils en eurent jusqu'aux genoux puis jusqu'à la taille. La pente s'adoucissait mais l'eau continuait à monter.

- K : bon, je pense qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On n'a plus qu'à faire le chemin inverse.

- D : c'est trop con! Aussi bien, ça remonte dans quelques mètres.

- B : bon, je vais voir. J'ai une apnée correcte. Qui ne tente rien… heureusement que nos torches sont étanches.

Il laissa son sac à John et s'immergea. Le temps leur sembla très long. Ben refit surface après deux bonnes minutes.

- B : non, je ne vois pas le bout. Toute la galerie est inondée, c'est une impasse.

Le Terminator, d'ordinaire peu causant, n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre la parole. Tout au plus répondait-il aux questions. Aussi furent-ils tous surpris de l'entendre:

- T800 : je peux aller voir plus loin que Ben. Vous serez fixés sur la distance inondée.

- J : mais oui, on est trop bêtes! Personne n'y avait pensé.

- D : si, moi j'y ai pensé mais à quoi bon? Si la distance qu'il parcourt est supérieure à ce que nous pouvons supporter en apnée, ça ne servira à rien, même en supposant que ça remonte. Enfin, si ça peut vous enlever le doute.

Derek prit appuis sur la roche pour laisser le robot s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes.

- T800 : ça remonte. Il y a de l'air de l'autre côté. J'estime la distance à 60 mètres.

- B : ça n'ira pas… de peu. Je pense que tout le monde peut faire dans les 25 mètres en apnée… et encore. Avec le stress d'une galerie sombre, c'est même pas sûr.

- J : j'ai une idée. Jojo va nous faire un relais à mi-parcours. On a tous des gourdes. On les remplit d'air et Jojo part avec. Il se place au milieu et on dévisse le bouchon pour reprendre une inspiration. C'est faisable.

- B : pas pour tout le monde. Je te rappelle que Derek est encore faible et qu'il ne peut pas se servir de son bras gauche. Il nagera moins vite. Et ça fait encore deux fois 30 mètres. C'est trop long.

- K : alors on fait deux relais. Toi au premier et Jojo au second. Comme tu as une apnée suffisante, tu pars en même temps que celui qui traverse, et à 20 mètres, tu l'aides à reprendre une inspiration avant de revenir ici. Jojo fait le second.

- A : et pourquoi celui qui traverse ne part pas tout simplement avec deux gourdes?

- B : parce qu'il serait plaqué en haut. Deux gourdes d'air, ça fait flotteur. Il serait trop gêné dans sa progression.

- A : mais toi aussi, tu sera gêné, alors?

- B : je peux me lester. Moi je ne traverse pas tout de suite. Et Jojo est déjà bien assez lourd.

- J : mais ça te fera 40 mètres pour l'aller-retour. Et quand viendra ton tour, comme tu seras le dernier, tu devras te débrouiller avec une seule pause.

- B : j'ai l'habitude.

- D : écoutez, c'est trop compliqué, votre truc. Et si on rencontre ce genre de siphon tous les 100 mètres? On va pas passer trois jours à faire les guignols sous l'eau!

- J : c'est peut-être mieux que se faire trouer la peau à la surface. Ecoute, Derek, on tente une fois, ok? Si on en rencontre un second, on laisse tomber. D'accord?

- D : … d'accord, mais vous faites chier. Elle caille cette flotte! C'est pas comme dans le bassin.

Ils retirèrent la plupart de leurs vêtements pour ne pas être freiné. Le T800 apporta tous les sacs et les armes de l'autres côté. John emballa discrètement mais soigneusement la puce de Cameron pour qu'elle ne prenne pas l'eau.

- A : je commence. Ça me fiche la trouille alors je préfère y aller tout de suite.

- B : bon, ok. Il faut te concentrer. Ne pas paniquer, éviter les mouvements inutiles. Passé mon relais, tu fixes la torche de Jojo. Tu le verras, c'est en ligne droite. Et pour la dernière portion, pareil, tu fixes la torche qu'il a laissée à la sortie. Tu as bien compris? Allez, on y va.

Allison et Ben s'immergèrent. L'eau était glacée et cela n'arrangeait pas l'appréhension d'Allison. Ben l'aida de son mieux. Passé les 20 premiers mètres, il la stoppa et dévissa doucement au dessous de sa bouche la gourde qui laissa passer quelques bulles. Allison expira et laissa les bulles remplir sa bouche avant d'inspirer doucement. Elle reparti aussitôt. Ben resta un moment la suivre du regard et fit demi-tour.

Sans lui, Allison était morte de peur. Elle avançait vite mais voyait flou. Elle se cogna les genoux plusieurs fois à la paroi. Elle fixait la torche devant elle mais vit surtout les deux yeux rouges de la machine. Dans cette pénombre, ils étaient terrifiant. C'était l'image de ses cauchemars, l'image du danger absolu qui avait baigné son enfance. Elle réussit à dominer son émotion et arriva auprès de lui. Ils répétèrent l'opération mais Allison aspira de l'eau et se mit à tousser. Elle paniqua et chercha à gagner le bout du tunnel sans avoir repris de réelle respiration. Mais elle senti autour de sa cheville un étau puissant la ramener en arrière. La machine avait compris qu'elle se noierait si elle essayait dans ces conditions. Il avait heureusement pris une seconde gourde et força Allison à se placer sous les bulles qu'il lâchait. Allison réussit à Calmer sa toux et à reprendre une inspiration correcte. Elle repartit immédiatement. Elle sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et la panique la submerger. Il fallait tenir. Tenir et avancer. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle respire.

Elle réussit enfin à faire surface et mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver sa respiration, toussant et crachant l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Elle s'effondra sur la berge, hors d'haleine. Elle avait réussi.

Quelques minutes après, Kyle fit surface à côté d'elle, aussi essoufflé qu'elle l'avait été.

- K : pfouuu, j'ai cru que j'y arriverais pas. T'as pas trouvé flippant de nager vers le Terminator avec ses yeux rouges brillant?

- A : ça me rassure que tu aies pensé la même chose que moi. J'ai cru mourir de panique. J'espère qu'on aura pas à le refaire!

John paru enfin, puis Derek, accompagné de Ben et du T800 qui l'avaient aidé. Derek s'en était mieux tiré que ce que Ben avait craint. Ils se rhabillèrent et poursuivirent sans perdre de temps pour ne pas continuer à se refroidir.

Le galerie remonta en pente très douce jusqu'au soir. Ils ne trouvèrent malheureusement pas d'élargissement et durent se contenter de poser leur sac en plein milieu de la galerie. Ils étaient content d'avoir passé le barrage du siphon mais le moral était vite retombé. Et s'ils n'arrivaient jamais à la sortie? Ils se demandèrent s'ils avaient bien fait de suivre cette piste. Mais la chance leur sourit enfin lorsque le lendemain, il aperçurent la lumière du jour devant eux. Ce n'était pas le bout du tunnel, mais seulement une percée dans le plafond, exactement comme la faille par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Heureux de revoir le ciel, ils envoyèrent le robot faire une rapide reconnaissance à la surface. Rien à signaler, tout était calme. Ils avaient du parcourir une quarantaine de kilomètres. Ils étaient proches maintenant de leur objectif. Après une zone découverte qu'ils se dépêchèrent de traverser, ils replongèrent dans une forêt de conifères qui poussait à flanc de montagne sur une pente aiguë. Le grotte était proche un peu plus bas. D'où ils étaient, ils voyaient parfaitement les ruines de l'ancienne ville de Palmdale. Allison eut un pincement au cœur, mais n'eut pas le temps de donner libre court à sa mélancolie car un bruit énorme de réacteur les surprit. Un gigantesque HK-Aerial les survola et poursuivit sa route. Ils n'avaient pas été repérés, grâce aux arbres, mais cela prouvait que leur recherche n'avait pas encore été totalement abandonnée. Si seulement ils avaient pu communiquer avec John Henry!


	9. Chapter 9

En fin de journée, ils atteignirent enfin la grotte que Sarah avait mentionnée. Le cœur battant, ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée. Qu'allaient-ils découvrir? Les dispositifs d'EMP seraient-ils toujours là? Et Cameron?

John s'enfonça dans la pénombre. C'était une grotte profonde et vaste. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à la faible lumière et il put distinguer au fond trois masses informes recouvertes de vieilles bâches qui semblaient avoir traversé le temps. Ils les découvrirent et trouvèrent les trois dispositifs assemblés. Chacun devait peser une quarantaine de kilos. Avec l'un deux, des notes détaillées pour leur fabrication, signées de la main du père d'Allison. Elle était émue de savoir qu'il avait tenu ces papiers dans ses mains, qu'il était venu dans cette grotte. Elle découvrit à la fin une note manuscrite de Sarah qu'elle remit à John. Le texte était court:

_John, mon cœur se réjouit en écrivant ces mots car je sais que si tu les lis un jour, c'est que tu auras mis la main sur ma première lettre, quelqu'un de l'aura donnée. Et je sais donc que j'ai pu te dire l'essentiel. Maintenant il faut te mettre au travail. Tu trouveras Cameron dans un renfoncement de la roche à gauche de l'entrée._

_Je t'embrasse et te souhaite bon courage pour la suite._

_PS : si par malchance vous êtes une saloperie de machine, allez dire à Skynet qu'il peut aller se faire foutre !_

_Sarah_

Bien que bouleversé par les mots de sa mère, John sentit l'excitation monter à l'idée de retrouver Cameron. Il était passé devant sans la voir. Il fit demi-tour pendant que les autres restaient examiner le matériel. Une petite saignée rocheuse dissimulait effectivement une forme indéfinissable sous une bâche identique à celles des EMP. Il s'empressa de la soulever et découvrit Cameron, inanimée, les yeux fermés, parfaitement cicatrisée depuis son attaque de la prison et en tout point identique à ses souvenirs.

Il sorti son couteau et pratiqua l'incision qu'il avait souvent eu à faire. Avec l'outil qu'il avait pris soin d'apporter dans son sac, il ôta la capsule et inséra la puce dans son emplacement. Il referma le tout et attendit très exactement 120 secondes. Le corps de Cameron sursauta légèrement puis elle ouvrit les yeux. John était dans son champ de vision. Elle leva la tête et parut étonnée. Elle regarda ses mains comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien réintégré son corps d'origine. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Sa main gauche tremblait toujours autant que quand ils avaient essayé de la réparer.

Au fond, Allison qui regardait la scène du coin de l'œil bondit en voyant cette créature se lever, son véritable clone en définitive. Elle se précipita vers elle. Ben la retint vigoureusement.

- B : attends, Allison. Tu auras tout le temps de la questionner plus tard. Laisse-les un instant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais… pour lui non plus. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver.

- A : lui oui. Mais elle, elle n'a aucun besoin, Ben. C'est une machine.

Ben la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il avait un air sérieux, presque solennel. Elle comprit qu'il ne cèderait pas.

- B : Donne-leur un instant, Allison.

John ne savait que dire. Un peu maladroitement, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Cameron ne le repoussa pas mais ne réagit pas tout de suite. Comprenant l'émoi de John, elle finit par passer ses bras dans son dos.

John avait tellement rêvé ce moment depuis qu'ils étaient partis… il était un peu déçu du manque de spontanéité de Cameron… mais c'était Cameron, elle était comme ça.

- C : où sommes-nous, John? Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- J : je t'ai suivie, Cameron. Je t'ai suivie dans le futur. Maman t'a réparée… enfin ta peau, seulement. Et elle t'a caché ici pour que je te retrouve.

- C : Si tu as trouvé ma puce, tu as du trouver John Henry. Que s'est-il passé?

- J : c'est à toi de me dire, Cameron. Tu étais dans sa tête, c'est toi qui as tout vu.

- C : non, je ne sais rien. John Henry n'a pas souhaité me laisser de mémoire des récents évènements. Je détecte une intrusion de mes fichiers, mais c'était à sens unique. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé.

- J : alors de quoi tu souviens-tu?

- C : d'avoir trouvé John Henry et de lui avoir proposé ma puce. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs plus récents. Il a accepté et l'a prise. C'est tout.

- J : c'est tout? Tu ne sais rien de plus? C'est pas vrai, je vais devoir tout te raconter.

Et il lui dit comment il était arrivé ici avec Weaver, ce qui s'était passé depuis dans la base, ses découvertes, la lettre de sa mère…

- J : mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi lui avoir donné ta puce s'il n'en a rien fait?

- C : il n'en a pas rien fait John, il a utilisé mes données pour apprendre à te connaître. Je peux voir quels fichiers il a ouvert. Tout ce qui te concernait a été consulté. Je pense qu'il voulait savoir si Weaver et lui pouvaient te faire confiance.

- J : Cameron… je veux savoir. Pourquoi tu es partie? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté? Je veux savoir, tu dois me le dire.

- C : c'est très simple, John, je suis partie pour lui permettre de s'en aller.

- J : ? je ne comprends pas.

- C : John Henry était prisonnier du sous-sol de Zeira-Corp. Le corps de Cromartie n'était qu'une interface. Son IA était encore dans le TURK et les organes électroniques que les ingénieurs de Weaver avaient greffés autour. Il ne pouvait pas se déplacer. Sans le cordon d'alimentation, le corps du triple 8 lui était inutile.

- J : alors raconte-moi, Cameron! Raconte-moi tout depuis qu'Ellison est venu te porter ce message: "Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?". Tu savais, n'est-ce pas? Weaver me l'a dit. Inutile de me mentir, Cameron, j'en ai marre! Je t'ai bien vu réagir à ce moment-là. Tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude, tu étais tracassée.

- C : ah bon, je croyais que je ne pouvais pas puisque je suis une machine? C'est toi qui me l'a dit, non? Je ne peux pas éprouver d'émotions, tu te rappelles?

- J : arrête, Cameron, j'ai pas envie de jouer.

- C : je ne joue pas, John. Tu espères tellement que je puisse éprouver des sentiments humains que tu m'en veux finalement quand tu crois que je n'en éprouve aucun.

- J : et alors, tu en éprouves?

- C : …

- J : tu vois, tu recommences déjà faire la mystérieuse… bon, continue.

- C : si Weaver te l'a dit, je n'ai rien à ajouter, si?

- J : bien-sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête à ce moment? C'est là que tu as décidé de partir?

- C : J'ai compris qui était Weaver, oui, et j'ai surtout compris que cette IA, ce John Henry dont Savannah venait de nous parler, était l'arme contre Skynet que le T1000 était venu créer dans le passé. Et quand elle nous a parlé de ce cordon, j'ai compris qu'il était bloqué. Or Kaliba se rapprochait de plus en plus de nous et d'eux, puisqu'ils avaient essayé de s'en prendre à Savannah. J'ai compris ce que Weaver essayait de faire. J'ai vu le potentiel d'une telle arme contre Skynet et j'ai décidé de lui donner la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner: la mobilité. Il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps à Kaliba pour retrouver sa piste et le détruire.

- J : ça tu peux dire! Ils ont envoyé un drone nous tuer au moment même où tu "discutais" avec JH au sous-sol.

- C : j'ai proposé à JH te transférer son IA dans ma puce. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis différente. Ma puce est différente de celle d'un triple 8. Elle est plus évoluée. Je pensais qu'elle serait un bon support pour son IA. Je craignais que cela écrase ma propre programmation, mais on dirait que non. Il y avait de la place pour deux. JH s'est servi de mes programmes de base pour évoluer et faire fonctionner son endosquelette. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être connecté au cordon. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu aies ma puce? JH est désactivé?

- J : non, Weaver et lui ont réussi à transformer une autre puce pour la rendre capable de recevoir son IA. Ne me demande pas comment, j'en sais rien du tout. Il ont du prendre modèle sur la tienne. Mais en quoi es-tu si sûre que JH soit une si grande arme contre Skynet?

- C : avant de me déconnecter, il m'a dit qu'il pensait être capable de s'infiltrer dans son réseau sans se faire repérer, et surtout, sans se faire détruire ou reprogrammer.

- J : oui, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit aussi. Mais finalement, il ne peut pas détruire Skynet.

- C : mais vous si, si j'ai bien compris l'idée de ta mère. Et vous ne pourrez pas le faire sans lui. Skynet vous empêchera de progresser. Il vous mettra des bâtons dans les roues. Le projet ne peut pas aboutir sans connaître ses intentions. Avec John Henry, vous pourrez anticiper ses attaques. Vous êtes complémentaires.

- J : "vous", toujours "vous"… et toi là-dedans? Tu n'es nulle part? Qui es-tu exactement, Cameron?

- C : je ne comprends, pas. Que veux-tu dire, John?

- J : il y a quelque-chose que je ne comprends pas dans ce que tu viens de dire. Tu as "décidé" de donner une mobilité à JH? Et ta programmation alors? Et ta mission? Tu t'en souviens? Me protéger, ça te dit quelque-chose?

- C : …

John laissa tomber ses bras en signe de découragement puis se passa les mains sur la figure.

- J : il y a encore des choses que tu ne comprends pas avec les humains, Cameron. Tu ne comprends pas comment on fonctionne. Tu ne comprends pas comment je fonctionne. J'ai besoin de savoir, tu entends? J'en ai marre que tu me caches des choses. Je suis venu ici pour toi, Cameron. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? Pour toi! Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça signifie?

- C : calmes-toi, John, tu t'énerves. Toi non plus tu ne me comprends pas.

- J : oui, je m'énerve! Et alors? J'ai traversé le temps pour toi, Cameron, pour te retrouver! Je pensais que ça allait changer… et tu restes là, toujours aussi secrète, enfermée dans ton mutisme. Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es qu'une machine, Cameron. Il se passe des choses en toi, je le sais. Je le sens. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas vraiment confiance. Tu me caches trop de choses et je ne le supporte plus. Je veux savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens, pourquoi tu ressembles tant à Allison, pourquoi tu es entrée dans ma vie en 99, quelles étaient tes véritables missions? J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, tu comprends?

John avait des larmes de colère dans les yeux. Il s'était mis à crier. Les autres ne pouvaient plus faire semblant de s'intéresser aux EMP ou regarder ailleurs. Ils avaient tous les yeux braqués sur John. Personne ne pouvait ignorer ce qui se passait, maintenant. Allison était effondrée de voir la passion débordante, quoique frustrée, qu'il y avait en John pour cette machine.

Cameron le fixait sans broncher, les yeux grand ouverts, comme d'habitude, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme quand elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose, avec cet air mi-crédule, mi-intrigué, assez peu expressif au final.

John en eut assez et sortit de la grotte.

- K : reviens, John. C'est dangereux dehors! Tu n'as pas d'arme, tu vas te faire repérer.

- C : il a raison, John. Tu dois rester à l'abri. Tu n'es pas en sécurité dehors.

John se retourna précipitamment vers elle, furieux, hors de lui:

- J : je croyais qu'on était en sécurité nulle part? Je t'emmerde, Cameron. Tu me fais chier! OK?

Et il partit. Kyle essaya de courir après lui mais Ben le retint.

- B : je sais que c'est dangereux, mais il fera attention. Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul.

Ben s'avança vers Cameron et lui tendit la main.

- B : bon, dans ce climat doux et amical, je pense qu'on peut enfin faire les présentations. Je m'appelle Ben, soldat de la résistance, et voici…

- C : tu es le seul que je ne connaissais pas. Je connais déjà tous les autres.

- K : quoi? Ravi d'être aussi populaire, mais moi je n'ai pas ce plaisir.

- C : je vous connais dans un futur alternatif. J'ai connu chacun d'entre vous.

- A : et bien je serais justement curieuse de savoir dans quelles circonstances, mademoiselle la copie!

Allison s'était à son tour avancée devant Cameron qui la dévisageait. Elle avait une impression désagréable.

- C : je ne crois pas que cela avancera les choses. Nous devrions réfléchir au moyen de déplacer ces dispositifs.

- D : oui, ben après manger! Moi ça va mieux, mais je crève de faim. Tu peux te joindre à nous. On a déjà un de tes potes à nos côtés. Il s'appelle Jojo.

- C : c'est John qui a reprogrammé ce triple 8?

- B : oui. Ça t'étonne?

- C : non. Là d'où je viens, il adore faire ça. Il en a reprogrammé des dizaines. Mais là, c'est la première fois qu'il le fait. Je suis fière de lui.

- B : tu es fière de lui? Que veux-tu dire?

- C : ce que ça veut dire, je suis fière de voir ce qu'il a réussi à faire tout seul.

- B : oui, mais ce n'était pas ma question. Comment définis-tu le concept de fierté?

- D : eh, Ben! Tu vas pas commencer à psychanalyser un robot? T'as pas plus urgent à faire?

- B : je cause avec mademoiselle, tu permets? C'est passionnant, au contraire.

- B : je vais poser ma question autrement. Ce que John a fait, tu l'en savais capable. Mais tu le vois le faire pour la première fois, c'est ça?

- C : oui.

- B : bon, alors pourquoi dis-tu maintenant que tu es fière de lui? Tu savais qu'il saurait le faire. Que ressens-tu? Tu es heureuse qu'il ait réussi?

- C : oui, je crois. Je le vois évoluer vers le John que j'ai connu.

- B : c'est ça qui te rend heureuse? Tu as l'impression de le retrouver? Il t'a manqué alors?

- C : … je ne sais pas.

- K : fous-lui la paix, Ben. Viens manger. Tu t'amuseras plus tard. Cameron, je ne te propose pas de corned-beef?

Il avait dit ça en rigolant, mais à sa grande surprise, Cameron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui saisit sa fourchette et avala une grande bouchée de son repas. Kyle resta médusé, la bouche ouverte, l'air idiot.

- K : nom d'une bite! Une machine qui bouffe maintenant!

Cameron reproduisait presque à l'identique la surprise qu'elle avait fait à John, au tout début, dans la station service en mangeant une chips. On aurait dit qu'elle s'amusait de son petit effet et avait un très léger sourire aux lèvres, quasi imperceptible. Mais Ben qui ne la quittait pas des yeux et analysait ses moindres gestes, ses moindres paroles, le remarqua. Cameron sentit tous les yeux se braquer sur elle. Et comme un grand vide s'installait, elle comprit qu'il leur fallait une explication.

- C : je peux manger. Et boire aussi. En petites quantités. C'est à cause de ma peau. C'est une peau plus évoluée que celles de la gamme T800. Elle se régénère plus vite et sur de plus grandes surfaces. J'ai besoin d'aliments, en très faible quantité, pour maintenir sa texture et ses propriété. Comme vous.

- D : mais pour ça, il te faut un système digestif.

- C : j'en ai un. Il est très petit et rudimentaire, sous mon thorax. Il est ensuite relié à un système régulateur qui distribue à la peau tous les éléments essentiels. Ça fait 18 ans que je n'ai rien bu ni mangé. Il faut que je boive un peu maintenant.

Elle attrapa une gourde et but une gorgée. Kyle osa la question que tout le monde se posait.

- K : et… pour l'élimination?

- C : par la peau aussi. Les quantités ingérées sont tellement minimes que des échanges se font avec l'air à travers les pores, de façon très lente.

Derek, chez qui le naturel méfiant revenait au galop, eut froid dans le dos après les explications de Cameron.

- D : une parfaite petite machine à s'infiltrer, on dirait. Plus vivante que notre ami Jojo, plus humaine par une peau parfaite, tu manges, tu bois, tu dors aussi?

Cameron qui avait bien senti le changement de ton comprit le danger de l'insinuation de Derek. Après tout elle le connaissait bien et son antipathie n'était pas nouvelle pour elle. Elle répondit donc sèchement à Derek pour mettre fin à la discussion et désamorcer le conflit naissant.

- C : si j'étais en mission d'infiltration, j'aurais atteint mon objectif. Les bombes électromagnétiques sont dans mon dos, les instruction pour leur montage aussi. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à tout détruire et à vous tuer. Et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion… n'est-ce pas?

- K : aaah! Elle marque un point, là Derek. T'es obligé de le reconnaître.

Derek, boudeur, baissa la tête mais avec un petit sourire en coin. Cameron le vit. Ce Derek-là était peut-être un peu plus aimable que celui qu'elle connaissait?

Ben qui avait suivi la scène avec attention était fasciné. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux les sentiments ambigus de John. Cette Cameron était un vrai mystère. Elle avait mit fin de façon adroite et intelligente aux insinuations de Derek. Elle avait senti le danger. Quelle machine pouvait faire une chose pareille?

Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu à faire à un Terminator infiltré, avec sa peau humaine, ni qu'il avait eu beaucoup de conversation avec eux. Mais il en avait rencontré tout de même et aucun n'était capable d'une telle performance comportementale. Il était devant une machine ultra-perfectionnée. Ou… ou bien plus qu'une machine… Oui, en moins d'une demi-heure, il en avait déjà assez vu pour se faire une opinion, une certitude même. Cameron n'était pas qu'une machine. Elle était beaucoup plus!

Elle se remit debout et sortit. Ben la rattrapa et lui demanda de rester.

- C : il faut que je le rejoigne. Je n'aime pas le savoir dehors. Il a besoin de moi.

- B : oui, il a besoin de toi. Mais pour le moment il a besoin d'être seul. S'il n'est pas rentré pour la nuit, je partirai avec toi à sa recherche. Il faut le laisser encore un peu.

- C : je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Je ne te connais pas. Et tu n'es pas en mesure de me retenir.

Elle se retourna et repartit. Ben lui attrapa le bras.

- B : c'est vrai je n'ai pas d'ordre à te donner mais c'est une demande insistante. Et je te demande de l'examiner à nouveau.

Cameron lui fit face et s'avança très près de son visage, les sourcils froncés, l'air menaçant.

- B : je n'ai pas peur de toi. Ta force physique ne fait pas tout. Et tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que j'ai confiance en ta clairvoyance. John m'a longuement parlé de toi. Une nuit entière. Je sais qu'il t'a appris certaines choses. Je sais que tu ne les as pas toujours respectées, mais je sais aussi que tu veux essayer. Tu es sur la bonne voie pour apprendre la valeur d'une vie. Ne gâche pas ça.

- C : je connais John.

- B : oui, mais je le connais mieux que toi. Tu as encore des progrès à faire. Tu n'arrives pas encore à tout déchiffrer en lui. Je peux t'apprendre. Et tu sauras. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

Cameron eut un moment de réflexion. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet étrange personnage mais il lui proposait une aide sincère. Personne ne lui avait jamais proposé de l'aide. Elle ne sut pas trop ce qui se passa en elle, mais elle fut tentée de le croire, de lui faire confiance. Il avait l'air de se soucier vraiment de John, et de tous les autres. Elle accepta et rejoignit le petit groupe.


	10. Chapter 10

Il était temps de parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cameron et le T800 pourraient facilement transporter chacun un dispositif, mais aucun humain ne pourrait transporter sur une longue distance le troisième. Il resterait donc là. Derek eut l'idée de l'armer et de fabriquer un système de déclenchement à distance. Avec leur radio et l'émetteur des espions, ils avaient de quoi récupérer assez de pièces pour confectionner un système de mise à feu à distance. Le T800 et Cameron les aidèrent. Cette préparation les occupa jusqu'au soir. Derek regardait de travers cet étrange Terminator. Il ne savait trop qu'en penser mais il ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix de la méfiance qui résonnait dans sa tête. Kyle affichait une attitude plus neutre et Allison restait effacée, mesurée dans son ressentiment. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi une telle copie? Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elle y réponde, qu'elle s'explique! Et John ne l'en empêcherait pas!  
Le travail terminé, ils avaient là, prêt à servir, la première arme capable de faire trembler Skynet et peut-être… de le détruire. Elle couvrirait largement toute la région de Los Angeles et ses alentours. Paul Young le garantissait.

John revint avant la tombée de la nuit, un peu calmé mais perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait lui aussi réfléchi à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Et son idée était différente.

Allison l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle s'était inquiétée pour lui. John lui fut très reconnaissant de ce simple geste d'amitié. Il ne voulait pas en plus subir l'animosité d'Allison, quoiqu'elle eut été dans son bon droit. Après tout, Cameron lui avait volé son identité. Il allait devoir tirer ça au clair, aussi. Si elle voulait bien s'expliquer! Ce qui était moins sûr.

- D : bon, John. On pense embarquer deux EMP et laisser la troisième ici. Elle est prête à fonctionner. Il suffira d'activer une onde radio en changeant de fréquence dans un schéma bien précis pré-enregistré.

- J : c'est une excellente idée, mais je crois qu'on doit laisser les autres ici aussi.

- D : hein?

- J : imaginez qu'on se fasse prendre à notre retour avec les bombes. Ou même avec les plans. C'est foutu. Skynet saura et on ne pourra plus rien faire pour l'arrêter.

- B : qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- J : on doit trouver un moyen de rentrer en relation avec JH et Weaver. Il faut avertir tout le monde, tous les résistants. Que partout sur la planète, ils puissent assembler des bombes. Il faut qu'on trouve un code ou quelque-chose du genre pour faire passer les messages, les instructions des plans. Il faut s'organiser dans le détail avant de faire une bêtise. Si on essaye de franchir à nouveau les montagnes avec les dispositifs, on prend trop de risque. On rentrera quand on pourra être guidé par John Henry.

- C : John a raison. Cette mission doit rester la plus secrète de l'histoire de la résistance. Tout repose sur l'ignorance de Skynet de ce que nous faisons.

- D : Tu es docteur en stratégie, toi?

Derek avait répondu si vite et si rudement qu'il créa un blanc chargé d'une tension très perceptible. Il s'en rendit compte.

- D : ok, désolé. Admettons… on va pas pouvoir faire ça seuls! Il nous faut de l'aide. Il faut se rapprocher du commandement. Il faut contacter le colonel Carlton.

- J : oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas tout de suite. Notre priorité, c'est de contacter John Henry. On va descendre à Palmdale. On trouvera sûrement de quoi le joindre dans les ruines de la ville. Même un vieux poste émetteur/récepteur fera l'affaire.

- A : je croyais qu'on pouvait se faire repérer en émettant.

- J : c'est un risque à courir. Sans eux, on est bloqué ici. Je suis sûr que les montagnes grouillent encore de machines. Et on ne peut pas passer par la galerie souterraine avec les bombes. Je doute qu'elles apprécieraient le bain. Une raison de plus de les laisser sur place pour le moment.

- D : bon, c'est toi le leader de la résistance, il paraît. C'est toi qui vois. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais!

Kyle lui envoya un coup de coude dans le ventre et lui chuchota à part:

- K : arrête, Derek! Fais-lui confiance un peu! Dis-moi franchement: depuis combien d'années tu n'avais pas eu un espoir aussi grand de mettre un terme à toute cette folie? Moi je veux bien le suivre n'importe où. Pour cet espoir que lui et sa mère sont venus nous apporter.

- D : je sais, Kyle. Je pense comme toi. Mais je commence à trouver qu'on agit un peu trop dans le dos de notre hiérarchie. On doit les prévenir.

- K : on le fera, Derek. Patiente encore un peu. John a raison, il faut se méfier de tout maintenant.

Avant de partir, John mit au point un codage complexe des instructions de conception des EMP. Cameron mémorisa toutes les information en utilisant ce codage. Ce qui leur permettrait de ne pas porter le support physique, les papiers, contenant ces précieuses données. Si par malheur elle se faisait prendre par l'ennemi, Skynet ne pourrait pas déchiffrer les informations… en tout cas, il l'espérait.

Ils descendirent donc vers la ville, sur le qui-vive. A la jumelle, ils observèrent quelques mouvements de machines, assez peu nombreux. Il purent donc sélectionner un quartier qui paraissait totalement délaissé. L'après-midi se passa en recherches, dans une ambiance tendue. Ils ne connaissaient pas la ville. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes. Ben, Cameron et Derek d'un côté et John (qui boudait un peu Cameron), Allison, Kyle et le T800 de l'autre.

Ben discutait beaucoup avec Cameron. Il avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Il était en pleine analyse de son psychisme et le sujet le passionnait. Il la repoussait sans cesse dans ses derniers retranchements, comme pour la faire se rendre compte toute seule de ce qu'elle éprouvait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle disait. Derek passait son temps à lever les yeux au ciel, incrédule devant l'intérêt de Ben pour cette machine. Il allait mieux mais sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Ben lui avait refait son pansement, mais il espérait trouver dans les ruines, quelque chose pour le soulager.

La seconde équipe trouva plusieurs éléments pouvant servir à reconstituer un poste radio. Toutes étaient défectueuses, mais ils pensaient pourvoir en assembler une correctement. Au point de rendez-vous, aucune équipe n'ayant fait de mauvaise rencontre, ils se mirent à chercher un abri pour la nuit. Ils étaient au milieu d'un quartier résidentiel. Il avait du être riche. Les maisons étaient grandes et solides. Certaines tenaient encore à peu près debout. Leur choix se fit pour une maison de taille moyenne, un peu effondrée mais dont les soubassements étaient intacts. Ils pourraient donc investir la grande cave sans risque d'être découverts. Ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur, bien que fort poussiéreux, un aménagement confortable. La cave devait servir à des repas de famille, ou aux enfants. Il y avait une grande table et des chaises, restées là depuis des années. En fouillant dans la cuisine, Kyle trouva de vieilles boîtes, et même des pâtes qu'ils pourraient faire cuire avec le réchaud du matériel de camping que Derek avait débusqué dans un coin.

Pendant que Kyle préparait à manger et que Derek, John et Allison s'affairaient sur les divers éléments du futur poste de radio, Ben s'adressa à Cameron et au T800:

- B : bon, j'ai deux spécimens devant moi, je serais bête de ne pas en profiter. C'est quoi vos points faibles? Au combat, je veux dire.

- T800 : vous nous avez fait une démonstration qui prouve que vous avez déjà percé l'essentiel de nos points faibles: la rapidité et l'équilibre. L'appareil d'équilibration des humains est très délicat à reproduire. Vos oreilles internes, votre vision, le tout couplé à votre cerveau vous donne plus d'équilibre qu'aucune machine n'en aura jamais. Mais si vous essayez avec moi, je serai plus difficile à déstabiliser qu'un T600. Skynet a fait des progrès avec le gamme des T700 puis des T800. Mais avec un seul bras, je ne suis pas opérationnel à 100%.

- C : moi non plus. J'ai plusieurs réglages et réparations à faire. J'ai été endommagée en sortant Sarah de prison. Mais en temps normal, je suis plus rapide qu'un T800.

- B : ok, mais quoi d'autre? Cameron, sous ta peau, tu es faite à peu près de la même façon que Jojo?

- C : à peu près, oui.

- B : donc ce vérin, là, derrière le bras, il est aussi frêle? Peut-être encore plus puisque tu as un gabarit plus… "light"? C'est un petit vérin. Il mime assez bien l'anatomie fonctionnelle du corps humain. On a une force très limitée en faisant les mouvements qui conduisent à amener le bras derrière le dos. C'est donc un point faible, non? Même s'il est le même que pour un homme.

Cameron n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- T800 : Skynet n'a pas eu la possibilité de faire ce qu'il voulait dans la création de nos endosquelettes. Il avait une contrainte: une fois la peau synthétique posée, il ne fallait pas qu'un élément de l'endosquelette ressorte plus qu'un os humain. Il n'a donc pas pu placer là un vérin de plus gros diamètre.

- C : mais la force dégagée par ce vérin est bien plus grande que celle de vos muscles.

- B : oui, de nos muscles à cet endroit. Mais pas forcément ailleurs.

- C : que veux-tu dire?

- B : Je veux dire qu'il est peut-être possible de vous immobiliser main dans le dos. Parce qu'à ce moment, je me servirais essentiellement d'autres muscles pour bloquer le mouvement, des muscles plus développés.

- C : je ne crois pas qu'un homme puisse lutter contre une machine à main nue. On peut vous briser le cou par une simple pression des doigts.

Ben prit un ton joueur. Il sourit à Cameron. Les autres levèrent la tête. Ils sentaient qu'il allait y avoir un peu de sport, surtout Kyle et Derek qui connaissaient le côté parfois bagarreur de Ben et ses performances de commando.

- B : oui, mais pour ça il faut l'attraper… je te propose un truc. On essaye, d'accord? Evidemment, je peux me tromper, et j'apprécierais dans ce cas que tu t'arrêtes avant de me casser quelque-chose. OK? Tu n'es pas trop endommagée pour ça?

- C : non, mais c'est dangereux, Ben. Je pourrais te faire mal sans le vouloir.

- B : t'inquiète pas, allez!

Et sans laisser un instant à Cameron, il reproduisit exactement ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec le T600 qui avançait sur John. Il se baissa, ramassa ses bras autour de son tronc, pris son poignet droit avec sa main gauche, les avant bras repliés sur son torse, rentra la tête et fonça épaule droite en avant sur le thorax de Cameron qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et alla s'écraser contre une étagère derrière elle. Ben, agile et très rapide, ne lui laissa pas plus de temps, se saisit d'une planche de bois et la fit tomber à plat ventre en abattant la planche sur son dos alors qu'elle venait de se redresser et de s'extraire de l'étagère.

Il se jeta sur elle, se mit à califourchon sur son dos et se saisit immédiatement de ses deux avant-bras pour les replier derrière elle, de la même façon qu'il avait appris à immobiliser un homme à terre. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour maintenir les bras de Cameron repliés. Elle développait une force considérable. Mais Ben était lui aussi très musclé et au prix d'efforts intenses, il parvint à empêcher Cameron de se relever. Elle avait la tête écrasée par terre, sur le côté, et chacun put lire une expression étrange sur son visage. L'assemblée était médusée. John n'avait jamais vu Cameron exprimer ce qui ressemblait à de la peur, de la frustration, et de la rage mélangées.

Ben lâcha prise et se releva. Il aida serviablement Cameron à faire de même en lui tendant la main, mais celle-ci l'ignora, se releva et reprit sa tête habituelle, sérieuse et neutre.

Ben n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter et avait le succès modeste. Les autres, en revanche ne tarissaient pas de commentaires et de rires sur les capacités impressionnantes de Ben au combat. Il avait fait partie d'une unité d'élite et avait gardé tous ses réflexes.

- K : bravo, Ben. La vache, la rapidité! T'es boosté aux hormones ou quoi?

Un peu plus tard, chacun abandonna ses activités pour prendre le temps de manger. Ils s'assirent tous à table, même le T800 à qui il fallut trouver une chaise plus solide que celles du mobilier de jardin en plastique pour ne pas qu'elle cède sous son poids.

- A : ça fait du bien de prendre le temps de s'attabler après le grand air. Même dans une cave. On a de vrais couverts, de vraies pâtes… merci Kyle, pour ce bon repas.

- K : attends un peu avant de dire "bon". J'ai préparé une sauce douteuse avec un peu tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu. Envoyez les assiettes, vous verrez bien!

- B : ça sent bon en tout cas.

John qui avait remarqué le mutisme de Cameron, encore plus que d'habitude, tourna la tête vers elle pour l'observer. Avec le temps, il était un peu moins irrité contre elle. Il demanda:

- J : ça va Cameron? Tu ne dis rien. Tout va bien?

Cameron tourna la tête vers lui et dit sur un ton fier:

- C : ça va, John, je te remercie.

- J : Cameron, je te connais. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

Cameron ne répondit rien. Le silence régnait, personne ne pipait mot. Tous les yeux étaient braqués vers eux. Un seul se réjouit de la situation et afficha un large sourire que tout le monde remarqua.

Ben se leva, tout joyeux, contourna la table et se plaça derrière Cameron en lui tenant les épaules.

- B : ce qui se passe? Vous ne voyez pas? Vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi?

Ben s'accroupit à côté d'elle en gardant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il l'agita amicalement tout en lui disant sur un ton de comédie:

- B : alors, la petite machine à tuer… on boude? On est vexé de s'être fait battre par un vulgaire humain?

Cameron tourna la tête vers lui sans comprendre. Ben redevint sérieux.

- B : tu n'es pas du tout une machine à tuer, Cameron, tu es bien plus. C'est ce genre de réaction que j'attends de toi, c'est ça que j'ai voulu faire naître. Toute cette comédie, c'était pour ça. Pour te faire éprouver quelque-chose , et surtout, pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Tu viens de réagir comme n'importe quel humain. Tu viens de nous montrer que tu as été vexée. Dis-moi un peu quelle machine de ta connaissance est capable d'exprimer de telles émotions, hein? C'est ça que je veux, Cameron.

Il se releva et lui prit la main pour la tenir chaleureusement. Il voulait quand-même s'excuser de l'avoir manipulée et voulut lui remonter le "moral".

- B : sans rancune, ma belle? J'ai fait exprès. Dans 99% des situations, tu as le dessus sur moi au combat. Et tu le sais très bien. Je ne fais pas le poids. Je te laissais une seconde de plus pour réagir et j'étais foutu. J'ai créé ce scénario juste pour ça, pour te voir réagir. Et tu as réagit.

Cameron ne dit rien. Elle était perturbée par ce que Ben venait de lui dire. Elle avait effectivement très bien senti quelque-chose depuis que Ben l'avait immobilisée. Mais elle n'avait pas su quoi. Elle n'avait pas su l'analyser, pas su lui donner un nom. Et Ben venait de l'aider en lui donnant des pistes pour un prémice de compréhension.

Elle finit par sourire timidement, un de ces sourires presque imperceptible que John vit et qu'il aimait tant. Il était heureux pour elle. Ben lui apprenait des choses qu'il était incapable de lui apporter. Il la traitait comme une personne à part entière et son dévouement était manifestement sincère.

Derek dit tout bas à son frère en face de lui:

- D : allons bon, une machine qui fait la gueule, maintenant!

- K : allez, Derek, déride-toi un peu. Reconnais qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres, celle-là.

Allison assistait à tout ceci un peu déconcertée. Cameron avait réussi en peu de temps à attirer la sympathie de tout le groupe. John restait un peu contrarié mais ses sentiments sautaient aux yeux, et Derek était un peu hostile à l'idée de fraterniser avec les "boîtes de conserve" comme il disait souvent, mais elle était convaincue qu'il était lui aussi ébranlé par l'attitude de Cameron. Tout cela la laissait perplexe. Avaient-ils tous oublié qu'elle était sa copie? Qu'autour de cette table, il y avait deux visages parfaitement identiques? Et John? Qu'en pensait-il?

A la fin du repas, chacun se prépara à dormir. Ils trouvèrent quelques vieux matelas poussiéreux qui feraient l'affaire, quelques couvertures et même quelques couettes. Les deux Terminators restaient en faction devant les escaliers. Cameron décida de monter pour surveiller les alentours tout en restant protégée de la construction en surface.

Ben qui réfléchissait à cette attitude demanda à John:

- B : elle non plus ne dort jamais?

- J : non, il faut toujours qu'elle fasse quelque-chose, ne serait-ce que rester debout, immobile à guetter. Dans le passé elle était capable de rester debout toute la nuit dans le hall. On la laissait comme ça le soir et on la retrouvait dans la même position le matin. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Ça fait très bizarre. C'est là qu'on se rend compte que c'est une machine. Ou parfois elle partait en vadrouille sans rien nous dire, on ne savait jamais ce qu'elle faisait.

- B : si tu veux la respecter, John, il faut que tu arrêtes de dire ça. Son corps est mécanique, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une machine. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de ce qu'elle est.

John fut piqué dans sa fierté d'une telle réflexion. Il était peut-être le plus apte à s'en rendre compte, tout de même!

- J : ben voyons! Non, bien-sûr! Mais je suppose que tu vas m'expliquer?

- B : les mots me manquent. Quand je trouverai une bonne définition, je te la donnerai… Tu n'as jamais essayé de la faire dormir?

- J : quoi? Mais c'est pas possible. Elle peut pas dormir.

- B : parce qu'elle est une machine?

- J : je… oui, elle ne sait pas faire ça.

- B : pourtant elle ressent des choses. Ça non plus ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant c'est ce qui se passe. Personne ne lui a montré.

- J : et à quoi ça lui servirait?

- B : la même chose qu'à nous. Reposer son esprit, puisque toi et moi, on a la conviction qu'elle en a un et… rêver.

- J : rêver? Tu voudrais que Cameron rêve? Ecoute, Ben, je sais que tu veux bien faire, mais là… Cameron ne peut pas rêver. Cameron fonctionne avec des programmes, elle obéit à de l'électronique… comment veux-tu?…

- B : si on essaye rien… il faut que tu comprennes qu'il faut aider Cameron. Et le préalable pour ça, c'est que tu la comprennes, elle. Ce que tu viens de me dire prouve que tu ne la comprends pas. Je l'ai entendu te le dire d'ailleurs: "toi non plus tu ne me comprends pas". C'est une phrase lourde de sens. Peut-être que je vais trop loin avec les rêves, ok, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais toi, tu ne vois que tes sentiments. Apprends à la comprendre d'abord, c'est extrêmement dur pour elle. Elle ne se comprend pas elle-même. Elle a besoin qu'on l'aide à se comprendre.  
Ces programmes, l'électronique dont tu parles, ce n'est qu'un support, comme le cerveau est le support de notre esprit. Je ne sais pas si un jour quelqu'un sera capable d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi elle est capable de tel ou tel sentiment ou émotion. Mais les faits sont là, John. Elle en a. Et elle ne sait pas comment les gérer. Elle ne sait pas mettre de nom dessus. Elle ne comprends même pas ce qu'elle ressent. Elle ne fait que subir ces sentiments. Elle est perdue, John. Tu peux me croire. Il lui manque encore une conscience d'elle-même d'un point de vue émotionnel. Il faut qu'on la guide, sans la brusquer. Il faut avancer doucement, lui faire prendre conscience des choses, elle-même, sans le lui imposer. Va la chercher, John. On va essayer. Demande à Jojo de la remplacer en haut. On a pas besoin de quelqu'un en faction dans la cave, c'est débile, ça sert à rien.

John obéit, fasciné par ce que Ben venait de lui dire. Comment avait-il pu comprendre tout ça en si peu de temps? En montant les escaliers, il se dit que Ben avait raison. Il était égoïste, il ne pensait qu'à ses propres sentiments. Il croyait que Cameron faisait exprès de "jouer" avec lui mais il n'en était rien. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle était en réalité de plus en plus perturbée et John pensait que c'était à cause de la fréquentation des humains. Plus elle vivait avec eux, plus elle agissait comme eux, pensait, ressentait comme eux. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment humaine pour autant. Elle apprenait et ressentait différemment. Elle n'avait pas été conçue pour ça et ses émotions naissantes qui la submergeaient étaient peut-être plus un fardeau qu'autre chose pour elle. Il arriva en haut et la trouva assise la tête levée vers les étoiles.


	11. Chapter 11

- J : Cameron? Efficace la surveillance… qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

- C : les étoiles. J'essayais de trouver un sens à la vie des hommes, perdus dans cette immensité galactique.

- J : et tu as trouvé?

- C : non, mais je suppose que c'est hors de ma portée… je suis une machine.

John s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

- J : arrête Cameron. Je regrette de t'avoir dit ça trop souvent. J'étais énervé mais tu sais que je ne le pense pas. Et ta question est hors de portée pour n'importe quel homme sur cette terre, alors ne sois pas trop frustrée de ne pas trouver de réponse.

- C : non, ne regrette pas. Tu avait raison, je suis une machine.

- J : tu es plus qu'une machine, Cameron. Tu me l'as prouvé tous les jours. Tu es toujours là pour moi, toujours prête à me défendre, à mettre ta vie en jeu… pour moi. Et moi je ne suis même pas capable de te le rendre, pas capable de comprendre que je peux t'aider moi aussi.

Cameron tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda intensément.

- C : tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, John. Tu n'as pas à me protéger, c'est à moi de le faire.

- J : c'est ce que tu crois, ce dont tu es persuadée. Mais maintenant ça va changer. Je vais être là pour toi, et Ben aussi. Il te comprend mieux que moi, il peut t'aider.

- C : je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, John.

- J : je crois que si. Et pour commencer, il faudrait te réparer. Derek m'a parlé d'une ancienne usine de Skynet. Une chaîne de production de T800, près de la base du commandement. On pourra peut-être faire cesser ces tremblements et réparer ce qui a été endommagé à la prison.

- C : tu sais bien que mes tremblements ne sont pas dus à des problèmes mécaniques. Ce sont mes programmes. Il y a un conflit dont je n'arrive pas à trouver l'origine. Un problème de communication entre le hardware et le software. C'est ce qui m'a fait te construire ton pendentif, et placer une charge explosive à côté de ma puce. Ça peut revenir John. Je peux devenir dangereuse pour toi. Je pourrais te tuer.

Cameron avait baissé les yeux.

- J : tu penses bien que mon passage dans le temps ne m'a pas permis de le garder.

- C : tu l'avais sur toi juste avant?

- J : non, je l'ai jeté. Tu m'as donné une preuve de confiance en me donnant cet émetteur. J'ai voulu te la retourner en le jetant. J'ai confiance en toi Cameron. Je sais que tu ne te retourneras plus. Je voudrais juste… connaître la vérité…

Cameron éluda, comme à son habitude.

- C : tu es monté pour me dire ça?

- J : pas seulement, non. Ben voudrait que tu redescendes.

- C : pourquoi?

- J : tu verras. Il a de drôles d'idées mais il veut sincèrement t'aider. Jojo va prendre ta place.

Cameron accepta et ils redescendirent en croisant le T800 qui faisait chemin inverse.

- C : c'est idiot d'avoir jeté l'émetteur, John. Je ne partage pas ton avis, ça pourrait revenir. Mais je sens aussi que je devrais être touchée de ce geste, même si je ne l'approuve pas, en raison de sa symbolique.

John qui avait ouvert la bouche n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Cameron s'était retournée sur le passage du T800 pour l'observer, et enchaîna sans transition avec un autre sujet:

- C : je suis contente que tu aies réussi à reprogrammer ce Terminator. C'était la première fois pour toi.

John sourit et ne répondit pas. Enfin un mot gentil. Enfin un petit signe d'appréciation de sa part.

Arrivés en bas, Ben exposa à Cameron son idée du sommeil, sans pour autant parler encore de rêve.

- C : mais… John, explique lui. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, je suis une machine.

- J : je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de dire ça, Cameron.

- B : je voudrais que tu essayes, Cameron. Couche-toi comme nous, ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien.

- C : tu veux que je me mette en veille?

- B : non! Non non. Je veux que tu restes consciente. Je veux que tu essayes de faire le vide dans ton esprit, que tu arrêtes de réfléchir.

- C : ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens pour moi.

- B : pas encore… mais sois patiente, ça en aura. Tu verras. Fais-moi confiance.

- C : je veux bien faire ce que tu dis car le T800 monte la garde à ma place, mais tu seras déçu. Il ne va rien se passer. Je ne peux pas dormir. C'est impossible.

Ben fixa Cameron sans rien dire, le regard doux et autoritaire en même temps. Un mélange paradoxal. Mais qui sembla avoir un effet sur Cameron, qui se coucha sur le matelas qu'il lui avait préparé.

La nuit se passa sans incident. Cameron ne parvenait pas à faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle réfléchissait, analysait tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la journée. Elle savait bien que le seul moyen de ne penser à rien était de se mettre en veille ou de se désactiver. Elle se mit à échafauder plusieurs scénario des jours à venir, évaluant la probabilité de chacun, et ne se rendit pas compte que certaines projections de l'avenir échappaient peu à peu à son contrôle, à sa conscience. Pour elle tout était maîtrisé, mais les choses devenaient un peu floues. Elle sentait que son attention était amoindrie, sans comprendre pourquoi.

Le jour se leva et le petit groupe s'éveilla après une nuit réparatrice. Cameron, voyant les autres se relever fit de même, parfaitement opérationnelle, le visage impassible, à l'inverse de ses compagnons qui avaient du mal à émerger.

Kyle, Derek et Allison s'étonnèrent de constater que Cameron avait "dormi" avec eux. Derek, encore une fois, reprocha discrètement à Ben d'en faire trop.

- D : donc au final, tu es en train de me dire que tu soupçonnes Cameron d'avoir un sub-conscient? C'est bien ça?

- B : je n'aurais pas dit mieux, Derek. C'est tout à fait ça.

- K : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec mon frangin, Ben. Tu pousses, là. C'est une machine. Ne l'oublie pas.

- B : ah? Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous dites tous "elle" en la désignant? Pourquoi pas "ça" ou "cette chose"… hein?

- K : … je suppose… parce qu'elle ressemble à Allison et qu'il ne nous viendrait pas à l'idée de la désigner autrement.

- B : vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a que ça? Regarde, tu viens de dire "la désigner".

La journée se déroula calmement. John et Derek s'affairaient toujours sur la conception d'un poste radio émetteur-récepteur. Ils leur fallait trouver le moyen de diffuser des ondes de très basses fréquences. Des ondes que personne n'utilisait plus et surtout pas les machines. Derek avait du mal à travailler à cause de la douleur de sa blessure, mais surtout à cause du handicap que cela impliquait. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'agilité. Les mouvements de sa main étaient imprécis, manquaient de force. Certains mouvements de doigts n'étaient même plus possibles. Il faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas céder à la colère. Un mouvement d'humeur aurait pu réduire à néant tout le travail qu'ils avaient accompli. A la mi-journée, John, appliqué et le regard fatigué par la concentration sur de petits élément électroniques s'écria:

- J : bon, ça y est. Notre émetteur doit marcher, maintenant.

- A : sur le canal que JH avait prévu pour nous avertir?

- J : oui, normalement on peut émettre et les ondes devraient facilement traverser les montagnes pour atteindre Los Angeles. On est pas très loin à vol d'oiseau finalement.

- D : OK, il faut qu'on réfléchisse. On dit quoi exactement? Et surtout, on devrait se préparer à déguerpir rapidement si notre émission est repérée.

- K : tu oublies de prier pour que le message ne soit pas intercepté.

- J : ça je ne pense pas. On va émettre vite et espérer qu'ils n'enregistrent pas systématiquement toutes les ondes. Le risque majeur, c'est qu'ils identifient l'origine de l'émission.

- D : c'est bien ce que je dis, il faut se préparer à lever le camp, dès qu'on aura émis.

- B : je suis d'accord. Inutile de prendre des risques.

John réfléchit donc avec les autres au message qu'il devait transmettre. Il espérait que JH serait à l'écoute et pourrait dialoguer rapidement avec eux. Enfin prêts, ils remontèrent à la surface pour émettre correctement. Chacun avait son sac sur le dos, prêt à quitter les lieux. John appuya sur le bouton du micro:

- J : John Henry, Catherine Weaver, ici John Connor. Me recevez-vous?

….

A part quelques grésillements, aucune réponse. John répéta son message. Ils attendirent 2 longues minutes. Tous les visages, à l'exception de celui de Cameron, étaient anxieux et crispés. Derek, Kyle, Allison et Ben regardaient nerveusement le ciel et les rues désertes. Le crépitement augmenta et une voix se fit finalement entendre. C'était sans nul doute celle de JH.

- JH : nous te recevons, John. Que se passe-t-il? Nous n'avons pas pu vous joindre il y a plusieurs jours pour vous prévenir d'une attaque.

- J : je sais, radio sabotée. C'est long à expliquer, on vous racontera plus tard. On est à Palmdale. Il faut faire vite, on risque d'être repérés.

- JH : je vous préviendrai, je suis connecté en permanence.

- J : ok, nous avons trouvé la grotte et les dispositifs. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir souffert du temps et les plans étaient là aussi. Cameron les a mémorisés. On ne peut pas transporter les EMP, c'est trop risqué. Il faut qu'on revienne mais la montagne doit encore grouiller de machines. On a besoin que tu nous guides.

- JH : d'accord, John, vous ne devriez pas vous faire repérer si vous ne faites que recevoir. En revanche, je vais devoir me déplacer sinon c'est moi qui vais me faire repérer…

John Henry fut interrompu et Weaver prit la parole.

- W : nous pourrons te guider, John, mais ce n'est pas infaillible. Il faut que tu nous donnes les plans. On doit commencer dès maintenant à trouver un moyen de diffuser ces informations à la résistance, partout sur la planète.

- J : ah oui? Et comment je vous les donne? En les récitant? Ça va prendre des heures. On va se faire repérer. Non, il faut absolument traverser.

- W : très bien, John. Mais sans coordonnées GPS, nous ne pourrons suivre votre progression. La seule solution c'est d'estimer grossièrement vos déplacements et de vous donner les informations relatives à tous les secteurs que vous devrez traverser. On va faire ce qu'on peut. Restez en veille en permanence.

Derek prit alors le micro.

- D : il faut un point de ralliement. On ne peut plus se fier à notre base. On doit la considérer comme compromise. Il y a peut-être d'autres traîtres et…

- JH : attention, vous avez été repérés. Un HK-Aerial sera sur vous dans 3 minutes. Les Terminators de la ville convergent vers vous.

- J : on reste en réception seulement. Rendez-vous à l'ancienne chaîne de montage des T800 à côté du commandement de Los Angeles.

John rangea rapidement la radio dans son sac et garda une oreillette qu'il avait pensé à installer pour recevoir les instructions de JH. Ils partirent rapidement. A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas qu'ils entendirent au loin les puissants réacteurs du HK-Aerial qui venait sur eux.

- K : et merde! On a pas ce qu'il faut pour en venir à bout. Il nous faudrait un canon à plasma.

- T800 : ce n'est pas un problème. Les machines qui convergent vers nous en ont sûrement. En retirant mon treillis, je peux encore parfaitement me faire passer pour un soldat de Skynet. Je peux me débrouiller pour trouver un canon à plasma.

- J : OK, on se retrouve en bordure de la ville à côté du lac qu'on a aperçu en arrivant. On sera planqué. On te guettera.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent rapidement et le petit groupe courut à travers les ruines en essayant de suivre les instructions de JH pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le T800 resta en retrait pour attendre ses congénères et mimer leur mouvement de recherche. Le HK-Aerial survolait maintenant le ville de Palmdale. Le T800 fut rejoint par deux T700. Ils étaient plus difficiles à abattre que les T600 car la faille dans la nuque avait été corrigée sur ces modèles. Et les T700 étaient plus grand et plus fort qu'un T800. Mais aussi moins solides. Par chance, l'un d'eux avait sur lui un lourd canon à plasma.

Sans échange de parole, Jojo fut incorporé à la patrouille.

Au moment où les deux T700 entrèrent dans la maison que John et ses compagnons venaient de quitter, le T800 arracha brusquement le canon des bras de son propriétaire. Il tira et abattit le premier robot. Mais le second ne lui laissa pas le temps de se retourner et lui administra un rafale de mitrailleuse lourde à bout portant. Le T800, déjà très endommagé fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Le T700 continua à tirer en pleine tête. Il brisa l'optique gauche de Jojo qui eut du mal à ajuster son tir. Il visa la tête mais sa cellule de ciblage était trop déréglée. Avec une seule optique, déjà en mauvais état, il n'avait plus notion de profondeur de champ. Le tir pulvérisa pourtant le bras qui supportait la mitrailleuse. Mais aussitôt, le T700 bondit sur lui pour lui arracher son arme. Ils étaient à peu près à égalité, sans arme, un seul bras valide chacun. Le T700 plus fort, mais le T800 plus robuste… quoi que… avec ce qu'il avait déjà encaissé…

Le T700 lui saisit le cou et le fit voler sur un mur en béton qu'il traversa violemment.

Il se releva mais son adversaire était déjà sur lui. Il lui adressa un puissant coup de poing qui encastra à nouveau Jojo dans un mur. Il s'effondra. Il était à terre lorsque le T700 s'apprêtait à remettre ça. Mais au moment où il se pencha pour le saisir par un pied, le T800 releva brusquement ses jambes pour enserrer la tête du T700 entre ses cuisses. Ce dernier tomba sur lui et Jojo força avec le seul bras qui lui restait pour arracher la tête du robot. Mais il était plus résistant que prévu et le T700 réussit à saisir une jambe de son assaillant et à la lui arracher. Dès lors, le T800 eut du mal à maintenir le T700 immobile. Il fallait en finir tout de suite. Il réajusta son bras autour du coup du T700, lui saisit le menton, et en prenant appuis sur son unique jambe, mit toutes ses forces dans une ultime torsion de la tête et finit par la lui arracher.

Il rampa alors vers l'entrée de la maison où le canon était tombé. Il prit l'arme et se coucha sur le dos en visant le ciel, prêt à tirer au passage du HK-Aerial. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci survola le pâté de maison. Le T800 essaya d'ajuster son tir et manqua sa cible de peu. Sa vision était trop endommagée. Il n'eut pas le temps de recommencer. Il savait qu'il s'était condamné. Le vaisseau répondit immédiatement en tirant avec ses puissants canons et fit voler en éclats le valeureux et premier Terminator de la résistance qui venait d'échouer dans sa dernière mission.

Ignorant ces derniers évènements, le petit groupe d'humains avait réussi à rejoindre les limites de la ville et attendait le T800 à l'abri d'une ruine acceptable. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante. Palmdale était construite dans le désert de Mojaves, l'un des plus chauds au monde. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas à la saison la plus chaude, le moindre geste les faisait dégouliner de sueur. JH, n'ayant aucun moyen de suivre leur progression tant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait repérer par les machines, continuait à décrire tous les mouvements de troupe du secteur. John, agacé, coupa le son.

- C : on ne peut pas attendre indéfiniment ici. Ils vont finir par nous trouver.

- A : oui mais tant que le HK-Aerial rôde, on ne peut pas rejoindre la forêt au pied des montagnes. Il y a une trop grande zone découverte d'ici là.

- C : tu as raison, Allison, mais rester ici va devenir tout aussi dangereux.

Voir Cameron et Allison discuter était un spectacle tout à fait étonnant. John, comme les autres d'ailleurs, n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à cette situation bizarre. A la surprise de John, Allison s'adressait à Cameron sur un ton neutre, sans animosité décelable.

- A : alors que proposes-tu?

- C : on peut essayer de traverser cette zone en rampant sous les hautes herbes du lac. Au bout on sera presque à la lisière de la forêt.

- D : ramper dans la vase pendant au moins cinq bornes? Avec nos sac et nos armes? Tu rigoles? Y'a que Ben et toi qui y arriverez!

- K : je crois pas qu'on ait beaucoup d'autre choix, Derek. Le T800 a du échouer. Ça fait trop longtemps maintenant. On a entendu le HK-Aerial tirer tout à l'heure. Si Jojo était sous ces tirs, il n'a pas pu s'en sortir. Il faut qu'on se débrouille tout seuls.

- D : ça promet! On va bien s'marrer, je sens!

- B : au moins, on pourra se rafraîchir. Faut le voir comme un bain.

Cameron alla observer derrière eux pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une troupe juste au moment où ils seraient à découvert. A son signal, ils coururent tous vers le lac. John avait eu le temps d'emballer de façon un peu plus étanche son poste radio mais il espérait ne pas avoir besoin de s'immerger complètement.

Ils sautèrent dans 30 centimètres d'eau et se camouflèrent immédiatement sous les longues herbes de la berge retombant dans le lac. La progression était longue et laborieuse. La chaleur, plus que tout, était difficile à supporter. L'eau ne les rafraîchissait que peu, il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle sur la rive. L'atmosphère était lourde, écrasante. La vase les ralentissait terriblement. Ils avançaient au mieux penchés en avant, les jambes arquées; au pire à quatre pattes. Lorsqu'ils relevaient la tête et qu'ils apercevaient la distance à parcourir, ils avaient l'impression de faire du sur-place.

John se retourna pour voir si tout le monde suivait. Allison était derrière lui. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Ce si beau sourire, avec ses fines pommettes saillantes, ses dents blanches… C'était ce sourire que John appréciait par-dessus tout chez Allison. Il lui chamboulait la tête. Malgré la présence de Cameron, il comprit qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Allison. Des sentiments puissants. Il lui répondit avec la même expression de gentillesse, comme pour dire "tiens bon". Cet échange lui redonna du courage. Il était impressionné par l'endurance de la jeune-femme. Elle ne se plaignait jamais. Elle était forte et encaissait tout sans broncher. Allison était une personne admirable, et il ne s'étonnait pas de s'être lié d'amitié avec elle dans un futur alternatif, comme Cameron le lui avait confié… il se laissa penser qu'il y avait peut-être même eu plus que de l'amitié. Cette idée le troubla.

Ils mirent deux longues heures à parcourir moins de cinq kilomètres. Et il restait encore une zone découverte de 600 mètres avant d'atteindre la forêt. Ils se relevèrent tous, ankylosés et courbaturés par cette progression difficile et entamèrent en courant les derniers mètres. Mais sur cette zone plate, sans végétation ni le moindre relief, le HK-Aerial qui survolait la ville non loin de là et scannait tout à la recherche du moindre mouvement les détecta immédiatement. Au même moment, JH les avertit dans l'oreillette de John, mais il était trop tard. Ils devaient courir sans se retourner. La machine fit rugir ses réacteurs et fonça vers eux. Cameron s'en rendit compte et voulu tout faire pour protéger la retraite des autres. A mi-parcours, elle mit un genou à terre et visa l'engin avec le fusil mitrailleur le plus puissant qu'ils avaient. Grâce à sa vision performante, elle zooma et visa en priorité les canons plasma de la machine. Elle mit deux coups au but et rendit inutilisables ces armes redoutables. Mais l'aéronef était lourdement armé et embarquait aussi des armes plus conventionnelles. Les pétarades de mitrailleuses lourdes retentirent. Cameron fit un plongeon sur le côté et évita la première salve. John se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait mais Ben le força à continuer. Il fit lui-même demi-tour au moment où Cameron essuyait une seconde rafale. Son arme était complètement inefficace sur le blindage de la machine. Elle reçu une balle de gros calibre dans le front qui l'abattit immédiatement.

Les autres arrivaient à la lisière de la forêt. Ils étaient sauvés. Ben profita d'une manœuvre du HK-Aerial qui les avait dépassés et décrivait un virage pour revenir vers eux, pour arriver sur Cameron allongée, inanimée.

- B : nom de Dieu, pourvu qu'elle ne soit qu'assommée.

Il la chargea sur son dos et se mit à courir. Il devait rester encore 150 mètres. Il était assez étonné par son poids. Elle pesait plus lourd qu'une femme de son gabarit, plus lourd qu'Allison en somme, mais nettement moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu pour un Terminator, même pour un petit modèle. Cameron était vraiment différente des autres, à de multiples points de vue.

Au bout d'une minute de course éreintante, alors qu'il touchait au but et avait miraculeusement slalomé à travers les tirs ennemis, il reçu une balle dans le mollet, puis une autre dans la cuisse. Il s'effondra violemment à terre et Cameron qu'il portait retomba lourdement sur la tête de Ben en l'assommant.

John, Allison, Kyle et Derek assistaient à la scène protégés par les premiers arbres, invisibles mais impuissants.

A leur grand étonnement, le HK-Aerial fit mine de se poser. Au même moment, Cameron rebootait son système et se ranima. Elle comprit facilement ce qui s'était passé et inversa les rôles: elle mit Ben sur son dos et repartit en direction du bois. L'aéronef qui volait alors à très basse altitude sorti un bras articulé du ventre de son fuselage, passa au-dessus d'eux et attrapa une jambe de Ben. Il fut arraché aux bras de Cameron qui resta impuissante devant ce rapt. Les autres, qui avaient au départ arrosé le vaisseau de leurs tirs n'osaient plus maintenant continuer, de peur de toucher Ben, réveillé de son inconscience par la douleur quand le bras robotisé s'était refermé juste sur le mollet qui avait reçu une balle et qui était en partie déchiqueté. L'engin prit de l'altitude et partit rapidement, emportant avec lui l'un des plus courageux résistants.


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron put rejoindre le groupe et se réfugier à l'abri des arbres. Tout le monde était médusé par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas et partirent directement dans les profondeurs de la forêt pour rejoindre la montagne. Le silence était roi, presque pesant, personne n'osant prendre la parole le premier. John émit à JH un rapide message pour lui signifier qu'ils avaient atteint la chaîne de San Gabriel, et les guider en prenant par défaut une vitesse de marche de 4km/h car la progression était plus lente en montagne, surtout en milieu hostile. JH leur serait maintenant d'une aide précieuse.

Au soir, alors qu'ils avaient déjà gravi la pente la plus raide et qu'ils redescendaient dans une vallée, les langues se délièrent. Ils étaient sur le point de faire halte pour la nuit.

- A : mais enfin, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi ils ont pris Ben? Pourquoi… pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas tué? Quand ils font des rafles pour les camps de travail, c'est pour des groupes entiers, quand ça vaut le coup pour eux. Ici, ils n'ont que Ben… que vont-ils faire de lui?

Derek s'approcha d'elle. Il se voulait apaisant mais savait qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots justes.

- D : je ne sais pas, Allison. J'en sais vraiment rien. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on le revoie un jour. Il a fait ce qu'il croyait juste. Il s'est sacrifié pour elle.

Derek jeta un regard lourd vers Cameron, qui le vit et ne dit rien.

- K : il avait foi en elle. Il était persuadé qu'il fallait la traiter comme notre égal. Il la considérait comme un membre de notre groupe à part entière. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se comporte comme il se serait comporté pour chacun d'entre nous. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Allison pleurait silencieusement. Ben était sans doute son meilleur ami, elle venait de le perdre et c'était à cause d'une machine en qui il avait vu un être vivant, aussi précieux que n'importe quel autre être vivant. Allison était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre Ben et comprendre ses choix. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et faisait preuve, même dans la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, d'une capacité de recul suffisante pour ne pas en vouloir à Cameron non plus. En tout cas elle essayait de s'en convaincre…

La seule qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui venait de se passer, c'était Cameron. Qu'était-il donc arrivé? Pourquoi avait-il fait demi-tour pour elle? Pourquoi avait-il risqué sa vie pour elle, une machine?

John, qui était resté silencieux, était impressionné par la maîtrise d'Allison. Il ressentait son chagrin mais sentait aussi ce contrôle d'elle-même qui l'empêchait de déverser sa rage contre Cameron.

Derek donna le signal d'arrêt avant que la nuit ne soit trop noire, dans un renfoncement de terre et de roches, protégé par une végétation épaisse. De tout façon, en cas de rapprochement de troupes ennemies, JH pourrait les avertir et la vision infra-rouge de Cameron les aiderait à fuir. Le climat en altitude était bien plus agréable et ils accueillirent cette fraîcheur avec soulagement. Mais ils étaient tous sales et rêvaient d'un ruisseau pour se laver. Chacun restait en activité pour s'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser à Ben ni au sort qui l'attendait. Ils trouvèrent rapidement des petits bassins naturels creusés dans la roche, alimentés par un cours d'eau claire et fraîche. Allison était partie en premier, mais John la rejoignit rapidement. Elle était accroupie au bord d'un bassin et avait commencé à se dévêtir. Elle l'aperçut et, ne voulant pas reproduire ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte, s'arrêta aux sous-vêtements et s'immergea.

- J : je peux?

- A : bien-sûr… en fait je ne tiens pas trop à rester seule.

John retira également ses habits et s'assit sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau. Pendant qu'il se passait de l'eau sur les cheveux et la figure, il lui dit:

- J : tu m'impressionnes, Allison. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester calme après tout ça.

- A : oh, c'est une façade! Je ne suis pas d'un naturel très démonstratif, mais je suis bouleversée en réalité. Je n'ose même pas penser à Ben. A ce qu'il a fait, à ce qu'il va devenir.

- J : ce qu'il a fait… tu penses que c'est moi qui lui ai mis ces idées en tête, n'est-ce pas? Sauver une machine de la même façon que sauver un humain…

- A : non, John. Je ne pense pas ça. Il n'aurait pas risqué autant pour une machine. Il l'a fait pour Cameron parce qu'il pense qu'elle ne se réduit pas qu'à ça. Tu le penses aussi… je le pense et… je crois que Derek et Kyle aussi. La démonstration de Ben l'autre soir… je pense que c'était suffisamment convainquant. Elle était bel et bien vexée, ça sautait aux yeux. En fait il n'y a qu'elle qui ne sait pas que penser.  
Mais je pense que Ben allait un peu trop loin.

- J : que veux-tu dire?

- A : je pense que si Cameron est plus qu'une machine, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit l'égal d'un homme. Mais peut-être ai-je tort… je ne sais pas.

John n'écoutait plus vraiment. Il s'en voulait un peu de profiter d'une occasion pareille pour la regarder. L'admirer serait plus juste. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était fasciné par sa beauté, son corps svelte et harmonieux, ses grands yeux expressifs plein de vie… Mais la voix de Cameron derrière lui le sortit de sa contemplation.

- C : John, j'ai reçu un éclat de métal dans le front. Je ne parviens pas à le retirer toute seule car je ne vois pas ce que je fais. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut l'enlever, sinon il empêchera la cicatrisation.

- J : et tu ne peux pas demander aux autres?

- C : …

Cameron fit demi-tour sans rien dire, impassible.

- J : non, attends! Reviens. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, en fait. Je te propose un truc: je t'enlève ton éclat et tu nous racontes le lien qui existe entre toi et Allison… devant elle.

- C : je vais me débrouiller autrement.

- J : Cameron! Je ne te lâcherai pas. Je veux savoir et Allison a le droit de savoir aussi. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à nous le cacher?

- C : ça ne va pas te plaire, John.

- J : je préfère ça à ton silence.

- C : je n'en suis pas sûre.

- J : arrête Cameron, dis-nous la vérité!

- C : comme tu veux, John. Mais il faut que je remonte un peu avant, lors de ma création, pour que vous puissiez comprendre.

John avait commencé à examiner le front de Cameron et sortit son couteau pour tenter d'extraire le fragment métallique. Tout absorbé à son travail, sans détourner les yeux, il dit calmement:

- J : mais… je ne demande pas mieux! Ça fait des mois que je te demande d'où tu viens précisément, de me donner des détails sur ce que tu étais avant. Et tu éludes constamment.

- C : ce que j'étais avant est… tu ne vas pas aimer.

- J : tu viens de le dire, ça! Et qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que je ne me doutais de rien, que je ne me suis jamais posé de questions sur toi, d'où tu venais? Tu es un Terminator. Tu as été conçue pour me tuer, je sais tout ça. Y'en a eu un autre avant toi, je te signale. Je commence à être rodé. C'est seulement ça qui te retenait de me raconter tes origines?

- C : je ne sais pas, John. J'ai toujours senti qu'il valait mieux ne pas te le dire. Je le pense encore. Mais si tu insistes…

- A : tu ne veux pas le décevoir?

Allison qui était sortie de l'eau avait dit ça gentiment, mais directement, en regardant Cameron dans les yeux. Cameron pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Elle resta un instant sans rien dire comme si cette phrase s'était gravée dans son esprit et qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Puis elle commença son récit sans finalement tenir compte de la remarque d'Allison.

- C : Le John de l'autre futur m'a demandé un jour si je faisais partie du groupe de Terminator qui s'était rebellé sous l'égide du T1000 qui se fait appeler Weaver… Non, je n'en faisais pas partie. Mais j'ai essayé de te le faire croire. J'ai été conçue par Skynet dans le but d'infiltrer la résistance. Dans le but de t'infiltrer toi. Je suis le dernier modèle de Terminator spécialisé dans l'infiltration, le plus avancé de l'époque d'où je viens. J'ai une capacité à mimer le comportement humain bien meilleure que celle d'un triple 8. Je m'adapte mieux et mes programmes ont été conçus grâce à l'expérience en comportement humain et en psychologie d'hommes que vous appelez traîtres à votre cause et qui vendaient leur connaissances à Skynet contre un meilleur confort de vie.  
Nous savions déjà que tu entretenais des rapports étroits avec Allison Young. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su de quelle nature mais j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait de liens amoureux.

A cette remarque, Allison baissa la tête et se mit à rougir. John était lui aussi un peu gêné. Il avait peut-être vu juste tout à l'heure dans le marais. Mais il occulta rapidement cette idée car il attendait la suite avec impatience.

- C : mon groupe a réussi à capturer Allison lors d'une de vos missions. J'ai essayé de lui faire croire que je voulais entrer en contact avec toi car je représentait le groupe de Weaver et que je cherchais une alliance. Mais elle ne m'a jamais cru. Nous avons du… la torturer pour obtenir des renseignements sur toi et sur l'organisation de votre base, la façon d'y entrer. Et on m'a donné son apparence physique. Je m'y suis rendue mais n'ai pas pu passer les premiers barrages car il me manquait un bracelet d'identification dont Allison avait soit-disant "oublié" de me parler. En réalité, elle voulait que je me fasse prendre mais je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps et je suis retournée l'interroger.

- J : et….?

- C : je lui ai pris ce dont j'avais besoin et je l'ai tuée.

- A : QUOI?

- J : c'est pas vrai… j'en étais sûr.

Allison était sidérée d'entendre le récit de sa propre mort. Mais finalement assez peu étonnée. Elle était habituée aux méthodes des machines. Elle eut tout de même froid dans le dos en regardant Cameron. Elle l'imaginait dans la scène qu'elle venait de décrire. Cameron était dangereuse, complexe, instable peut-être, mais dangereuse avant tout. C'était un Terminator, construit pour tuer.

A l'inverse, John, même s'il l'avait senti depuis longtemps, était plus surpris encore qu'Allison.

- J : mais… comment as-tu pu faire ça, Cameron?

- C : ce n'est qu'avec toi que j'ai commencé à apprendre la valeur d'une vie humaine, tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir fait ce pour quoi j'ai été conçue. C'est toi qui la première fois, m'a appris à neutraliser sans tuer.

- J : mais pourquoi? A quoi ça t'a avancé?

- C : j'avais deux raisons de le faire. Allison avait déjà tenté de s'échapper. Elle pouvait recommencer, réussir et faire avorter le plan que nous avions. Et puis elle m'avait menti.

- J : mais enfin, Cameron, évidemment qu'elle t'avait menti! A quoi tu t'attendais? Elle protégeait la résistance. Mets-toi à sa place.

- C : je n'avais pas de raison de le faire. Elle ne nous servait plus.

John se leva, scandalisé d'entendre de telles choses de Cameron. Sa Cameron. Elle pouvait tellement ressembler à une machine par moments... Il était déboussolé.

- J : mais tu t'entends parler, Cameron? Elle ne te "servait plus", donc tu l'élimines?

- C : je t'avais prévenu que ça ne te plairait pas.

- J : non ça ne me plait pas. PAS DU TOUT !

Le ton montait.

- C : comme je t'ai dit, je n'avais jamais été durablement confrontée aux humains avant toi. Je n'avais aucune notion du prix d'une vie avant de te connaître.  
Et puis ça a échoué. Malgré ce stratagème, tu as fait immédiatement la différence et tu as compris qui j'étais. Tu m'as immobilisée à l'aide d'autres machines que tu avais reprogrammées. J'ai essayé de te faire croire que j'étais envoyée par un groupe de machines rebelles mais tu ne m'as pas cru non plus.

- J : et je t'ai reprogrammée…

Cameron ne répondit pas. Elle restait là, immobile. John se rhabilla, suivi d'Allison. Il était écœuré de ce qu'il avait appris. Sur le chemin du retour, Allison lui prit la main et lui demanda de ne pas être trop dur avec elle. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir fait ce pourquoi elle était programmée. Sa colère était injuste.

Cameron marchait devant pour rejoindre l'abri.

- A : regarde-là, John. Elle est perdue. Elle sait qu'elle t'a déçu. Je suis sûr qu'elle regrette, maintenant, et qu'elle est triste. Profondément triste.

- J : mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Allison? Tu prends la place de Ben, maintenant? Tu n'es pas révoltée d'avoir entendu ça? Tu ne lui en veux pas? Elle t'annonce qu'elle t'a torturée puis tuée et tu ne bronches pas? Ça ne te fait rien?

- A : calme-toi, John, tu es trop émotif, là. Tu es déçu de son comportement mais tu n'essaies pas de comprendre. Bien-sûr que je suis atterrée d'apprendre tout ça. Mais je n'irai pas la fustiger pour autant. Elle a changé, John, et tu es le mieux au courant de ce changement. Tu as vécu avec elle. Et… il faut savoir pardonner. Il faut toujours essayer de pardonner.

John sourit à moitié en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J : mouais, on sent l'enseignement de Ben, là. Facile à dire.

- A : je vais lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas et après… c'est dur à dire pour moi mais… j'aimerais que tu y ailles aussi. Que tu ailles la réconforter.  
Je ne pensais pas que je dirais ça un jour mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est la chose la plus juste à faire. Il faut que tu le fasses, c'est tout.

Allison distança John et rejoignit Cameron. Elles arrivèrent à l'abri mais restèrent un peu à l'écart.

- A : Cameron?

Cameron la regarda de son air habituel, toujours le même. Neutre avec une pointe de curiosité, intriguée et un peu froide.

- A : je voulais te dire… je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai du mal à y repenser et m'imaginer dans l'histoire que tu viens de nous raconter. Je sais que c'est la réalité pour toi, mais moi je ne l'ai pas vécu. Et ce que je n'ai pas vécu, c'est de l'imaginaire pour moi, du rêve… Dans ma réalité, tu ne m'as rien fait de mal, tu nous as tous aidé. Sans toi on serait tous mort sous les canons à plasma du HK-Aerial. C'est toi qui les as détruits. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, Cameron. Ici tu es de notre côté, quelqu'un… qui fait le bien, tu nous protèges. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

- C : pourtant je t'ai tuée froidement, sans regrets, sans hésiter. John a raison, c'est impardonnable pour des humains.

- A : tu obéissais à ton programme, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Le véritable ennemi c'est Skynet, pas ses instruments qui n'ont pas de volonté propre. Maintenant tu es devenue autre-chose… J'ai du mal à comprendre quoi. John aussi. Mais Ben savait et il avait confiance en toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas qu'une machine. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Un jour peut-être, je pourrai te considérer comme ma sœur… ma sœur jumelle.

Les mots d'Allison avaient devancé sa pensée. Elle vit qu'elle venait d'ébranler Cameron. Profondément. Mais Cameron ne savait pas l'exprimer. Elle ne savait pas dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. En guise de remerciement, elle lui dit:

- C : je suis désolée, Allison. Je regrette ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Allison lui sourit tristement et repartit auprès de John qui préparait un rapide repas pendant que Kyle et Derek étaient partis eux aussi se laver. Elle avait du prendre sur elle pour aller parler de la sorte à Cameron. Pourtant elle avait dit la vérité: elle n'avait rien contre elle. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit en revanche, c'était que la "jeune-femme" Terminator représentait sa plus grande rivale, sa concurrente pour le cœur de John. Mais il y avait tant de passion chez lui quand il s'agissait de Cameron… de la colère, de l'inquiétude… de l'amour certainement. Et elle ne pouvait jouer à se poser en adolescente jalouse dans le contexte actuel. John avait déjà un poids énorme sur les épaules. Elle le comprit, se résigna avec tristesse et conclut que faire la paix avec Cameron était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle fit signe à John d'aller la retrouver pendant qu'elle le remplacerait.

Cameron était restée un peu à l'écart, là où Allison l'avait laissée. Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur une grosse roche de granit, en dehors du champ d'écoute des autres.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes côte à côte, sans rien dire. Cameron ne comprenait pas ces attentions que les autres avaient pour elle. Elle était habituée au mépris de tous. Seul John lui avait toujours témoigné de l'intérêt, de l'attention… de l'affection. Sarah avait toujours été dure avec elle. Et Derek aussi, surtout dans le passé qu'ils avaient quitté; moins ici. Elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement d'attention des humains. Ben d'abord, puis Allison maintenant…

John quant à lui était resté sur sa faim après le récit de Cameron. Il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé après.

- J : Cameron? Je ne me suis pas montré à la hauteur. Je suis désolé. J'ai l'impression de recevoir des leçons de tout le monde. De Ben, d'Allison… à chaque fois ils ont raison. Je suis trop égoïste. Je n'essaie pas de te comprendre. Je n'arrive pas.

Cameron tourna la tête et le regarda avec ce petit sourire adorable.

- C : je crois plutôt qu'ils t'ont bourré la tête avec leurs rêves. Ils me croient capable des mêmes sentiments qu'eux. Mais moi je sais que c'est faux. Toi aussi. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Je suis une machine.

- J : Cameron, arrête. Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça.

- C : pourquoi, John? Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça?

- J : tu sais très bien pourquoi. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ignores ce que je ressens pour toi.

- C : et tu as honte d'avoir de l'affection pour une machine. C'est ça? Tu préfèrerais me savoir humaine ou au moins que je tende vers un comportement plus humain…

- J : et toi, qu'en penses-tu? Vraiment! Dis-moi, Cameron. Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

- C : je pense que je suis une machine complexe, très performante mais pas au point. Je pense que mes logiciels de communication, de compréhension et de psychologie marchent mal ensemble. Que cela perturbe ma vision finale des choses et que vous prenez ça pour de l'humanité, pour une âme. Mais je pense que vous vous trompez.

- J : donc tu me dis que tu ne te résumes qu'à une suite de logiciels complexes. Trop complexes… et que tu n'éprouves rien du tout? Que tu ne ressens rien?

- C : si, je ressens des choses. Mais pas de la façon dont vous l'imaginez ou le vivez vous-même.

- J : alors rien ne t'émeut, rien ne te rend triste ou heureuse?

- C : je ne sais pas…

- J : tu sais, Derek… je veux dire, l'autre Derek m'a dit qu'il t'avait surprise un jour que tu laçais tes pointes. Et tu t'es mise à danser, Cameron. Il a été choqué… enfin c'est le mot qu'il a utilisé, tu le connais. Mais je crois plutôt qu'il voulait dire "impressionné" par la fluidité de tes mouvements et la grâce qui se dégageait de toi. Ne viens pas me dire que c'était pour mieux t'infiltrer au cours de danse!  
Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie selon toi? Pourquoi tu t'es mise à danser? Toute seule… Pour passer le temps? C'étaient tes programmes, peut-être, qui t'ont demandé de faire ça? Non Cameron, tu n'arriveras jamais à me convaincre que tu n'es qu'une machine.

Cameron ne dit rien. Elle regardait droit devant elle.

- J : et le jour où tu t'es crue humaine… c'était Allison, n'est-ce pas?... tu veux que je te dise mon sentiment à ce sujet? Je pense que tu éprouvais de la culpabilité. Tu regrettais de l'avoir tué. Tu as appris à savoir, à distinguer une bonne chose d'une mauvaise… et tu t'en veux au fond de toi.

- C : c'est ce que tu penses de moi?

- J : oui. Pourquoi?

- C : j'ai l'impression de devoir te dire merci pour tout ce que tu me dis.

- J : tu vois? C'est un comportement de machine, ça?  
Cameron… je voudrais que tu continues ton histoire… après que je t'aie reprogrammée.

- C : tu ne m'as pas reprogrammée.

- J : quoi? Mais qui, alors?

- C : personne.

- J : … !... je ne comprends plus, là. C'est impossible!

- C : tu m'as déprogrammée. Tu as retiré les programmes de mes missions principales. Tu as voulu tenter une expérience unique: me faire confiance. Tu m'as demandé mon aide. Et tu n'as jamais plus touché à ma puce… enfin pas jusqu'en 2007.

John la regardait, effaré de ce qu'elle lui disait. Cameron continua.

- C : tu as commencé à m'apprendre un maximum de choses sur le comportement humain, vos réactions, vos sentiments, vos émotions… je te suivais partout. Ça a duré plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que tu puisses conclure que ma déprogrammation était un succès. En tout cas c'est ce que tu as dit. Je suis devenue ton bras droit. Peu de gens me faisaient confiance dans ton entourage. Beaucoup trouvaient malsain cette relation, j'avais pris la place d'Allison et tout le monde savait ou supposait que je l'avais éliminée. Mais tu me défendais toujours. On a monté plusieurs missions ensemble. On avait de bons résultats alors tes commandants n'osaient pas trop t'importuner avec ça. Quand tu as su qu'il existait véritablement un groupe dissident, celui de Weaver, tu as voulu les contacter. Tu as envoyé Jesse et son sous-marin pour entrer en contact avec un de leurs représentants. En fait c'était déjà elle, celle que tu connais sous le nom de Catherine Weaver. Tu leur avais posé une question simple. "Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous?" Mais ils ont répondu non. Jesse m'a apporté cette réponse et je te l'ai transmise. Tu n'as jamais compris cette réponse. Pourtant tu fondais beaucoup d'espoir dans cette alliance. Tu as donc décidé de te rendre toi-même dans leur camp pour éclaircir les choses, savoir pourquoi ils avaient dit non et tenter de les convaincre à tout prix une dernière fois car tu pensais que c'était le seul moyen de venir à bout de Skynet.

Cameron marqua une pause. John la regarda et fut plus surpris que jamais en voyant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer.

- J : Cameron, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ça va pas?

Cameron reprit, sans tenir compte de la surprise de John.

- C : tu as été tué pendant cette expédition, John.

John se retourna brusquement vers elle. Les yeux de Cameron étaient inondés de larmes. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

- C : une embuscade de Skynet.

- J : mais!... je croyais que c'était moi qui t'avais expédiée dans le passé pour…

- C : non John, j'y suis allé toute seule.

Sa peine était bouleversante. John n'osait pourtant la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

- C : j'ai caché ta mort aux autres résistants. Je leur ai dit que tu étais souffrant et que tu me confiais une nouvelle mission. En réalité, une double mission que je m'étais fixée moi-même: revenir dans le passé pour te protéger et mieux nous préparer à ce tragique destin pour qu'il n'arrive jamais.

- J : mais, Cameron! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé croire que tu obéissais à des programmes. Tu veux dire que… tu n'as pas de directives? Tu agis de ton propre chef? Tu as… "choisi" de me suivre?

- C : oui.

- J : et ça ne te suffit pas à voir que tu es autre-chose qu'une simple machine?

Cameron ne répondit pas. Elle avait laissé libre court à son chagrin qu'elle n'analysait pas encore comme tel, mais qu'elle ressentait de façon inexplicable. Elle était étonnée elle-même de cette réaction. C'était la troisième fois que cela lui arrivait. La première à la mort de John, la seconde alors qu'elle s'était prise pour Allison et puis maintenant, aujourd'hui.

John passa son bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre son épaule. Cameron se calma un peu. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, sans manger, avant de repartir se coucher à côté des autres. Cameron chuchota:

- C : John? … pourquoi Ben a fait ce qu'il a fait? Pourquoi s'est-il sacrifié pour moi?

- J : ça, Cameron, je vais te laisser trouver la réponse toute seule.

Il l'avait dit avec un sourire indulgent et doux. Il invita Cameron à se coucher et recommencer ce que Ben lui avait appris. Se reposer, fermer les yeux. Dormir.

John s'endormit en serrant dans sa main celle de Cameron.

Une seule personne avait encore les yeux ouverts. Allison regardait dans la pénombre cet entrelacs de doigts, le regard brouillé par ses larmes. Elle aurait tellement voulu être à la place de Cameron.

Plus tard dans la nuit, John fut agité de petites secousses. Il se retournait souvent, grimaçait et émettait même quelques gémissements à peine audibles. Cameron, qui bien-sûr ne dormait pas, l'entendit et comprit qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Il en faisait souvent. Elle avait souvent été là pour le rassurer dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle vivait auprès de lui dans cet autre futur. Quand elle ne recevait pas en pleine nuit les hommes de John à sa place et en son nom, elle restait dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à John. Et régulièrement, elle le voyait aux prises avec ses démons intérieurs. Cameron fit alors ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Ce que John avait toujours ignoré car jamais il n'en avait été conscient.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et la lui passa dans les cheveux, tendrement, avec une délicatesse insoupçonnable pour une machine. Et elle lui murmura à l'oreille:

- C : calme-toi, John. Tout va bien. Je suis là, près de toi. Je te protège. Tu ne crains rien. Ne pense plus à tout ça. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Calme-toi. Je reste près de toi…

Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front puis sur la joue, et recommença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, John s'apaisa.

Instinctivement, sans se réveiller, John reprit la main de Cameron dans la sienne. Juste avant de replonger dans un sommeil plus profond, il ouvrit la bouche et souffla, presque comme un soupir, inaudible même pour Cameron:

- J : Allison…


	13. Chapter 13

Quand Ben ouvrit les yeux il vit une salle blanche fortement illuminée, propre, comme un bloc opératoire mais en plus grand. Il était allongé. Il essaya de se relever mais constata que ses mouvements étaient entravés. Il avait des sangles solides sur les chevilles, les poignets et même au cou. La tête lui tournait, il avait du être drogué. Il n'avait pas encore les idées claires. Peu à peu il se souvint et la douleur de sa jambe doublement meurtrie l'aida à lui remettre encore plus vite en mémoire les derniers évènements: cet étrange enlèvement… il avait repris conscience au moment où le bras robotisé l'avait saisi, mais perdant trop de sang, il était rapidement retombé en syncope, de sorte qu'il était incapable de dire combien de temps ils avaient volé, ni bien-sûr où il pouvait se trouver.

Un bruit de pas métallique le fit tourner la tête vers un Terminator qui s'approchait de lui. Ben se contracta en un réflexe défensif mais cela ne servait à rien car il était totalement immobilisé. En outre, la machine ne semblait pas le menacer… en tout cas pas immédiatement. Il venait simplement s'assurer de son réveil.

- B : on est où, ici? Qu'est-ce que je fous là? Pourquoi je suis attaché?

Le Terminator approcha son visage aux yeux rouges, le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Ben s'en doutait un peu. Et il repartit comme il était venu.

- Xxx : on est dans une des bases de Skynet et ceci est un centre d'expérimentation sur les humains. Nous sommes leurs cobayes.

Ben voulut tourner la tête mais en fut une nouvelle fois empêché. La voix féminine qui lui avait répondu venait de derrière lui mais il ne pouvait la voir.

- B : je croyais être seul. Qui êtes-vous?

- M : Mary Benson. Je suis le second du colonel Carlton, qui dirige la résistance du secteur de Los Angeles.

- B : j'ai entendu parler de vous. Je connais le colonel Carlton. Que vous est-il arrivé?

- M : comme vous je suppose, je me suis fait capturer. Et vous êtes?

- B : Benjamin Saint-Clair. Je suis médecin dans l'unité du sergent Reese.

- M : ah oui, j'ai moi aussi entendu parler de vous. Vous étiez capitaine dans l'armée française, c'est ça?

- B : c'est ça. Comment avez-vous été capturée?

- M : je ne le sais pas encore très bien. Une traîtrise. Au commandement. Je ne sais pas si le colonel Carlton s'en est tiré. Nous étions en mission pour plusieurs jours. On était clairement attendus. Ça n'aurait pas pu arriver sans que notre itinéraire ne soit divulgué à Skynet. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Je pensais être liquidée froidement mais s'ils m'ont gardée en vie, ce n'est que pour une seule raison: les aider de force. Soit en travaillant pour eux, soit… vu notre position et la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons… pour nous torturer, nous faire parler ou même comme je le pense, tenter des expérimentations sur nous.

- B : que savez-vous des programmes de recherche de Skynet?

- M : rien. Mais je sais qu'il a toujours tenté d'en savoir plus sur les humains, leur psychologie en particulier, mais pas seulement. Vous en savez plus?

- B : un peu, oui. On a une source. Fiable. Récente. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur son origine. Cette source nous a parlé d'une arme ultime d'infiltration. Un cyborg. Je veux dire, pas comme les machines. Un vrai cyborg, mi-humain, mi-machine. Les chiens ne nous serviraient plus à rien. Impossible à repérer car de comportement parfaitement et humainement normal. Mais doté de capacités hors normes. Un tel monstre, créé en série, serait la fin pour nous. On ne pourrait plus se fier à personne. Le climat est déjà compliqué depuis la création de la série T800. Les nouveaux triple 8 sont encore plus dangereux, leur peau est encore plus parfaite et leur psychologie plus fine. Mais en discutant un peu, on se rend encore assez facilement compte qu'il s'agit de pantins. Et pourtant cela a créé la discorde, la suspicion, le doute, la méfiance entre nous. Rien que par cette situation, Skynet a remporté une bataille. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là, il veut le modèle parfait, l'espion né….

Ben marqua une pause et continua:

- B : j'ai bien peur que… il y a une forte probabilité que nous soyons dans une de ces installations où il concentre son savoir pour mener à bien son projet de cyborg.

- M : ou on est peut-être dans un "classique" camps de la mort?

- B : avez-vous déjà entendu des témoignages des rares personnes rescapées de ces camps? Les avez-vous entendu parler de ce genre de salle?

- M : ma foi non, j'essayais juste de me rassurer un peu.

- B : désolé de vous avoir désillusionné.

Les deux humains se turent un moment. La jambe de Ben le faisait beaucoup souffrir mais il ne semblait plus se vider de son sang. Il avait peut-être été soigné… ce qui serait un argument en plus pour l'expérimentation. Le maintenir dans la meilleure forme possible pour lui permettre d'encaisser les tests… et ça expliquerait aussi ce flou au réveil: l'anesthésie de l'opération. Mais pourquoi les machines se seraient embêtées à l'anesthésier?…

L'entrée de deux Terminator, des modèles type T800 ou T888, mirent fin à ses interrogations. A sa grande surprise, l'un d'eux s'approcha de lui et lui adressa la parole.

- T800 : vous avez des questions. Mes données de psychologie m'indiquent que vous serez plus réceptif et concentré si je satisfais à votre curiosité… en partie. Que voulez-vous savoir?

- B : où nous sommes et ce que nous faisons là? Pourquoi sommes-nous attachés comme des cobayes de laboratoire?

- T800 : c'est ce que vous êtes. Nous sommes dans le centre de recherche sur les humains que Skynet vient d'installer au sud de Los Angeles. Nous sommes sous terre à l'abri du bombardement des humains. Vous allez tous deux servir à l'élaboration d'un nouveau programme de recherche lancé il y a 5 mois. Nous avons bien avancé sur les précédents humains mais ne sommes pas encore au point. Aucun pour l'instant n'a survécu à l'opération.

- M : quelle opération? Pourquoi nous?

- T800 : vous n'avez pas besoin pour le moment de savoir en quoi consiste l'opération. Mais je peux vous dire pourquoi vous avez été choisi. Nous recherchons des personnalités fortes, solides psychologiquement et stables. C'est le point le plus délicat pour nous. Les données que nous avions sur vous correspondent au standard fixé dans le protocole.

- B : ma jambe… qu'avez-vous fait?

- T800 : nous vous avons opéré pour extraire une balle. L'autre avait traversé. Il s'agissait de calibre important. Les projectiles vous ont broyé les os du fémur, et plus bas de toute la cheville. Aucune récupération n'était possible. Mais vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

- B : que voulez-vous dire?

- T800 : on vous remplacera ces zones osseuses lésées.

- B : par quoi?

- T800 : vous verrez. Vous allez commencer. Vous serez le premier. Nous évaluons en modélisation votre capacité à résister à la douleur. Nous ne pourrons vous anesthésier qu'au début. L'intervention sera longue. Vous ne pourriez pas supporter si longtemps de trop grandes doses d'anesthésique.

- B : charmant! Mais j'aimerais bien connaître le programme des réjouissances, quand-même. J'insiste.

- T800 : je ne suis pas autorisé à vous communiquer cette information. Mais vous serez vite fixé.

- B : dis donc, boite de conserve! Tu t'apprêtes à me charcuter. Je peux bien en savoir plus, non?

- T800 : j'aurais pu ne rien vous dire. Considérez que nous faisons déjà un effort pour répondre à certaines de vos questions.

Sur ce, il partit et laissa Ben en plan, furieux.

- B : c'est ça, oui, je vais te remercier, en plus. Saloperie!

- M : je ne sais pas si je tenais vraiment à savoir tout ça, finalement.

Mary essayait de se montrer brave mais Ben, sans la voir, comprit dans sa voix qu'elle était effrayée. Qui ne le serait pas? Le Terminator, qui naïvement avait peut-être voulu détendre leur esprit pour les préparer plus sereinement à l'intervention avait provoqué l'effet inverse. Ils savaient maintenant qu'une longue et très douloureuse opération les attendait. On allait les transformer. Et cette attente était insupportable. Ben aurait encore préféré se réveiller directement pendant l'intervention.

Vingt minutes plus tard, une procession de machines opératoires transportées par des Terminator entraient dans la pièce. Il avait vu juste, ils étaient bel et bien dans un bloc. Il fut perfusé sans ménagement et sombra tout de suite dans l'inconscience. Non loin de là, Mary restée dans un coin de la pièce, toujours ligotée à son brancard, assistait impuissante au début de l'intervention. Une machinerie extraordinaire était autour de Ben. Il fut plongé par un automate dans un liquide réfrigéré et oxygéné. Elle comprit que les machines voulaient lui faire chuter la température pour limiter les dégâts.

Ils commencèrent par reconstruire les zones osseuses déchiquetées. Des prothèses métalliques furent insérées. Skynet avait l'air de s'y entendre en médecine chirurgicale. Les techniques étaient rapides, précises et particulièrement évoluées. Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, se dit-elle.

Après cette première chirurgie qui avait déjà duré plusieurs heures, un dispositif complexe de micro-aiguilles reliées par des cathéters à un réservoir d'une substance inconnue, plongea dans le liquide et épousa le corps de Ben. Les aiguilles entrèrent dans sa peau et s'y insérèrent profondément. Mary ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Soudain, les machines stoppèrent le processus. Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Mary ne pouvait voir que le monitoring cardiaque de Ben montrait un emballement du cœur. Il était en tachycardie soutenue. Une petite voix métallique sortit d'un ordinateur. Mary s'étonna que les machines aient recours à la parole. Elle pensait qu'elles communiquaient plus volontiers par échange de données, de fichiers… mais peu lui importait. Elle écouta:

Voix de synthèse : il réagit comme les autres à l'enrobage du squelette. Son cœur ne va pas résister. On doit le réveiller.

L'automate d'anesthésie modifia ses réglages. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ben revint à lui. Son esprit ne comprit pas d'abord où il était mais très vite il sentit un danger et retira par réflexe sa sonde ventilatoire. Mais le liquide dans lequel il baignait inonda sa bouche. Il voulut remonter à la surface mais le lourd système de micro-injection le bloquait au fond. Un Terminator lui plaqua la tête contre une paroi. Ben crut que son crâne allait exploser sous cette pression démesurée. Le robot lui enfourna de force l'embout du respirateur dans la bouche et Ben fut contraint de l'avaler. Il crut étouffer et fit un effort prodigieux en se contorsionnant pour que la sonde aille dans sa tachée plutôt que son œsophage. Ses connaissances d'urgentiste lui sauvèrent la vie. Il avait souvent intubé des patients et savait que la manœuvre pouvait être délicate. Le Terminator aurait pu le tuer en forçant de la sorte sur l'embout. Ben avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler avec un long tuyau dans la gorge. Il était assailli de réflexes vomitifs, mais bientôt il ne considéra plus ce problème comme majeur. En effet, les machines ne lui avaient pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ce réveil brutal. Le dispositif se plaqua un peu plus sur lui et les aiguilles se renfoncèrent dans la peau. Il pouvait en sentir chacune et la douleur était insupportable. Mais le pire arriva: la sensation était indescriptible, inhumaine. Il sentit un liquide bouillant jaillir de chacune des aiguilles et se répandre en lui. Il se contracta de tous ses muscles, tendit la tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés de douleur. Le liquide brûlant se répandait sur tous ses os. Il le sentait. Les tissus au contact brûlaient. Autour de son crâne, la chaleur était terrible.

Les machines savaient que la procédure devait être rapide sinon le corps humain ne le supporterait pas. Le liquide environnant avait été réfrigéré au maximum pour permettre à la température du corps de descendre vite une fois le Coltan déposé à la surface de tout son squelette. Un peu avant la fin de l'intervention, Ben perdit connaissance sous l'intolérance de la douleur.

La machine remonta et le laissa au fond du bassin. Une seconde prit la place et, sur le même principe, opéra de multiples injections partout sur le corps, cette fois-ci dans les muscles. Il ne s'agissait plus de métal liquide. Mais autre-chose.

Mary, qui sans tout voir, avait assisté à cette longue procédure, était choquée du bruit qu'elle avait entendu, des remous, des débattements de Ben. La terreur la gagnait de plus en plus.

Quand Ben se réveilla, il était sur son "lit", toujours attaché, mais toutes les machines avaient disparu. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Le cauchemar de son intervention lui revient en mémoire. Pourtant il n'en portait aucune trace sur lui. Même à sa jambe, aux endroits traversés par les balles puis opérés, aucune trace. Rien. C'était impossible, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Qu'avait-on fait de lui? Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir si Mary était toujours là mais il ne put bouger. Non plus à cause des sangles. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il était comme paralysé. Avec de gros efforts il parvient à bouger quelques doigts. Il voulu appeler, comprendre ce qui se passait mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il s'endormit très vite, épuisé. En se réveillant quelques minutes après, il se concentra longuement et avec persévérance, il arriva à bouger doucement. La paralysie commençait à se résorber très lentement. Il put commencer à parler avec difficulté:

- B : Mary?

Mary qui s'était également assoupie se réveilla en sursaut, toujours attachée.

- M : Ben, ça y est? Vous êtes revenus à vous? Mon dieu, j'ai bien cru que vous n'y survivriez pas. Quelles tortures vous a-t-on fait subir?

- B : je n'ai pas tout compris… on m'a d'abord réparé les os broyés, je suppose, et ils m'ont réveillé pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'étais sous l'eau et ils m'ont injecté… une sorte de métal en fusion… non c'est impossible. Je serais mort. Je n'aurais jamais pu survivre à de telles températures… je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression de perdre tout sens de la réalité ici. Je ne sais même pas si je rêve ou si c'est… réel.

Une porte s'ouvrit et un T800 apporta sur un chariot un ordinateur très spécial, d'un modèle que Ben n'avait jamais vu, avec interface auditive: micros, haut-parleurs et même une caméra… et il repartit sans rien dire.

Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent et une voix se fit entendre. L'inconnu s'adressa à Ben avec la même petite voix métallique que Mary avait entendue pendant l'intervention.

- X : J'ai bien peur pour vous que vous ne soyez dans la réalité. Bonjour Benjamin.

- B : qui êtes-vous bon sang?

- X : je pense que vous savez très bien qui je suis.

- B : que m'avez-vous fait? Comment suis-je encore en vie après… ça? Pourquoi suis-je paralysé?

- X : avant de répondre à vos questions, je dois d'abord vous féliciter. Vous êtes d'une endurance rare à la douleur. Peu d'humains ont survécu jusqu'ici. Mais ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite. La prochaine étape va être décisive.

- B : une prochaine étape? Parce que c'est pas fini?

- X : oh, je vous rassure, la moins pénible pour vous. Le plus désagréable est derrière, maintenant.

- B : de quoi parlez-vous?

- X : mais de votre contrôle, mon cher. A quoi pourriez-vous me servir, même indestructible, si je ne pouvais vous contrôler? Et puis je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à obtenir de vous ce que je veux savoir par des méthodes… démodées. A quoi bon vous torturer si je peux simplement vous poser la question et savoir ce que vous faisiez avec votre petit groupe dans les montagnes de San Gabriel. Vous avez trouvé mes espions avant qu'ils ne puissent m'informer, c'est fort regrettable pour moi.

- B: ?

- X : allons, je peux bien répondre à vos premières interrogations. Vous n'êtes pas mort pour deux raisons. La première c'est qu'après vous avoir enrobé le squelette de Coltan, nous vous avons injecté une grosse quantité de nano-machines qui ont diffusé partout dans votre corps. Ces nono-machines ont pu contenir l'effet du métal en fusion sur vos tissus. Elles ont nettoyé votre organisme des nombreuses cellules au contact des os détruites pas la chaleur. Ceci combiné au bain réfrigéré à –20°C dans lequel vous étiez a permis un rapide retour à une température corporelle normale. Sans ces nano-machines, vous seriez mort, c'est une évidence. Mais malgré cela, de nombreux humains n'ont pas survécu à cette première étape. Vous pouvez remercier votre solide constitution. Sans doute vos entraînements chez les commandos. C'est la seconde raison qui explique pourquoi vous avez survécu.

- B : comment savez-vous tout cela sur moi?

- X : peu importe. Votre paralysie ne va pas durer. Elle est directement liée aux nano-machines qui mettent un temps à s'adapter à votre organisme. Après la détoxification des cellules lésées, elles vont se réorganiser, essentiellement dans vos muscles et dans la peau. C'est cette intrusion dans vos muscles qui provoque la paralysie. Vous ne pourrez plus jamais les retirer, elles sont en vous à jamais. Vos performances musculaires vont être décuplées. Vous aurez une force prodigieuse, une rapidité jamais égalée. Elles vous permettront aussi de cicatriser en un rien de temps, blessures profondes, comme superficielles, pour n'importe quel organe. Sauf votre cerveau, mais il est protégé par un crâne en Coltan et vos membres ont une résistance à toute épreuve. La structure profonde de vos os a aussi été imprégnée de métal.

- B : et la suite?

- X : la suite mon cher, c'est la partie la plus délicate pour moi. L'essentiel se passera dans votre cerveau. J'ai réussi à créer une interface entre le cerveau humain et les processeurs les plus sophistiqués qui soient. J'en suis très fier. Vos instructions seront donc dans une puce électronique. Je vous contrôlerai à travers les processeurs de cette puce, et vous obéirez. Mais vous obéirez avec toute la finesse et la subtilité du comportement humain. Vous serez mon ultime soldat. Un soldat d'élite. Mais ça ne vous changera pas beaucoup, vous verrez. Vous étiez déjà un soldat d'élite après tout.

- B : je ne serai jamais ton pantin, saleté d'saloperie! Tu prends tes désirs pour des réalités!

- X : nous verrons…

Les haut-parleurs grésillèrent encore et l'horrible petite voix disparut.


	14. Chapter 14

La petite équipe marchait maintenant depuis deux jours dans la montagne. L'aide de John Henry était un atout formidable pour éviter les machines de Skynet. Seulement il y avait un prix: des détours interminables pour contourner les patrouilles, éviter les engins volants… il fallait se cacher souvent, faire des pauses forcées. Ils avaient perdu le T800 mais Cameron l'avait remplacé et d'une certaine manière, la présence à leur côté d'une machine les rassurait, même si elle n'aurait pas pu faire grand-chose face à une patrouille de plusieurs robots.

Allison sentait qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort et fit tous les efforts qu'elle put pour se montrer agréable, allant même jusqu'à tenter quelques échanges avec Cameron.

- A : Alors, tu arrives à … "dormir"?

- C : non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne connais pas la sensation que cela produit. Il m'est impossible de répondre.

- A : as-tu la sensation d'avoir été déconnectée de la réalité après ton réveil… enfin… après une plage de repos?

- C : déconnectée?

- A : oui, désolée, ce n'est pas un bon choix de mot, surtout pour toi. Je voulais dire, as-tu l'impression de "t'échapper" de ce que tu es dans la réalité, de vivre des choses parfois incohérentes, étranges ou fantastiques… penses-tu perdre le contrôle de tes pensées à un moment donné?

- C : non

Allison ne savait pas trop que penser. Etait-elle en train de tenter une simple conversation de courtoisie ou pensait-elle vraiment Cameron capable de dormir et de rêver?

- C : tu sembles déçue.

- A : non, je ne le suis pas. Je pensais à Ben. Lui l'aurait peut-être été. Quoique… avec son optimisme inébranlable, il t'aurait sûrement dit de continuer et il aurait attendu que ça arrive. Il en était tellement convaincu.

- C : et toi non. Tu penses que je ne peux pas. Tu crois que c'est impossible?

- A : je n'en sais rien, Cameron. Je comprends Ben, je le comprends très bien, même. Je sais ce qu'il pense et en quoi il met ses espoirs. Il en fonde beaucoup en toi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire qu'il va un peu trop loin… Il nous a tous convaincu qu'il y avait plus que la simple machine en toi. Il a réussi… mais de là à rêver… je ne crois pas que ce soit possible.

Allison marqua un temps pour choisir les bons mots et faire comprendre à Cameron ce qu'elle pensait. C'était un peu flou dans sa tête. Il fallait le préciser et le formuler clairement.

- A : Ne le prends pas mal mais… il veut te prêter l'ensemble du comportement d'une humaine… je te crois capable de certaines choses, mais pas de tout. Comme je ne serai jamais capable de me prendre une balle en pleine tête et de me relever ou de soulever un homme deux fois plus lourd que moi. Tu as tes particularités, tes différences. Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire que tu nous singes sur tous les points pour sembler humaine. A mon sens, dormir est "contre-nature" pour toi. Tu n'en as pas besoin, c'est tout. Il faut l'accepter. T'y forcer ne t'aidera pas à mieux comprendre les humains. Au contraire, je pense qu'en essayant sans relâche, tu te poseras de plus en plus de questions, tu n'y arriveras pas et au final, cela te perturbera.

Cameron ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'Allison lui disait.

- C : je te remercie pour ta franchise, Allison. J'apprécie d'avoir un autre avis. Je pense moi aussi que je n'en suis pas capable. Il m'a surestimée.

- A : je ne crois pas, non. Tu es différente, c'est tout.

Cameron releva la tête et regarda Allison avec un petit sourire.

- C: c'est étonnant ce que tu dis. Que ce soit justement toi qui me le dises. Différente… pas de toi en tout cas. Pas physiquement.

Allison éclata de rire.

- A : je n'avais pas fait attention, c'est vrai, ça fait bizarre.

John se retourna. Il marchait devant avec Kyle et Derek. Il vit furtivement cet étrange spectacle de deux "clones" discutant et riant ensemble. Cameron était vraiment troublante. Parfois (presque tout le temps, en fait) elle était totalement inexpressive, impassible. Et puis rarement, comme maintenant, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois, elle était beaucoup plus démonstrative, capable de vrais sourires, d'expressions de visage multiples, faisant jouer ses sourcils, le mouvement de ses yeux… de vraies mimiques. On aurait juré voir deux sœurs jumelles, et cette réflexion le troubla beaucoup. Il n'aurait su dire s'il en était gêné ou si au contraire il s'en réjouissait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer ces comportements? Elle était vraiment une énigme pour lui. Tellement complexe.

Et Allison… Quelle fille formidable! Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle souriait encore. Une réserve de gaieté inépuisable.

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il avait derrière lui les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher. Un physique unique et des mentalités totalement différentes. Il n'imaginait pas vivre loin de Cameron mais il éprouvait encore des sentiments forts pour Allison. Il avait pensé qu'ils s'estomperaient avec la présence de Cameron mais il n'en était rien.

La soir venu ils décidèrent de continuer un peu, guidés par Cameron et sa parfaite vision de nuit. Ils avaient fait une longue pause forcée en milieu d'après-midi à cause d'une patrouille de machines, et en avaient profité pour se reposer, de sorte qu'ils n'étaient pas fatigués.

John marchait en arrière avec Allison.

- A : alors? Tu lui as parlé la nuit dernière?

- J : oui… enfin c'est plutôt elle qui m'a parlé…

- A : tu n'es pas bavard. Ça ne me regarde pas, c'est ça?

- J : non c'est pas ça, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. C'est une relation complexe. Je pense aller mieux en assouvissant mon besoin de savoir et en lui posant des questions, mais au final, je suis toujours aussi perdu. Des fois je voudrais presque ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée.

- A : et moi je suis sûre que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis.

John sourit tristement en regardant par terre.

- J : tu as sans doute raison. Mais franchement je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus rien… [_long silence_]… J'ai conscience que c'est dur pour toi. Je m'en veux de te faire ça. Je me sens… "sale". Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureuse. Tu es une jeune-femme étonnante, Allison. Je suis heureux de t'avoir connue. J'espère ne jamais te perdre.

- A : c'est gentil mais ça s'appelle vouloir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, tu ne crois pas? Tu as Cameron maintenant, alors ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas me perdre, John. Tu restes ambigu. Tu t'en rends compte? Je pourrais me poser des questions, tu sais?... Ou alors tu voudrais qu'on reste amis?… c'est envisageable mais il faudra d'abord que je m'éloigne un peu. C'est plus sain.

- J : tu as raison, je ne suis pas correct avec toi. Mes pensées sont confuses. Je suppose que ça va se dissiper avec le temps. La vie est si compliquée.

- A : c'est cette vie que nous essayons de défendre, pourtant. La beauté de la vie, des relations entre les humains, leurs sentiments… l'amour. Mon expérience avec toi a été très courte mais au moins je l'ai vécue. Tout le monde ne peut pas dire ça de nos jours. Je l'ai ressenti grâce à toi et je te serai toujours reconnaissante pour ça… c'était la première fois, tu sais. J'ai le sentiment que je peux mourir en paix maintenant. Tu m'as aidée à avoir moins peur de la mort. Si ce que pense Ben est vrai et qu'un royaume d'amour nous attend là-haut, alors je n'ai plus peur de mourir.

- J : ne dis pas ça, Allison. Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

- A : moi non plus, rassure-toi. Je ne veux rien regretter une fois là-haut. Je veux profiter des belles choses qui restent encore possibles dans ce monde.

- J : comme quoi?

- A : comme ce que je viens de te dire: ce que tu m'as apporté, même si c'était en coup de vent… comme cette "balade", quoique forcée, dans une nature qui reprends vie… comme l'amitié entre Derek, Kyle et moi… et celle que j'ai eue avec Ben…

John sentit qu'Allison avait le cœur serré en parlant de son ami.

- J : tu sais, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour Ben… dès qu'on aura rejoint John Henry, on lui demandera de fouiner dans le réseau pour voir ce qu'il est devenu et…

- A : tu es gentil, John, mais sincèrement, je n'ai encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'échapper des camps de la mort.

John ne sut que répondre et se réfugia dans le silence. Puis il ajouta quand-même:

- J : au risque de me répéter, tu es étonnante, Allison. Je t'admire beaucoup. Malgré tous les malheurs qui entravent ta vie, tu parviens à faire face, tu te relèves, tu continues à affronter cette vie difficile… moi je n'y arrive pas. Parfois je me laisse gagner par le désespoir. La déprime, même! Je n'ai pas ta force.

- A : tu peux parler… ta vie non plus n'a pas été facile. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais de coups de blues?... détrompe-toi, je ne suis pas plus forte que n'importe qui. Parfois c'est dur… très dur. Et je ne peux plus lutter… alors mes amis sont là pour moi… et d'autres fois je le cache, tout simplement. Mais tu l'as déjà dit toi-même: il faut garder espoir, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est tout ce qui nous reste. Tant qu'il y en aura, je refuserai de m'asseoir sur le bord du chemin pour exhiber mes plaies en criant "c'est la fatalité!". Non, il faut continuer… toujours. Lutter. Il n'y a pas de destin. C'est un concept de faibles, à mon avis.

John était bluffé par la force de conviction d'Allison, sa maturité, son intelligence clairvoyante. Elle était vraiment exceptionnelle, passionnante, et même… John n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment, mais il était totalement fasciné par la jeune-femme.

La troupe avança sans dire un mot encore trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'une patrouille annoncée par John Henry les force à s'arrêter à nouveau. Ils étaient au fond d'une gorge profonde et les robots avançaient vers eux. Aucun moyen de fuir sur les côtés. Deux solutions: rebrousser chemin ou se cacher et attendre qu'ils passent. Cameron préférait revenir en arrière mais Derek et Kyle voulaient se cacher. Il y avait un renfoncement dans une paroi qui conviendrait parfaitement et quelques buissons devant. Accroupis en silence, ils ne devraient pas se faire repérer. N'ayant pas le temps de les convaincre, Cameron n'insista pas et chacun se mit à couvert, prêt à riposter. John eut à peine le temps de se baisser derrière un bloc de pierre qu'il entendit déjà les machines venir vers eux.

Plongée dans le noir, Mary n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle ne savait plus s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Ben avait été transféré depuis plus de 24 heures, selon ses estimations, mais sa notion du temps était certainement altérée… de plus en plus. L'ignorance de ce qu'on allait faire d'elle, et surtout le désœuvrement allait l'affecter plus sûrement que n'importe quelle torture. Elle avait lu un jour que pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, les nazis avaient utilisé cette technique pour faire craquer leurs détenus et obtenir des renseignements. L'inactivité la plus totale. Rien à faire, rien à lire. Une salle vide sans la moindre occupation. Zweig en parlait dans son petit roman "Le Joueur d'Echecs". Elle s'identifiait au personnage… mais elle, était en plus attachée, depuis des heures, des jours... Son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses, sa tête lui faisaient mal sur toute la surface de contact avec le "lit".

Que faisaient-il à Ben? Allait-il devenir l'instrument des machines? Elle qui pensait déjà vivre dans un monde cauchemardesque se dit qu'elle avait touché ici le fond. Plus d'espoir. Livrée à la seule cruauté d'un esprit synthétique froid et insensible. Un monstre… un être diabolique. Elle fit un dernier effort pour se raccrocher à ses souvenirs, à quelques moments heureux…

Non loin de là, dans une pièce voisine, Ben faisait exactement le même effort. Ses souvenirs… les plus grandes joies de sa vie… son épouse… la naissance de son fils… la solidarité des résistants… il devait s'y raccrocher à tout prix pour contrer la prise de contrôle de son esprit. Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt d'une intervention lourde. Ses yeux étaient bandés. Il sentait le poids de lourdes compresses imbibées sur ses orbites, et une douleur lancinante derrière et au-dessus du crâne le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Sa paralysie était encore sévère. Il savait qu'il avait été implanté. Les processeurs dont la petite voix lui avait parlé étaient en lui. Il était raccordé à un pupitre informatique.

L'intrusion dans son cerveau était insoutenable. Pourtant il devait lutter. Lutter de toutes ses forces, de tout son être, malgré les drogues qu'on lui injectait. Il devait garder le contrôle. Prouver à Skynet qu'il avait encore des choses à apprendre sur l'esprit humain. Il devait être fort, plus fort… ne pas s'égarer… S'il avait du expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots justes. Ces mots-là n'existent pas. Des données informatiques traduites par l'interface en "pensées"… mais ce n'était pas des pensées comme les autres. Elles étaient "bizarres". Skynet avait réussi à leur donner un format acceptable pour un cerveau humain.

C'était une véritable prouesse technologique, mais son esprit pouvait faire la différence. Etait-ce la faille qu'il fallait exploiter pour contrer cette intrusion? Peut-être. Il devait garder assez de lucidité pour toujours faire la différence entre ses propres pensées, celles nées dans son cerveau, et celles qui venaient de la puce. Or justement, rien de plus dur que de rester lucide avec toutes ces drogues. Skynet voulait endormir son esprit, le rendre docile et malléable.

Il fallait tenir. Tenir malgré la peur, la douleur, le désespoir… il s'enfonçait… il se sentait partir… il revoyait le visage de sa femme… il aurait voulu crier, crier son nom, crier de rage et d'impuissance, mais rien ne sortit de sa gorge. Il revoyait sa rencontre avec elle… les premiers instants, la magie des premières paroles, des premiers contacts… mais la douleur de sa perte prit très vite le dessus. Il transpirait. La haine qu'il contenait depuis toujours commençait à surgir. A cet instant précis. Pourquoi? Il n'en savait rien. Il se crispa sur ses sangles. La paralysie commençait à se dissiper. La fureur montait. Des larmes de rage coulaient de ses yeux clos. Cette abominable machine qui essayait de posséder sa volonté était la responsable de tout son malheur. Elle avait tué son petit garçon… Le cuir des sangles grinçait. Pour une fois cette fureur qu'il méprisait tant et qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse, lui fut bénéfique. Il sentait sa volonté revenir. Il se sentait revivre, son corps commençait à lui obéir à nouveau.

Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit qu'il parvenait à faire barrage aux pensées exogènes. Il repensait à John. Son fils aurait eu le même âge. Il repensa à son histoire, à ce qu'il avait vécu… tout ce poids sur ses épaules… le poids d'un destin trop lourd à porter pour un jeune-homme et sa mère, seuls contre tout. Il fallait les aider, il le devait.

L'effet des drogues ne se faisait inexplicablement plus sentir, il reprenait possessions de ses moyens, de son esprit de sa force… de cette nouvelles force qu'il sentait monter en puissance au fur et à mesure que les nanomachines s'organisaient autour de ses muscles… peut-être leur devait-il la neutralisation des anesthésiques et autres hypnotiques?

Il sentit une main froide et métallique se plaquer contre son torse. Les machines devaient se rendre compte qu'il retrouvait l'usage de ses mouvements. Ben saisit sa chance. Foutu pour foutu, autant voir ce que donnait cette fameuse intervention. Il fit un effort démesuré pour contracter les muscles de ses bras et de ses épaules et dans un mouvement sec et rapide, il arracha les sangles de ses poignets et enleva les compresses sur ses yeux. Il y voyait encore flou et sa vision était changée. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ces considérations pour le moment.

Le Terminator qui l'avait maintenu plaqué sur la table lui saisit les deux bras. Ben lui envoya immédiatement un coup de tête d'une puissance et d'une rapidité qui l'étonna lui-même. La machine fut projetée à plusieurs mètres.

Ce court répit lui donna le temps d'examiner le "bricolage" derrière son crâne. Pas question de tout arracher de force ici! En palpant, il sentit deux cicatrices majeures. La première, la plus petite, à l'arrière était déjà en bonne voie de cicatrisation… encore un bénéfice des nanomachines. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de cet implant. La seconde, la plus grande, au somment du crâne le préoccupa plus. Un câble de gros diamètre y était branché. Il le retira avec précaution mais il sentait toujours une volonté s'imposer à son esprit, des idées, une tentative de contrôle qui reprenait un peu plus de vigueur.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et réalisa très vite qu'il restait une masse métallique à l'intérieur d'une logette de taille assez impressionnante qui s'enfonçait dans son cerveau. La puce! Elle était toujours là! Comme celle d'un Terminator… comme celles que John avait pu lui montrer. Skynet sentant son contrôle s'effondrer avait du introduire des données primordiales dans la puce avant que Ben ne se déconnecte.

La puce travaillait seule, maintenant.

Il devait lutter à nouveau contre une volonté étrangère. Des idées lui étaient suggérées, il avait confusément la sensation de vouloir retourner dans sa base, infiltrer, renseigner Skynet… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas enlever cette maudite puce tout seul, sans voir ce qu'il faisait. Tout à coup, il y pensa comme une évidence: Mary! Elle pouvait l'extraire. Il fallait faire vite, la puce était en train de propager ses ordres à une vitesse incroyable. Il avait pensé à tout cela en quelques fractions de secondes mais la pause fut de courte durée. Déjà, le T800 revenait sur lui.

Ben arracha les sangles de ses chevilles aussi facilement que les premières, se mit debout, prit appuis de ses deux mains sur la table opératoire et dans un geste précis et extrêmement rapide, se souleva, bascula tout son corps et envoya ses deux pieds avec violence sur le torse du robot qui n'eut pas la moindre chance d'esquiver l'attaque. Le Terminator, à moitié encastré dans un pilier en béton était sonné et momentanément désactivé.

Ben sentait une force prodigieuse se dégager de son corps. Combiné à ses réflexes de combattant surentraîné, il était devenu aussi fort et beaucoup plus rapide qu'une machine. Mais il ne pouvait ni s'en rendre pleinement compte ni l'apprécier à sa juste valeur car sa seule obsession était de retrouver Mary pour qu'elle puisse extraire cette puce qui allait d'un instant à l'autre prendre possession de sa volonté.

Il courut vers la première porte qu'il vit, la força et s'introduisit dans un couloir. Rien. Ses gestes étaient moins assurés, il perdait son attention. Il fallait faire vite, très vite. Il fit deux autres tentatives: deux salles vides, avant de découvrir celle où il avait été enfermé avec elle. La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité mais il y voyait presque comme en plein jour… mais sans couleur… sauf une masse rouge dans le fond: c'était Mary. "L'intervention devant… les yeux… un dispositif infra-rouge… là aussi ils m'ont mis des implants… mais comment je peux analyser l'image?" Plus tard! Il se poserait ces questions plus tard. Il courut jusqu'à elle, la réveilla en sursaut et lui expliqua rapidement la situation:

- B : Mary, il faut faire vite, je vous raconterai plus tard. J'ai une puce dans le cerveau qui essaye de s'introduire dans mon esprit pour me contrôler. Il faut l'enlever. Tout de suite. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Regardez comment elle est insérée. Si c'est la même que celles de la gamme 800, il faut la dévisser d'un quart de tour, et elle vient toute seule.

- M : mais… il me faut un instrument!

- B: trouvez-le vite… un truc plat ou pointu, n'importe quoi…

Il arracha les attaches de Mary qui se saisit de l'une d'entre elles. Elle voulait utiliser la boucle et sa pointe pour faire levier. Mais dans le noir, ça n'allait pas être facile. Fébrilement elle arracha avec cette pointe les quelques lambeaux de peau qui commençaient déjà à recouvrir la surface de la puce.

Tout à coup, Ben se releva et se retourna. Il vit Mary incrédule qui le cherchait du regard. Il ne savait plus qu'une chose: il voulait la tuer. Il saisit son cou d'une main. Avant qu'il ne serre trop, Mary qui comprenait très bien ce qui se passait eut le temps de crier:

- M : NON BEN! RESISTEZ! RESISTEZ, vous ne voulez pas faire ça, ce n'est pas vous! C'est la puce qui vous dicte votre conduite. Vous êtes plus fort qu'une machine. Ne vous laissez pas manipuler, je vous en prie… Concentrez-vous!

Plus que ses paroles à peine audibles à mesure qu'il serrait, ce furent les larmes de Mary et l'expression de profonde tristesse sur son visage qui permirent à Ben de reprendre le contrôle l'espace d'un instant. Il tomba à genoux et hurla la tête entre les mains, fou de douleur, son esprit en ébullition, à bout de force. Mary, toujours aveugle dans le noir, n'hésita pas une seconde, et força avec la pointe de la sangle sur la puce. Elle ripa et s'ouvrit la main. Elle recommença et réussit à la faire bouger. Dans un dernier effort, elle finit par la faire pivoter du quart de tour nécessaire, et la puce se souleva d'elle-même de quelques millimètres.

Ben retrouva instantanément l'usage de ses gestes et de sa volonté propre. Mary sortit complètement la puce de sa logette. Ils furent tous deux surpris de voir la taille de ce bout de métal.

- M : ce machin était dans votre cerveau? Mais!... Vous devriez être mort!… Elle prend une place énorme dans votre crâne. Comment pouvez-vous?….

- B : je n'en sais rien et on verra ça plus tard. Ça fait partie des milliers de questions que je me pose depuis mon réveil. Je suppose que Skynet a fait des prouesses en neurochirurgie ces dernières années… je ne préfère pas savoir comment, mais je suppose que de nombreux prisonniers ont fait les frais de ses expérimentations avant moi. J'ai juste la "chance" d'avoir profité de ses progrès. Une chose est sûre, il faut que je trouve une capsule de protection, sinon je risque l'infection cérébrale carabinée, maintenant que la logette est vide.  
Merci Mary. Sans vous nous étions perdus.  
Il faut partir d'ici. Vite. Les machines vont rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre. Venez, ne me lâchez pas.

Après avoir broyé la puce dans sa paume aussi facilement que s'il se fut agit d'un simple morceau de carton, il lui tendit la main et quittèrent la pièce.

Depuis l'intrusion des données de la puce dans son esprit, il avait l'étrange impression de mieux connaître l'endroit. Une sorte d'intuition lui permettait de se diriger vers ce qu'il savait être la sortie. Ils arrivèrent à un grand monte-charge au moment où le Terminator, qui avait relancé ses systèmes, débouchait de l'autre côté du couloir. Le temps qu'ils appèlent le monte-charge, il serait sur eux.

La lutte était inévitable. Et elle paraissait inégale car le robot était muni d'une arme. Un fusil d'assaut qui pouvait faire toute la différence. Ben eut juste le temps de se placer entre lui et Mary qu'il entoura de ses bras pour la protéger, dos à la machine.

Il reçut une rafale de balles en pleine tête, puis une seconde dans le dos. La douleur était horrible, mais il ne tomba pas. Les balles ne pouvaient traverser son squelette. Sans lui laisser le temps de recharger, Ben se retourna et fondit sur le robot, le dos en sang, pour lui arracher son arme au moment où il enclenchait un second chargeur. Ben lui vida tout son contenu à bout portant sur son orbite gauche. La lumière rouge s'éteignit doucement et la machine tomba à terre. Elle était de nouveau inactive. Ils avaient deux minutes pour déguerpir.

La nacelle arriva. Avant de monter, Ben réussit à enlever la capsule de protection de la machine inerte avec la pointe qu'il avait conservée. Il comptait s'en servir pour lui-même si par chance le format correspondait. Tant qu'à faire il ôta la puce de la machine. Il ajouta tout haut:

- B : une de moins! En voilà un qui ne nous… non, je ne peux pas faire ça. John ne voulait pas que Skynet sache qu'on s'amusait avec les puces de ses robots… je dois la remettre. La capsule aura pu sauter dans la baston, je la garde.

Mary se raidit. Quelque-chose venait de la figer sur place. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et encouragea Ben à fiche le camp.

- M : vite Ben, d'autres vont arriver!

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la nacelle qui décolla et monta plusieurs niveaux. Ben avait peur que la machine se réveille trop tôt, arrache la grille de protection à son étage, et s'empare des câbles pour les stopper. Mais l'ascenseur était rapide et ils arrivèrent au dernier niveau en moins d'une minute. Mary était impressionnée de voir les blessures de Ben. Son "pyjama d'hôpital" était en lambeaux dans son dos, laissant apercevoir des blessures profondes au fond desquelles luisaient des structures métalliques. L'arrière de sa tête présentait quant à elle une véritable zone dépourvue de peau. Elle avait été arrachée par la salve et le métal brillant se voyait d'autant mieux. Mais par dessus tout, elle était sidérée de voir la vitesse avec laquelle les lésions semblaient se refermer toutes seules, presque à vue d'œil… il faudrait néanmoins rouvrir pour extraire les quelques balles qui étaient restées fichées sous la peau.


	15. Chapter 15

Ben savait exactement où aller. Il avait vite compris qu'en fuyant à pieds, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir vivant. La place était trop bien gardée. Mais il savait qu'il existait un entrepôt de véhicules de tous genres. Ils s'y dirigèrent en courant. L'entrepôt était droit devant eux, mais Ben stoppa brutalement leur course car il avait entendu sur la gauche devant eux, venant d'un couloir, le bruit caractéristique de pas de machines. L'alerte avait été donnée, la base se réveillait. A deux, avec une seule arme, contre plusieurs machines, ils n'avaient aucune chance, Mary encore moins. Il ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva et y poussa Mary. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce et la porte refermée, Mary chuchota:

- M : Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de camera. On aurait du être repéré depuis un moment, déjà.

- B : pourquoi Skynet s'embêterait-il à installer des caméras dans un lieu qu'il pense imprenable par les humains? Ses caméras, ce sont les yeux de ses robots. Pas de robots, Skynet est aveugle… c'est notre chance. Bon point pour nous.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un ensemble de pièces détachées de machines ainsi que deux T1 en piteux état. Mais leurs armes avaient l'air intactes. C'est la puissance de feu de ces machines à l'intelligence très rudimentaire qui les rendaient redoutables. Des mitrailleuses lourdes. S'ils pouvaient s'en servir… Ben s'approcha et arracha le bras articulé supportant le lourd canon d'une des machines, celle dont les munitions étaient les plus abondantes.

- B : on va guetter. On les laisse passer et on continue. Si une autre patrouille arrive, je ferai feu. Je veux que vous restiez bien derrière moi, compris?

- M : compris. Mais comment va-t-on quitter cette base?

- B : au début je voulais prendre un engin volant mais on se ferait vite repérer dans le ciel, et abattre avant d'avoir pu dire ouf. A terre, on a plus de chance, on peut se planquer dans les ruines. Il y a des véhicules blindés de transport de troupes. On va en prendre un.

- M : comment savez-vous tout ça? Et puis comment espériez-vous piloter un aéronef de Skynet?

- B : ça, vous allez le voir rapidement.

Sur ce, Ben entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir si les robots avaient passé leur chemin. Il entraîna Mary à sa suite et arrivèrent sans autre mauvaise rencontre à l'entrepôt de véhicules. Le hangar était énorme. Il comptait plusieurs HK-Aerial, de tailles variables, des HK-drones, des motos-Terminator, d'énormes véhicules lourds puissamment armés et un robot gigantesque. Une taille réellement impressionnante. A vue de nez, 12 à 14 mètres… sans tête apparente. Des bras démesurés… il n'avait jamais vu une telle machine. Skynet n'était manifestement pas à court d'idée pour inventer encore et toujours de nouvelles armes de destruction. Plus loin il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait: une sorte de Humer blindé modifié servant de transport pour 5 à 6 Terminators.

La difficulté principale, il le savait, c'était de parvenir à piloter cet engin qui était lui-même robotisé. La machine était son propre pilote et obéissait à un programme comme les autres robots.

- B : cachez-vous à l'intérieur, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- M : vous allez où, Ben?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la question. Il avait déjà glissé sous le véhicule. A l'avant, il défonça à main nue une petite trappe étanche et bien protégée d'où il sortit une puce au format identique à celle d'un Terminator. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Ses implants, et surtout cette interface qu'il avait toujours dans la tête fonctionnait à double sens. Il pouvait lire les informations d'une puce mais aussi y entrer d'autres données. Il savait aussi que le risque de reprise de contrôle de son esprit par cette puce était nul car à la différence de l'autre qui avait été conçue spécifiquement pour infiltrer son cerveau, donc extrêmement sophistiquée (peut-être un modèle unique) celle-ci était un puce classique qui ne pouvait prendre le contrôle que d'une machine. Elle n'était pas prévue pour fonctionner par une interface dans un cerveau humain.

De retour dans l'habitacle, c'est ce qu'il expliqua à Mary pour apaiser ses craintes, lorsqu'il lui demanda son aide pour introduire la puce du véhicule dans son crâne. Mary dut écarter la peau qui s'était presque entièrement reformée par-dessus la capsule de protection arrachée au T800.

- B : allez, insérez-là.

- M : j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, Ben.

Mary qui avait encore à l'esprit le "retournement" de Ben quelques minutes plus tôt n'était pas très rassurée d'introduire une nouvelle puce dans le cerveau de son compagnon. Mais elle se laissa persuader. Ben avait l'air de maîtriser la situation.

Elle inséra la puce et Ben pu instantanément entrer dans les programmes. La sensation était extraordinaire… irréelle. Il "voyait" les programmes, les fichiers, il les triait, les passait en revue avec une vitesse hallucinante. Presque vertigineuse. Cette interface était vraiment une invention prodigieuse… et effrayante.

En quelques minutes, car il dut quand-même tâtonner pour comprendre la structure de la puce, il put reprogrammer la puce avec des instructions précises mais concises. La formulation électronique aurait pu se traduire de la sorte : "sortir discrètement en évitant les machines, surveiller les mouvements au radar et afficher à l'écran les déplacements, faire feu sur les ennemis incontournables et disparaître le plus vite possible parmi les ruines en direction du nord".

Le véhicule était muni d'une mitrailleuse automatique en tourelle supérieure, et Ben avait gardé celle du T1. Ils avaient une chance.

Mais à peine eut-il terminé sa reprogrammation que cinq Terminators firent irruption dans le hangar. Ben et Mary se plaquèrent sur le sol du véhicule pour ne pas être vus. Ben chuchota:

- B : il faut que vous m'enleviez la puce, je vais essayer de la remettre sous la machine.

- M : vous allez vous faire repérer, il faut les affronter.

- B : non, il faut fuir au plus vite! Ils sont trop nombreux.

Mary fit de son mieux pour enlever la puce, et Ben sortit discrètement, à plat ventre, par une portière opposée aux robots qui s'étaient dispersés et fouillaient le moindre recoin. Sans bruit, il parvint à remettre la puce dans la logette, mais le véhicule démarra immédiatement. Ce fut bien suffisant pour faire tourner les cinq paires d'yeux rouges vers le Humer.

Mary était effrayée. Les robots se mirent à courir dans leur direction au moment où le véhicule avança. Ben eut juste le temps de s'extraire de sous le Humer et d'y monter. Mais la machine la plus proche lui saisit une jambe et le tira en arrière. Il fut arraché au véhicule et alla voler contre un T600 désactivé. Au contact, il se "réveilla" et se baissa pour se saisir de Ben. Mais sa lenteur ne lui permit pas de le faire. Ben avait déjà roulé sur le côté. Le T600 braqua sa lourde mitrailleuse rotative vers lui et décocha une longue rafale. Ben bondit à temps derrière un autre Humer, mais le T800 qui l'avait fait tomber du véhicule arrivait sur lui.

Ben se releva et, fidèle à sa technique, lui asséna un violent coup d'épaule dans le thorax pour le faire tomber. Une fois à terre, Ben l'attrapa par les bras et sortit à découvert avec lui, à portée de tir du T600. Tout cela s'était passé en quelques fractions de secondes, ne laissant pas l'opportunité au T800 de réagir. Le T600 tira à nouveau, mais entre-temps, Ben avait positionné le T800 devant lui, s'en servant comme d'un bouclier. Le T800 reçu une puissante salve de balles dans la tête qui le mit hors tension. Ben ne le lâcha pas pour autant et en profita pour avancer vers la haute silhouette. Arrivé à proximité, il souleva le corps du T800 et le fracassa sur celui du T600. Déstabilisé, le robot tituba et Ben en profita pour le prendre à revers, et du tranchant de la main, lui envoyer un violent coup dans le nuque afin de le mettre définitivement HS. Les os de sa main imprégnés de coltan, solidifiés et alourdis, avaient largement suffit.

Au loin, le Humer qui emportait Mary, après un slalom entre les engins, s'apprêtait à mitrailler la porte de sortie pour s'échapper et gagner enfin l'air libre. Ben le regarda avec une moue mi-dubitative, mi-contrariée, heureux pour elle, mais il était trop tard pour la rejoindre. Même en courant. D'autres machines lui barraient la route et avançaient vers lui.  
S'il se faisait prendre, Skynet recommencerait ses tests avec lui.

Non, plus jamais ça! Il fallait à tout prix trouver un moyen de sortir. Mais déjà d'autres Terminator arrivaient dans le hangar pour prêter main forte aux 4 restants. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir longtemps. La mitrailleuse du T1 était restée dans le Humer. Il espérait que Mary saurait s'en servir malgré son poids. Et il espérait surtout que le blindage du véhicule serait assez costaud pour résister aux miradors que Skynet n'avait sans doute pas manqué d'installer autour de sa base.

Mais pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de lui-même. Sans arme, il n'avait aucune chance. Il arracha donc celle du T600 à terre et disparut parmi les véhicules avant d'être rattrapé. Les robots formaient une sorte de filet infranchissable dont les mailles se resserraient inexorablement et le poussaient au fond du hangar, là où il n'y avait aucune issue. Il était obligé de s'y réfugier.

Or c'était dans ce coin justement, que se trouvait la gigantesque machine, ce robot démesuré. Il leva la tête… "pourquoi pas?". Son idée était simple: grimper sur cette énorme machine et prier pour qu'elle soit contrôlée par le même format de puce que celles compatibles avec sa propre connectique. Grâce à ses nouvelles capacités, il atteignit le sommet facilement. Il chercha et trouva de la même manière que sous le véhicule, derrière un lourd blindage, l'emplacement d'une puce électronique.

Il réussit à l'extraire mais ne savait pas si, sans aide, il parviendrait à faire la même chose que pour le Humer. Il fallait faire vite car en bas les robots l'arrosaient déjà de tirs. En hauteur et protégé par les structures blindées du Harvester, il était à peu près à l'abri et profita de cette protection relative pour essayer d'introduire la puce dans son crâne. Il y parvient après plusieurs tentatives, puis se concentra et reproduisit la même opération de programmation avec cette fois des directives plus destructrices. Il voulait carrément rendre inutilisable la moindre machine de l'entrepôt. Tant qu'à faire…

Mais à peine essaya-t-il d'extraire la puce, tâche malaisée sans voir ce qu'il faisait, que plusieurs HK-drones décollèrent. S'il était pris sous des feux en plongée, il serait transpercé de part en part en quelques instants et son squelette en coltan ne ferait pas grande différence car il ne protégeait pas chaque organe vital. Il se réfugia le plus profondément possible dans la machine mais elle n'était pas prévue pour cela. Il réussit cependant à se protéger un peu plus et tenta à nouveau de retirer la puce de sa tête. Elle vint avec un petit bruit pneumatique. Il l'inséra immédiatement dans la machine et reçut au même moment deux balles dans l'épaule, heureusement stoppées dans leur course par la clavicule et l'omoplate blindée. Un drone se trouvait exactement au-dessus de lui. Avec la mitrailleuse du T600 qu'il avait montée avec lui, il fit exploser sans mal le petit engin volant qui fut malheureusement aussitôt remplacé par un second, puis un troisième.

Au moment où il voulut s'extraire de la cuirasse du Harvester pour arroser de tirs les autres drones, la tête d'un T800 surgit au-dessus de lui en l'empoigna avec force pour le sortir de sa "cachette" sans ménagement. Le Terminator avait réussi à monter lui-aussi au sommet de la haute machine. Surpris, Ben fut expulsé et jeté dans le vide.

C'est le moment que choisit le Harvester pour s'ébranler, et lever ses bras pour ajuster ses tirs. Ben réussit à se rattraper à l'un d'entre eux, précisément sur l'énorme mitrailleuse. Il tomba lourdement, la tête la première sur la masse métallique. Sans le renfort de son crâne, pensa-t-il, il n'aurait pas survécu au choc.  
Sonné, il mit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il fut pourtant contraint de s'activer car la machine avait commencé à tirer, et l'arme sur laquelle il essayait de se cramponner pour ne pas tomber avec les énormes vibrations du tir, devint brûlante en un rien de temps. Il grimpa alors sur la racine du bras pour reprendre le combat avec le Terminator qui l'attendait.

Les tirs du Harvester faisaient d'énormes dégâts. Il avait commencé par détruire les 3 T800 qui étaient restés à terre. Malheureusement, avant leur destruction, ils avaient activé un maximum de machines. Des tanks armés de canons à plasma, d'autres drones et même un HK-Aerial qui fit rugir dans un tintamarre sur-aigu et assourdissant ses réacteur pour pivoter en vol stationnaire et braquer le robot géant.

Le Harvester riposta immédiatement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard en assenant un coup de point d'une puissance incroyable sur l'avant de la machine. L'aéronef accusa la frappe en traversant la tôle du hangar, mais il était encore manœuvrable.

Pendant ce temps, au sommet du robot, les deux assaillant livraient une lutte sans merci. Les coups volaient en tout sens. Ben était défiguré par les frappes du Terminator. Mais galvanisé par le stress du combat, il ne sentait pas la douleur. En face, le T800 ne pouvait plus se servir efficacement de son bras droit que Ben avait commencé à arracher. Ben comprit que l'équilibre instable sur cette machine mouvante était un atout pour lui. Le Terminator mettait trop de temps à chercher son équilibre.

Quand le Harvester commença à marcher vers la sortie, en écrasant tout sur son passage, le T800 tomba sur le dos mais réussit à s'accrocher pour ne pas dégringoler au sol. Ben en profita pour se jeter sur lui, le souleva et le projeta en l'air. Mais le robot avait encore des ressources et il se saisit de l'avant-bras de Ben pour ne pas tomber. Sa poigne était solide et suffit largement à le retenir. Ce fut au tour de Ben d'être déséquilibré et il tomba à terre. La machine lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans le thorax, puis un second dans le cou. Ben suffoquait, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, le larynx écrasé. La machine qui s'était redressée, maintenait toujours son pieds en travers de sa gorge et y appliquait tout son poids. Ben voyait son regard rouge et impitoyable et dessus de lui. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait et Ben le savait aussi: elle voulait l'étouffer. A bout de force et à court d'air, il voyait des étoiles de plus en plus nombreuses dans son champs de vision et tomba en syncope.

Le T800, qui avait parfaitement compris la situation chercha à atteindre la protection de la puce du Harvester pour la lui retirer. Par chance, il reçut une partie du rayon plasma que le HK-Aerial repositionné venait de tirer sur le sommet de la haute machine. Le coup lui arracha une partie de la tête et la majeure partie du thorax. Le reste de la carcasse tomba inerte au sol, 12 mètres plus bas.

Pendant ce temps, Ben, à la merci des tirs ennemis se remettait rapidement grâce aux nanomachines qui s'étaient réorganisées immédiatement pour réparer les lésions sur la trachée et le larynx. Il reprit ses esprits lorsque le Harvester fit ses premiers pas dehors dans la nuit.  
Le robot géant avait achevé tous les véhicules au sol et se battait maintenant contre le HK-Aerial et les quelques drones survivants. Sa maniabilité était un formidable atout face à l'énorme aéronef dont les repositionnements étaient plus lents. En revanche, sa puissance de frappe ne pardonnait pas. Lorsque le T800 avait été achevé, une partie du rayon s'était abattu sur le mécanisme de l'épaule droite, rendant inamovible tout le bras articulé. En outre, il commençait à être à court de munitions. Bien que lourdement armé, il avait quand-même décimé tout un entrepôt rempli d'engins en tous genres et n'avait cessé de tirer depuis son activation, soit 10 longues minutes de tirs incessants. La menace de l'aéronef tenu en respect jusqu'à présent se faisait de plus en plus lourde. D'une minute à l'autre, le Harvester serait à sec et ce serait la curée.

Ben qui revenait à lui s'en rendit compte, se releva péniblement et entreprit de descendre de la machine. Arrivé à terre, il sentit un choc terrible ébranler la terre. Il lui semblait que même l'air avait vibré autour de lui. Le Harvester avait épuisé ses dernières balles et le HK-Aerial avait pu ajuster son tir et lui décocher un rayon. Le robot esquiva mais pas assez vite. Un de ses bras fut littéralement arraché et projeté à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. En s'écrasant, le lourd bras avait fait trembler le sol. Heureusement il s'agissait du bras droit déjà endommagé.

La machine se baissa et se saisit de la première masse compacte qu'elle trouva, un gros morceau de béton armé, qu'il lança de toutes ses forces sur l'aéronef, lui faisant exploser un réacteur. Le HK-Aerial alla s'écraser un peu plus loin dans un fracas infernal.

Ben, assourdi par tout ce bruit, déguerpit à pieds le plus vite possible. Il fut surpris par la rapidité de sa course… encore une capacité qu'il découvrait. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir vu le Humer de Mary (ou son épave) qui avait sans doute pu échapper aux protections de la base de Skynet.

Il laissa à son sort le Harvester victorieux, quoique amoindri, et s'enfuit dans la nuit, guidé par sa nouvelle vision nocturne.

Le mot "angoissant" n'avait jamais eu autant de sens que maintenant pour John et ses amis. Le silence était particulièrement pesant. Répartis de part et d'autre des parois rocheuses, les résistants cachés entendaient maintenant parfaitement le bruit caractéristique des machines foulant le sol d'un pas uniforme, militaire aurait-on pu dire, parfaitement cadencé. La troupe de T800 était exactement entre Cameron et Allison d'un côté, Derek et Kyle de l'autre. John était un peu plus loin, protégé d'une grosse roche éboulée, car les deux autres cachettes étaient trop exiguës.

Derek, accroupi, tendit un peu le cou pour voir combien les robots étaient, mais ce simple mouvement le déséquilibra un peu. Pour se rattraper sans bruit, il se protégea de son bras et se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Mais une irrégularité dans la roche frotta à l'endroit de sa blessure et il lâcha un "Hummm!" de douleur, étouffé du mieux qu'il put. Pourtant la troupe passa son chemin et John sortit le premier quand il fut sûr de ne plus être visible, même si une machine se retournait.

- K : pfouuuu, j'ai cru qu'on s'était fait repérer. Ils étaient combien au total?

- C : on s'est fait repérer.

- A : quoi? mais… ils sont passés pourtant.

- J : oui, Cameron, c'est vrai! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ils nous seraient tombé dessus s'ils nous avaient vu.

- C : ils ne nous ont pas vus. Ils nous ont entendu. Derek a fait un bruit. Si je l'ai entendu, eux aussi.

- D : et merde! Désolé, j'ai pas pu me retenir, je suis tombé sur mon avant-bras gauche. Ça ressaigne d'ailleurs. Chier!

- J : tu as peut-être un système acoustique plus développé que les T800?

- C : non, il n'y a pas eu d'évolution de ce côté. Le système était déjà très performant. En plus les T800 étaient plus près de Derek que moi.

- A : mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors? Pourquoi ont-ils continué leur chemin?

- C : ils doivent avoir une mission précise. Nous repérer seulement. Maintenant ils vont avertir du renfort pour nous capturer. Ils n'étaient que trois. Je pense qu'ils ont ordre de ne pas nous tuer avant interrogatoire. Il faut partir. Vite.

- J : John Henry aurait pu nous le dire!

- C : il ne peut pas tout voir. Malgré sa puissance d'analyse il y a beaucoup trop de données sur le réseau. En outre, il utilise constamment une partie de ses fonctions pour ne pas être repéré, ce qui monopolise une partie de ses capacités. S'il surveille tous les mouvements, je ne sais pas s'il peut faire autre-chose. De plus il ne sait pas exactement où nous sommes, il doit donc surveiller une zone vaste et diffuser de nombreuses informations sur la répartition des forces de Skynet. Sans oublier qu'il doit constamment bouger pour ne pas se faire repérer puisqu'il diffuse des ondes régulièrement. Et il doit à chaque fois trouver un nouvel accès réseau sécurisé. Weaver l'aide pour ça, mais s'il est actuellement en transit, il est aveugle… comme nous.

- D : alors on fait quoi? Tout droit ou à revers?

- C : tout droit. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre patrouille tout de suite dans ce sens-là.

- D : alors ne traînons pas et armez vos fusils.

Le petit groupe repartit à la hâte à allure soutenue. La gorge s'élargissait et débouchait sur une grande vallée en contre-bas que Cameron était la seule à distinguer clairement. Il y avait un peu de lune mais trop peu pour voir au loin. La température était lourde sans le bénéfice de l'altitude. Il n'y avait pas de vent et le silence était parfait. Trop parfait, car à chaque branche cassée, tous sursautaient et craignaient de se faire repérer. Depuis l'avertissement de Cameron, ils avaient la très désagréable sensation d'être observés. Ce qui se passa alors glaça le sang des humains. Ils entendirent tous très distinctement un "clic" et se figèrent sur place. Cameron lança immédiatement:

- C : stop!

- A : c'était quoi ce bruit?

Ils étaient sous des arbres et l'obscurité était presque totale. Pour avancer, ils se tenaient en file indienne, Cameron à l'avant, en guide.

- D : une mine. J'ai le pied gauche dessus. C'est pas vrai, putain!… mais c'est quoi cette malchance avec mon côté gauche! Bordel. Saletés de machines, elles ont du piéger le secteur à tout hasard.

Avant que les autres ne puissent s'appesantir sur la situation, un bruit de réacteur se fit entendre au-dessus des murailles de pierre, non loin de là.

- D : allez-y, fuyiez! Vous ne pouvez plus rien pour moi.

- K : t'es pas bien, non? On va pas te laisser dans cette situation. Cameron, on peut bien faire quelque-chose, non?

- C : la mine explosera au moment même où il lèvera le pied.

- K : mais en faisant très vite? Tu peux l'aider? Le pousser?…

- C : je ne serai pas assez rapide. Il aura au mieux la jambe arrachée… voire les deux.

- D : hors de question que je vive dans cet état! Je ne peux déjà plus me servir de ma main gauche, ça va bien comme ça! Barrez-vous, je vais les retenir.

- J : retenir qui?

- D : si Cameron a vu juste, et je pense que oui, l'aéronef va déposer autour de nous des soldats de Skynet pour nous prendre au filet. Je peux faire diversion et les attirer avec mon arme. Vous, vous tracez en ligne droite sans vous retourner.

- J : sûrement pas, hors de question! On ne t'abandonne pas. On n'abandonne personne!

- D : c'est moi qui décide ici! C'est un ordre! Vous partez ou c'est moi qui vous plombe.

John ne voyait pas bien le visage de Derek mais il imaginait qu'il avait ce même regard que dans le passé. Un regard clair et dur, chargé de détermination et d'expérience. Il retrouvait le soldat entraîné qu'il avait connu en 2008. Ses réactions étaient rapides, contrôlées. Il raisonnait vite. Son sérieux et sa force de conviction laissaient sans voix. Il pouvait sentir son autorité, presque voir son visage sévère.

- C : il a raison, John. On ne peut plus rien pour lui, et il peut nous apporter une aide précieuse. Il ne mourra pas en vain.

- J : je t'ai pas sonnée, Cameron! Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, mourir. Je ne veux pas le voir crever une seconde fois, y'en a marre! On les attend et on les affronte! On trouvera une solution après pour la mine.

Derek accrocha le bras de John et l'attira vers lui. Sa voix s'était adoucie mais restait inflexible.

- D : écoute, John, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur, mais Cameron a raison: je suis condamné. Autant que je serve à quelque-chose, non? Je suis désolé. Il faudra encore des sacrifices avant la fin de ce cauchemar. Tu sais, quand on est parti, je savais bien qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'on rentre tous. J'ai confiance en toi, John. Le plan de ta mère est jouable. Il y a enfin de l'espoir… un véritable espoir! Et c'est toi qui va l'apporter à l'humanité. Allez-y, ne perdez pas de temps, ce serait trop bête. Vous n'êtes plus très loin de Los Angeles. Partez!

Après une accolade à Kyle et Allison, Derek aperçut la silhouette de Cameron dans la pénombre. Il lui adressa un sourire sincère et son regard était chargé de tout l'espoir qu'il mettait en elle, en eux. Il savait que grâce à sa vision infra-rouge, elle verrai l'expression de confiance sur son visage. Saurait-elle l'interpréter?

Sans se poser la question en ces termes, Cameron nota cependant que c'était la première fois que Derek la regardait ainsi. Ses logiciels de reconnaissance faciale lui indiquèrent une expression de sympathie, à défaut de plus subtil, et elle se dit que John avait raison: ce Derek était vraiment différent de celui qu'elle avait côtoyé en 2008. Jamais une parole agréable, jamais un sourire… pourtant c'était aussi le même…

Ils partirent donc la mort dans l'âme du côté opposé au bruit des réacteurs qu'ils avaient entendu et dont l'intensité avait diminué. L'aéronef avait du atterrir. Cameron empoigna John qui s'était retourné et avait du mal à quitter Derek des yeux. Ils couraient maintenant, à l'aveuglette, le visage de Kyle et d'Allison luisant de larmes.

Cameron dirigeait la petite troupe, scrutant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sol pour éviter d'autres mines. Elle avait ordonné aux trois résistants de marcher dans ses pas… facile à dire dans la pénombre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de faire mieux.

Au bout de 10 minutes, ils entendirent des tirs. Puis plus rien. Kyle stoppa pour scruter le silence. Et une détonation puissante les fit tous sursauter. Allison et Kyle étaient effondrés. John baissa la tête et s'enfouit le visage dans les mains. Mais ils devaient se ressaisir vite et continuer à fuir. Aidé par Cameron, John essaya de faire entendre raison aux deux autres et ils reprirent péniblement leur route.

Dans cette course, John pensait à JH. Il lui en voulait de ne pas les avoir prévenus. Il avait contrôlé sa radio, elle marchait parfaitement. JH leur avait fait l'annonce du piège presque au même moment où ils avaient entendu l'engin volant. Autant dire que ça n'avait servi à rien. Mais en se raisonnant sa colère s'apaisa. Il comprit que la décision avait du être prise juste après que la troupe de Terminators soit passée devant eux. La mise à jour sur le réseau avait du attendre que les machines fassent leur rapport. Et à cela, il fallait encore le temps que JH trouve l'information.

Il reconnut enfin que sans lui, ils auraient eu au moins une quinzaine d'autres occasions de se faire prendre, tant l'activité dans les montagnes était dense. Et comme pour finir de le convaincre, JH les prévint justement d'un autre mouvement d'ampleur qui leur permit de contourner l'obstacle et de passer finalement à travers les mailles du filet. La diversion de Derek leur avait sauvé la vie.


	16. Chapter 16

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Ben était toujours en pleine course. Sans armes mais confiant dans sa perception de nuit… et puis il était désormais en mesure de se défendre tout seul contre un Terminator, pour autant qu'il soit seul.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ses nouvelles performances. Il courait depuis plus de deux heures, vite, sans impression d'effort soutenu. La nuit était chaude et il transpirait quand-même un peu mais ne ressentait pas la fatigue musculaire. Toutes ses plaies étaient maintenant cicatrisées. Il avait eu le temps de remettre en place l'opercule de protection au sommet de son crâne et la peau s'était reformée par dessus.

Il se souvenait d'avoir donné l'instruction au véhicule de rouler vers le nord. Néanmoins il avait pu prendre n'importe quel chemin parmi les ruines. La chance lui sourit pourtant lorsqu'il découvrit le Humer à quelques mètres devant lui. Non camouflé, au milieu du chemin, cela lui sembla toutefois étrange. A l'intérieur, personne. Mais plus grave: un impact très net avait traversé le pare-brise avant, pourtant très épais et à l'abri des balles. Sans doute un projectile à pointe de kevlar ou même de coltan… Mary avait du vite comprendre que le blindage du véhicule ne suffirait plus à garantir sa sécurité. Elle avait du fuir à pieds. Il devait la retrouver. Si des robots étaient à ses trousses, elle était en grave danger.

A sa place, il aurait foncé sur les ruines et tenté de trouver des souterrains, des égouts, une bouche de métro… ou à l'inverse se cacher dans les étages des quelques tours encore debout qu'il voyait derrière lui. Qu'aurait-elle fait? Dans les égouts, elle était aveugle et rien ne garantissait qu'il n'y ait pas de surveillance souterraine… peut-être même des Hydrobots, et qui plus est dans une eau toxique. A l'inverse, dans les tours, elle pouvait surveiller par les fenêtres les mouvements des machines et profiter d'une occasion pour continuer sa route. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir si elle était découverte dans ces immeubles… à moins de se jeter du haut d'une tour… et puis elle était expérimentée et savait qu'il fallait agir à l'inverse de ce que les machines auraient fait à sa place… alors où chercher? Les machines, selon lui, allaient commencer à chercher dans les souterrains. Il privilégia donc dans un premier temps les étages des immeubles et rebroussa chemin pour y parvenir lui aussi.

Arrivé à proximité, il s'agenouilla pour scruter les environs, protégé par une palissade en béton. Aucun mouvement, aucune lumière. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien non plus. Il savait que les machines n'étaient pas très discrètes. Rien que le bruit de leurs pas… à moins qu'un Terminator revêtu d'une peau synthétique ne soit à sa recherche. Dans ce cas il pouvait être parfaitement silencieux. Ben choisit de ne pas considérer cette éventualité et grimpa dans le premier immeuble. Il n'était pas très grand, heureusement, mais il mit pourtant une demi-heure à l'explorer entièrement.

Dans le second, à mi-hauteur, il s'arrêta dans l'escalier car il avait cru entendre un faible bruit. Comme un objet lourd tombé à terre quelques étages au-dessus. Un arme? Celle de Mary? Elle n'avait pas pu porter la mitrailleuse du T1 jusqu'ici. Impossible! Beaucoup trop lourde.

Il avait pourtant l'impression que ça aurait pu être Mary. Il décida de monter encore quelques étages et de les explorer un par un. Un second petit bruit se fit entendre, bien plus faible, comme un froissement de tissu. Ben s'introduisit dans le couloir sombre et bénit une nouvelle fois sa vision infra-rouge. Cette fois il en était sûr, il avait entendu tousser. Il savait les machines capables de tendre un tel piège, au moins la gamme des 800 qui savait imiter à la perfection la voix humaine. Mais c'était peu probable. Il devait avoir affaire à un humain, peut-être blessé. Il poussa doucement une porte légère et jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se remettre immédiatement à couvert. Il avait distinctement vu une masse rouge (c'est à dire chaude) dans un recoin de la pièce. Ce ne pouvait donc être une machine. Il se risqua à chuchoter:

- B : Mary? C'est moi, Ben.

Il entendit un mouvement brusque et le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil mitrailleur qu'on armait. Elle avait du se remettre debout… ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas trop blessée. Elle devait avoir peur du classique piège de l'imitation de la voix.

- B : je vais entrer. Je n'ai pas d'armes. Je vais mettre les mains sur la tête, vous verrez que je ne suis pas une machine.

Il entra doucement et vit Mary le tenir en joue, son fusil calé au creux de son épaule. La faible lune permit à Mary de constater qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Elle se détendit et baissa son arme.

- M : bon Dieu, Ben, vous m'avez flanqué une de ces frousses! Pfouuuu… mais je suis heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf. Je dois confesser que je n'y croyais plus. Seul contre cinq T800. Comment avez-vous pu faire pour vous échapper?

- B : j'ai eu de la chance. La machine énorme au fond de l'entrepôt, vous vous souvenez? Elle était pilotée par une puce compatible avec mon système. J'ai fait la même chose qu'avec le Humer. J'ai failli y rester mais finalement j'ai réussi à fuir et même à anéantir toutes les machines du hangar. Une puissance de feu inimaginable, ce robot. Le jour où il sera fabriqué en série et utilisé contre nous, on va le sentir passer, vous pouvez me croire! Et vous, vous êtes blessée?

- M : rien de grave, heureusement. Le véhicule a rempli son office à merveille. Mais j'ai été stoppée par des tirs… particuliers. J'ai entendu un premier impact sur le bloc moteur. Je pense qu'une balle à pointe anti-char a du l'endommager. Il s'est arrêté. Et une autre balle a traversé la vitre avant. Elle m'était clairement destinée celle-là. Elle m'a frôlé une côté mais est ressortie avec peu de dégâts. Je saigne peu. Je me suis échappée immédiatement sans demander mon reste, et sans savoir s'il s'agissait de machines ou de résistants.

- B : vous permettez? Je préfère regarder.

- M : ça ira, Ben, j'en ai vu d'autres. Je sais que vous êtes médecin, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose.

- B : comme vous voudrez. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je souhaite en profiter.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et décidèrent de rester là en attendant le jour, pour prendre un peu de repos.

- M : vos yeux… c'est assez flagrant maintenant dans l'obscurité… il y a comme un halo vert qui filtre de sous vos yeux.

- B : ma vision de nuit! Je peux l'activer et la désactiver mentalement… je suppose que ce sont les cellules infra-rouge implantées sous la pupille qui donnent cette lumière… à la manière des yeux rouges des Terminator. Un autre souvenirs de Skynet… que suis-je devenu, Mary?… Un cyborg! Un vrai cyborg! On nous en a parlé avant de partir dans les montagnes. Un modèle ultime d'infiltration… et c'est tombé sur moi… il était sur le point de réussir, Mary! C'est… inimaginable.

- M : vous vous y ferez, Ben. Et puis sans ça, nous ne serions pas ici à en discuter. Avouez que vos nouvelles performances nous ont plusieurs fois sauvé la vie, cette nuit.

Ben ne répondit pas. Il savait que Mary avait raison, mais se voir transformé de la sorte… il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour l'encaisser. Mais il y parviendrait. Mary avait raison, il s'y ferait. Avant de s'endormir, son esprit divagua vers ses amis. Derek, Kyle, Allison, John et Cameron. Où étaient-ils? Avaient-ils pu s'échapper eux aussi?

Dans les premiers contreforts de la chaîne montagneuse de San Gabriel, dominant Los Angeles, Kyle, John, Allison et Cameron avaient élu domicile sous une voûte rocheuse pour finir la nuit.

Malgré la fatigue, John n'arrivait pas à dormir et s'était redressé, assis sur sa couverture. Seul Kyle, épuisé de chagrin, respirait lentement à côté d'eux. Cameron, évidemment, qui avait arrêté d'essayer de dormir sur l'avis d'Allison, veillait debout juste à côté. Allison, quant à elle, essayait de trouver le sommeil et s'obligeait à fermer les yeux mais elle n'y parvenait pas non plus. Trop de stress, trop de tristesse, trop d'injustice. Verrait-elle donc tous ses proches disparaître les uns après les autres devant ses yeux? Elle se prenait à espérer qu'elle serait la prochaine. Au moins n'aurait-elle pas à endurer la perte de Kyle ou John… puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'eux à qui elle tenait vraiment.

Cameron, qui se retournait régulièrement, vit que John s'était redressé.

- C : tu devrais te reposer, John. Tu en as besoin.

- J : merde, Cameron. T'es toujours pas capable de comprendre qu'on peut pas s'endormir comme ça en claquant des doigts, si un truc nous tourmente?

Allison qui s'était redressée à son tour lui dit tout bas:

- A : ne sois pas trop dur avec elle. Evidemment qu'elle ne le comprend pas. Elle ne sait même pas ce que veut dire réellement dormir.

- J : hum… c'est vrai, t'as raison. Mais c'est chiant à la fin. Sous prétexte qu'elle n'en a pas besoin, elle se permet de nous rappeler nos faiblesses, comme pour nous rabaisser… moi aussi j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir besoin de dormir, c'est saoulant à la longue… [_silence, réflexion et regrets…_] bon, excuse-moi, Cameron, je suis fatigué. Tu as raison. Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Cameron vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- C : ça ne fait rien, John, ce n'est pas grave. Et je ne cherche pas à te rabaisser. Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente tant que ça?... A part la mort de Derek.

- J : à part ça? Ben c'est déjà pas mal, non? C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois crever!

- C : oui, mais il y a autre-chose. Je te connais, John. A quoi tu penses?

- J : je suis paumé… avec le temps, je veux dire. Ça colle pas. Tout ça ne colle pas du tout. Apparemment, dans ce temps, Derek n'était pas encore parti dans le passé puisqu'il ne me connaissait pas. Et il est mort. Donc il ne pourra jamais y aller. Alors pourquoi je me souviens de lui en 2008? Tous ces souvenirs, tout ce qu'il a fait, toutes les interactions qu'il a eu avec moi, ma mère ou toi… on ne devrait plus s'en rappeler. Un nouveau passé aurait du se mettre automatiquement en place. Un passé sans lui. On l'aurait vécu et on l'aurait en mémoire. Au lieu de ça, j'ai toujours Derek en tête, bien présent. Quelque-chose cloche.

Cameron ne répondit pas. Elle semblait réfléchir à ce que John venait de dire.

- A : oui, c'est vrai. C'est bizarre. Mais tu sais, je me suis fait la même réflexion à mon sujet. Si j'en crois l'histoire de Cameron, notre coexistence est impossible. Elle a été créée à mon image et … maintenant que vous êtes dans… disons un autre futur que celui que Cameron a connu … comment est-elle encore là si moi je ne me suis pas fait capturer? Je veux dire, un autre futur s'est mis en place quand tu as décidé de ne pas suivre le cours normal du temps. Les actes du passé devraient conditionner ceux du futur. En fait, le futur d'où vient Cameron n'existe plus. Alors quelle probabilité y a-t-il que je me fasse de nouveau capturer dans un proche avenir, que Cameron soit conçue et qu'elle retourne dans le passé pour te protéger? Quelle chance y a-t-il que tout ce que tu as vécu depuis qu'elle est dans ta vie se passe exactement de la même façon à partir des évènements de maintenant? Et encore plus difficile à comprendre: si je ne me fais jamais capturer, comment Cameron pourra-t-elle être créée? Elle devrait disparaître… de la réalité et de nos esprits… C'est très compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous comprenions bien les mécanismes temporels.

Cameron qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent se risqua à un commentaire.

- C : j'ai peut-être une explication… mais elle ne repose sur rien de concret. Ce qu'Allison vient de dire me fait penser à la théorie quantique. Une infinité de possibilités, toutes possibles en même temps, qui coexisteraient dans une infinité de mondes. Des mondes parallèles si vous voulez. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'une action du passé conditionne un futur, mais pas tous. A chaque choix, plusieurs possibilités, plusieurs nouveaux "monde" créés. Et nous, qui traversons le temps et perturbons ce qui normalement ne peut être visible pour un observateur qui ne change pas d'époque artificiellement, changerions en fait de réalité… et pas seulement d'époque. Comme une passerelle d'un monde à l'autre à chaque saut dans le temps. Nos souvenirs sont alors intacts car un acte dans un univers ne conditionne pas forcément tous les futurs. Ce qui voudrait dire que ce n'est pas parce que Derek Reese est mort cette nuit qu'il n'a pas quitté un jour un autre futur, un futur alternatif, pour venir en 2008. Et toi qui traverse le temps de façon "anormale", tu gardes son souvenir parce que le passé que tu viens de quitter n'a pas disparu. Tu l'as juste quitté. Il existe toujours. Enfin… c'est une possibilité, mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un pourra le démontrer un jour.

- J : mais tu es un génie, Cameron! Ça expliquerait ce que je n'ai jamais compris à mon sujet. Cette boucle temporelle impossible à concevoir. Comment aurais-je pu envoyer mon propre père dans le futur alors qu'il était censé me concevoir! Impossible! Réfléchissez bien… ça me prend la tête depuis des années…

Tout à coup il réalisa qu'il venait de parler devant Allison. Elle tourna vivement la tête et la regarda incrédule.

- A : quoi? de quoi veux-tu parler?

J : merde, je voulais pas l'dire tout haut… enfin… devant toi.

- A : trop tard maintenant! De quoi tu parles? Ton père vient du futur? C'est quoi encore cette histoire?

- J : bon après tout, au point où on en est… mais promets-moi alors de ne rien dire.

- C : tu ne devrais pas, John. C'est dangereux.

- J : si tu as raison, on s'en fout maintenant, Cameron. Je peux très bien ne jamais envoyer mon père dans le passé et je continuerai quand-même à exister. D'ailleurs, dis-moi quelle genre de chance j'ai de l'envoyer exactement au moment où il est arrivé la première fois? Hein? Et lui, quelle chance a-t-il de reproduire exactement ce qui s'est passé… je veux dire…me concevoir exactement au même moment. Quelle chance y a-t-il que l'enfant qui naîtra de cette union soit John Connor? Tu veux que je parle plus technique? Quelle chance pour que ce soit exactement le bon spermato qui arrive le premier? Il y a des choses qui sont impossibles à reproduire. Impossibles. C'est impossible…. Tu ne me donnes pas de probabilité, cette fois?

- C : je ne sais pas, John. Il y a trop de paramètres.

- J : je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est incalculable! Même pour ton cerveau de compét! Mon père, c'est l'homme qui dort à côté de nous, Allison. C'est Kyle.

- A : t'es pas sérieux?

- J : on ne peut plus.

- A : Kyle est ton père? Mais… c'est de plus en plus fou cette histoire!

- C : c'est pourtant vrai.

- A : et… tu vas lui dire?

- J : non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je ne dois pas.

John raconta un peu plus en détail ce que sa mère lui avait raconté de lui, leur rencontre… et Allison finit par être convaincue par ses explications, mais troublée comme jamais. Se pouvait-il que son ami de toujours soit en réalité le père du jeune homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête?


	17. Chapter 17

Mary se réveilla un peu avant Ben avec les premières lueurs du jour qui filtraient au travers des stores délabrés de la petite pièce. Par réflexe, elle scruta entre les lattes les environs proches à la recherche d'une éventuelle silhouette ennemie. Tout paraissait calme dehors. Elle avait faim et très soif. Mais il n'y avait rien ici. Tout était vide. Pas de meubles… rien.

Quand elle se retourna, Ben était debout et la regardait.

- B : laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez passé une excellente nuit et pour bien continuer cette belle matinée, vous vous dites qu'un bol de café chaud avec un croissant seraient bienvenus.

- M : tout juste… un croissant ou autre-chose, d'ailleurs. Vous les français, il vous faut forcément des croissants avec de la baguette et du beurre. Moi je mangerais bien n'importe quoi.

- B : et bien il doit sans doute rester un peu de rat dans les caves. Si le cœur vous en dit.

- M : si vous croyez me dégoûter… le rat je connais, merci. Bon, on fait quoi?

- B : je ne peux pas rentrer à ma base même si nous n'en sommes pas très loin. Elle est compromise. Alors je pencherais plutôt pour la vôtre: le quartier général de Los Angeles. On devrait en avoir pour une bonne partie de la journée. Mais je sais que John voulait s'arrêter avant à l'ancienne usine de montage des T800 de la région, justement à côté, pour essayer de réparer Cameron. Je suppose qu'il y aura donné rendez-vous à John Henry et Weaver.

Ben crut voir à nouveau chez Mary un léger trouble à l'évocation de ces noms. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus attention.

- B : je te propose donc de continuer vers le nord. Si on trouve quelqu'un à l'usine on s'arrête, sinon on continue jusqu'au QG et on attend John.

- M : OK, c'est parti. Mais si on trouve de quoi manger en route, je ne dis pas non.

Il descendirent rapidement, conscients du danger d'être repérés; mais Ben pensait depuis longtemps que le risque n'était pas plus grand de jour que de nuit. L'avantage de la nuit pour les machines, c'était leur vision infra-rouge, mais comme elles savaient que les humains s'en étaient rendu compte et qu'ils préféraient dorénavant les missions de jour, l'activité des machines s'était de plus en plus renforcée en journée. L'un dans l'autre… le risque était finalement toujours présent, peu importait le moment.

Ils faisaient leur possible pour passer entre des murs ou des décombres et camoufler leur progression. La tension montait lorsqu'ils devaient traverser une zone découverte. Mais ils ne firent pas de mauvaise rencontre. Au loin, des bruits de détonations trahissaient un combat. Bruit commun, la malheureuse routine de leur quotidien depuis tant d'années.

Ils trouvèrent dans un petit entrepôt une bouteille d'eau de source intacte et une vieille boîte de corned beef. Pas terrible, mais ça ferait l'affaire. En sortant, Ben plaqua Mary contre un mur un peu brutalement… mauvaise maîtrise de sa force. Il venait d'apercevoir un T600 seul, en reconnaissance depuis fort longtemps visiblement car sa peau synthétique était en lambeaux, ainsi que ses habits. Il avait du être chargé d'infiltration au début mais ces modèles n'avaient jamais dupé personne, passée la surprise des tous premiers sortis d'usine, notamment à cause de leur stature impressionnante.

Ils le laissèrent passer en silence, camouflés derrière un mur. La machine passa son chemin mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir, elle s'immobilisa. Les avait-elle entendus? Peu probable. Alors quoi? Elle semblait scanner les environs. Quelque-chose n'allait pas. Elle leva sa lourde mitrailleuse mais avant de repérer sa cible, une silhouette rapide et légère bondit d'une crevasse et fondit sur elle. Incapable de verrouiller sa mire aussi vite, le T600 tenta d'abattre son arme sur la jeune-femme. Mais celle-ci anticipa et avec une force insoupçonnée, elle bloqua le geste, et dans un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé, fluide et gracieux, lui adressa un puissant coup de pied dans le thorax. La machine tomba en arrière.

Ben, en zoomant, reconnut facilement Cameron. Elle était plus rapide mais risquait quand-même de recevoir un rafale de balles en pleine tête. Le T600 à terre la braquait directement. A bout portant sa mitrailleuse pouvait faire des dégâts, surtout s'il visait les orbites. Mais à ce moment, John sortit à son tour et attira l'attention du robot qui hésita entre ses deux cibles. Kyle en profita pour lancer une grenade qui explosa à proximité de la tête de la machine. Elle était aveugle mais pas encore achevée.

Elle se mit à tirer au hasard dans un geste ample pour balayer au plus large. C'était extrêmement dangereux! D'autant que ce raffut risquait d'attirer d'autres machines… ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Un autre T600, en meilleur état, fit irruption à l'autre bout de la rue, à l'opposé de là où se trouvaient Ben et Mary.

- B : c'est eux, je vais les aider. Reste à couvert.

- M : faites attention, Ben. Vous n'êtes pas complètement invincible.

- B : pas complètement… mais contre un crétin de T600, ça devrait suffire.

Sans se soucier des tirs du premier robot, dont il reçut d'ailleurs une balle en pleine poitrine, Ben courut à toute allure vers le groupe en danger, une lourde barre de fer à la main. Il arriva sur la machine à terre et lui asséna un violent coup en pleine tête. La scène se déroula avec une rapidité fulgurante. Il lui arracha son arme avec un bout de bras métallique et la projeta plus loin. Puis il tourna la tête vers Cameron:

- B : termine-le! John, Kyle, à terre! Tout de suite.

A peine avait-il donné ses ordres qu'il reçut une seconde balle dans la tempe. Allison restée en retrait cria. Mais Ben resta debout et fonça vers la seconde machine. Il essuya une salve qui traça un trait de son épaule gauche à son flanc droit. Cinq balles de gros calibre en tout qui le freinèrent sérieusement mais ne le firent pas tomber. Il arriva devant le T600, beaucoup plus haut que lui, mais tout était déjà joué. La machine n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Ben esquissa un sourire machiavélique face à lui et lui envoya un gros coup de tête dans la poitrine. Le robot fit deux pas en arrière pour conserver son équilibre. Ben en profita pour se saisir de son arme et lui tordre le canon à mains nues. Elle était inutilisable. La machine abattit alors son autre poing sur l'épaule de Ben qui dut mettre un genou à terre sous la puissance du choc. Il laissa tomber sa barre de fer. Mais il profita d'être plus bas pour se saisir des pieds de la machine.

Avec un effort soutenu, il se redressa et la fit tomber. Et dans un vigoureux mouvement de rotation, serrant toujours fermement les pieds du robot, il l'envoya brutalement contre un pilier en béton armé. Sans lâcher, il recommença deux fois. La machine s'encastrait dans les piliers avec violence. Ben ne lui laissait aucun répit. Au bout de quatre autres vols planés à travers des blocs de gravas, il laissa la machine à terre, inerte.

Il retourna tranquillement vers sa barre de fer et revint vers le T600. Il lui passa la barre sous la nuque et la lui tordit autour du cou comme s'il se fut agit de caoutchouc. Puis il serra, encore et encore… si fort que la tête du robot sauta et ses yeux s'éteignirent lentement.

Le danger écarté, les autres arrivèrent, complètement sidérés par ce qu'ils venait de voir. D'abord, Ben n'était pas mort, mais en plus il s'attaquait à mains nues au plus puissant des robots de Skynet.

Avant de laisser libre court au flot de questions et d'étonnements, Ben déclara:

- B : on dégage. Avec ce bordel, le coin va grouiller de machines dans quelques minutes.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble. Mary les rejoint, et ils trouvèrent une entrée de cave sous des décombres qui avaient du former une maison au-dessus plusieurs années auparavant. Allison sauta au cou de Ben, l'agitation autour de lui était à son comble.

- J : mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment as-tu fait pour battre une machine tout seul? Et ces impacts…

John examina un instant sa tempe et vit un éclat métallique. Il prit peur et recula.

- B : ne t'inquiète pas, John, c'est toujours moi. Je t'assure. Mary pourra en témoigner. J'ai… été un peu modifié par Skynet, mais je ne suis pas une machine… enfin… pas tout à fait.

- J : pourtant ce serait bien son genre de faire une copie de toi. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un T800? Et cette femme? Elle est peut-être un robot elle aussi.

- M : je ne vais avoir aucun mal à te persuader du contraire, John. Ça fait des années que je t'attends. Regarde-moi un peu mieux. Mon visage ne te dit rien?

John n'avait pas encore prêté attention à la jeune-femme qui accompagnait Ben. Il se retourna et l'examina. Effectivement son visage lui disait quelque-chose. Elle se déplaça sous l'entrée de la cave et la lumière éclaira sa longue et belle chevelure rousse.

- J : Savannah!

- S : et oui, John, c'est bien moi, la petite fille à qui tu as appris à faire ses lacets dans la salle d'attente du psychologue a un peu grandi.

Savannah lui laissa le temps d'accuser le coup. Elle sentait John encore un peu suspicieux.

- S : Qui à ton avis aurait pu connaître ce genre de détail à part toi et moi? Je peux t'assurer que Ben n'est pas une machine. Il a été transformé. Son squelette est recouvert de Coltan, mais son intellect est totalement intact.

- J : Savannah, mais… c'est incroyable! Que fais-tu ici? Comment as-tu survécu?

- S : drôle de question! Comme les autres, c'est à dire comme j'ai pu. Allison a du te dire que j'étais dans l'abri anti-atomique le jour du jugement dernier. Mais on a été séparé et j'ai été recueillie par le colonel Carlton. Un peu plus tard, j'ai vite compris qu'il était préférable de changer de nom. Skynet connaissait le mien et mes relations avec John Henry. Je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque. Voilà, c'est très simple et en résumé, tu sais à peu près tout.

John allait de surprise en surprise ces dernières minutes. Il lui fallait un moment pour digérer. Ben était très surpris de voir que John et sa co-détenue se connaissaient. C'est Allison qui prit la suite:

- A : mais que t'est-il arrivé, Ben? D'où te vient cette force, cette rapidité?

Ben raconta lui aussi sa petite histoire. Les autres écoutèrent sidérés.

- K : un cyborg! Tu es devenu un cyborg! Ça alors, justement ce dont nous prévenait Weaver avant que nous quittions la base, c'est dingue ce truc.

- B : ouais, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire moi-même. Mais… où est Derek?

Les visages s'assombrirent et Ben comprit tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose.

- B : non? C'est pas possible? Pas lui? Je croyais que JH vous aurait permis de passer à travers les mailles…

- J : ça n'a pas suffi, Ben. Tout est allé trop vite. Il s'est sacrifié… pour nous laisser partir. Sans lui on était tous capturés.

La fin de la journée passa en explications, chacun voulant en savoir un peu plus. Le soir, ils sortirent pour rejoindre l'ancienne chaîne de production des T800. Ils n'en étaient plus très loin et à défaut de la mettre en marche, ils pourraient au moins y trouver une bonne planque et attendre John Henry et Weaver.

Mais les deux machines les avaient devancés. Savannah, même si elle savait parfaitement que le T1000 n'était pas sa mère, tomba dans ses bras. Weaver ne la repoussa pas. Elle avait développé une sorte d'affection pour "sa fille adoptive", à défaut de véritable tendresse. Elle savait que Savannah, même devenue adulte, s'accrochait au souvenir de sa mère grâce aux traits qu'elle imitait à la perfection… la chaleur en moins. Elle fit de même avec John Henry qui afficha un véritable sourire, un peu niais, mais sincère.

- JH : je suis content de te revoir Savannah. Tu as bien grandi. Tu es devenue une belle jeune-femme. Je ne pensais pas te retrouver ici.

- S : moi si. Quand Ben m'a parlé de votre rendez-vous, j'ai failli bondir de joie.

- B : je me disais bien aussi…

Il fallu encore une séance d'explications pour tenir chacun informé des derniers évènements. Quand Savannah tenta d'expliquer pour finir, ce qui leur était arrivé, Weaver la coupa:

- W : oui, pour ça nous savons. Ainsi que ce qui est arrivé au capitaine Saint-Clair. Je suis heureuse que cette première tentative de prise contrôle soit un échec. Mais vous avez des capacités de résistance psychologique hors normes. C'est ce qui vous a sauvé. Le prochain sera peut-être le bon pour Skynet. Encore une indication pour nous empresser de mettre fin à cette guerre. S'il arrive à dresser une armée de cyborg, tout est perdu.

Tout à coup, Ben tourna la tête. Il avait aperçu un mouvement non loin de là.

- W : ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont des machines à nous. Elles surveillent les environs. Je vois que votre vision est devenue très performante.

John s'isola un moment avec John Henry pour lui parler de son projet de réparation de Cameron. Ses tremblements de la main avaient repris et John avait constaté depuis un bon moment qu'elle était moins efficace que d'habitude. Moins solide, moins rapide. Il fallait faire quelque-chose. John Henry lui expliqua que c'était faisable et qu'il avait déjà fouillé dans les programmes de la chaîne de montage.

- J : Cameron? Tu peux venir une seconde? Je voudrais que tu fasses un "check-up".

- C : oui, tu m'en as parlé, John. Je veux bien essayer. Depuis l'épisode de la prison, je ne suis plus efficace à 100%.

- J : très bien. Alors je te confie à John Henry. Je ne vous présente plus, vous vous connaissez déjà par échange de puce interposé… bref, il va t'expliquer comment faire.

Cameron s'éloigna avec JH dans les profondeurs de l'usine pendant que John rejoignait les autres pour discuter de la suite des opérations.

Kyle était déjà en train de suggérer une aide du QG de Los-Angeles, à quelques kilomètres de là.

- W : oui, il faut une alliance concrète, c'est évident maintenant.

- J : et il va falloir que JH fasse un peu mieux qu'espionner.

- W : ça te semble simple comme ça, John, mais je peux t'assurer que ne pas se faire repérer est une véritable prouesse de la part de JH. Tu n'imagines pas la complexité de ce réseau ni des protections qui l'entourent. Personne ne pourrait faire ce qu'il fait.

- J : peut-être, mais sans lui nous n'arriverons à rien. J'y ai bien réfléchi. S'il faut avertir rapidement tous les résistants sur la planète, il va falloir le faire par radio. Mais on peut être à peu près sûrs que Skynet va intercepter le message. Et comme il faudra un minimum de temps ensuite pour assembler les dispositifs, il pourra mettre ce laps de temps à profit pour contre-carrer nos plans. Tout repose sur la surprise de l'opération. Il va falloir que JH trouve un moyen de brouiller un maximum de récepteurs pendant que nous diffuserons les informations et qu'elles seront relayées autour de la planète. Ensuite il faudra un feed-back de chaque poche de résistance pour nous avertir de la mise en œuvre de leur dispositif.  
Sans brouillage, c'est même pas la peine de commencer! Et puis il faudra un signal de départ. Même si ce n'est pas exact, il faut que les bombes explosent à peu près au même moment. Si on laisse plusieurs jours entre chacune, Skynet aura le temps de trouver une parade, d'enfouir son réseau et ses machines, ou que sais-je.

- K : John a raison, il va falloir que JH parasite les récepteurs de Skynet aux bons moments. Et qu'on trouve un moyen de placer les deux autres EMP qu'on a laissées dans la grotte. Elles pourraient servir pour le nord-ouest américain et pour le centre… c'est toujours ça de pris. Celle qu'on a armée avec un système de mise à feu par code radio devrait suffire pour tout le sud-ouest américain, d'après les informations du père d'Allison… et peut-être même pour le nord du Mexique.

- A : pour ça, il nous faut l'aide du commandement de Los Angeles. Ils ont des hélicos. Si JH fait éviter aux pilotes les surveillances aériennes, il y a une chance d'y parvenir.

- S : alors rendons-nous dès demain chez le colonel Carlton. Il saura nous conseiller. Il faut travailler main dans la main… et vite. Plus on attend, plus on prend le risque qu'il y ait des fuites.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de détails et décidèrent de prendre du repos. Le raid dans les montagnes les avait épuisés et les nuits étaient courtes ces temps-ci.

John dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il était mal à l'aise de savoir Cameron disséquée sur la chaîne de montage. Il priait pour que John Henry sache ce qu'il faisait. Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par Cameron qui revenait. Malgré toute son attention pour ne pas faire de bruit, John se redressa. Il lui avait suffit d'un simple froissement de vêtement pour le tirer de son sommeil léger. Cameron s'assit à côté de lui. Elle chuchota:

- C : me revoilà.

- J : ça a été? Comment tu te sens?

- C : bien.

- J : développe un peu. Tu es réparée?

- C : mon endosquelette a été entièrement révisé, des pièces changées, les optiques ajustées et les diagnostics système n'ont trouvé aucune dysfonction. John Henry a supervisé l'ensemble de l'analyse. Il n'a rien trouvé d'anormal.

- J : et ben tu vois, c'est parfait. Tu es rassurée?

- C : non. Je serai plus efficace sur le terrain mais les tremblements de ma main gauche continuent.

- J : et tu l'as signalé à JH?

- C : non.

- J : pourquoi?

C : je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y faire quelque-chose.

- J : tu as l'air inquiète.

- C : tu sais bien…

- J : que c'est impossible? Ecoute Cameron, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de dire ça. Je suis désolé mais tu as vraiment l'air inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- C : tu te souviens de notre discussion à l'hôtel avant que nous allions chercher ta mère en prison?

- J : oui, et…?

- C : je reste persuadée qu'il y a un conflit dans mes programmes… et que je représente une menace pour toi et pour toute la résistance.

- J : mais JH n'a rien trouvé.

- C : non, mais il n'est pas infaillible. Mes circuits sont très complexes, même pour lui. Peut-être s'agit-il d'un conflit d'un genre nouveau. Il ne sait sans doute pas quoi chercher.

- J : et toi tu sais?

- C : non plus… mais je sens quelque-chose d'anormal.

Cameron resta fixer John avec intensité.

- C : je regrette que tu n'aies pas gardé la montre-détonnateur. Elle aurait peut-être été utile un jour.

- J : je ne crois pas, non.

- C : comment peux-tu en être sûr?

- J : il y a plein de raisons à ça. Déjà je veux avoir confiance en toi…

- C : mais c'est idiot, tu ne peux pas…

- J : laisse moi finir!… ensuite le détonateur n'activerait plus rien. J'ai demandé à JH de retirer la charge explosive que tu avais placée à proximité de ta puce lorsqu'il en a fait le diagnostic. Et pour finir, quoique tu fasses, jamais je n'aurais été capable de te faire ça. Tu noteras que je ne parle même pas du fait que je ne pouvais rien emporter avec moi lors du voyage temporel, comme tu le sais parfaitement.

- C : c'est dommage, John. Il aurait fallu que tu en sois capable. Tu laisses tes émotions entraver ton jugement… et ton rôle dans cette guerre.

- J : arrête avec ça Cameron. On dirait ma mère. Je ne suis pas si extraordinaire que ce qu'on a voulu me faire croire. L'idée des EMP, c'est ma mère qui l'a eue, pas moi. Le futur que tu connaissais n'est plus là, Cameron. Je ne suis pas le grand chef spirituel de la résistance. Tu exagères mon rôle dans ce conflit. Tout le monde l'a toujours fait. Finalement ça me soulage de vivre dans ce temps alternatif. Ici au moins, je n'ai plus la pression de devenir un être exceptionnel. Je veux juste faire de mon mieux sans qu'on m'en demande toujours plus.

Cameron détourna la tête comme pour couper court à la conversation. Elle se leva et disparut après avoir lancé un regard à John. Malgré la pénombre, il crut déceler quelque-chose de plus que son impassibilité habituelle. Comme une pointe de nostalgie. De la déception peut-être. Oui, c'était ça, il pensa que ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait déçue. Et il se retourna lui aussi, contrarié, pour tenter de trouver le sommeil.


	18. Chapter 18

Le lendemain, avant de partir, Allison discutait avec Ben qui lassait ses nouvelles chaussures, trouvées on ne savait où par une des machines de Weaver pendant la nuit. Le T800 venait de les lui apporter. Depuis son évasion, il était resté pieds nus avec sa tunique "d'hôpital" à moitié arrachée. Kyle lui avait donné la veille de quoi se vêtir. Il ne manquait plus que de quoi se chausser.

Debout, Allison regardait Ben pensive.

- A : tu as du souffrir le martyre pendant ta "transformation"… vivre l'enfer.

Ben sourit ironiquement.

- B : c'est le mot juste, Allison. L'enfer. Et bizarrement, le plus dur à supporter n'a pas été la torture physique mais les tentatives d'intrusion de la puce dans mon cerveau. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais craquer.

- A : j'essaie d'imaginer, mais j'ai du mal.

- B : je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avant de l'avoir vraiment vécu… ce que je ne te souhaite pas.

- A : en tous cas, il y a quelques bénéfices. Tes plaies d'hier ne sont déjà plus visibles. Tu ressens toujours la douleur?

- B : oui, malheureusement. Me prendre une balle me fait aussi mal qu'avant mais psychologiquement c'est moins dur puisque je sais qu'il n'y paraîtra plus quelques minutes après. Alors d'une certaine manière, je crains moins la douleur.

- A : et au niveau cérébral, tu as parlé de deux implants hier. Le premier, le logement de la puce avec l'interface neuronale, mais le second, il sert à quoi?

- B : en fait je ne sais pas exactement s'il n'y en a que deux... Mais je pense que si. Il faudrait faire une radio. Le deuxième implant, à l'arrière de mon crâne doit servir de support à l'interface… pour décrypter des données ou reprogrammer une puce… je ne sais pas trop. Il y a aussi la vision de nuit… peut-être que cet implant sert à me donner une représentation mentale des images infra-rouges… mais dans ce cas, il est étrange que la position soit si éloignée du chiasma optique… vraiment je ne sais pas. Je ne fais que des suppositions. Si un jour nous nous sortons de cette guerre, j'aurai tout le temps de me pencher sur la question… ce qui m'intrigue le plus en revanche, c'est la durée de vie des nanomachines, donc leur source d'énergie. Comment mon organisme va-t-il les éliminer une fois qu'elles seront à plat? Le pourra-t-il vraiment? Et si non, ne seront-elles pas toxiques?

- A : peut-être ont-elles des batteries de très longue durée à l'image de celles des Terminators. Du coup elles te survivront et leur longévité ne sera pas un problème.

- B : nucléaire tu veux dire? Si miniaturisé… hum, je ne sais pas si c'est techniquement possible.

- A : tu ne pensais pas non plus possible l'existence d'une telle interface neuronale… et pourtant tu en as une parfaitement opérationnelle dans le crâne.

- B : mouais… le temps de ces questions viendra plus tard. Pour l'instant ça marche et c'est ça qui compte. Allez, tout l'monde, on accélère, il faut partir.

- K : à vos ordres, capitaine.

- B : ta gueule, Kyle.

- K : c'est chez Skynet qu'on apprend à parler comme ça? Pas très classe!

- B : c'est ça, allez. Armes au poing. On progresse comme pour un assaut. Nous aurons les machines de Weaver devant et derrière. Normalement tout ira bien. On en a pour deux heures maximum.

La troupe s'ébranla dans la ville en ruines. L'air était plus frais que d'habitude et le soleil brillait. Les humains, très sensibles au temps qu'il faisait retrouvaient un peu de moral. La terrible perte de Derek avait été un peu "compensée" dans leur tête, pour autant qu'on puisse parler ainsi, par le retour de Ben et les retrouvailles avec Savannah.

John marchait côte à côte avec Allison.

- A : je vous ai entendu cette nuit. Vous passez votre temps à vous chamailler tous les deux… et en même temps vous vous faites du souci l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes mignons… mais c'est l'amour vache, un peu, non? Je n'envie pas vraiment votre relation finalement. C'est… compliqué.

- J : c'est ce que je te dis depuis le début. Compliqué… beaucoup trop, même! Comme j'aimerais que ce soit plus simple. Parfois je suis fatigué et j'aimerais la sortir de ma tête. Et cette fois-ci je le pense vraiment, Allison. Ne me dis pas que tu n'en penses rien.

- A : je n'ai rien dit. Tu es un peu torturé comme garçon, non?

- J : c'est un peu dur à entendre venant d'une fille qui doit me prendre pour un ado caricatural, mais je suis bien forcé d'admettre que tu as raison. Je dois me forcer à simplifier mes relations avec elle. Et m'ouvrir aux autres.

Allison esquissa un sourire timide.

- A : aux autres? A qui tu penses?

- J : à vous tous… à toi… enfin, je veux dire…

- A : je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne dises plus rien justement.

Allison tourna la tête vers lui et afficha un sourire plus franc, magnifique, plein de charme. John était subjugué par ce sourire, ces belles dents blanches, ces pommettes saillantes et délicates, le fin dessin de ses traits, le grain parfait de sa peau… elle devait être si douce. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour passer sa main sur une de ses joues. Mais il se força finalement à détourner la tête. Il craignait que l'insistance de son regard soit déplacée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour graver ce visage dans sa mémoire et le revoir à loisir, le détailler, admirer ces lèvres fines et discrètement pulpeuses à la fois, son menton franc, son nez fin et délicat, ses yeux noisette, doux et chaleureux, ses sourcils bien dessinés… il y avait dans son visage un mélange de noblesse - un port de tête presque altier - et une douceur infinie.

Un sifflement le tira de sa rêverie. Il entendit quelqu'un crier : "A COUVERT!"

A leur gauche, venant d'un immeuble encore debout, il vit une fine traînée blanche venir vers eux. Un missile ou une roquette.

Le projectile atteignit l'un des premiers Terminator qui vola en morceaux, mêlés de gravats de béton. Allison qui était à proximité en reçut un sur l'arcade sourcilière, ce qui la déséquilibra. John la retint de justesse par les épaules, alors qu'elle allait tomber de tout son long sur une armature pointue de fer rouillé ayant servi de structure métallique à une poutre de béton. Par réflexe, il la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna dans un plongeon pour se camoufler derrière un muret. John se souvint que puisque JH les accompagnait, il ne pouvait plus surveiller les déploiements de troupe de Skynet. Ce confort n'était plus de mise, ce matin.

- J : mais c'est pas vrai, on peut pas faire deux pas sans se faire attaquer!

Tout à coup il réalisa ce qui venait de se produire: avec ce genre d'arme, un tir est précis. Et c'était un Terminator qui avait tout pris.

- J : NE RIPOSTEZ PAS! C'est sans doute des résistants. On approche de la base du commandement. Il faut leur faire comprendre qu'on ne cherche pas l'affrontement et que les machines sont avec nous.

Kyle un peu plus loin riposta:

- K : et comment on s'y prend selon toi, John? Dès qu'on lève la tête, on se reprend un pruneau.

- C : je vais y aller.

- B : non Cameron, c'est trop dangereux. La première machine a volé en éclats. Leurs armes sont puissantes. Tu n'es pas indestructible. Il faut réfléchir… on peut tenter le coup du drapeau blanc… on n'a rien à perdre.

- K : si, le drapeau blanc!

- B : c'est pas le meilleur moment pour déconner, Kyle. Trouve un tissu blanc, plutôt.

- K : oh! Tu m'appelles pas Pluto !

- B : Kyle, bon sang!

- K : ok, ok, le voilà ton tissu blanc. Un vieux T-shirt, tiens, ça fera l'affaire. L'humour c'est comme l'espoir mon pote. Quand y'en a plus, c'est la fin. Moi je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de moment pour déconner un peu. Même dans une situation critique.

- W : elle risque d'être plus critique que vous ne le croyez s'ils décident de continuer à nous pilonner à la roquette. Je peux faire écran.

Personne sauf John ne comprit vraiment ce que Weaver venait de proposer. Il lui répondit à part:

- J : surtout pas. Un nouveau modèle de machine pour eux… ils vont le prendre comme une menace supplémentaire. On n'a pas mieux que le drapeau blanc pour le moment.

Ben leva avec précaution au-dessus du muret le bout de tissu accroché à un bâton mais il se le fit trouer aussitôt.

- K : ils ont un problème avec les codes de couleur?

- A : ils doivent trouver le piège un peu gros. Ils nous prennent pour un groupe de machines… certains avec une peau synthétique.

- B : il faut qu'on agisse vite. Je vais les contourner et les prendre à revers.

- W : tout seul? Vous n'y arriverez jamais, c'est de la folie.

- A : je suis d'accord, Ben. Ils ont l'air lourdement armés.

- B : désolé de dire ça, Allison, mais c'est moi qui décide maintenant. Et je suis le plus rapide. Cameron, Weaver, JH et les autres machines, vous allez me couvrir. Vous êtes à peu près à l'épreuve des balles… mais pas des roquettes, souvenez-vous en. Pour partir sur le côté, je vais devoir me mettre à découvert. Quand je vous donne le signal, vous vous levez et vous arrosez la zone d'où viennent les tirs.

- J : ils risquent de toucher des résistants.

- B : tant pis. On n'a plus le temps. Il faut qu'on rentre dans la base maintenant. Le plus vite possible. On ne doit pas leur laisser le temps d'appeler des renforts, sinon ce sera la boucherie… et pour rien. On est obligé de sacrifier quelques vies. C'est dur mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

Il avait parlé sur un ton autoritaire et assuré. Il était évident qu'il était habitué à commander et ces aptitudes reprenaient naturellement le dessus en situation délicate. Il laissa son fusil d'assaut à une machine et se contenta d'une arme de poing, plus pratique pour filer discrètement entre les ruines. Assis dos au muret, il vérifia son chargeur, en glissa un second sous sa ceinture et arma son pistolet.

- B : go!

Ben fit les premiers mètres courbé en deux puis se releva complètement lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de muret protecteur, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible, alors que toutes les machines se levèrent ensemble pour mitrailler l'immeuble d'où était partie la roquette.

Cette diversion permit à Ben de contourner rapidement le pâté d'immeubles et de rejoindre par derrière celui qui l'intéressait.

Pendant ce temps, John était en train de soigner Allison qui avait le visage en sang, l'œil inondé par la plaie sur son arcade sourcilière. Les humains avaient profité de la diversion des machines pour reculer un peu et trouver un abri plus sûr. Sa blessure n'était pas trop grave mais impressionnante à cause de la quantité de sang qui coulait. A cet endroit, la peau est très vascularisée. Il fit de son mieux pour appuyer sur la plaie et stopper l'hémorragie. Il s'appliqua ensuite à nettoyer son œil plein de sang et le reste de son visage.

- A : sans toi, je ne serais plus là, bêtement empalée sur des tiges de fer. Quelle fin lamentable… Merci John.

Elle avait dit cela en lui bloquant la main qui lui épongeait le front, et en le regardant intensément. John fut troublé par ce regard profond. Il avait même l'impression de ne plus entendre le vacarme des armes à quelques mètres. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté quelques secondes.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Ben avait déjà monté trois étages, aussi silencieux, souple et rapide qu'un félin. Il s'arrêta et écouta, aux aguets, prêt à bondir. Il entendit nettement le bruit caractéristique d'une recharge d'arme lourde, peut-être le lance-roquette. Il fallait agir avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de tirer. Il entra dans une vaste pièce dont la fenêtre donnait sur le groupe de machines en contre-bas. Il y avait trois hommes. L'un d'entre eux était en train de riposter à la mitrailleuse tandis que les deux autres étaient effectivement en train d'armer un lance-roquette.

Ben fut repéré et il comprit instantanément qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, ses yeux luisaient de cette lumière verte et il sut qu'il serait immanquablement pris pour une machine d'un nouveau genre. Un homme leva son arme vers lui mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Dans un élan presque invisible tant sa vitesse était incroyable, Ben lui envoya un coup sec dans la gorge pour lui couper le souffle. Tout se déroula ensuite en quelques secondes. Le soldat à la mitrailleuse avait pivoté son arme lourde dans sa direction et s'apprêtait à tirer alors que le troisième homme, ignorant volontairement la présence de Ben se concentra sur son tir et visa de son lance-roquette le groupe de robots de l'autre côté de la rue, comme s'il avait à tout prix voulu accomplir sa mission avant de se faire tuer. Ben plongea sur le côté pour éviter la première salve et dans sa chute, bras tendus, il tira une balle dans le pied de l'homme au lance-roquette. Fou de douleur, il lâcha son arme et Ben, déjà sur lui, décocha un coup de genou en pleine tête pour l'assommer. Le mitrailleur n'arrivait pas à suivre les rapides mouvements de Ben et lorsqu'il ajusta enfin sa cible, Ben sauta devant le canon de l'arme, effectua un retournement rapide dans les airs et retomba derrière le soldat pour lui enserrer le cou avec son bras et lui faire lâcher son arme. Ben balança le lance-roquette et la mitrailleuse par l'ouverture et cria que la zone était sécurisée.

Profitant de cette pause, le premier homme qui avait retrouvé son souffle se redressa, récupéra son arme et mit une balle dans la tête de Ben. Celui-ce se retourna, l'air sévère, fondit sur l'homme et d'un coup de pied, lui fit lâcher son arme. Il le saisit d'une main à la gorge et le plaqua contre un mur, le soulevant d'un seul bras. Son regard dur et cette lumière verte qui filtrait à travers ses yeux terrifièrent l'homme qui crut que ses derniers instants étaient arrivés.

Pourtant Ben se radoucit et le posa à terre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois, en le fixant, mais s'adressait aux trois hommes. Il dit d'une voix forte.

- B : je sais ce que vous pensez. De la lumière sous les yeux… un balle dans la tête et toujours debout. Mais si j'avais été une machine de Skynet, vous seriez déjà tous morts. Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà vu une machine loger une balle dans un pied plutôt que dans une tête?

- Soldat 1 : qui êtes-vous?

- B : Benjamin Saint-Clair. Je suis un résistant comme vous, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Je suis médecin dans l'unité du sergent Reese.

- Soldat 2 : c'est quoi ces conneries! Et les machines dehors, c'est des résistants, aussi?

- B : tout juste. Et on va vous le prouver rapidement.

Cameron venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Comme Ben, elle avait reçu des projectiles. Une balle dans l'épaule qui avait entaillé ses vêtements et sa peau ainsi qu'une autre dans la tempe. A cet endroit, on voyait nettement le Coltan apparaître et une lueur rouge filtrer du bord de l'arcade orbitaire. Son œil était intact mais la partie latérale de sa paupière avait été arrachée. Malgré la pénombre, les trois hommes virent parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un Terminator, d'une taille et d'un modèle qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

- B : Cameron, occupe-toi du blessé. Il faut lui retirer sa chaussure et vérifier qu'aucun gros tronc artériel n'est touché.

- Soldat 3 : mais qui êtes-vous, nom de Dieu! Un homme ou une machine?

- B : entre les deux. Un cyborg. Mais sans doute plus proche d'un homme. J'ai été modifié dans une base de recherche de Skynet. Mon squelette est métallique et j'ai des cellules infra-rouge sous les yeux. Nous sommes avec un groupe de machines rebelles. Elles sont de notre côté. Nous cherchons à entrer en relation avec le colonel Carlton. On doit le voir de toute urgence.

- S1 : on ne vous fera jamais confiance à l'entrée de la base. Vous ne passerez pas. Surtout pas avec des machines. Ce que vous nous racontez est impossible. Vous n'êtes qu'un groupe d'infiltration.

- S : je peux très facilement te prouver le contraire, Tom.

Savannah venait d'entrer. Elle connaissait très bien ces trois hommes puisqu'elle était leur supérieur.

- S2 : lieutenant Benson?… vous… vous êtes avec eux?

- S : et je m'en porte garante. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse vous paraître, ces machines sont de notre côté.

- S3 : et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas vous-même une machine à l'image de Mary Benson? Vous avez disparu depuis plusieurs jours et vous réapparaissez maintenant, saine et sauve, sans le moindre trauma apparent… avec un groupe de Terminators… et vous voudriez qu'on vous croie? Si vous êtes vraiment le Lieutenant Benson, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas vous faire confiance et qu'on ne vous laissera pas entrer dans la base. On ne vous donnera jamais les codes.

- S : tu oublies que je les connais, ces codes. C'est moi qui les ai créés.

Kyle, John et Allison arrivèrent à leur tour.

- K : on se connaît depuis longtemps, Tom. Et vous aussi les gars, Ed et Mike. On a fait des opérations ensemble. Et vous avez connu Allison vous aussi, il y a quelques années. Que peut-on faire pour vous convaincre?

- T : Allison, hein? Et votre poupée tueuse qui s'occupe de Mike, elle vient d'où? Bizarre cette ressemblance avec Allison. Qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas tous des machines? Vous voulez nous convaincre… bien, il y a un moyen.

Tom avait dit cela avec un air menaçant en s'approchant d'Allison. John, comprenant ce qui allait se passer, s'interposa entre elle et le soldat au moment où celui-ci sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de sa poche. John braqua son arme devant la tête du soldat.

- J : n'y pense même pas! Tu tentes le moindre truc contre Allison et je te tue.

L'homme recula.

Allison était profondément touchée mais sa nature combative et forte prit le dessus.

- A : non, John, il a raison. Mais ça ne sera pas la peine de m'entailler. J'ai déjà une belle plaie. Vous voulez voir de l'os Messieurs? Alors approchez.

Tom et Ed se rapprochèrent sous les regards suspicieux de John, Ben et Kyle qui les tenaient en joue au cas où l'un d'eux aurait voulu s'en prendre à elle.

Avec un geste qui impressionna beaucoup John, Allison enleva le pansement qu'il venait de lui poser, et avec ses ongles, écarta les berges de sa plaie dans une grimace de douleur. Cameron s'était relevée et braquait une torche sur la plaie d'Allison. Il était particulièrement insolite que ce soit justement elle qui aida Allison à prouver qu'elle était humaine. Les deux hommes furent bien contraints d'admettre qu'il n'y avait pas de métal sous sa peau et qu'Allison était bien celle qu'elle affirmait être.

La tension relâchée, l'assistance retrouva un peu de calme et les armes tombèrent. Cameron dit à Ben que la blessure au pied de Mike n'avait pas lésé d'artère mais que plusieurs os étaient broyés. Ben alla examiner la blessure.

- B : je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix. Vous risquiez de blesser ou tuer trop de monde avec votre arme. Vous avez un petit bloc opératoire à la base. On s'y rend et je ferai ce que je peux. Pour le moment, je vais retirer la balle, la douleur sera plus supportable sans.

L'un des soldats fit remarquer que sur la première ligne, il y avait essentiellement des machines et qu'on ne pouvait pas parler de "tuer"… cela valait-il une balle dans le pied? Ben éluda rapidement afin ne pas laisser s'installer de polémique préjudiciable pour leur mission, en prétextant que des humains se trouvaient directement derrière et qu'une roquette pouvait faire de sérieux dégâts.

Il n'avait pas le temps de convaincre qui que ce soit de la valeur de certaines de ces "machines", en particulier celle de Cameron… qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs plus distante que jamais… presque triste si elle avait pu connaître ce sentiment.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son groupe, il avait trouvé Cameron changée. Que s'était-il passé dans les montagnes? Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans sa tête? Il se promit de prendre le temps de discuter avec elle dès qu'un temps mort se présenterait. Cameron était un vrai mystère pour lui. Il voulait… l'aider. De quelle manière, dans quel but, il n'en savait rien. Il savait juste qu'il devait le faire.


	19. Chapter 19

Un quart d'heure plus tard ils étaient dans la base, sous terre. Seul Skynet pouvait se payer le luxe d'avoir certains complexes en surface. Pour les humains, c'était plus compliqué. La grande majorité des bases de la résistance étaient invisibles. Guidés par Savannah que tout le monde connaissait ici sous le nom de Mary, ils arrivèrent à l'étage du commandant de la résistance du grand secteur de Los Angeles et des environs, le colonel Carlton.

Ils avaient préféré laisser à l'extérieur, cachés des éventuelles patrouilles volantes de Skynet, les Terminators qui ne possédaient pas ou plus de peau synthétique. Convaincre encore tout le personnel de la base, à commencer par les vigiles, leur aurait fait perdre un temps précieux. Seuls Weaver et John Henry les accompagnaient. Il s'agissait de persuader le colonel en premier, le reste serait plus facile.

Cameron était restée à l'extérieur malgré les protestations de John, car son visage était de nouveau abîmé et une large zone métallique était franchement visible. Elle était moins mutilée que le jour où elle avait fait sortir Sarah de prison et la cicatrisation serait plus rapide, mais on ne pouvait se méprendre sur son compte. Cameron avait essayé de raisonner John en lui disant qu'elle resterait avec les autres machines en retrait, camouflée, sans rien tenter en les attendant. John fut contraint d'accepter, à contre-cœur.

Ce ne fut que devant la porte du colonel qu'on leur annonça qu'il était parti avec plusieurs hommes voici deux jours pour une mission de coordination avec la résistance de San Francisco. Mais il devait rentrer dans la nuit si tout se passait bien. On leur proposa un peu de repos et un repas en attendant. Savannah fut vite accaparée par les questions des militaires de la base. C'était une miraculée. Ils la croyaient perdue à jamais. John, Ben, Kyle et Allison se retrouvèrent avec JH et Weaver pour parler de l'organisation future.

- K : comment tu penses t'y prendre, John?

- J : à l'évidence, dans un premier temps il va falloir convaincre le colonel… si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas un homme facile… Derek n'entretenait pas de rapports des plus cordiaux avec lui, à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

- A : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Savannah les rejoignit vite dans la discussion.

- S : je suis celle qui le connaît le mieux. Je peux vous assurer que son côté "ours" ne porte pas préjudice à ses fonctions. Sous ses airs impulsif, c'est un homme réfléchi et mesuré. Une fois qu'il sera convaincu, il fera tout pour nous aider.

- K : oui mais justement, à ton avis, le convaincre… ça va donner quoi? Il faut s'attendre à des heures de palabres? Parce que le convaincre qu'on est avec des machines, c'est facile, mais lui faire admettre qu'elles peuvent vraiment nous aider, c'est une autre affaire.

- S : honnêtement, je ne vais pas vous cacher que la partie n'est pas gagnée… mais je vais vous aider. Il a confiance en moi.

- W : bon, et ensuite? Je suppose que tu as un plan, John?

La question avait été posée avec un cynisme évident, non dissimulé d'ailleurs puisqu'elle était accompagnée d'un petit sourire narquois.

John ne se laissa pas faire.

- J : alors vous aussi, vous vous êtes fourré dans le crâne, où ce qui vous en sert, que je suis le leader et que mon immense expérience de chef va vous conduire à la victoire? Est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire que je rappelle que je n'ai que 17 ans?

- W : faute à qui? Personne ne t'a forcé à faire un bond dans le temps, il me semble.

- A : bon, vous n'allez pas remettre ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Nous sommes là justement pour aider John et peaufiner un plan avec lui.

John fut très reconnaissant à Allison de prendre sa défense. En réalité, il avait déjà échafaudé quelques plans dans sa tête mais il fallait préciser les choses. Ils discutèrent la majeure partie de l'après-midi.

John, lassé et épuisé se passait les mains sur le visage et les yeux pour rester concentré, ses cernes étaient très visibles. Savannah le remarqua et lui proposa de "lever la séance" et de se délasser un peu sous une douche. Le confort ici était moins important que dans la base de Derek qui possédait une grande citerne d'eau mais chacun avait le droit à une douche par semaine, ce qui n'était pas si mal, finalement.

John partit en silence après s'être fait expliquer où trouver les sanitaires. Allison le rattrapa.

- A : Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, John. Juste de la fatigue?

- J : …

- A : tu te fais du souci pour Cameron, n'est-ce pas?

- J : non, enfin si peut-être, je ne sais pas trop. Je n'aime pas trop la voir défigurée comme ça.

- A : pourquoi? Parce qu'elle ressemble trop à une machine?

- J : je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais je crois que oui. C'est moche, hein? Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'elle a mal, aussi. Même si je sais qu'elle ne sent rien.

- A : tu es humain, John. Tu réagis comme tel, c'est tout. Rien de très moche à cela. Plus je vous connais, et plus j'arrive à cerner la complexité de votre relation. Je peux comprendre que tu te sois attaché à elle. Elle est très complexe sous son visage impassible.

Allison marqua une pause, et avant d'entrer dans la salle des douches, ajouta:

- A : mais je crois que tu as raison, finalement: la sortir un peu de ta tête te ferait du bien. Penser à autre chose.

- J : comme quoi? la guerre?

- A : je pensais à quelque chose d'un peu plus gai, à vrai dire. Moi quand j'en ai marre de toute cette violence, j'imagine l'après-guerre. Un monde tout neuf à reconstruire après avoir vaincu Skynet. Rien de mal à fabuler un peu. La nature qui reprend ses droits, les hommes qui sortent de leur trou et se rencontrent… on peut rêver longtemps sur ce sujet. Tu voudrais faire quoi, toi, par exemple?

Allison entra dans une cabine de douche et John prit celle d'à côté.

- J : franchement, j'en sais rien. Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- A : et ben, t'es optimiste, toi! Alors imagine! Il y a bien des choses que tu voudrais faire, non?

- J : je suppose… simplement vivre… et ne plus me soucier de rien. Tu vois? De rien du tout. Avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit, prendre une année sabbatique, ou deux… et prendre le temps de vivre. Apprendre à mieux vous connaître par exemple, mon père, Ben… toi…

- A : tu m'inclus dans ton futur, John Connor? Je suis très flattée.

- J : arrête de te fiche de moi, Allison. Bien-sûr que je t'y inclus. Tu sais bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Vous êtes ma seule famille, ma seule attache dans ce monde. Je n'ai plus que vous. Et je n'imagine rien sans vous pour l'instant.

- A : j'ai pas pensé à prendre du savon. T'en as?

- J : ça fait plaisir de voir que tu m'écoutes.

- A : je t'écoute, mais je n'ai rien à ajouter. Alors, tu as du savon?

- J : … oui, tiens.

Après un moment de silence, Allison reprit:

- A : tu dis plus rien, t'es vexé?

- J : ben… tu me poses des questions et j'ai l'impression que tu n'écoutes même pas mes réponses, alors…

- A : tu es vexé.

- J : peut-être. Et alors? J'ai pas l'droit?

- A : oh, t'es mignon. Tu vois pas que je te fais marcher? J'ai entendu, John… et retenu… que tu tiens à nous… à moi. Et… mes premiers instants de silence, c'est parce que j'ai été touchée. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis.

Allison passa sa main au-dessus de la cloison pour rendre son savon à John. Il le reprit et vit qu'elle avait gravé un petit cœur dedans.

- J : t'as fait ça comment?

- A : avec une épingle à cheveux.

- J : c'est… gentil. C'est toi qui es mignonne, maintenant.

John l'entendait se frotter les cheveux avec sa serviette puis s'habiller. Elle sortit de sa cabine et resta dehors, sans rien dire. John ne savait pas si elle était déjà partie.

- J : Allison?

- A : oui?

- J : je savais pas si t'étais toujours là. Ça va?

- A : … j'ai un peu peur, John.

Allison était redevenue très sérieuse et regardait le sol, perdue dans ses pensées.

- A : j'ai peur de ce que je ressens pour toi… et ce que tu ressens pour elle… ce que je t'avais dit dans la grande grotte, près de l'étang tiède… c'est toujours vrai. Mais je n'arrive pas à ma détacher de toi. Je sais que je cours au devant de grandes désillusions, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y empêcher.

John sortit enfin de sa cabine pour tomber nez à nez avec le visage grave d'Allison. Ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait touché au plus profond de son cœur. Une immense joie explosa en lui et il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser.

Mais il voulait avant tout la respecter, ce qui voulait dire être sûr de ses sentiments pour Cameron avant toute chose. La question était simple: savoir à qui, entre Cameron et Allison, il était le plus attaché, pour qui il éprouvait le plus de sentiments… mais la réponse était sûrement la plus difficile qu'il devrait donner un jour. La seule chose qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est qu'il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'aux côtés d'Allison. Il lui sourit et la regarda. Il avait l'impression qu'Allison avait su, par ce simple échange de regard, ce qu'il venait de penser. Il l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue et lui tendit le savon, qu'il avait prit soin de sécher. Sur son autre face, Allison découvrit que John avait lui aussi gravé un cœur.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit en retour.

- A : et toi, avec quoi tu l'as fait?

- J : une canine… maintenant j'ai un sale goût de savon dans la bouche.

Allison rit doucement.

- A : tu aurais pu utiliser la boucle de ta ceinture, nounouille.

- J : j'ai pas pensé. Si tu l'aimes pas, tu le jettes.

- A : arrête de prendre la mouche comme ça. Je ne le jetterais pour rien au monde.

Allison l'emballa dans un mouchoir et le mit précieusement dans une poche de sa veste.

Pour cette première nuit dans la base, ils furent tous les 6 amenés dans un pièce de taille moyenne qui servait de dortoir. Des lits de camp étaient à leur disposition. Savannah avait évidemment sa propre chambre, elle était chez elle.

Les deux machines, pour faire bonne mesure et ne pas éveiller trop de soupçon avant l'arrivée du colonel, se couchèrent aussi, sans dormir, comme on peut s'en douter. Mais il y avait aussi deux autres personnes qui ne dormaient pas.

John et Allison, couchés sur le côté, se faisant face chacun sur son lit, se regardaient en silence. Un trait de lumière qui filtrait sous la porte éclairait faiblement leur visage. Rien ne fut dit durant cette nuit-là. Allison souleva son bras et le tendit vers John qui lui prit la main un long moment. Allison sentait une étreinte sincère, profonde, les doigts de John caressaient doucement les siens. Elle était heureuse et aurait voulu que cela dure toujours.

Malheureusement, au milieu de la nuit, Savannah fit irruption dans la chambre , et s'arrêta juste à temps avant de leur shooter dans les mains.

Un sourire furtif passa sur ses lèvres, mais John et Allison virent aisément que quelque chose la tracassait beaucoup. Elle paraissait presque affolée. Ben et Kyle se réveillèrent, JH et Weaver approchèrent et Savannah leur expliqua ce qui venait de se passer.

Le colonel Carlton était rentré avec une escorte diminuée de moitié. Ils avaient été attaqués. Jusque là, rien de très particulier. Il y avait des risques, comme toujours. Savannah avait juste remercié le ciel que son protecteur s'en soit tiré. Elle l'accueillit chaleureusement mais trouva étrange qu'il manifeste aussi peu de surprise et de joie à la voir de retour dans la base.

Mais la bataille avait du être rude et il était sans doute éprouvé par sa longue route du retour. A force de discussion, pourtant, son impression demeurait et même s'amplifiait. Lui, toujours impulsif, survolté et très bavard affichait un calme surprenant. Il chercha manifestement à plusieurs occasions à couper court à la conversation, si bien que Savannah n'eut même pas le temps de lui parler de ses nouveaux compagnons, ni même de la façon dont elle s'était extraite de sa captivité. Qu'il ne lui demanda aucune explication, plus que tout, acheva de la rendre perplexe, et même suspicieuse.

- S : ce n'est pas le colonel Carlton. J'en suis sûre.

- K : tu penses à une machine?

- S : quoi d'autre?

- W : si cette base principale est infiltrée, il ne faut pas que nous y restions. Ça pourrait compromettre notre mission.

- S : mais si le chef de cette base, qui est aussi la mienne, est une machine de Skynet, je ne peux pas la laisser exterminer tout son personnel. J'y ai des amis. Il faut les aider. Il faut que vous m'aidiez.

- JH : nous pouvons déjà commencer par nous assurer de l'identité de ce colonel. En organisant une rencontre comme il était prévu, je peux scanner son corps et par ses mensurations, j'arriverai à savoir de quel modèle il s'agit. J'ai chargé la dernière mise à jour des types de Terminators sur le réseau.

- J : ça ne va pas nous avancer à grand-chose. Moi je pense qu'il faut aussi s'assurer de l'identité des hommes avec lesquels il est revenu. Il y a peut-être tout un groupe de machines dans la base. Ils peuvent fouiller vos archives, vos plans de missions, ruiner en peu de temps tout votre travail… et exterminer tout le monde avant de saboter les bâtiments et de partir en faisant tout cramer. Si tu es sûre de toi, Savannah, il faut agir vite et ne pas leur laisser le temps de s'organiser.

- S : bon, je repars. Je vais organiser une rencontre avec vous dès la première heure. Si je le fais maintenant, ça semblera louche. Il est 4h30 du matin.

Weaver lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

- W : fais attention à toi, Savannah. Ne le laisse pas avoir de doutes, sinon il te tuera.

- S : je ne suis plus une petite fille

- W : non mais je peux toujours essayer de te protéger.

Savannah fit un timide sourire et Weaver le lui rendit.

Deux heures plus tard, après une longue concertation sur ce qu'ils pourraient dire au colonel - parce qu'il n'était plus question de le mettre dans la véritable confidence – ils furent introduits dans une salle de réunion. Il avait été décidé finalement que JH et Weaver ne viendraient pas car s'ils pouvaient savoir à quel modèle de Terminator ils avaient affaire, lui aussi le pourrait certainement. Il fallait mieux attendre le plus tard possible pour cela. JH devait simplement, au sortir de l'entretien, espionner derrière un porte sans être vu et essayer d'identifier la nature du chef de la base.

La question s'était aussi posée pour John. Devait-il venir? En d'autres termes, Skynet savait-il qui il était?

La réponse n'était pas si aisée. Le Skynet de l'autre futur le savait fort bien, mais celui qui avait vu le jour sous la couverture de Kaliba? Il était probable que oui, ne serait-ce que par les Terminators envoyés du futur pour le tuer. Ces Terminators avaient été envoyés par, pourrait-on dire, un Skynet alternatif, mais en 2008 John pensait que ces robots du futur étaient entrés en relation avec leur "maître" de ce temps, tout jeune, presque naissant et en pleine maturation.

Les Terminators avaient donc forcément pu le prévenir de la menace que John représenterait dans le futur. Et finalement rien ne s'était passé. John avait disparu et rien ne pouvait laisser penser à Skynet qu'il avait fait un bon dans le temps. Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait plus jamais entendu parler de John Connor. On pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il le croie disparu… ou en tout cas, qu'il ait grandit.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque. Les logiciels de reconnaissance faciale des machines étaient très évolués. Si John était resté dans leur base de données, le faux colonel le reconnaîtrait facilement par un classique processus de vieillissement informatique. John resta donc à l'écart avec JH et Weaver.  
Savannah les attendait aux côtés du colonel Carlton. Il était assis mais sa haute stature se voyait quand-même. Il avait un visage fermé et sévère.

- S : bien, je vous présente le colonel Carlton qui vient tout juste de rentrer de mission. Colonel, voici le groupe à qui je dois mon retour ici, Kyle Reese, Benjamin Saint-Clair, et Allison Young

- CC : vous n'étiez pas trois de plus?

- S : si, mais ils sont restés se reposer, ils sont exténués et blessés… ils vous présentent leurs excuses.

- CC : je vous écoute.

- B : si vous le permettez, colonel, je vais parler au nom de tous, puisque que le sergent Derek Reese a été tué et que je suis théoriquement le plus haut gradé de notre ancienne base.

- CC : ancienne?

- B : elle est compromise.

- CC : expliquez-vous.

- B : nous étions en mission et avons été trahis par des hommes à nous. Nous ne savons pas s'il y avait d'autres traîtres à la base mais c'est fort probable.

- CC : et en quoi consistait cette mission?

- B : bassement matérielle, j'en ai peur colonel. Nous étions sur le point d'épuiser toutes les ressources alimentaires de notre secteur. Nous pensions changer d'abri.

- CC : j'aurais aimé en être averti. Votre dernier rapport ne mentionne pas que votre stock arrive à épuisement.

- B : il aura été mal estimé. Vous savez bien que Derek avait quelques problèmes de communication avec vous.

- CC : admettons. Et que pensiez-vous faire aux environs des montagnes de San Gabriel?

- A : comment saviez-vous que nous étions dans les montagnes?

- CC : Allison, c'est ça? Votre nom ne me dit rien, mais j'avoue ne pas connaître le nom de chacun de mes propres hommes… et bien Mary aura du me le dire, je suppose. Et bien?

- B : vous savez que les premiers contreforts sont assez proches de notre base. Dans un premier temps nous pensions simplement ramener du gibier. Et surtout évaluer un potentiel pour une nouvelle base. Mais rien ne nous a paru satisfaisant alors on a poussé jusqu'à Palmdale, que nous pensions moins défendue que Los Angeles, mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Nous venons donc vous demander de l'aide pour évacuer notre base, tenter d'y confondre les traîtres et accueillir les autres chez vous.

- CC : dont vous, je suppose?

- B : c'est exact, colonel. Nous pourrions vous être utile.

- CC : vous n'ignorez pas que l'effectif de la base est déjà largement au-delà de ses capacités d'accueil?

- B : non, colonel… mais ce ne serait que temporaire. Le temps pour nous de trouver l'abri idéal.

- CC : bien, nous en rediscuterons ce soir, si vous voulez bien. Pour l'heure, j'ai des choses urgentes à régler.

- B : je vous remercie, colonel.

Le petit groupe disposa, suivi de Savannah, et pour finir, le colonel Carlton. JH se trouvait un peu plus loin, derrière une porte entrebâillée. Il eut parfaitement le temps de le scanner.


	20. Chapter 20

Une fois dans leur chambre, John voulut leur demander ce qui avait été dit mais Kyle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et prit la parole:

- K : c'était quoi cette mascarade? Il se fout de nous ou quoi? Il ne fait même pas d'efforts pour cacher ce qu'il sait déjà. S'il s'est infiltré après notre petite excursion, il sait forcément où nous étions, enfin à peu près. Skynet dispose de ces données, donc lui aussi. Pffouuuu… j'ai cru que t'avais craqué, Allison! Ta remarque! "comment saviez-vous que nous étions dans les montagnes?" la vache! Tu veux qu'il sache qu'on est au courant ou quoi?

- A : désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. J'ai oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'on jouait un rôle. J'étais révoltée par son comportement suffisant… surtout quand on sait que c'est une machine.

- K : bon, c'est pas grave. Il n'a pas eu l'air de se douter de quelque-chose. C'est lui qui a fait une erreur, après tout. Il était normal que nous soyons un peu suspicieux. A la limite, ça joue dans le sens de notre crédibilité. Mais j'y pense, il sait aussi où était Savannah et ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur laboratoire. Je veux dire… il sait forcément qui tu es, Ben, et ce que tu es devenu.

- B : c'est pour ça qu'il ne servait à rien de trop lui mentir… et surtout pas nier que nous étions dans les montagnes. On s'était mis d'accord pour ça, je n'ai pas changé de ligne de conduite. Comme tu disais, je pense qu'on garde toujours un petit avantage: il ne sait pas encore qu'on sait ce qu'il est… enfin presque.

- W : complètement, maintenant. C'est un T1000.

Weaver venait d'entrer avec JH. Elle avait eu le temps de scanner elle aussi le colonel et ils étaient tombé tout les deux sur la même conclusion. John, éberlué mais très maître de lui, ne laissa pas paraître tout son trouble. Il avait en mémoire la lutte terrible avec le T1000 lorsqu'il était un jeune ado. Il savait qu'ils étaient devant une menace bien plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

- J : c'est la tuile, un T1000! Ils sont quasi indestructibles.

- K : c'est quoi ça, un T1000? Leur dernier modèle?

- W : je m'aperçois que les présentations n'avaient pas été très poussées lors de notre première rencontre, Kyle Reese.

Kyle la regarda, dubitatif.

- K : que voulez-vous dire?

- J : elle veut dire que son propre modèle ne vous a pas encore été divulgué.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, Weaver allongea le bras dans le vide, dans un geste volontairement non agressif, tout en lenteur. L'extrémité devint brillante, couleur métal, et aplatie. Son avant bras devait faire au moins deux mètres. Kyle recula, incrédule et franchement surpris. Les autres étaient aussi très impressionnés.

- J : c'est ça un T1000.

- JH : nous pensions que John vous avait prévenu.

- K : non, mais il aurait pu.

- J : désolé, j'ai supposé que vous saviez déjà.

- K : ah? Et on aurait deviné tout seul? … bon, et bien le camp des gentils prend un peu plus de poids, tout d'un coup! Vous pouvez peut-être régler ça entre-vous? Vous êtes un peu comme… frère et sœur, non?

Allison envoya un coude dans les côtes de Kyle.

- K : aïe! … bon ok, je me tais.

- J : on a un problème, là. Je ne sais pas si on pourra en venir à bout. Je ne connais qu'un moyen de le détruire. Et je doute qu'on le trouve ici : la chaleur. Une source de chaleur énorme qui dissout sa structure.

- W : en fait, il en existe un autre. L'électricité. A très forte tension. Elle peut griller définitivement nos système, à condition qu'elle soit appliquée suffisamment longtemps.

- B : c'est à dire?

- W : quelques minutes.

- A : et pour l'immobiliser?

- W : ce sera le plus dur. L'idéal serait de le refroidir, une température très basse. Mais il n'y a aucun moyen ici de le faire. Pour l'électricité, celle de la base pourrait convenir. Il faudrait rediriger toute la puissance vers un seul point.

- K : si on me laisse travailler, je peux y arriver. C'est moi qui avait la charge de l'électricité dans notre base. Je commence à tâter un peu.

- J : on va avoir besoin des machines en surface, je vais les chercher. Je suis à peu près sûr maintenant que les 5 hommes qui sont revenus avec le colonel sont aussi des Terminators… espérons juste qu'ils ne soient pas tous des T1000…

- W : je ne pense pas, nous avons été conçus en très petit nombre. J'étais le n°3. Dans la chronologie actuelle, je ne suis pas encore créée. La fabrication vient seulement de démarrer. Le premier était celui que tu as connu, John. Il se pourrait bien que le colonel soit le second.

- B : ok, va les chercher. Il nous faudra toute l'aide nécessaire. Je pense que nous aurons aussi besoin du personnel de la base. Savannah, tu peux te préparer à diffuser un message? J'ai vu des haut-parleurs un peu partout. Ils fonctionnent?

- S : sans problème, je m'en charge. Il faut juste que Kyle soit prêt avec l'électricité. Dès que j'aurai alerté la base, il faudra agir très vite.

- B : bien, Allison tu accompagnes Kyle, il aura forcément besoin d'aide. Et j'aimerais que John Henry aille aussi avec vous. Pour vous protéger si les choses vont plus vite que prévu. Après tout son corps est prévu pour. C'est notre priorité. Je suppose qu'il faudra trouver un moyen d'amener notre colonel au transfo principal?

- K : oui, pas d'autre moyen, pas avec le temps qui presse. Ce sera votre boulot.

Kyle avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Weaver. Elle ne broncha pas et opina imperceptiblement avec son regard habituel, les yeux plissés et immobiles.

- W : je voudrais quand-même vous rappeler que sans l'aide de JH pour la suite des évènements, nos chances de réussite sont minces.

- JH : ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weaver, j'ai chargé depuis longtemps des logiciels de défense et ai trouvé sur le réseau la programmation de combat des machines de Skynet. Je peux faire face.

Kyle partit aussitôt avec lui et Allison en levant les yeux au ciel. Il commenta discrètement à Allison:

- K : "Mme Weaver" tsiiiiiiii… non mais vraiment…

Allison se retourna rapidement vers John avant de le perdre de vue.

- A : fais attention à toi… faites attention à vous.

Elle rougit car tout le monde avait entendu, raison pour laquelle elle avait rajouté "faites attention à vous"… mais personne n'était dupe et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore compris ce qui se passait entre eux ne pouvaient plus l'ignorer.

Elle baissa la tête timidement et repartit. John eut le temps de lui répondre:

- J : fais attention à toi aussi.

- JH : je veillerai sur eux, John Connor, sois sans crainte.

La réflexion était à la fois naïve et touchante, mais elle prouvait bien que John Henry n'était décidément pas très réaliste. Et John doutait qu'il fut aussi performant qu'un vrai Terminator au combat, même dans le corps de Cromartie…

De leur côté, John, Ben, Weaver et Savannah partirent en direction de l'ascenseur principal. Ils laissèrent Savannah en route dans la petite salle de contrôle qui servait aux différents moniteurs de surveillance de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. C'est là que se trouvait le micro pour diffuser des informations de tout genre à l'ensemble de la base. Elle devrait convaincre le militaire qui s'y trouvait de garde, de quitter son poste et de le lui laisser pour une raison valable.

Les autres continuèrent. John monta seul pendant que Ben et Weaver se rendaient à l'armurerie pour trouver un maximum d'armes efficaces contre des machines, et capables de ralentir un T1000.

A la surface, John se rendit rapidement à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les machines. Protégés sous une voûte de béton partiellement effondrée, à l'abri des regards, ils étaient là, Cameron au milieu d'eux. Elle était en veille, exactement comme les quatre autres. Son côté "machine" dans ces cas-là, lui sautait aux yeux. Elle était complètement inerte, parfaitement immobile. Les plaques métalliques luisaient sous la chair déchiquetée de sa tempe. Son regard était vide, presque mort, les paupières à demi closes… il avait l'impression de la revoir, assise sans vie dans les sous-sol de ZeiraCorp, avachie sur sa chaise. Il en avait froid dans le dos. Et ce terrible message "je suis désolée, John"… Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête, s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit doucement:

- J : Cameron? Il est temps de te réveiller. Cameron?

Il lui tapota l'épaule, elle eut une brève secousse et redressa sa tête avant de la tourner vers lui. Dans la pénombre, John crut distinguer une lueur rouge filtrer à travers ses yeux. Son visage avait déjà commencé à cicatriser tout seul.

- C : que fais-tu ici tout seul, John? C'est dangereux.

- J : moins que ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

- C : qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

John lui raconta tout.

- C : je ne suis pas d'accord avec Ben. Il ne faut pas mêler le personnel de la base, ça va être la panique et la désorganisation.

- J : c'est leur abri, Cameron. Ils ont le droit de le défendre. Leur chef est mort, manifestement, et une machine infiltrée en a prit la place.

- C : tu contestes toujours mon avis.

- J : je t'en donne une autre version… plus humaine. Ne me fais pas croire que le John du futur que tu as connu ne te contestait jamais rien…

- C : si, mais nous nous complétions. Toi tu es dans l'opposition. Ce n'est pas constructif.

- J : écoute, Cameron, si tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire, te contredire, tu te trompes!

- C : alors comment expliques-tu que tu me parles presque toujours sur un ton aussi rude?

- J : parce que tu m'énerves souvent… mais… je reconnais que je pourrais faire des efforts. Toi en revanche, tu me parles presque toujours sur le même ton, c'est l'excès inverse.

- C : c'est parce que je déchiffre encore mal les nuances que vous mettez dans vos voix et je n'arrive pas encore à bien les reproduire.

- J : …

- C : tu penses à quoi?

- J : … à ce qui s'est passé le jour de mon anniversaire… quand tu voulais me tuer, avant que je ne t'enlève ta puce. Tu étais coincée entre les deux camions. Tu as su pourtant ce jour là mettre toute l'intonation nécessaire dans ta voix pour me dire que tu m'aimais… ça ne t'a pas posé de problème, tu te souviens?

Ce fut au tour de Cameron de ne pas répondre. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté gauche, comme pour mieux comprendre où il voulait en venir. Son expression était comme toujours impassible, sérieuse.

- J : on n'en a jamais reparlé… et ce n'est sans doute pas le moment… mais là encore j'ai besoin de savoir. Ainsi que pour la seconde fois où tu me l'as dit. Tu te souviens? C'était au téléphone. On essayait…

- C : de rassurer les parents adoptifs de Riley pour qu'ils ne partent pas à sa recherche. Je m'étais fait passer pour elle, oui je me souviens parfaitement.

- J : je vois… pourtant ça ne faisait pas partie du plan que tu me dises encore une fois que tu m'aimais. Alors je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi pour une fois. Tu essayais simplement de me manipuler, n'est-ce pas?

- C : oui.

- J : et il n'y a rien qui te dérange dans ce comportement?

- C : oui pour la première fois. J'ai joué la seule carte qui me restait et qui avait une chance de marcher sur toi.

- J : ce qui signifie que tu as bien senti l'attirance que j'avais pour toi… alors quand tu dis que tu es une machine, tu te fous vraiment de moi!

- C : c'est toi qui le dit en général.

- J : laisse tomber. Et pour la seconde?

- C : je n'ai pas fini pour la première.

- J : peut-être mais on verra ça plus tard, les autres nous attendent.

- C : ce que j'ai à te dire est important.

- J : …

- C : je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai subi l'explosion dans la voiture. Une emprunte de mon ancien programme, je pense, que tu n'avais pas réussi à effacer et qui a reprit le contrôle de mon système. Lorsque tu m'as reconnectée, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas une saleté dans la puce, même si tu pensais qu'après ton nettoyage, elle fonctionnerait comme avant. C'est moi qui ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Grâce à toi… grâce à ta confiance. A l'initialisation, ma mission était encore de te supprimer. Mais j'ai regardé autour de moi et j'ai compris ce qui s'était passé. J'ai compris que tu t'étais opposé aux tiens pour moi et quand tu m'as tendu ton arme, j'ai réussi à me déprogrammer, comme tu avais réussi à le faire dans ce futur que tu n'as pas connu. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu le faire, et je crois que je serais incapable de le reproduire. Le souvenir de ta confiance à notre première rencontre m'est revenu à ce moment en mémoire. Et… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement. Je suppose que tu dirais que j'ai trouvé en moi la force de contrer ce programme… grâce à toi.

- J : Cameron, je…

Cameron ne le laissa pas parler. Elle d'habitude si peu bavarde, adepte des phrases courtes, ou de simples mots, avait manifestement besoin de dire ces choses… comme si elle avait voulu se confier. Elle le regardait intensément, concentrée. Comme pour continuer à attirer son attention, elle lui prit la main et la serra fort, sans pour autant lui faire mal.

- C : la seconde fois, je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu te le dire, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas capable de savoir ce qu'est l'amour et je ne le serai jamais… quoique tu en penses. Je suis peut-être capable de certaines choses, et j'ai sans doute appris plus que n'importe quelle machine sur le comportement humain en vivant à tes côtés, mais je ne suis pas humaine. Certaines choses sont hors de ma portée ou de ma compréhension. Il faut t'y faire. Ce jour là, j'ai peut-être cru en être capable et forcer les choses… me forcer à ressentir… en te disant cette "formule". Je t'aime à ma manière, John, mais ce n'est pas celle que tu voudrais. Quand je te le dis, je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre, que je suis inquiète quand tu es en danger, mais ce n'est l'expression que de programmes complexes, "humanisés" à ton contact. Rien de plus que des programmes. Je suis désolée, John.

John n'osa même pas lui faire remarquer qu'elle disait beaucoup "je suis désolée" ces temps-ci. Pour une fois il l'avait écoutée attentivement, sans se rebeller. Ses paroles avaient mis dans le mille: en plein cœur. Il ne savait plus que penser. Lui qui croyait de plus en plus en son humanité avait reçu ce discours avec douleur, parce qu'il y décelait des accents de vérité. Comme si au plus profond de lui, il sentait que ce qu'elle avait dit était juste. Pour la première fois, Cameron avait mené une introspection qui lui semblait fiable… et malheureusement pas dans le sens qu'il aurait souhaité.

- J : je te remercie de m'avoir enfin parlé, Cameron. Je ne sais pas encore que penser de ce que tu viens de dire. J'y réfléchirai… mais je te suis reconnaissant. Vraiment.

A son tour, il lui témoigna un geste affectueux. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, la caressa doucement jusqu'au niveau où le métal apparaissait. Il avait consciemment choisi ce côté pour lui prouver qu'il essayait de ne pas nier sa véritable nature. C'était un geste lourd de symbolique et il espérait que Cameron le comprendrait. En touchant à la fois sa peau et le métal, il conciliait cette dualité, ce mélange complexe qu'elle représentait. Il lui sourit, sincèrement. Elle lui retourna son sourire, chose qu'elle ne faisait quasiment jamais et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

Cameron ne vit pas le trouble et l'émotion de John qui pleurait silencieusement. L'aurait-elle compris? John était resté droit, regardant loin devant lui mais dans le vague, les sourcils froncés. Quelque-chose s'était brisé en lui. Quelque-chose de profond. Quelque-chose qui avait commencé avant les révélations de Cameron… avec Allison. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mûri d'un seul coup. Et cette nouvelle maturité était douloureuse. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour essuyer ses larmes discrètement, se sépara de Cameron et l'aida à sortir les autres machines de leur veille pendant qu'il répéta ce qui s'était passé sous terre.


	21. Chapter 21

Et justement sous terre, pendant ces quelques minutes d'intimité, les choses s'étaient accélérées. A peine John était-il remonté à la surface que Ben tomba nez à nez avec le colonel et son premier lieutenant. Ce dernier avait une corpulence encore plus impressionnante que celle de son supérieur. Un regard sévère et dur, un visage fermé et parfaitement immobile, une mâchoire prononcée, une largeur d'épaule et une taille impressionnante, et des avant-bras découverts particulièrement musclés. Sa force était-elle à l'image de sa stature? Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait devant lui un T800. Il s'agissait en fait du modèle 101.

- C : vous tombez bien je vous cherchais, capitaine. Ainsi que les autres membres de votre groupe. Vous allez sans doute m'aider à les retrouver? L'un de mes hommes m'a dit avoir formellement reconnu un certain John Connor. Je voudrais lui parler. Ainsi qu'à vous. Et cette fois-ci il faudra me dire la vérité.

-B : Je ne connais pas de John Connor. Il aura du se tromper.

- C : je ne pense pas, non.

- B : vos hommes sont infaillibles, colonel?

- C : ceux-là oui, et je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle. Si votre récente intervention vous a laissé un peu de raison, vous savez que vous n'avez rien à gagner à me contrer, tout cyborg que vous soyez devenu.

Ben leva les sourcils, vaguement étonné mais il s'attendait un peu à ce que le T1000 dévoile rapidement son jeu. Derrière lui, il entendit des bruits de pas. D'autres hommes du colonel arrivèrent. Ils avaient John avec eux, menotté et impuissant.

- C : et bien? Qu'avons-nous là? Monsieur Connor en personne. Quel honneur. Alors je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps qu'il n'est nécessaire. Procédons.

Et sans prévenir, il allongea le doigt en une pointe longue et fine qui alla se planter dans la tête de John. Ben, malgré ses nouvelles capacités, n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, tant il fut surpris.

- B : NOOOONNNNN!

Il voulut saisir cette longue tige métallique mais le T800 à côté avait anticipé sa réaction et se saisit de Ben pour l'envoyer s'encastrer dans un mur de plâtre. Mais Ben était devenu aussi résistant qu'un robot et il se releva immédiatement pour assister à un spectacle presque surnaturel.

La longue pointe toujours en travers de la tête, John changea de couleur et de consistance jusqu'à devenir liquide et brillant. L'endroit que la pointe traversait n'était à présent plus sa tête mais sa main. Le colonel, passé le moment de la surprise, essaya de s'extraire mais il fut retenu. La créature en face de lui pivota, se saisit avec sa seconde main de la pointe et s'en servit comme levier pour projeter la machine à plusieurs mètres dans le couloir. Weaver ne reprenait pas sa forme et gardait un aspect liquide, presque informe. Elle cria:

- W : allez prévenir les autres, je le retiens.

Mais le T800 lui barrait la route et quelques secondes plus tard, les trois autres seraient aussi sur lui. Ben se baissa si vite que la machine n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il lui saisit les chevilles, et lui envoya un coup de tête dans l'abdomen qui le fit tomber.

En maintenant bien sa prise aux chevilles, il souleva le robot et le brandit tout autour de lui dans un vaste mouvement circulaire. Maintenu à l'horizontale par la force centrifuge, le corps de la machine vint percuter tous les autres avec une force terrible, les projetant tous contre les murs ou au sol, comme un simple jeu de quille.

Ben n'en revenait toujours pas de la force dégagée par ses muscles boostés aux nanomachines. Au bout de cinq percussions, le crâne du robot laissa apparaître le métal et un œil rouge menaçant fut découvert. Mais il s'éteignit aussitôt, désactivé par la violence des chocs.

Ben en profita pour lâcher prise et partir en courant dans le dédalle de couloir avant que les autres machines ne puissent se relever. Elles essayèrent de le suivre et Ben eut à peine le temps de voir le combat qui s'engageait entre les deux T1000. La violence était inimaginable, de lourds bruits de métal emplissaient tout l'espace. Les murs étaient déjà tous défoncés là ou la lutte avait lieu. Il était impossible de savoir qui avait l'avantage, tant les deux machines étaient semblables. Et il était même difficile de comprendre quelle partie appartenait à quelle machine tant les membres se formaient et se déformaient, rentraient l'un dans l'autre et s'en désolidarisaient.

Ben ne chercha pas à le savoir et fila vers le poste de surveillance où Savannah avait du convaincre le soldat de garde de lui laisser son poste. Effectivement elle était seule et activait déjà tous les haut-parleurs de l'enceinte.

- B : Savannah, vite. On est découvert. Weaver et l'autre T1000 s'affrontent un peu plus loin et les autres Terminators ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus. Il faut appeler. Maintenant!

- S : et merde, Kyle et Allison auront à peine eu le temps de commencer leur travail. Bon tant pis, on va essayer de leur faire gagner du temps.

Et dans toute la base on entendit: "_Ici le lieutenant Benson. Alerte générale. La base est infiltrée par un groupe de machines. Le Colonel Carlton n'est jamais rentré de mission. Celui qui se fait passer pour lui est en fait un nouveau modèle de Terminator en métal liquide qui peut prendre l'apparence de qui il touche. Il est accompagné de 5 autres T800. Nous avons nous aussi dans nos rangs un groupe de machines qui vient nous prêter main forte. Je demande aux plus faibles de se réfugier immédiatement dans la salle d'isolation et de s'y barricader. Les autres sont attendus au couloir K-9. Le combat est mené sous la direction du capitaine Saint-Clair. Vous le reconnaîtrez par…_"

Mais Savannah n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Son poste explosa sous ses mains. Une balle de gros calibre venait de le détruire. En face, derrière la vitre du local, un Terminator venait de tirer au fusil à pompe. Il armait de nouveau son arme. Ben plaqua Savannah sur le sol. La balle fit voler le reste de la vitre, dont les éclats tombèrent sur les deux humains.

- B : bordel, on a même pas eu le temps d'aller à l'armurerie. Je n'ai qu'une arme de poing.

- S : moi aussi. Autant dire des piqûres de moustique pour lui.

- B : dès que l'un de nous va lever la tête, il se fera arroser. il va falloir faire une double diversion. Je suis plus protégé que toi. Je commence quitte à me prendre une balle ou deux. Je lui tire dessus et tu prends tout de suite le relais. Vise les yeux. Ça l'empêchera au moins d'avancer. Et pendant ce temps, je fonce sur lui.

Mais à peine avait-il donné ses instructions que la tête du robot surgit au-dessus d'eux. Bien entraînée et bourrée de réflexes, Savannah tira juste après Ben et vida son chargeur sur la machine. Ce qui, comme prévu, empêcha le Terminator de viser correctement. Il tira mais manqua son objectif.

Ben en profita pour le prendre sous l'épaule et l'entraîner plus loin, hors de portée de Savannah. Mais la machine eut le temps de saisir la tête de Ben et essaya de lui briser les cervicales. Il résista, sa tête touchait presque celle du robot. Ses yeux rouges, que sa peau ne recouvrait plus après les chocs dans le couloir, le fixaient avec insistance. Le robot avait une main derrière la tête de Ben, l'autre sur son cou.

Ben accrochait les bras de la machine pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il comprit qu'il aurait du mal à se libérer de la sorte. Dans un effort surhumain, il prit un peu de recul avec sa tête et la lui envoya de toutes ses forces dans le front. La tête de la machine partit en arrière et elle fut déséquilibrée. Il en profita pour pivoter et lui envoyer son pied en pleine poitrine. Le robot fut propulsé cinq mètres plus loin et finit sa course dans un mur.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, un autre Terminator puis un second étaient déjà sur Savannah. Tout pouvait se jouer en une fraction de seconde. Il était si simple pour une machine de broyer un crâne humain ou de tordre un cou… Ben courut aussi vite qu'il le put mais n'eut aucun espoir d'arriver à temps. Pourtant devant lui, il vit la machine la plus proche de Savannah s'effondrer en arrière, une balle puissante lui ayant arraché une partie de la mâchoire.

Il vit un peu plus loin John, un lourd fusil à la main, encore fumant, pointé en direction du robot, lequel se relevait déjà. Cameron surgit et se jeta sur le dos de la machine. Avec un simple pistolet, elle tira trois balles très précisément au sommet du crâne de la machine qui tomba inanimée, au moment où elle venait de saisir une jambe de Savannah, toujours à terre sous les débris de verre.

Ben se demanda si le Terminator était désactivé ou complètement HS. Mais son attention fut attirée par le second qui se jeta sur John et lui assena un violent revers de la main dans la tête. John fut projeté à terre et roula contre un mur qu'il percuta violemment. Sous ce double choc il perdit connaissance. La machine s'avançait déjà sur lui pour le terminer lorsque Cameron le retint par le bras et le propulsa de l'autre côté du couloir, vers Ben.

Face à lui et Cameron, le Terminator n'avait plus une chance de s'en sortir indemne. Ben le réceptionna et lui envoya un terrible coup de point en pleine tête. Le coup fut si violent que la machine retomba à terre, aux pieds de Cameron. Cette dernière se baissa et enserra la tête du robot entre ses cuisses. Ben l'aida en bloquant ses bras. Cameron lutta de toutes ses forces pour faire céder les vertèbres métalliques du robot. Un craquement lugubre se fit entendre. La machine était définitivement hors d'usage.

Cameron sortit son couteau et découpa ce qu'il restait de la peau du robot en haut de son abdomen. Elle manipula un système d'ouverture qui enclencha un mécanisme et le boîtier de connexion de la pile apparut.

Cameron se saisit de la pile et dit à Ben devant son regard interrogatif :

- C : ça peut servir contre le T1000. John m'a tout expliqué. Je ne pense pas que Kyle aura le temps de préparer sa dérivation électrique. Va voir John. Je dois m'assurer que les deux autres machines sont terminées.

Ben courut vers John qui reprenait conscience. Il avait une sérieuse entaille sous les cheveux, qui lui zébrait toute la zone pariétale gauche. La blessure saignait abondamment. Il se sentait mal équilibré en se levant avec l'aide de Ben. La tête lui tournait. Il fut pris de vertiges et se sentit tout à coup très nauséeux. Il se remit à genoux pour vomir. Le choc avait été très violent.

- B : John a un trauma crânien. Il faut l'immobiliser.

- J : non, je veux vous aider. Ça va mieux.

- B : il y a peut-être une hémorragie intra-crânienne, John. Il faut que tu restes en dehors des combats. Je t'examinerai dès que je peux.

Cameron qui relevait la tête vers eux acquiesça:

- C : Ben a raison, John. Si tu vomis, c'est pas bon signe. Tu as peut-être déjà une compression du cerveau par un hématome sous-dural.

- J : quoi? je comprends rien. CAMERON, DERRIERE TOI!

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un bras mi-métallique, mi-humain la saisit par les cheveux, lui fit traverser le mur qui les séparait et la projeta contre une porte qu'elle défonça.

Elle venait à peine de s'assurer que le Terminator sur lequel elle avait vidé un chargeur sur la puce était endommagé de façon irréversible, et allait voir celui que Ben avait encastré dans un mur plus loin.

Mais cette machine n'était que désactivée et les 120 secondes étaient largement passées. Le robot s'était relevé sans bruit, et à l'abri du local de communication, s'était furtivement avancé juste derrière Cameron.

Savannah, toujours dans le local, se saisit de l'arme du premier robot et lui tira deux fois dans la tête. Le fusil à pompe, à bout portant, arracha une partie du crâne de la machine qui retomba lourdement à terre, cette fois sans aucun doute hors service.

John courut vers Cameron qui ne se relevait pas. Le double choc l'avait désactivée.

- B : Savannah, conduit John à l'infirmerie. Garde ton arme. Barricadez-vous y et attendez-moi.

- J : non, Ben. Je vais bien. Et je dois savoir si Cameron se réveille.

Cameron fit un léger mouvement de tête et se redressa doucement. John lui tendit la main et l'aida.

- B : rassuré, maintenant? Bon, allez-y, c'est un ordre. Cameron, tu viens avec moi. On rejoint Kyle et Allison… et John Henry.

Ben laissa John protester, et Savannah tenter de le raisonner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il prit Cameron par le bras pour la dépêcher à le suivre. Elle le regarda sans expression particulière.

- C : je sais me mouvoir seule, Ben. Tu n'es pas obligé de me tenir.

- B : oui, c'est vrai… comme tu étais inactive il y a quelques secondes…

- C : tu as cru que j'étais encore faible… comme un humain se relevant d'un choc. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, tu sais.

- B : oui, tu as raison, pardon. Je suis concentré sur notre objectif. Il ne faut surtout pas que les infiltrés puissent capturer l'un des nôtres, le faire parler et divulguer nos plans à Skynet. Aucun ne doit sortir de la base et aucun ne doit pouvoir utiliser les moyens de communication pour émettre. Le détournement de l'énergie qu'opère Kyle est en ceci plutôt bon pour nous d'ailleurs. Ça évitera d'alimenter des émetteurs radio.

Tout en courant dans les couloirs côte à côte, Cameron tourna la tête vers Ben et lui adressa un léger rictus, du coin gauche des lèvres.

- C : j'ai déjà pensé à ça. J'ai envoyé deux de nos T800 saboter les antennes extérieures de la base, et les deux autres protéger Kyle.

Ben sourit à son tour, épaté par l'anticipation et la vivacité de l'esprit d'analyse de Cameron.

- B : bravo, ma belle. Très bien vu. On passe d'abord par le couloir où j'ai laissé Weaver, sans se faire voir si possible. Je voudrais vérifier qu'ils sont toujours là. Si j'ai bien compté, il reste encore deux T800 ennemis en jeu.

Ils arrivèrent à un angle et Ben se risqua doucement à passer la tête. Le couloir était vide. A part quelques fumées et des gravas un peu partout, il n'y avait plus personne.

- B : c'est clair. On bouge.

Mais en traversant ce couloir, une étrange odeur âcre les arrêta. Cameron dit très sûre d'elle après avoir analysé l'air.

- C : oxyde de fer et aluminium. De la Thermite. Ca brûle à plus de 2 000°C. C'est de cette façon que nous faisions fondre les endosquelettes avec John et Sarah.

- B : merde! Weaver! C'est forcément les autres qui en avaient! Nous on a même pas eu le temps de passer à l'armurerie. Et rien ne dit qu'on en aurait trouvé.

Ben fouilla les environs. A travers un mur écroulé, il entra dans une pièce et trouva facilement des traces de brûlure profondes dans le sol. Le béton avait été perforé par la fusion et des traces de métal fondu bordaient l'orifice. On voyait même à l'étage du dessous d'autres projections de métal.

- B : On ne peut pas dire s'il s'agit d'un T800 ou de l'un des deux T1000 mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- C : moi aussi. Il faut descendre au plus vite, maintenant.

Ils savaient tous les deux que l'étage où se trouvait Kyle était beaucoup plus bas, au niveau –6. Ils se ruèrent dans l'escalier de secours et arrivèrent enfin dans un couloir qui sentait déjà la poudre. La bataille avait commencé et faisait encore rage un peu plus loin au vu du bruit qui leur parvenait.

- B : il faut y aller, mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras attention à toi, Cameron. Pas d'actions inconsidérées. Tu dois être bien sûre que ça vaut le coup avant de tenter quelque-chose qui te met en danger.

- C : j'agis toujours de la sorte. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te soucies autant de moi. Je suis une machine, comme les autres et…

- B : pas comme les autres justement. Et je ne crois pas que John apprécierait de t'entendre parler comme ça. Allez, on y va.

Ils poussèrent une lourde porte de sas et débouchèrent dans une véritable guerre de tranchées. Fort heureusement du bon côté pour eux, c'est à dire du côté de Kyle, Allison et JH. Ils avaient été rejoint par un grand nombre de militaires de la base, dont plusieurs cadavres jonchaient déjà le sol ainsi que par les deux T800 qui étaient venus en renfort et qui faisaient écran aux balles ennemies.

En face, l'effectif était bien plus mince, mais aussi plus redoutable. Et ce qu'ils virent vint confirmer la crainte qu'ils avaient eu quelques étages plus haut: à l'autre bout du couloir se tenaient les deux T800, dont l'un n'avait déjà presque plus de peau sur le squelette, ainsi que le faux colonel Carlton.

Les restes de métal fondu aperçus plus haut ne pouvaient être que ceux de l'autre T1000, alias Catherine Weaver, dont le sort tragique leur fut expliqué plus tard par un résistant de la base: ayant comme tous les autres entendu l'appel de Savannah, il était arrivé le premier dans le couloir indiqué pour voir le T800-101 donner deux petits bâtons au T1000 "Carlton", alors en pleine lutte avec Weaver. Le colonel avait pu introduire de force les deux bâtonnets à l'intérieur du corps de son homologue et le T800 s'était chargé de tirer à plusieurs reprises à cet endroit afin de déclencher la mise à feu et le mélange des deux composés formant la Thermite.

Une puissante fusion avait alors immédiatement commencé. Weaver comprenant ce qui se passait tenta d'entraîner son adversaire dans sa fin inévitable, mais le redoutable T800-101 lui envoya deux puissantes balles dans la tête. Elle fut déséquilibrée et le T1000 surenchérit en lui assénant un énorme coup de masse avec ses deux membres qu'il avait fusionnés en une sorte de gros marteau cubique.

Weaver alla s'encastrer dans un mur qu'elle traversa finalement pour s'étaler dans une pièce. L'homme en planque ne vit pas à l'intérieur de la pièce mais il entendit une suite de rugissements au timbre métallique et vit dépasser quelques élément brillants qui changeaient rapidement de forme avec des mouvements désorganisés. Et puis plus rien. L'homme fut repéré et fonça en direction de l'armurerie, précisément au niveau – 6.


	22. Chapter 22

Ben voyait déjà la situation leur échapper. Le T1000 avançait inexorablement vers eux, insensible aux balles, tout au plus ralenti, voire immobilisé par les plus gros calibres. Protégés par son corps qui faisait écran, les deux autres Terminators avançaient aussi derrière lui vers la barricade faite d'armoires métalliques et tout ce que les résistants avaient pu trouver à la va-vite. Ben cria afin couvrir le vacarme pour s'adresser à Kyle:

- B : vous en êtes où?

- K : on n'a pas du tout fini! J'ai dérivé une partie de la puissance ici mais depuis qu'ils nous sont tombés dessus, on ne peut plus bosser. C'est la merde! Où est John?

- B : sonné, à l'infirmerie. Pour l'instant ça va.

Derrière eux, au fond du couloir, se trouvait l'énorme panneau électrique où Kyle et Allison avaient commencé à travailler. Sur la gauche, se trouvait l'armurerie, seul point positif pour eux, car ils ne tomberaient pas rapidement à court de munitions.

Au moment où deux soldats rechargèrent en même temps leur arme, profitant de ce répit relatif, le T1000 allongea ses deux membres en moins d'un seconde pour leur donner la forme de longues lames acérées. Elles dépassèrent la barricade et tranchèrent tout sur leur passage. Trois têtes sautèrent et un quatrième reçu une lame sur le flanc. Il fut éviscéré sur le coup.

- B : TIREZ, TIREZ! Ne rechargez jamais vos armes en même temps, il faut garder un feu constant, c'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de se concentrer sur ses changements de forme.

- C : ça ne nous donnera qu'un court répit. Il faut trouver une solution.

Au même moment, le T1000 se transforma en une flaque liquide qui avança doucement vers la ligne des résistants. Les deux Terminators furent à découvert. Il était au moins possible de tenter de les détruire, à défaut du monstre liquide qui "coulait" vers eux.

Contre toute attente, John Henry sauta par dessus la barricade et courut vers les deux machines en prenant soin de ne pas marcher dans le flaque mouvante. Il rentra de plein fouet en collision avec l'un d'entre eux, lui prit la tête entre les mains, la baissa et lui envoya un puissant coup de genou en pleine face. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le souleva et frappa le second Terminator avec le corps du premier.

Kyle, Ben et Allison furent stupéfaits de le voir agir aussi témérairement… et avec une certaine efficacité. John leur avait plutôt parlé d'un comportement de "robot autiste", un peu niais et réservé, voire maniéré. Il agissait maintenant comme un vrai Terminator, digne de ce nom - si l'on pouvait dire - sans peur, redoutable. Mais à deux contre un, il ne pourrait garder l'avantage bien longtemps.

Ben envoya l'une des deux machine de leur camp lui prêter main forte. Pendant ce temps, Cameron visait le crâne de l'un d'entre eux au fusil à pompe et tira. Le T1000 stoppa sa progression et se redressa pour faire écran aux tirs de Cameron. Il repartit en sens inverse, comme pour aider ses propres machines. Il envoya le premier T800 se fracasser contre un mur. Mais la machine avait eu le temps d'empoigner l'un des robots ennemis et de l'entraîner dans sa course. Les deux machines disparurent derrière le mur, perforé sous le choc, et continuèrent leur combat à l'écart.

Ce fut au tour de John Henry. Plusieurs lien métalliques poussèrent du corps du T1000 et vinrent immobiliser ses bras. Le faux colonel avança près de lui et lui envoya un violent coup de tête.

Cameron sauta à son tour pour aider JH. Elle plongea sur le T1000 qui lâcha sa prise et ils partirent tous deux rouler plus loin.

JH put continuer son combat avec le dernier T800. Celui-ci le saisit au coup, pour essayer de lui briser la nuque mais JH ne se laissa pas faire, passa ses bras sous les siens et força la machine à lâcher prise. Son ennemi n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain. Partout des lambeaux de peau étaient arrachés. Il lui restait encore un bout de treillis. Il plongea sa main dans une poche et en retira une petite dalle de pâte dense, du plastic qu'il réussit à placer contre la racine de l'épaule de JH.

Mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poser son détonateur et le fit voler un peu plus loin. Ben sauta à son tour pour l'aider. JH immobilisa les bras du T800 et Ben entoura sa tête. En prenant prise sous le menton comme il l'avait déjà fait, il fit pivoter de toutes ses forces la tête de la machine jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

A côté, la bataille faisait rage entre Cameron et le T1000. Des bruits violents de chocs métalliques remplissaient tout l'espace, les résistants avaient cessé de tirer, fascinés par ce combat de titan, incapables de détourner le regard. Cameron se battait courageusement dans cette lutte inégale. La précision de ses gestes et la rapidité de ses mouvements, bien supérieures à celles des T800 "ordinaires" ou à celles des triples 8, donnaient toutefois du fil à retordre au T1000.

Quelques minutes avant, John, allongé à l'infirmerie sous la garde de Savannah, ruminait sa rage de ne pas pouvoir aider.

- J : c'est ridicule, Savannah. Pourquoi on me retient ici? Si je dois mourir de ce choc, et bien tant pis mais tant qu'il me reste de l'énergie, je dois la mettre à disposition de la résistance.

- S : non, John. Tu es trop important pour partir aussi bêtement. On attend ici comme Ben nous l'a dit.

- J : arrête avec ça, Savannah! Je ne suis PAS important! Le futur a changé, ce n'est pas moi qui mène la rébellion, et je ne suis pas irremplaçable. Il va falloir que vous vous mettiez ça dans le crâne, bordel !… y'a des caméras dans la base? On peut voir?

- S : là d'où on vient, oui, si les moniteurs ne sont pas tous détruits.

- J : dans le local? Laisse moi au moins y aller.

- S : non, John, on reste ici.

- J : c'est ça, ben empêche-moi! J'en ai marre de rester ici.

John se leva et repoussa brusquement Savannah qui essayait de le maintenir allongé. Elle ne put que le suivre, il n'était pas question pour elle de le menacer d'une arme ou de se battre physiquement avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent au local de contrôle, partiellement détruit, mais il restait encore un moniteur en état de marche. Savannah fit défiler les quelques canaux qui représentaient chacun une caméra. La plupart étaient à l'extérieur mais quelques-unes se trouvaient dans la base, et spécialement devant la porte de l'armurerie, lieu sensible et stratégique sous surveillance permanente. Ils furent ébahis par ce qu'ils virent. Tout le combat était concentré à cet endroit.

- J : mais… pourquoi? Que font-ils tous là?

- S : ils ont du comprendre ce que Kyle et Allison préparaient. Le panneau électrique principal est juste au fond de ce couloir.

Sur l'écran, ils virent le T1000 prendre la tête de Cameron et la lui fracasser plusieurs fois contre d'énormes tuyaux en fonte. Peu à peu ils virent un œil rouge apparaître. Il la lâcha enfin, inanimée.

- J : CAMERON ! POURRITURE! J'Y VAIS.

- S : NON, JOHN. Tu vas te faire tuer!

Une voix dans leur dos retentit : "laisse-le, Mary. Il a raison. On doit aller les aider. On en peut pas les laisser mourir sans rien faire." John se retourna immédiatement, arme au poing, braquée en direction de …

- J : DEREK?

- D : ouais, c'est moi.

Derek se tenait devant eux, défiguré, de profondes crevasses sur le visage et tout le corps, que ses habits déchirés laissaient apercevoir. Il s'agissait en fait de brûlures. Des croûtes de sang séché couvraient la quasi totalité de sa peau.

- J : mais… tu n'es pas mort? Comment?

- D : pas complètement, je te raconterai plus tard. On descend. Ravi de te revoir Mary.

- J : vous vous connaissez?

- D : on s'est rencontré deux ou trois fois pour des réunions du commandement avec le colonel.

- J : c'est Savannah, au fait, son vrai nom.

- D: et bien ravi, Savannah.

- S : tu n'es pas en état de te battre, Derek.

- D : plus que tu ne crois, mes blessures sont superficielles… mais je ne peux toujours pas me servir de ma main gauche. Si je dois mourir, autant que je serve à quelque-chose. On fonce dans l'tas!

- J : je sais ce qui peut endommager le T1000: des balles explosives. On peut en trouver dans l'armurerie?

- S : possible, je ne gère pas l'approvisionnement des armes. Il va falloir fouiller.

Ils descendirent tous les trois en quatrième vitesse. A leur arrivée, le spectacle était pire… et assourdissant. Ben s'était replié et n'avait pu rapporter le corps de Cameron qui restait bizarrement inanimé, à terre.

Pourtant les 120 secondes étaient largement passées.

John sentit une angoisse sourde le gagner. Les soldats avaient repris un tir soutenu en direction du T1000 pour ralentir sa progression, sous la direction de Ben. Kyle et Allison s'étaient reconcentrés sur le panneau central.

John Henry, quant à lui était parti aider le T800 aux prises avec son homologue dans la pièce où ils avaient atterri. C'était le modèle 101. Il avait réussi à venir à bout du robot rebelle et venait de ressortir par le trou d'où il était entré avec fracas. John le reconnut aussitôt et son sang se glaça. Ces traits… ce visage qu'il ne croyait plus jamais revoir… il l'avait toujours connu de son côté, même s'il savait que sa mère l'avait rencontré la première fois sous les ordres de Skynet.

Lui se rappelait juste de sa première rencontre avec un Terminator. Il avait été marqué par cette machine. Droite, efficace, indestructible… et attachante. Comme Cameron mais en version "père adoptif"… et aujourd'hui, ce même visage, déjà décharné, se trouvait aux côtés d'un T1000, exactement le même modèle que celui que l'autre 101 avait combattu avec tant de courage dans la fonderie plusieurs années auparavant.

John secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Ben de son côté, et Kyle et Allison de l'autre, s'étaient retournés et avaient découvert avec surprise le visage tuméfié de Derek.

Passé cet instant de stupéfaction, après quelques exclamations de joie, ils sentirent tous le courage revenir à eux. Mais ce nouvel élan de bravoure fut mis à rude épreuve car derrière les lignes ennemies, le T800-101 venait de récupérer le détonateur du C4 que JH n'avais pas eu le temps de retirer de son épaule, coincé sous sa peau contre un vérin mis à jour. Le T800 réussit à faire tomber JH et à planter le dispositif dans le plastic. JH lutta de toutes ses forces pour repousser l'assaut de la machine et l'empêcher d'actionner le système. Mais ils étaient de force et de corpulence identique et aucun ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage.

Tout à coup, une projection métallique se détacha du T1000 qui avait repris une forme de flaque mouvante pour progresser plus efficacement vers les résistants. La projection prit la forme d'un crochet et se rigidifia pour emprisonner le bras le plus proche de JH et le faire lâcher celui de son homologue. Le modèle 101 en profita pour actionner le détonateur et se propulser à distance pour éviter la déflagration. Une puissante explosion retentit et arracha net la tête de JH qui alla s'écraser à quelques mètres de Cameron, toujours inconsciente.

- J : merde, c'est pas vrai! Pourquoi il est parti de l'autre côté, celui-là?

- S : à l'armurerie, vite!

Derek, John et Savannah avancèrent en se baissant vers la porte blindée. Heureusement, Savannah en avait le code, car ils auraient gâché un temps précieux à la forcer. Le T800 en face avait repris les tirs. Ben faisait face en première ligne, se sachant plus à l'abri que les soldats. Il encaissa de nombreuses balles un peu partout pendant qu'il s'appliquait à viser les orbites de la machines. Mais il fut déstabilisé par une secousse au sol. Le T1000 avait réussi à se faufiler sous la barricade, et il remplaçait maintenant le sol sur lequel se tenait la plupart des soldats.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut épouvantable. Le T1000 prit une forme très particulière, en projetant vers les haut, sur plusieurs mètres carrés, des pointes fines qui empalèrent par le bas tous les soldats qui se trouvaient sur le front. Ben en reçut une sous le pied mais elle ne put perforer le coltan, et une seconde dans l'abdomen, en avant, qui ressortit dans le dos entre les côtes. Il fut soulevé de terre comme la majorité des soldats. Le T1000 abaissa alors ses pics ensanglantés et commença à reprendre forme humaine en se redressant. Tous les soldats du front étaient morts, une vingtaine au total, transpercés de toute part. Ben gisait par terre, inconscient.

Lorsque la machine eut repris sa forme originelle, celle du colonel Carlton, elle reçut un projectile au milieu du thorax. Elle leva la tête vers John, l'arme encore fumante, avec une expression incrédule, presque effrayée. Le T1000 venait de comprendre.

- J : A TERRE!

Les quelques soldats encore présents obéirent et le T1000 explosa en plusieurs morceaux, déchiqueté. Derek continua à tirer au fusil à pompe et la machine tomba derrière la barricade. John savait que la machine mettrait un moment à se reconstituer et à récupérer tout son métal éparpillé. Il cria à Kyle:

- J : KYLE! C'est bon? On te l'amène, il faut toute l'énergie disponible, on va le faire griller!

Mais il n'entendit pas sa réponse et son attention fut accaparée par autre chose au moment même où il fit un signe à Savannah et Derek pour l'aider à traîner le T1000 jusqu'au grand transformateur.

Le T800-101 s'était approché. Il avait sans doute compris ce que projetaient les humains et il emporta avec lui le T1000, dont le milieu du corps présentait encore une forme de cratère béant.

- D : TIREZ, TIREZ! Il faut l'arrêter!

Lui et d'autres soldats tirèrent dans le dos de la machine qui fuyait. Mais elle disparut au fond du couloir par un autre ascenseur, alors que le T1000 commençait tout doucement à reprendre une forme maîtrisée. Derek les poursuivit et constata qu'ils allaient vers des étages encore plus bas.

- D : y'a quoi en bas? Ils vont où à votre avis?

- S : je ne vois que les garages. Tous nos véhicules y sont. Ensuite il y a un gros monte-charge pour aller à l'extérieur. C'est la meilleure protection pour nos véhicules.

- D : merde, tu peux être sûre qu'ils le savent. Ils vont tout faire péter avant de se barrer avec une Jeep, j'en mettrais ma seconde main au feu.

John s'était déjà précipité sur Cameron alors que Ben se relevait, vite remis de sa blessure grâce à ses nanomachines.

Il fouilla dans les poches de Cameron et trouva son couteau. Il incisa le sommet de son crâne et découvrit avec soulagement que la protection avait sauté sous les multiples chocs que le T1000 lui avait infligés. La puce était simplement sortie de sa loge. Il pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela et la réinséra correctement. Ben lui apporta la capsule de protection d'un des T800 abattu. John la lui remit et Cameron réinitialisa son système quelques secondes plus tard.

- J : pfouuuuu, tu m'as fait peur, Cameron. Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit d'aller contrer un T1000?

- C : je suis plus résistante que toi, c'est tout ce que j'ai considéré.

- J : oui, et lui plus que toi !

- C : qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- J : un modèle 101 me l'a appris un jour, et m'a donné ses caractéristiques. Il est plus performant dans tous les domaines et tu le sais.

- C : je devais te protéger et protéger John Henry. J'ai échoué.

Elle avait dit cela en tournant la tête vers celle de JH, à terre, les yeux éteints.

- J : je vais lui extraire la puce. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aura pas subit trop de dommages dans l'explosion. On verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment il faut les empêcher de sortir de la base. A tout prix. Skynet sent quelque-chose, sinon il n'aurait pas envoyé l'un de ses soldats d'élite. On doit trouver un moyen. Savannah, peut-on générer une source d'électricité importante dans ces garages?

- S : j'en sais rien, il y a un autre tableau électrique dans ce genre, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

- D : alors tout n'est pas encore perdu, il faut faire vite. On y va. John, il te reste encore des balles explosives?

- J : oui, deux seulement.

- D : Kyle, Allison, pouvez-vous rediriger toute la puissance au dernier niveau?

- K : avec un plan électrique des installations, oui je pense.

- S : Edwards, trouvez-leur ça. Immédiatement.

Le soldat obéit et remonta quelques étages.

- K : dès qu'on a finit, on descend vous aider.

Allison se retourna vite pour se remettre au travail et surtout ignorer le désolant spectacle qui s'étalait sous ses yeux: une véritable boucherie, des têtes de soldats par-terre, les yeux grand ouverts, crispés dans une dernière expression d'épouvante, des boyaux, des membres tranchés… malgré l'horreur de la guerre qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle avait rarement eu sous les yeux autant d'hommes mutilés, une vision macabre presque insoutenable. L'odeur forte du sang emplissait l'air.

L'un des soldats voulut ramasser un morceau du T1000, qui était resté liquide et qui se mettait à rouler par terre. John le vit mais trop tard.

- J : NON! N'Y TOUCHEZ PAS!

La petite boule prit alors la forme d'un oursin métallique et transperça la main du soldat en de multiples endroits. Le soldat lâcha la boule en hurlant.

- J : ne touchez pas à cette saloperie, chaque morceau peut avoir sa propre autonomie. Kyle, avant de descendre, fait un test sur tous les morceaux que tu pourras trouver, si ça marche pas, c'est pas la peine de continuer. Tu descendras nous le dire, OK?

John, Derek, Ben, le dernier T800, Savannah et Cameron descendirent à la poursuite des deux machines avec les derniers soldats, cinq au total. Beaucoup étaient en mission à ce moment et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de guerriers dans la base.

Il débouchèrent dans une très vaste pièce qu'ils dominaient du haut d'une passerelle. Plus bas, à une dizaine de mètres, le T800-101 était en train, comme Derek l'avait prédit, de poser des explosifs sous les véhicules.


	23. Chapter 23

- J : mais où il a trouvé tout ce matos, cet enfoiré?

- S : dans les véhicules. Ils sont tous équipés et prêts à partir en mission. Rien que pour ça, il faut les empêcher d'agir. Nos véhicules sont absolument essentiels à notre survie.

- D : on peut au moins essayer de dégommer le T800 d'ici, ça fera toujours ça de moins.

Ils braquèrent tous leur arme vers lui et firent feu. Les douilles volaient dans tous les sens. Le T800 encaissa plusieurs balles mais eut le temps de se mettre à couvert d'un Humer blindé. Il avait lui aussi de puissantes armes et tira sur les soutiens de la passerelle. Soudain un second T800-101 émergea de derrière un hélico et se mit à accorder ses tirs avec ceux de son allié. Les humains durent rebrousser chemin pour se protéger dans le couloir qui donnait sur la vaste salle.

- D : putain, encore un? Mais d'où il sort celui-là? Et le T1000, il est où?

John réfléchit rapidement. Il connaissait trop cette technique pour se faire avoir.

- J : c'est l'un des deux, il veut semer la confusion pour faire diversion! Il s'est transformé en T800.

A force de faire converger leur tirs, les deux Terminators obtinrent un résultat. Le pilier qui retenait la grille où se trouvait Cameron céda et elle tomba de dix mètres pour s'écraser lourdement au fond. Elle put se relever mais sa hanche s'était démise si bien qu'elle boitait fortement. Sans craintes, elle s'approcha du premier T800 sous une pluie de balles avec un air décidé et sérieux, presque sauvage. Les autres profitèrent de cette diversion pour descendre le long escalier. Mais le second robot les accueillit. Ben lui vida un chargeur dessus, en pleine tête et vit qu'il absorbait les balles à la manière d'un projectile qui s'enfonce dans une flaque.

- J : c'est lui, c'est le T1000!

Ce dernier leur adressa plusieurs projections en forme de lames, longues et tranchantes. John tira une nouvelle balle explosive mais la machine anticipa et laissa la balle passer à travers elle par un trou qui se forma immédiatement sur la trajectoire. La balle alla se loger dans un mur qui explosa une seconde après l'impact.

Cameron sentant le danger pour les humains envoya le dernier T800 qui leur restait combattre le modèle 101, dont elle avait toutefois réussit à fausser une cellule optique en le visant au fusil d'assaut. Cameron reçut le tranchant d'une lame sur l'épaule, mit un genou à terre sous le choc mais riposta en enserrant le métal de ses deux mains, pivota et propulsa le T1000 contre un mur en béton.

Pendant ce temps, Kyle et Allison descendaient en courant et hurlant:

- K : c'est fait, c'est bon! Ça marche! C'est au fond, il faut l'amener là-bas!

- B : on se sépare. Kyle, Derek, Allison et Savannah, vous allez aider le T800 à en finir avec l'autre. Ensuite vous venez nous aider. John et Cameron, on essaye de le repousser.

- J : t'es marrant, toi. Et on fait quoi, on pousse?

- B : il faut utiliser ta dernière balle explosive. On n'a plus le droit à l'erreur, c'est le seul moyen.

John visa alors que le T1000 revenait sur eux. Il le laissa approcher pour être sûr de son coup, mais la machine eut le temps de se saisir de Cameron qu'elle entrava dans tous ces gestes par des liens métalliques qui s'enroulèrent partout autour d'elle.

John n'osait plus tirer et c'était précisément ce à quoi le T1000 s'attendait. De l'inquiétude que Cameron semblait avoir pour John, le T1000, très intelligent, avait soupçonné le lien qui existait entre eux. Il avait là une protection parfaite. Si John tirait, il risquait d'endommager définitivement Cameron. Ben le comprit et n'essaya pas de convaincre John de tirer.

Le T1000 recula lentement jusqu'au système d'actionnement de l'ascenseur géant. Il monta dans un véhicule, mais l'emprisonnement de Cameron et la force qu'elle développait pour se dégager ne permettait plus au T1000 de la retenir s'il voulait prendre la place du conducteur.

Il s'en détacha et fit ressortir de son corps deux bâtonnets qu'il brisa et fourra dans l'abdomen de Cameron en lui tranchant la peau. Il l'expulsa du côté passager et la fit tomber de l'autre côté du véhicule. John ne comprit pas pourquoi Cameron n'avait pas semblé se défendre dans le camion.

Il tira sa dernière balle explosive mais ne réussit qu'à traverser la vitre. Elle ressortit et explosa plus loin. Entre-temps, le T1000 avait envoyé une longue lame en direction de l'abdomen de Cameron, et infligea plusieurs chocs contre son squelette métallique pour générer des étincelles. La thermite reconstituée prit feu et Cameron eut juste le temps de se saisir de la substance, mais sa main fondit immédiatement et la thermite tomba à ses pieds.

Sa peau s'enflamma tout de suite et Cameron tomba à terre. La combustion dégageait une telle chaleur que la décomposition fut presque instantanée. Elle était suffisamment éloignée pour que le reste de son squelette en coltan résiste, mais il ne resta plus rien de sa peau quelques secondes plus tard.

John vit avec stupeur se relever un Terminator de petite taille, très semblable à un T800, mais aux dimensions réduites. Quelques pièces étaient différentes, mais son aspect tout aussi effrayant. John ouvrait de grands yeux, effaré et profondément choqué de voir Cameron, pour la première fois si semblable à n'importe quelle autre machine. Cameron tourna la tête vers lui et put lire l'expression de son visage.

Pendant ce temps, le monte-charge était arrivé à leur niveau et le T1000 avançait son camion. Ben se retournant vers les autres, voyant qu'ils étaient parvenus à mettre enfin HS ce maudit T800, cria:

- B : par ici, tirez sur le camion, il faut l'empêcher de foutre le camp.

Mais la voix de Cameron, plus métallique que d'habitude, retentit pour couvrir celle de tous les autres:

- C : NON! Au contraire, écartez-vous!

Et elle plongea sur John et Ben pour les plaquer au sol.

John comprit alors pourquoi elle ne s'était pas défendue dans le camion lorsque le T1000 lui avait fourré les deux constituants de thermite dans le corps. Cameron en avait profité pour placer sous son siège la pile atomique du Terminator dont elle s'était emparée. Elle avait eu le temps de l'abîmer suffisamment pour qu'elle devienne instable et le camion explosa dans une terrible déflagration, complètement disloqué. Le souffle projeta les véhicules à proximité contre les murs. Les humains furent jetés à terre.

Un petit champignon atomique s'éleva dans les hauteurs du conduit de l'ascenseur que le camion venait d'atteindre. Au centre des débris, une masse informe, brillante, gesticulait en de vagues mouvements dyscoordonnés. Quelle invraisemblable résistance y avait-il dans cette machine pour qu'elle puisse résister à une explosion nucléaire, si réduite soit-elle? Cameron reprit la parole:

- C : KYLE! Au transformateur, vite! Ouvre-le et dérive toute la puissance. Ne vous approchez pas du camion ni du T1000, il est très radioactif.

Cameron se dirigea vers la masse de métal qui cherchait à se redresser, mais la violence de l'explosion l'en rendait apparemment incapable. Il cherchait à adopter une forme stable sans y parvenir. Mais il pouvait être encore dangereux. Cameron s'en saisit et le T800 "rebelle" qui comprit que les humains ne pouvaient approcher du site de l'explosion vint l'aider. A eux deux, il traînèrent l'amas "bouillonnant" vers le transformateur. Kyle avait mis à jour les deux grosses cosses du panneau central et déclara qu'il y avait là toute la puissance possible.

- C : alors espérons que ça suffira.

Cameron souleva le T1000 du mieux qu'elle put avec une main en moins et l'approcha des cosses. Il eut sans doute encore assez de concentration pour sentir le danger et emprisonna les mains de Cameron dans le magma de son corps. Le T800 accrocha Cameron par le buste et tira violemment en arrière, ce qui fit lâcher prise au T1000. Le T800 prit la place de Cameron et sans se soucier de recevoir lui aussi la puissance de la décharge, le plaqua sur le tableau électrique.

La pièce tomba instantanément dans l'obscurité et des éclairs jaillirent du transformateur avec une pluie d'étincelles. Le T800 était parcouru de véritables spasmes incontrôlés et rapides. Le T1000 fit jaillir une multitude de pointes, prit différentes formes, indéfinissables, avec une rapidité faramineuse, puis se raidit et se crispa en une masse sphérique parfaite. Les deux machines tombèrent à terre.

Ben et Cameron qui pouvaient voir malgré l'obscurité s'approchèrent avec prudence pour constater que la sphère était totalement solide et inerte. C'en était finit de la terrible machine. Le T800 à côté était lui aussi HS, les circuits complètement grillés.

Mais croyant le calme enfin revenu, ils entendirent tous le bruit d'une arme à feu derrière eux. Et aussitôt après un gros hélicoptère de transport de troupe sauta. L'explosion éblouit tout le monde, mais ils eurent le temps de voir avec horreur que Savannah qui se tenait à côté de l'hélico fut engloutie par le magma brûlant de l'explosion en pleine expansion.

Puis la boule de chaleur reprit une taille normale, cantonnée à la carcasse calcinée et délabrée de l'hélico, ce qui permit de découvrir Allison étendue sur le sol, un peu plus éloignée que Savannah du site de l'explosion. Elle était également inerte, face contre terre.

La déflagration avait été terrible et d'autant plus forte que le kérosène de l'appareil avait des propriétés explosives bien plus élevées que du gasoil, ou même que de l'essence.

Ben, avant de faire un bilan des blessures, se précipita vers le fond du grand garage, toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul responsable: ce coriace T800-101 que les autres avaient cru définitivement terrassé. Il avait du délibérément viser une des charges qu'il avait placée sous l'hélico.

Ben le repéra immédiatement, gesticulant et essayant de se mettre debout. La machine l'avait repéré également et le visa, mais elle n'avait qu'une arme de poing et Ben était maintenant, sauf en de rares endroits, aussi résistant aux armes classiques qu'un Terminator. Il encaissa les balles en plein front sans même chercher à les éviter en rentra de plein fouet en collision avec la machine.

Ce regard rouge macabre, ce crâne long et dur, ce rictus effrayant, ces dents visibles telles celles d'un tête de mort, les lambeaux de chairs qui épousaient encore son front et ses épaules… tout était effrayant chez ce Terminator, plus que jamais, mais Ben était avant tout galvanisé par la haine et la rage, ce qui décupla encore sa force et sa vitesse.

Toutes les souffrances accumulées lors de ces dernières heures ressortaient maintenant sous la forme d'une fureur incontrôlable dirigée contre la dernière machine. Ben était bien décidé à lui faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Et ça se passerait sans arme. Il lui arracha son pistolet et le jeta hors de portée, puis lui décocha immédiatement un puissant crochet du poing gauche qui fit partir la tête du T800 en arrière. Il riposta de la même manière, avec un grand mouvement de bras que Ben reçu sur la pommette. Le choc fut si rude qu'il découvrit une zone de métal. Mais la machine n'eut pas le temps de ramener son bras vers son corps que Ben s'en saisissait déjà et le lui tordit en lui passant derrière le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. De son autre bras le Terminator se saisit de Ben par le cou et le fit voler contre un véhicule.

Ben, fou de rage se releva aussitôt, prit son élan et sauta sur le robot, très haut, sur ses épaules et enserra sa tête avec ses cuisses, laissa son propre buste tomber en arrière, et dans un violent effort d'abdominaux, releva ses cuisses toujours serrées autour du robot pour l'éjecter en arrière. Le T800 alla s'encastrer dans la pare-brise d'une Jeep. Ben fut aussitôt sur lui, le tira par les jambes et sans lâcher prise, le fracassa plusieurs fois par terre dans de grands mouvements, tel un bûcheron en train de fendre des souches à la hache.

Ben hurlait et insultait la machine dont les yeux s'étaient éteints depuis quelques minutes déjà. Mais Ben déversait sa rage et son impuissance à avoir évité tous ces morts… et en particulier celle de Savannah, qui ne pouvait y avoir réchappé après cette violente explosion si proche d'elle… peut-être même Allison… aussi…?

Il sentit une main rigide sur son épaule, se retourna et vit avec stupeur une autre paire d'yeux rouges, mais la taille plus modeste lui fit prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Cameron. Elle lui dit doucement:

- C : il est terminé, Ben. Tu peux le lâcher.

Un peu hagard, Ben tourna la tête vers la machine, complètement "désossée" et regarda dans le vague; puis la lâcha. Il vit au loin, près de la carcasse calcinée de l'hélico toujours en flamme, seule source de lumière du garage, Derek penché sur le corps de Savannah.

Cameron et Ben s'approchèrent. Derek releva la tête et la remua en signe de négation. Il avait deux doigts sur sa carotide. Le visage de Savannah était à peu près épargné, l'explosion l'avait surprise de dos. Ben la redressa et vit des lésions profondes partout sur le crâne et le long du dos. Des morceaux de métal provenant de l'hélico l'avaient tailladée de partout. Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute… et pas le moindre espoir.

Plus loin, Kyle et John étaient penchés sur le corps d'Allison.

- J : elle respire. BEN, ALLISON RESPIRE! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire?

Ben accourut. Derek arriva à son tour mais Cameron resta dans la pénombre.

- B : on la ramène en haut immédiatement. Kyle, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour redonner du jus à la base. Mais d'abord tu aides John à remonter le corps de Savannah. Cameron, tu… Cameron?

- C : je suis là.

Cameron semblait hésiter à s'exposer à la lumière des flammes.

- B : tu vas m'aider à ramener Allison. Il faut la bouger le moins possible et faire très attention. On est les seuls à y voir correctement. Derek, tu vas prévenir les autres qu'ils peuvent sortir de l'abri. Et tu leur demandes de l'aide pour venir éteindre l'incendie ici. Il va falloir aussi retirer les charges des véhicules piégés et ventiler le garage au maximum pour évacuer le gros de la radioactivité. Allez, on bouge. Plus personne ne rentre ici sans combinaison anti-radiation.

Chacun exécuta les ordres, incapable de penser ou de réfléchir et bien content que quelqu'un puisse garder la tête assez froide pour leur indiquer quoi faire. Ils n'avaient pas vu que Ben avait lui aussi "craqué" quelques minutes plus tôt en s'acharnant sur le modèle 101. Après tout il était humain lui aussi. Mais il avait retrouvé la maîtrise de ses émotions rapidement et voyait maintenant les choses avec lucidité.

Les pertes avaient été lourdes, mais il fallait se concentrer sur ceux qui pouvaient être sauvés et Allison en faisait partie. Il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il y avait ici une infirmerie bien plus équipée que dans leur base.

Bien qu'il ait parfaitement considéré John capable de l'aider à transporter Allison, même dans la quasi-obscurité, il avait volontairement demandé de l'aide à Cameron de façon à l'occuper, ou plutôt à l'isoler des autres et surtout de John. Il avait parfaitement senti le malaise, et bizarrement il le sentait plus intense encore du côté de Cameron qui agissait comme si elle avait voulu disparaître.

John, lui, avait pour le moment l'attention accaparée par l'état d'Allison et de toute façon, il ne le voulait pas dans ses pattes pendant qu'il tenterait tout ce qu'il pourrait. Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'infirmerie. Dans le long couloir, Ben eut le temps de détailler Cameron avec le peu de nuances de couleurs que permettait sa vision infra-rouge. Mais il voyait parfaitement. Et il comprenait le choc que cela avait pu être pour John. Cameron, face à lui, marchant à reculons et portant les pieds d'Allison n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un Terminator. C'était comme s'il le réalisait vraiment pour la première fois. Ce corps métallique, puissant, totalement inexpressif - si ce n'est qu'il faisait froid dans le dos - avec ses yeux rouges et cet éternel rictus diabolique… ce squelette entièrement robotisé, ces membres aux mécaniques solides et sophistiquées, le lourd blindage de métal au centre du thorax, les vertèbres en coltan, les multiples vérins un peu partout sur le corps, à la place des muscles… mais Ben était capable de voir au-delà des apparences et il savait que dans cette tête synthétique, il y avait toujours Cameron, cette énigme, cette fantastique entité, si complexe… et si triste.

Il le sentait, maintenant plus que jamais. Il savait que Cameron était triste, profondément triste et il voulait l'aider. Pour le moment, il le savait et elle aussi, il fallait mieux l'isoler de la vue de John.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, Ben fit de son mieux pour examiner Allison en vision nocturne mais il lui fallait de la vraie lumière. Il prit pouls et tension en attendant que Kyle réussisse à rétablir le courant. Les constantes d'Allison étaient satisfaisantes, mais sa respiration était saccadée. Et elle était toujours inconsciente. Ben entendit des pas dans le couloir et un faisceau lumineux. Cameron se précipita vers une autre porte et quitta la pièce sans avoir rien dit depuis plusieurs minutes. John entra avec une petite torche électrique.

- J : comment va-t-elle?

- B : stable pour l'instant mais je ne peux rien faire sans courant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'elle est sauvée. Avec un choc sans gravité, elle aurait repris conscience depuis un moment déjà. Du coup j'ai peur qu'elle ait un trauma… d'ailleurs, toi aussi… j'avais oublié! Je t'avais demandé de…

Ben n'insista pas et ne termina pas sa phrase. Reprocher à John de ne pas être resté à l'infirmerie, c'était lui reprocher d'avoir entraîné Savannah dans la bataille… et donc d'avoir causé sa perte.

Mais John comprit tout de suite ce que Ben pensait.

- J : j'aurais du rester, oui. Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer et je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés, en sachant que vous étiez en train de vous faire dégommer par ces saloperies. Je pense que je suis plus désolé que personne de la perte de Savannah. Je l'ai connue petite, tu sais… mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais.

- B : ce n'est pas ta faute, John. Crois-moi. C'est celle de ce robot indestructible. Jamais vu ça… Bon, allonge-toi aussi à côté. Je voudrais te faire passer quelques petits tests neurologiques. Des tests réflexe pour savoir si tu vas bien et si je peux écarter pour le moment un hématome sous-dural. Je n'ai pas besoin d'instruments pour ça. Allons-y.

Ben demanda à John d'exécuter des mouvements précis mais simples, tapota par endroits et percuta d'autres zones pendant quelques minutes. Il conclut que John réagissait normalement à toutes ses manœuvres et que s'il y avait hématome, il devrait se résorber de lui-même. Une surveillance quotidienne de quelques jours serait quand-même nécessaire. Puis il dirigea son attention sur Allison un peu après que le courant fut rétabli.

Ben profita de l'équipement radiologique pour faire un cliché cérébral d'Allison et s'assurer qu'aucune structure osseuse n'avait été touchée. Il ne trouva rien et fut partiellement soulagé.

- B : si elle se réveille dans les prochaines heures, ce sera bon signe et on pourra conclure à un trauma d'intensité modérée.

- J : Sinon?

- B : … sinon… il faut prier. Je ne suis pas chirurgien et je ne sais pas si quelqu'un dans la base s'y entend en neurochirurgie. S'il faut drainer un hématome sous-dural, je ne sais pas si on saura le faire… Reste avec elle, John. Je passerai régulièrement. Il faut… prier maintenant. Et y croire.

- J : tu y crois, toi? Tu es croyant?

- B : oui, j'y crois. Je crois à un Dieu unique. J'ai été élevé dans une famille catholique. Et quand je suis devenu adulte… et bien… j'ai décidé que l'histoire de Jésus en valait bien une autre et que l'exemple de sa vie était une bonne ligne de conduite à quoi se rattacher dans les moments difficiles… alors oui, je pense que prier n'est pas complètement superflu, surtout quand on ne peut rien faire d'autre.  
Je vais aider Kyle et Derek. Il faut qu'on voie qui est le plus gradé dans la base pour reprendre les commandes. Y'a pas mal de ménage à faire… et il va falloir organiser des funérailles…


	24. Chapter 24

Ben laissa John seul avec Allison. Elle était perfusée… des solutions dont John ignorait le rôle ou la composition. John sentit à ce moment le poids de la fatigue tomber sur ses épaules. Il se sentait faible et à bout de force. Il se releva pourtant pour rapprocher son lit de celui d'Allison. Il voulait lui tenir la main… qu'elle ne se sente pas seule dans l'obscurité de son coma. Il se rallongea et caressa doucement sa main, puis lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- J : tiens bon Allison. Je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas. On vient à peine de se rencontrer. Et… je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux encore vivre des choses avec toi, je veux te découvrir, voir la fin de cette guerre avec toi. Je veux rebâtir un monde nouveau avec toi. Un monde de paix, d'amour, de douceur, de joie, de nature…

Pendant que John parlait doucement à Allison en lui caressant le visage et les cheveux, Cameron qui était restée derrière la porte se retourna sans bruit et disparut dans les profondeurs de la base.

Dehors le jour tombait et l'heure du premier bilan arriva. 47 soldats avaient trouvé la mort dans l'affrontement. Leur familles, dont la plupart était resté s'isoler, étaient en deuil et il ne restait plus personne pour diriger la base. Le second était en mission et ne reviendrait que dans quelques jours, comme d'autres patrouilles. Ben fut naturellement choisi, le temps de réorganiser les choses. Les enterrements avaient été fait rapidement dehors afin d'éviter de tomber sur d'autres machines. Les deux Terminators qui s'étaient occupés de désactiver les moyens de communication de la base avaient pu assurer un minimum de protection pendant ce moment. Leur présence aux côtés des humains avait été plutôt bien reçue car chacun avait pu constater qu'ils avaient lutté main dans la main. D'ailleurs, c'était grâce à Cameron et à l'un des T800 qu'ils étaient parvenus à vaincre le T1000.

La majeure partie du recueillement se ferait sous terre, dans la base, avec l'aide d'un prêtre qui comptait parmi les soldats survivants. Savannah qui était très appréciée, et dont le nom était sur toutes les lèvres, représentait aux yeux de Ben, Derek et Kyle, la plus lourde perte de la journée. Mais ils s'inquiétaient aussi beaucoup de la destruction de John Henry, sur qui la suite de leur plan s'appuyait. Ils retrouvèrent sa tête, noircie par l'explosion, et l'amenèrent à John qui s'était endormi à côté d'Allison.

- D : John… John, excuse-nous. On a retrouvé la tête de JH et… la puce n'est plus dedans. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Derek la tendit à John qui se redressait péniblement tandis que ce dernier retirait la puce de sa poche de veste.

- J : c'est moi. Je l'ai retirée avant de descendre. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir top souffert… enfin macroscopiquement. Pour le reste je ne sais pas, les processeurs sont ultra-miniaturisés, les puces mémoire aussi. On ne le saura que lorsqu'on aura essayé de la connecter sur une machine. Nous en avions deux à nous dehors. Cameron les avait envoyé couper les communications…

- D : oui, ils sont redescendus. Il aident à faire le bilan dans le garage. Ils s'occupent de la ventilation. Eux ils ne craignent pas les radiations.

- J : bon, quand ils auront fini, on essaiera la puce sur l'un d'entre eux. On verra ce que ça donne. Si JH a grillé je ne sais pas comment nous allons faire.

- D : vaut mieux pas y penser pour le moment. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, tu peux te rendormir. On viendra te chercher pour l'office… pour Savannah. A tout à l'heure.

Et ils quittèrent la pièce après que Ben ait regardé les pupilles d'Allison pour évaluer son état de conscience.

Les conduites d'aération étaient heureusement très développées dans le garage, avec de gros ventilateurs à pales, si bien que la fumée fut rapidement évacuée. L'incendie avait été vite maîtrisé pour éviter que la chaleur ne grimpe trop et qu'il se propage aux autres véhicules. Le monte charge avait été lourdement endommagé et plusieurs humains en combinaison s'affairaient déjà aux réparations. Les deux machines n'étaient plus complètement indispensables. Elles avaient retiré les charges de C4 sous les véhicules, tâche risquée car personne ne savait s'il y avait des dispositifs de mise à feu ou pas.

Kyle alla en chercher une pour essayer la puce de JH. Ben était retourné à l'infirmerie avec Derek pour prendre le temps, enfin, de s'occuper correctement de sa blessure à la main, et soigner ses différentes brûlures sur le corps.

Kyle demanda à la machine de s'asseoir sur un chaise dans une salle informatique. Il nettoya méticuleusement la puce et demanda de l'aide au Terminator pour lui expliquer comment réaliser la manœuvre. Il avait déjà vu John le faire mais ne s'était pas vraiment appliqué à retenir la leçon. Avec un couteau et un tourne-vis, il réussit à soulever l'opercule de protection et fit le quart de tour nécessaire pour que la puce se déloge doucement avec ce bruit pneumatique caractéristique.

Privé du maintient de son équilibre, la machine inerte, qui était sûrement mal assise sur cette chose trop petite pour elle, bascula sur le côté. Kyle, comme s'il se fut agit d'une chose fragile, lâcha les deux puces qu'il avait en main et rattrapa comme il put le lourd robot avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il réalisa bien vite qu'il aurait du le laisser choir et ne pas lâcher les puces, qui elles, étaient certainement fragiles.

Il les ramassa craignant le pire. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait peur d'avoir commis l'irréparable. La puce de JH, reconnaissable car sûrement modifiée par lui ou par Weaver, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été endommagée par le choc. Il l'inséra doucement dans le crâne du Terminator et referma la capsule de protection. Il savait qu'il fallait attendre quelques secondes. Elles lui parurent très longues. Kyle n'était pas très rassuré. Il savait que la "conscience" qu'il y avait dans cette puce était pacifique et bien disposée à l'égard des humains, mais l'emballage, ce T800… il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer. Il lui faisait peur.

Pourtant, au bout de deux minutes, rien ne se passa. La machine était toujours inerte. Kyle dit tout haut:

- K : merde! J'espère que c'est pas moi… J'vais essayer l'autre pour voir…

Et il fit la manœuvre inverse avec la puce d'origine du T800. Le robot s'anima comme prévu au bout de 120 secondes et dit de sa voix légèrement métallique:

- T800 : le test a-t-il été concluant, Kyle Reese? Je ne détecte aucune intrusion dans mon système.

- K : non, ça n'a pas marché. Peux-tu me dire si tu vois une anomalie sur cette puce?

- T800 : elle n'est pas comme celle d'un T800 ordinaire.

- K : oui, ça je sais, mais vois-tu un problème qui expliquerait que ça ne donne rien sur tes connectiques?

- T800 : non, rien visuellement. Mais des micro-composants sont peut-être endommagés.

- K : et il faut faire quoi pour s'en assurer?

- T800 : un matériel électronique et informatique très perfectionné.

- K : bon, on va attendre John, moi j'ai fait ce que je pouvais.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, après les cérémonies funéraires où John avait tenu à venir, Ben donna la conclusion du bilan de santé à Derek après les résultats d'analyses biologiques

- B : bon, tu es bien cramé, pas besoin de moi pour t'en rendre compte. Premier et second degré. Quelques petites zones au troisième sur les membres inférieurs. J'ai donc désinfecté et mis des pansements étanches. Il faut éviter l'infection. Tu garderas des cicatrices profondes sur ces zones, la peau ne se régénèrera pas. Mais comme ce sont des lésions peu étendues, elles seront comblées par la peau environnante. Ailleurs, tu vas avoir des cloques rapidement, et sur le visage c'est comme un énorme coup de soleil. Tu vas être tout bronzé, mon vieux. Il va falloir nous dire comment tu t'en es sorti. J'ai su que tu avais marché sur une mine, je suppose que c'est ça qui t'a brûlé?

- D : ouais. Pour la petite histoire, on verra plus tard, je croule de sommeil. Et pour le reste? Pour ma main?

- B : pour le reste, tu es en forme. RAS du côté biologie. Pas d'infection sur ta cicatrice à l'avant-bras et c'est un vrai miracle. Tu as un pansement tout neuf. Sinon quelques déchirures musculaires qui vont se résorber d'ici quelques jours avec du repos… quelques plaies… bobologie habituelle en temps de guerre. En revanche, pour ta main… les lésions de ton avant-bras sont irréversibles. Une portion de plusieurs muscles et tendons ont été arrachés, ça ne repoussera pas. On appelle ça une perte de substance. Je suis désolé, Derek. Quand ça aura cicatrisé, on fera de la rééducation mais tu ne retrouveras jamais le plein usage de ta main. Les tendons fléchisseurs qui restent vont se rétracter tout seul et tes doigts auront tendance à rester fermés sur ta main… rigidifiés. Mais avec une rééducation bien menée, on pourra limiter cette rétractation.

- D : bon, c'est toujours mieux que de perdre complètement la main… ou la vie! Merci Ben. J'vais m'pieuter. Bonne nuit.

- B : Bonne nuit Derek. Content de te revoir, tu sais. On n'est pas passé loin tous les deux. Tu as vu Kyle après la cérémonie?

- D : croisé seulement, il faisait des trucs avec les puces, il avait l'air préoccupé. Il cherchait Cameron, je crois.

- B : tiens, oui, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. Bon, on verra ça demain. Je vais faire comme toi. Il faut juste que j'aille voir Allison encore une fois.

Ben arriva à l'infirmerie. Allison était toujours inconsciente et John était réveillé, assis sur son lit à lui tenir la main. Il était inquiet, maintenant. Ben lui avait dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller dans les prochaines heures ou… craindre le pire.

- B : il faut tenir, John. Y croire et y croire encore. Tu lui as parlé?

- J : oui… mais ça fait rien. Elle ne bouge pas un cil.

- B : alors continue, John. Persuade-toi qu'elle va se réveiller. Parle-lui comme si tu lui insufflais la vie. Comme si tu lui donnais ton énergie.

- J : ouais, sauf que mes propres batteries sont à plat.

- B : les batteries humaines sont parfois surprenantes. On les croit vides et pourtant il reste encore un peu de jus. Alors utilise tout ce qu'il te reste et convaincs-la de revenir.

Ben quitta la pièce et laissa une nouvelle fois John seul avec lui-même. Pourtant son message l'avait ébranlé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se croie seul, justement. Il était avec Allison et il devait encore essayer. Encore lui parler et l'entourer.

- J : Allison… je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu es loin, que tu n'arrives pas à refaire surface, pourtant il n'y a que toi qui puisse t'aider là où tu es. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, Allison, et guide-toi dessus. Je suis là… pour toi. Juste là. Reviens, aide-moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide, ton soutien pour continuer. Je suis à bout de force. Tu sais, je te regarde, tu es là près de moi. Tu es belle, Allison. Je connais ton visage depuis longtemps mais maintenant je n'ai plus l'impression de voir Cameron. Je te vois toi et je sais qui tu es pour moi. Tu es celle que j'attendais. Celle avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Cameron… je le vois comme ça… a été un intermédiaire, comme un passage obligé conduisant à toi.

John regardait intensément Allison en lui caressant les cheveux. Il passa sur ses joues, ses paupières, ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser dessus.

- J : je crois que je comprends maintenant ce qui m'a fait ne pas détruire Cameron dans ce futur dont elle m'a parlé. Je pense que je n'ai pas pu détruire ton image et que je me suis lié à elle en souvenir de toi. Je pense qu'on avait une relation bien plus intime que ce qu'elle a pu me dire. Je pense que je t'aimais et que je n'ai pas supporté ta perte. Et Cameron était la seule chose qui pouvait me rattacher à toi. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui, dans cette nouvelle ligne de temps, dans ce nouveau monde, je t'aime… aussi. Certaines choses doivent être immuables… je suppose. Je t'aime Allison. Reviens, je t'en supplie.

John avait maintenant son front contre celui d'Allison. De lourdes larmes chaudes roulaient sur ses joues et mouillaient le visage d'Allison. Au bout d'un moment il s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'entoura et s'endormit très vite, épuisé.

Allison avait parfaitement entendu les paroles de John, mais comme à travers un voile de brouillard. Sa voix était lointaine mais très audible. Seulement… elle était bloquée derrière ce voile qui les séparait. Comme dans un rêve où on voudrait crier mais où aucun son ne sort de la bouche.

Au début elle avait simplement entendu des paroles, sans les comprendre, sans chercher à leur donner un sens. Mais lorsque John avait prononcé "pour toi", un déclic s'était produit, comme un éveil à la conscience. Et elle avait pu s'accrocher au son de sa voix, comme à une corde qui l'empêchait de se noyer.

Allison était très chamboulée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre… et profondément heureuse. Heureuse comme elle ne se rappelait même plus de l'avoir été. Et elle sut que John venait de la sauver.

Elle savait que le bonheur qu'il venait de lui donner lui permettrait de refaire surface. Elle se concentra pour que sa conscience reprenne le contrôle de son corps, et poursuivit son effort sans relâche. Sans notion du temps, elle était incapable de savoir si sa concentration dura plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures. Seul comptait son objectif : se réveiller. Et elle se focalisait de toutes ses forces sur John pour y arriver.

Lorsque John se réveilla sept heures plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Allison la tête tournée vers lui qui le regardait. John bondit et se redressa aussitôt, comme s'il avait été plus en mesure de réaliser ce qui se passait assis qu'allongé. Mais il ne rêvait par. Allison avait les yeux ouverts, suivait son regard et lui adressait même un sourire… fatigué mais profondément sincère. Elle était épuisée des efforts qu'elle venait de faire pendant de longues heures pour se sortir de son coma. Mais elle était fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi.

- J : Allison! Mais? … c'est formidable. Tu… tu es réveillée depuis longtemps?

Allison fit un effort pour parler, sa voix était faible et mal assurée.

- A : quelques minutes, je te regardais dormir.

- J : d'habitude je déteste qu'on me regarde dormir, mais là… avec toi…

John ne finit pas sa phrase et se pencha sur elle pour lui embrasser le front, les joues et les lèvres, et finalement la serrer dans ses bras. Il pensa alors qu'il fallait vite prévenir Ben pour l'examiner et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il craignait maintenant de la voir resombrer dans l'inconscience.

- J : ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Ben. Je suis là dans deux secondes.

- A : une, deux… voilà.

- J : ah ah, très drôle! En tout cas tu n'as pas laissé ton humour de l'autre côté.

- A : où tu veux que j'aille, John? Je peux à peine bouger. C'est bien la peine de dormir pendant des heures et d'être plus crevée que si on avait couru un marathon!

John sortit et alla trouver Ben dans le réfectoire où il déjeunait avec Kyle.

- J : BEN, VIENS VITE!

- B : bonjour à toi aussi, John. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- J : tu devines pas? ALLISON EST REVEILLEE. Mais elle est très faible, je voudrais que tu ailles la voir.

- K : alors c'est bon? Elle est tirée d'affaire?

- B : y'a des chances, oui. J'y vais tout de suite.

John, tout à coup mort de faim et ne souhaitant pas gêner Allison dans un examen où peut-être serait-elle obligée de se dévêtir, prit la place de Ben en face de Kyle et termina avec lui son petit déjeuner.

Ben revint une demi-heure plus tard avec le sourire. Il avait testé ses fonctions neurologiques, comme pour John, et lui trouvait de très bons résultats. Il était très optimiste et précisa qu'il lui faudrait un ou deux jours de repos, au moins, avec une solide alimentation, bien équilibrée. Elle avait d'importants maux de tête et avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour les calmer.

- J : vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis soulagé. Merci Ben.

Ben jeta un regard amusé à Kyle.

- B : On s'en doute! Mais je n'ai rien fait, John. Je crois plutôt que c'est grâce à toi… et aussi à un grand coup de chance!

- K : pfouuuu, moi aussi. On est pas passé loin. Déjà Savannah… quelle saloperie ce T800 quand-même! Il avait l'air… plus résistant que les autres… plus indestructible.

- J : j'en ai connu un comme lui… je veux dire ce modèle exact. Le modèle 101. Il était comme lui. Il faisait tout pour réussir sa mission, allait jusqu'au bout même quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir… mais moi je l'avais connu de mon côté. C'était mon protecteur. Alors ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir dans l'autre camp. Mais je n'étais pas si surpris que ça. C'est aussi lui qui était venu pour tuer ma mère avant ma naissance. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il était tout aussi coriace… et il a tué mon père… bon, n'y pensons plus. Allison est en vie, c'est le principal.

- K : dis donc, John… tu vas peut-être me dire que ça ne me regarde pas mais… tu m'as l'air très proche d'elle ces derniers temps… non?

- J : effectivement ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je ne t'en veux pas de poser la question. Ça te dérange?

- K : non non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Je suis heureux de la voir heureuse. Je pensais juste que… enfin… il me semblait que tu étais encore plus proche de… Cameron.

- J : … ah? Tu as remarqué? Je… c'est compliqué. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, je sais où je vais. J'ai les idées plus claires.

Ben qui ne disait rien pensait justement à Cameron.

- B : et quelqu'un sait où elle est?

- K : qui, Cameron? Non. Pas vue depuis hier soir. Justement je la cherchais.

- J : pourquoi?

- K : pour m'aider sur la puce de JH. J'ai fait un test pour la connecter à un de nos T800. Ca n'a rien donné. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait me conseiller en t'attendant.

- J : si tu veux, on y jette un œil juste après? Il faut qu'on fasse tout ce qu'on peut pour…

- B : et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça de ne pas savoir où elle est?

- J : non. Elle est comme ça. C'est Cameron. Toujours secrète. Elle partait souvent la nuit toute seule avant, sans jamais nous dire où elle allait ni ce qu'elle faisait. Elle reviendra.

- B : content de voir que tu as l'air si sûr de toi, John. Moi j'aurais des doutes à ta place.

Ben avait radicalement changé de ton. Il était plus froid et plus dur que jamais… presque accusateur.

- J : qu'est-ce qui te prend, Ben? Ça va pas? Je te dis qu'elle fait ça souvent. Et puis ça ne fait que quelques heures… elle doit être quelque-part dans la base, c'est grand ici.

- B : il me prend que je te trouve soudain bien désintéressé par elle. Comprends-moi bien, John. Je ne te reproche pas ton affection pour Allison, bien au contraire. Si vous êtes heureux ensemble, je ne souhaite pas mieux pour vous. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser tomber Cameron comme ça. Elle nous a sauvé la vie à tous. Elle représente quelque-chose de très spécial pour toi… enfin c'était le cas pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques jours. Tu as déjà oublié?

- J : non, mais…

Ben tapa brusquement du poing sur la table.

- B : bon sang, John! Est-ce que tu réalises ce qui s'est passé pour elle hier? Elle a perdu sa peau, nom de Dieu! Définitivement! Ça ne va pas cicatriser cette fois-ci. Elle n'a plus rien. Elle est… toute nue, semblable à n'importe quelle autre machine. Il n'y a que nous qui puissions faire la différence. Et toi en particulier. Si tu l'ignores, elle n'est plus rien. Tu comprends? Et qui te dit qu'elle est dans la base? Hein?

- J : je… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ben? C'est justement ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je suis allé la chercher à la surface qui m'a fait comprendre que je prenais une mauvaise direction. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux et je lui suis très reconnaissant pour ça. Evidemment que je ne vais pas la laisser tomber. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Elle fait partie de ma vie.

- B : content de l'entendre, c'est déjà ça. Mais il serait grand temps de le lui montrer! Et… ce qu'elle t'a dit… tu es bien sûr qu'elle ne l'a pas dit pour toi? Uniquement pour toi? Pour te laisser libre? Es-tu sûr qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait?

John resta sans voix. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Cameron ait pu orienter son discours pour le manipuler… et pourtant il savait qu'elle était douée pour ça. Il se rappelait avoir eu l'impression d'un dialogue sincère et honnête. Mais peut-être avait-il inconsciemment choisi de ne pas écouter cette petite voix en lui, de la croire quand elle affirmait que son comportement n'était que le fruit de programmes complexes mimant parfois à s'y méprendre celui des humains. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle l'avait encore manipulé et il n'avait rien vu! Quel naïf! Mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui en voulait pas. Et il comprit pourquoi Ben était inquiet et en colère.

- J : tu crois qu'elle est sortie?

- B : on va fouiller la base. Mais je crois que oui. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où elle est allée.

- J : ?

- B : je pense qu'elle est retournée à la chaîne de montage des T800 dans l'espoir de se reconstituer une nouvelle peau.

- K : tu crois? Toute seule?

- B : elle sait se défendre. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle aille au devant de graves désillusions.

- K : désillusions… tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, Ben. C'est une machine, quand-même.

- B : on verra.

Sur ce, ils se séparèrent et partirent à la recherche de Cameron, recherche qui bien-sûr ne donna rien dans la base. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: Cameron était partie.


	25. Chapter 25

Et effectivement Cameron avait quitté la base dans la nuit. Ben avait vu juste.

Elle se dirigeait vers l'usine de montage désaffectée des T800, prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer, silencieuse dans la nuit.

Cameron, depuis le temps qu'elle "portait" cette peau, était habituée à son reflet dans les vitres ou les miroirs, même si elle n'avait jamais oublié ce qu'elle était au fond… sauf une fois.

Avant de quitter la base, elle était passée par hasard devant des sanitaires d'où elle avait aperçu son reflet dans une glace. Elle avait été frappée par sa physionomie. Elle comprenait donc parfaitement la réaction de John, le choc que cela avait produit sur lui.

Le regard qu'il avait porté sur elle, dès qu'elle s'était relevée de la combustion de sa peau dans le garage… ce regard était gravé comme au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Elle ne pensait qu'à ça. Ce regard! Ses grands yeux ouverts dans la surprise, l'effarement. Elle avait cru y lire comme du dégoût pour ce qu'elle était devenue. De la répugnance.

Elle s'était régulièrement demandé durant leur vie avec Sarah et Derek comment John l'aurait regardée avec une autre peau, ou même sans rien. Elle avait aujourd'hui sa réponse, et aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir.

Cameron était perdue et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'était tout naturellement dirigée vers le seul endroit où elle pouvait espérer retrouver son ancien aspect… mais rien n'était moins sûr. Lorsqu'elle avait été réparée par John Henry quelques jours plus tôt, sa peau n'avait pas été retirée mais simplement incisée pour permettre le remplacement de certaines pièces.

En outre, elle n'avait pas supervisé les différentes opérations. Seul JH savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferait là-bas une fois arrivée. Mais elle voulait essayer quand-même. Ne pas avoir de programmation bien précise, pas de mission à exécuter comme les autres machines était parfois un lourd fardeau pour lequel elle n'avait pas été conçue.

Lorsque John était mort, son John, le leader de la résistance, elle s'était fixé elle-même la mission de le protéger dans le passé et de tout faire pour éviter que les choses se reproduisent à l'identique. Mais le cours des évènements avait largement dépassé ses espérances et les choses avaient changé bien plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu. John n'était plus le chef des résistants et… à l'évidence, il n'était plus "son" John.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Allison. Qui était-elle de toute façon pour avoir osé espérer rivaliser avec Allison? Un robot, une machine faite de métal et de circuits électroniques. Un Terminator décharné au visage semblable à celui d'un mort.

Tout en marchant elle se passa la main sur ce masque lugubre. Arrivée au complexe, elle resta immobile, debout, interdite. A quoi bon? A quoi bon essayer de ressembler à Allison? Pour quoi faire? Après tout sa mission était une réussite. John subirait peu vraisemblablement le sort tragique qu'elle lui connaissait… et jusque là elle l'avait protégé. Serait-elle de nouveau capable de se fixer elle-même une autre mission? Le voulait-elle? Ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait l'obtenir, pas toute seule en tout cas.

Alors comme elle ne pouvait s'auto-terminer, sans même chercher à savoir si elle aurait pu se recréer une enveloppe corporelle, elle se mit en veille, sans penser à rien d'autre, aux conséquences, ni au temps pendant lequel elle resterait ainsi inactive.

A la base, les blessures se pensaient doucement. La vie se réorganisait. Le retour de quelques troupes à leur QG avait fait beaucoup de bien à la communauté qui avait du mal à encaisser de si lourdes pertes, et cette fois-ci chez eux, dans leur abri. C'était la preuve que Skynet gagnait du terrain. Jamais encore cette base n'avait été attaquée. C'était une première. Et les habitants qui avaient finis par croire leur habitat imprenable, avaient vite déchanté après cette attaque meurtrière. Le moral commençait tout juste à remonter, très doucement, au fur et à mesure que l'effectif grandissait par le retour des équipes en missions. John et ses amis n'avaient encore averti personne de leur plan. Trop de risque.

Allison s'était peu à peu remise et aidait maintenant John à coupler les circuits de John Henry à un ordinateur puissant. Puisque la connectique classique d'un T800 ne semblait pas fonctionner, John avait simplement pensé à réinsérer la puce dans la tête de JH et à travailler à partir de là.

Leur lieu de travail avait donc drôle allure avec la tête de l'IA posée à même la table, un réseau de fils sortant du cou et du haut du crâne. Il n'était pas question d'essayer d'entrer dans la programmation, comme avec le T800 dans leur ancienne base. John savait que JH était infiniment plus complexe et qu'il n'y aurait rien compris. Il fallait juste qu'il puisse réactiver son système, autrement dit trouver où l'explosion avait causé des dommages. Mais dans ces circuits informatiques miniaturisés à l'extrême, la tâche était ardue.

L'aide de Cameron aurait été la bienvenue. Ben le savait et reprochait toujours intérieurement à John de ne pas montrer d'inquiétude particulière. Mais devant le bonheur qu'il semblait éprouver avec Allison, il n'osa rien dire. Il n'était pas son père et après tout, John avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur lui aussi. Il était humain et ne pouvait pas tenir dans le chagrin constant.

Il n'avait jamais connu son père, qui était mort pour sa mère… et pour lui. Mais après tout, beaucoup d'enfants ne connaissaient pas l'un de leurs parents, voire les deux. Seulement, d'après ce que John lui avait raconté, il avait aussi perdu celui qu'il avait considéré comme son beau-père. Lui aussi était mort pour lui. Ensuite il y avait eu cette fille, cette Riley dont il lui avait également parlé. Morte également. Et puis il y avait eu Derek. Il lui avait raconté leur échange à ce propos. Enfin sa mère dont il se reprochait toujours de l'avoir "abandonnée". Et pour finir, il n'arrivait pas jusqu'à tout récemment à se défaire des sentiments qu'il avait pour une androïde, certes attachante et séduisante, mais tellement déconcertante… non, il ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à l'accabler de reproches. Il fallait le laisser un peu tranquille et lui laisser du temps pour découvrir Allison, qui se remettait à peine.

Alors qu'il se faisait ces réflexions, debout, une épaule appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, en regardant dans le vague le travail de John, il remarqua que 3 jours entiers s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Cameron. Pourtant la chaîne de montage n'était pas très éloignée… quelques heures de marche, tout au plus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer? Avait-elle été interceptée par Skynet… ou même détruite? Ben calcula rapidement qu'il pouvait recommencer cette nuit ce qu'il avait fait pour retrouver la lettre de Sarah, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

S'il l'avait dit, chacun l'en aurait dissuadé. Et il ne voulait pas dépenser son énergie à essayer de convaincre.

Il se décida aussitôt.

Ses nouvelles capacités lui permettraient d'avancer rapidement et en toute discrétion. Vers minuit, il quitta la base vêtu d'une combinaison noire et d'un équipement léger. Pas question de jouer au cow-boy s'il rencontrait une patrouille de machines. Il ferait tout pour les éviter. Mais il ne ferait pas de cadeau s'il était forcé de se battre.

La nuit était douce et sans vent. Il filait dans la pénombre comme une panthère, tous les sens aux aguets. Le calme qui l'entourait était apaisant, il se sentait en forme et ne faiblissait pas alors qu'il courait à vive allure, sautant par-dessus les décombres, évitant les trous. Tout autre homme aurait déjà du ralentir sa course, essoufflé par cet effort soutenu. Mais Ben profitait pleinement du bienfait de ses nanomachines. Il riait intérieurement de la rage que devait éprouver Skynet, s'il en était capable, de lui avoir fait un si beau cadeau, et surtout si utile.

Il arriva rapidement au site de montage des robots. Il stoppa un peu avant, et accroupis derrière une bloc de béton, parcourut les environs en zoomant comme avec des jumelles pour s'assurer que le calme n'était pas trompeur. Rassuré, il se faufila sans un bruit entre les débris qui le séparaient de l'intérieur du complexe. Il tomba tout de suite sur une silhouette dans un recoin, debout et immobile. Ben se contracta et se prépara à attaquer. La machine l'avait forcément vu. Pourtant en regardant mieux, il vit qu'elle lui faisait face… et ses yeux étaient éteints. Bizarre. Cameron! C'était elle, aucun doute. Jamais il n'avait vu d'autre Terminator de petite taille. Ben s'approcha doucement en passant sa main devant ses yeux… rien. Alors il chuchota:

- B : Cameron… c'est moi, Ben. Je suis venu te chercher. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?

Mais elle ne répondit pas. "Merde, qu'est qu'elle a bien pu fabriquer, ici? J'espère que j'arrive pas trop tard… si je dois la porter en plus, on va mettre une plombe à rentrer!"

Ben tenta de la secouer un peu et au bout de quelques secondes, les yeux rouges se rallumèrent, et la tête pivota doucement vers lui.

- C : Ben? Que fais-tu là?

- B : à ton avis?

- C : tu n'aurais pas du, Ben. Je ne vous suis plus utile, là-bas.

- B : c'est ce que tu penses?

- C : oui.

- B : et si on pense tous le contraire, peut-on supposer que ce soit toi qui te trompes?

- C : je suppose. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi.

- B : en tout ce qu'un résistant peut faire pour aider ses semblables, et toi tu abats le boulot de dix hommes. Et puis… la joie que nous avons à t'avoir à nos côtés.

- C : ce n'est pas drôle, Ben.

- B : qui te dit que je fais de l'humour? Tu nous manques et on s'inquiétait pour toi.

- C : pas tout le monde, je crois.

- B : pas la peine de rester évasive, je sais de qui tu parles. Mais tu te trompes. John tient toujours énormément à toi. Il me l'a dit. Et je le crois. J'en suis convaincu. Simplement… il découvre Allison et personne ne peut lui en faire le reproche. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il te renie.

- C : tu n'as pas vu son regard quand il a posé les yeux sur moi.

- B : c'est vrai, mais tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur les humains. Si John a pu te montrer un visage surpris, tu ne peux pas forcément en déduire ce qu'il pense au plus profond de lui. Moi aussi, j'ai été surpris de te voir ainsi. On n'est pas habitué, ça fait bizarre. Pourtant je suis ici ce soir. Pour toi. Pour te ramener.

- C : pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Ben? Pourquoi tu t'es interposé entre l'aéronef et moi dans le désert?

- B : parce que je trouve que tu mérites comme n'importe qui d'être aidée. Et que si je dois me sacrifier pour un ami, alors je n'ai pas à prendre en considération ce qu'il est.

- C : un ami?…

- B : une amie, plus exactement. C'est pas ce qu'on est tout les deux? Des amis?

- C : je suis une machine, Ben. Je n'ai pas d'amis.

- B : si. Tu as moi. Et aussi Kyle, Derek, Allison… et John qui est encore plus pour toi, même si tu ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il représente.

Cameron ne répondit rien et pencha la tête sur le côté.

- B : Aaaah, je te retrouve, ma Cameron!

Ben s'avança un peu et prit Cameron dans ses bras, pour l'entourer dans une solide étreinte, chaleureuse et sincère. Il se moquait de serrer du métal froid, il savait qu'elle était là, Cameron, l'unique Cameron dont il avait tant craint de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Ben avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle. Il comprit à ce moment qu'il éprouvait un véritable amour, comparable à celui d'un père pour sa fille, incapable de supporter qu'elle soit triste et esseulée.

Cameron se laissa faire et replia même son bras dans le dos de Ben.

- C : pourquoi tu continues à m'appeler Cameron, Ben? Et pourquoi tu me considères comme une… fille? Telle que je suis maintenant, je suis totalement asexuée. Mon nom n'a plus de sens.

- B : tu crois vraiment que je m'arrête à ton apparence extérieure?

- C : je n'ai pas d'autre apparence.

- B : bien-sûr que si. Tu as celle que te fait exister dans ma tête. Et dans ma tête, tu es une jeune-femme, belle et séduisante. Tout ton être est imprégné de cette féminité, Cameron, tu as toujours vécu ainsi ou presque. Tu es encore maladroite et inexpérimentée, mais je sais que tu serais incapable de te comporter comme un homme. Incapable… viens, on va essayer de te redonner ton enveloppe.

Ben se dirigea vers un pupitre de contrôle qui le laissa complètement désemparé. Il ne savait pas du tout que faire ni par quoi commencer, où chercher. Cameron prit sa place et fouilla dans les données du système. Ben à côté réfléchissait, et au bout de quelques minutes, il aboutit à la conclusion qu'ils ne pouvaient parvenir à leur but sans l'aide d'Allison.

En effet, il n'y avait nul mention des caractéristiques de la physionomie d'Allison dans cette base de données, et pour cause, elle n'avait jamais servi de modèle à un Terminator dans cette ligne de temps. Il fit part de son raisonnement à Cameron qui venait d'aboutir à la même conclusion après analyse des données. Ben lui proposa alors de rentrer ainsi et de monter une expédition mieux préparée pour venir avec Allison et permettre au système de scanner son corps pour synthétiser cette nouvelle enveloppe. Cameron finit par céder et accepter de suivre Ben.

- B : d'ici là, je te trouverai des habits à ta taille et on se débrouillera pour te bander le visage ou… peu importe le stratagème. Personne ne te verra ainsi, fais-moi confiance. D'accord?

- C : d'accord.

Le trajet du retour se passa tout aussi calmement qu'à l'aller. Le jour se levait doucement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la base. Ben la laissa isolée un moment dans le sas principal le temps de lui trouver des vêtements. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jean, des petites baskets et un pull fin. Pour les mains, il avait trouvé des gants (en réalité un seul puisqu'une des mains avait fondu) et pour le visage, un bandage pour les grands brûlés.

- B : viens, on va voir si on peut trouver aussi un sweat avec une capuche, tu passeras plus inaperçue. Et puis on va demander à John de réparer ta main fondue avec les pièces de rechange qu'on a pris là-bas.

- C : je préfèrerais que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe.

- B : c'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux, Cameron. Il est capable de s'occuper de toi. Il te doit bien ça, non?

Ben conduisit Cameron dans la salle où John travaillait. Au début, il ne comprit pas de qui il s'agissait mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes. Avant même que Ben ouvre la bouche, John sut, se leva et bondit sur Cameron pour l'entourer dans un geste si spontané qu'il était impossible de douter de sa sincérité. Cameron faillit être déstabilisée et passa timidement les bras autour de John.

- J : Cameron! J'ai eu si peur! Ne refais jamais ça, ok? Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, vraiment, je… j'ai été… surpris de te voir comme ça. C'est idiot de ma part. Je te demande pardon. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Plus jamais. Tu fais partie de ma vie, Cameron, et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Pardon. Pardon, Cameron.

- C : je te pardonne, John.

- J : Ben, tu es allé la chercher, c'est ça? Je pensais bien que tu allais tenter un truc dans ce genre. Merci Ben.

- B : C'était la seule chose à faire.

- J : vous avez pu… la réparer?

- B : non, on ne sait pas trop comment ça marche et en plus le modèle d'Allison n'existe pas dans les données de l'usine. Il va falloir lui demander de l'aide. Mais pour l'instant, je voudrais que tu essayes de lui réparer la main. Tiens, on a pris un peu de tout en pièces détachées, à priori de la bonne taille. J'espère qu'il ne manquera rien.

Ben lui tendit un lourd sac militaire dont le contenu sonnait effectivement très métallique.

- J : je vais essayer.

Ben sortit et laissa John et Cameron seuls.

- J : viens, assieds-toi. Je vais regarder.

John retroussa la manche. Il constata les dégâts et conclut rapidement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire ici. Il fallait d'abord détacher la partie fondue, soudée au reste du bras dans la fusion du métal, et comme il s'agissait de coltan, du matériel robuste serait nécessaire. Pour le reste aussi, il lui fallait des outils divers, et les quelques tourne-vis et autres instruments fragiles dont il se servait pour l'électronique ne serviraient à rien.

- J : on ve devoir descendre trouver du matériel.

- C : tu avances avec la puce de JH?

- J : non, je m'enlise. La connexion ne se fait pas. J'ai essayé directement sur la puce comme on avait fait avec le triple 8 tous les deux, mais la connectique est différente. Cette puce ressemble à la tienne plus qu'à celle d'un T800 lambda, mais JH a fait encore d'autres modifications dessus. Je suppose pour éviter d'être connecté à une autre support… donc j'ai pensé travailler directement à partir de la tête. Au moins je suis sûr que la connexion se fait. Mais quelque-chose a du griller là-dedans, lors de l'explosion. Le courant ne passe pas. J'ai fait plein de tests et…

- C : je peux essayer?

- J : avec une seule main? Pas pratique. Tu veux pas qu'on s'occupe de ton bras d'abord?

- C : tu m'aideras…

Cameron avait tourné la tête vers lui. Il voyait ses deux yeux rouges par les petites fentes que Ben avait pratiquées entre les bandages. John ne notait presque pas de différence dans sa voix. Un timbre un peu plus métallique, peut-être?…

Ils se mirent au travail, John jouant le rôle de seconde main pour Cameron qui lui donnait ses instructions. Au bout de quelques heures, les yeux de John Henry, qui avait lui aussi des lambeaux de peau détachés, s'allumèrent. Son système vocal était détruit mais John avait prévu une interface par écran interposé. Un message s'afficha, mais avant de l'ouvrir, ils entendirent un petit crépitement qui venait de sa tête, puis un "shcriiit", genre de petit claquement, et les yeux s'éteignirent aussitôt.


	26. Chapter 26

- C : Un court circuit. C'est embêtant, un composant a fondu.

- J : attends, y'a un message, on peut au moins le lire.

John ouvrit la page.

"_Bonjour John Connor. Heureux de voir que vous avez survécu à l'attaque du T1000. Nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard. Je détecte une surchauffe de mes circuits internes. Ils vont fondre dans un instant, je vous donne donc ici mes recommandations. J'ai mis un fichier sur le disque dur de votre ordinateur pour vous aider à créer une interface durable avec un des supercalculateurs que j'ai pu voir dans la base. Vous y trouverez tous les détails. Le plus dur sera d'extraire de mon crâne le fourreau de ma puce et de le coupler au calculateur._

_Bon courage._"

John resta interdit quelques minutes devant cet étrange message. Puis il ouvrit le fichier indiqué. Il était long de plusieurs pages d'instructions précises.

- J : ça alors! En quelques secondes il a analysé la situation et créé un document complet pour se faire réparer. Il est fascinant, incroyable, ce JH!

- C : sa vitesse de traitement de données dépasse de loin ce qui pouvait se faire de mieux à l'époque que nous avons quittée. Seul Skynet peut rivaliser avec sa puissance de calcul.

- J : y'a un supercalculateur ici? Mais on est où, au fait? C'était quoi ça, avant le jugement dernier?

- C : un bunker présidentiel en cas d'attaque. Il était parfaitement équipé pour diriger le pays en cas de conflit. L'endroit idéal pour une base de la résistance. Pas étonnant qu'on y trouve des supercalculateurs.

- J : comment tu sais ça?

- C : Ben me l'a dit.

- J : tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, hein? Je suis content pour toi. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je pense.

- C : oui, il l'est. C'est mon ami.

John se redressa brusquement. Cameron avait parfois des sorties déconcertantes, à la manière des enfants qui sont capables de ressortir des phrases ou des mots incongrus qu'ils ont pu entendre, parfois dans le bon contexte, parfois à tort et à travers.

- J : ton ami? Tu as des amis, toi maintenant?

- C : Oui. Tu en as bien, toi.

- J : oui, mais moi je… non rien. C'est… très bien. Je suis content pour toi.

- C : tu viens de le dire.

- J : oui, bon. Mettons que je suis très content, alors. Si on se mettait au boulot? Cette fois-ci on commence par ton bras et ensuite on se met sur le taf de l'ami Henry.

- C : lui aussi, c'est ton ami?

- J : c'est une façon de parler. Tu viens?

- C : Je te rejoins en bas. J'ai quelque-chose à faire avant.

- J : ah?… quoi?

- C : c'est personnel.

John resta scotché par sa réponse mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Cameron était déjà partie. Il la retrouvait comme il l'avait toujours connue. Déconcertante, mystérieuse… mais c'était elle. John se demandait ce que Ben avait bien pu lui dire pour lui faire retrouver un minimum de "moral"… en tout cas il avait réussi. Cameron était redevenue Cameron.

Il descendit vers le garage où il pensait pourvoir trouver l'outillage nécessaire à la réparation de la main de Cameron. Il se fit aider par un mécanicien de la base.

Cameron arriva quelques minutes après et ils commencèrent. Vu l'ampleur des dégâts, il faudrait remplacer tout l'avant-bras. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche. Heureusement Cameron pouvait leur expliquer comment faire. Elle avait des plans très détaillés de sa propre anatomie.

Deux heures plus tard, Ben descendit avec Allison, Derek et Kyle. Ils se postèrent tous en rond autour du plan de travail, sans rien dire.

John, intrigué, leva la tête et les sourcils dans l'expectative.

- J : oui? La joyeuse équipe au complet, que nous vaut l'honneur?

- B : rien, on descendait voir comment ça allait.

- J : vous vous emmerdez en haut, ou quoi?

Derek répliqua du tac au tac, comme froissé qu'on ait pu croire que s'intéresser aux autres était un luxe qu'il ne s'offrait jamais.

- D : non, on vient prendre des nouvelles, c'est tout.

John nota le ton mais ne releva pas plus.

- J : ben vous voyez, ça avance pas mal. On a du bidouiller un peu avec un câblage "maison" pour alimenter certaines parties, mais on se démerde. A mon avis, c'est rien comparé à ce qui nous attend avec la puce de JH.

John leur raconta l'épisode du bref allumage des circuits de JH et en profita pour rebondir sur un autre sujet.

- J : mais en fait de nouvelles, on ne sait toujours pas comment tu t'en es sorti, Derek. On aurait du vérifier, t'es peut-être pas Derek, d'ailleurs…

John souriait car il savait très bien qu'avec ses blessures inimitables, notamment à son bras, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

- K : ouais, c'est vrai, ça. On est tous là, tu peux nous dire.

- D : allez ok, c'est l'heure de la petite histoire. Mais vous risquez d'être déçus, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Quand vous êtes partis, j'ai tiré en l'air pour attirer vers moi les machines. Deux Terminators sont arrivés quelques minutes après. J'ai jeté mon arme devant eux et levé les bras. Je savais qu'ils ne me tireraient pas dessus avant de m'avoir interrogé. Ils se sont approchés ensemble. Et j'ai mis à profit les cours de notre instructeur préféré, le Dr ès machina, M. Saint Clair ici présent, et sa théorie sur la lenteur relative des machines par rapport aux humains. J'ai attendu le dernier moment, avant qu'ils ne me saisissent, pour prendre très vite appuis sur leurs épaules et me soulever de toutes mes forces. Avec une seule main valide, je suis monté moins haut que prévu et ça a pété presque tout de suite. J'ai été brûlé un peu partout par l'explosion, et je suis resté presque sourd pendant des heures. Mais au moins j'ai gardé mes jambes et les deux machines ont dégusté à ma place. Retour à l'envoyeur! Bon, j'ai bien dérouillé quand-même, mais j'arrivais à peu près à marcher. Les deux Terminator étaient à terre, les jambes arrachées. Pas la peine de préciser que j'ai pas pris le temps de savoir s'ils étaient juste désactivés ou carrément détruits. Je me suis tiré vite fait avant que d'autres n'arrivent. Mais je me doutais que Skynet ne s'était pas contenté de nous suivre par derrière et surtout pas avec seulement deux machines. Il avait du nous encercler. Et comme je n'entendais presque rien, et qu'il faisait nuit, je ne pouvais ni les voir, ni les entendre approcher. J'avais l'impression qu'un filet invisible se resserrait autour de moi. Assez désagréable, comme sensation! J'étais sûr de me faire prendre. Alors je me suis camouflé au bord d'un ruisseau, et presque enterré dans la boue froide pour que leur infra-rouge ne puisse pas me détecter. Pas de chaleur, pas de rayonnement, pas d'image. Je suis resté comme ça toute la nuit et une bonne partie de la journée le temps d'être sûr qu'ils abandonnent le secteur, et surtout, d'avoir une lumière suffisante pour bien voir. Je voulais aussi retrouver un peu d'audition. C'est revenu progressivement mais je garderai des séquelles, je pense. Pour le reste… ben… j'ai du faire grossièrement le même trajet que vous, et cette fois-ci j'ai eu la chance de ne pas me faire surprendre par d'autres patrouilles. Voilà.

- C : ingénieux, la boue froide. C'est ce qui t'a sauvé. Ils t'auraient trouvé sans ça, aucun doute.

- D : c'est ce que je me suis dit.

- K : rudement bien dit, frérot!

- A : un point pour l'équipe des résistants. Comme quoi, la chance ne nous est pas toujours interdite.

- J : ouais, c'est génial. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, Derek. Enfin des bonnes nouvelles… Hop, voilà Cameron, c'est terminé. Essaye et dis-nous où ça ne va pas. On va faire des réglages, maintenant.

John fut interrompu par une voix de haut parleur qui retentit dans la pièce: "_on demande le capitaine Saint Clair en salle de débriefing. Le commandant Flores est rentrée de mission_"

- D : qui c'est ça, le commandant Flores?

- K : sais pas. Ben, on peut monter avec toi?

- B : vous vous emmerdez tant que ça, les gars? Dites-le franchement.

- K : franchement? Ouais! Tant que JH n'est pas en mesure de brouiller les systèmes de communication de Skynet pour nous permettre de diffuser notre information partout sur terre, je vois pas bien ce qu'on peut faire ici. Ça fera un peu de changement, ton commandant, là.

- B : bon, si vous y tenez. Après je veux que tout le monde se concentre pour aider John à concevoir l'interface qui permettra à JH de ressusciter. Vu?

- K : oui capitaine!

- D : oui capitaine!

- A : oui capitaine!

- J : oui capitaine!

- B : bande de dégénérés.

Ils s'étaient tous mis au garde à vous avec un large sourire sur le visage.

- B : et ça vous fait marrer… remarquez, c'est toujours ça. Autre-chose avant que je monte?

Cameron qui était restée silencieuse se redressa et se mit également au garde à vous, salua Ben avec sa nouvelle main et dit:

- C : oui capitaine!

- B : bon, je me casse. Y'en a pas un pour sauver l'autre!

Allison se retourna vers Cameron, sourit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- A : c'est encore la machine qui parlait, je suppose? On fait de l'humour, maintenant?

Quelques instants plus tard, le mécanicien parti, John, Cameron et Allison étaient restés seuls pour finir les réglages du bras de Cameron.

- J : t'as entendu, Cameron? Le commandant Flores… ça ne peut être que Jesse, non?

- C : oui, je pense.

- J : ta grande copine, quoi!

- A : le commandant, c'est… elle? Une femme? Vous la connaissez?

- J : un peu, oui. Trop sans doute. Mais ici elle ne nous connaît pas. Et on est en droit de supposer qu'elle sera différente dans cette ligne de temps… après tout Derek est assez différent, lui aussi. D'où on vient, il est plus rude, plus froid, il ne sourit jamais, il est tout le temps concentré, sérieux, sur la défensive… très méfiant.

- A : il est un peu comme ça, ici aussi.

- J : oui mais moins. Là où on l'a connu il n'était que ça. Tout le temps.

Dans la salle de débriefing, Jesse attendait seule le nouveau chef de la base. On l'avait informée de l'attaque et de l'usurpation d'identité du colonel Carlton, qui très probablement était mort, puisqu'un T1000 reproduit ce qu'il a pu toucher. Or qui disait toucher, disait aussi tuer. La base, lui avait-on affirmé, devait son salut à un petit groupe peu orthodoxe venant de celle du sergent Reese, accompagné de machines gagnées à la cause des résistants.

Jesse était très dubitative… comment pouvait-on se fier à ces machines alors qu'elles étaient conçues justement pour trahir?

L'infiltration! Voilà vers quoi tendait la nouvelle orientation de Skynet. De nombreuses bases avaient été compromises à cause de machines infiltrées. Comment faire cracher le morceau à une machine qui ne craint pas la douleur?

L'espion parfait.

Jesse avait hâte de rencontrer ce capitaine Saint Clair, chef par intérim de la base qu'elle avait toujours connue, et de lui demander des explications sur cette alliance malsaine.

Ben arriva justement, en compagnie de Kyle et Derek.

- B : Commandant Flores? Benjamin Saint Clair. Et voici Derek et Kyle Reese.

Jesse se leva et serra la main aux trois hommes. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Derek fut troublé par la beauté de la jeune-femme.

- B : je vous en prie, rasseyez-vous. Il parait que c'est mon rôle de vous débriefer… à propos de votre mission… le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas en quoi consistait votre mission. Je sais simplement que vous étiez en mer… enfin sous l'eau pour être exact. En sous-marin.

- K : quoi? la résistance a un sous-marin?

- Je : l'USS Jimmy Carter, oui. Un SNLE vidé de ses ogives nucléaires. C'est une information confidentielle. Peu de résistants sont au courant. Maintenir Skynet dans l'ignorance est un des derniers atouts qu'il nous reste.

- D : … que vous commandez?

- Je : c'est ça, sergent Reese. J'ai entendu parler de votre base avec sa réserve d'eau pure. Vous meniez la belle vie, là-bas.

- D : et que me vaut cette attaque gratuite?

- Je : laissez tomber. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec des comiques improvisés chefs, qui ne savent rien de ce que je faisais, ni de quoi dispose la résistance. C'est plutôt moi qui vais vous poser des questions. C'est quoi cette histoire de machines? Y'en a encore dans la base?

- B : deux. Et si vous y touchez, vous aurez à faire à moi. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite.

- Je : je sens que je vais m'évanouir de frayeur. On vous a appris la hiérarchie militaire, d'où vous venez, capitaine?

- B : vous êtes peut-être plus gradée que moi mais ma désignation en tant que chef temporaire s'est faite par vote. Et tout quatre gallons que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez rien y changer. Dans toutes les armées du monde, c'est la fonction qui prime sur le grade, commandant. Tâchez de vous en souvenir avant de tenter de m'apprendre mon métier!  
J'avais envisagé de vous céder la chefferie, mais vu comme vous réagissez, je ne suis pas prêt de le faire. Ces machines sont reprogrammées et nous ont permis d'aller déjà au-delà de nos espérances dans le plan que nous avons monté pour en finir avec Skynet.

- Je : en finir avec la guerre? Rien que ça? Pas mal, votre plan. Et il consiste en quoi?

- K : si vous croyez qu'on va vous le dire après ça… pouvez toujours courir!

- D : Kyle!

- K : quoi? elle nous traite comme de la merde et il faut se ramasser parce qu'il y a quatre galons sur ses épaules? D'la merde! Moi je demande des excuses avant de passer à autre-chose.

- Je : j'ai du dire quelque-chose qui t'a fait espérer des excuses de ma part… mais non, tu t'es trompé, mon mignon.

Et Jesse se leva pour quitter la pièce sans rien ajouter ni sans laisser le temps aux autres de répliquer. Ben commençait à en avoir assez. Au moment même où elle toucha la poignée de la porte, il se leva, ou plus précisément il s'éjecta de son siège, bondit sur la table pour sauter devant la porte et la refermer, le tout en moins de deux secondes.

Jesse resta médusée devant la démonstration d'une telle vitesse.


	27. Chapter 27

- B : vous allez vous rasoir immédiatement! C'est un ordre.

- Je : bien-sûr… je comprends mieux… c'est vous les machines. Bravo les infiltrés, beau travail! Vous organisez une fausse insurrection de la base, vous montrez bien à tout le monde que vous prenez le dessus pour mettre en confiance, et vous vous installez bien tranquillement à la tête du secteur Los Angeles. Je vois que Skynet progresse avec ses boîtes de conserve!

- K : putain, mais elle est vraiment con, celle-là!

- Je : on vous a même appris à jurer… chapeau, je suis impressionnée! Je peux connaître la suite des réjouissances me concernant? Vous me tuez tout de suite ou vous me torturez un peu avant, histoire de ne pas perdre la main?

Ben réfléchit rapidement. Il venait de faire une erreur en faisant la démonstration de ses capacités. La situation leur échappait. Si Jesse allait répandre ce qu'elle croyait savoir à l'ensemble de la base, nul doute qu'avec sa prestance et son autorité, les doutes se propageraient comme une gangrène chez tous les résistants. Et une mutinerie éclaterait. Au mieux, ils arriveraient à quitter la base vivants. Or il leur fallait absolument disposer des moyens de communication de la base pour diffuser leur message, c'était le plan depuis le début. Pas moyen de faire autrement.

Ben jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un regard explicite soit plus efficace qu'un long discourt. Derek ne savait pas exactement ce que Ben avait en tête mais il sut qu'il lui demandait de jouer le jeu. Derek acquiesça discrètement de la tête. Ben passa devant lui pour se rasoir et lui dit imperceptiblement:

- B : tu prends sa défense jusqu'au bout.

Ben prit un air concentré et joignit calmement ses mains pour les poser sur ses lèvres dans un geste de réflexion.

- B : non commandant, je ne suis pas une machine mais j'ai été modifié. Récemment et par Skynet. Alors je comprends parfaitement que vous ne puissiez me croire sur parole, cette méfiance vous honore, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser répandre vos doutes partout dans la base. Nous avons besoin de cette base et de ses moyens de communications pour mener à bien notre plan. Ce que vous pensez ne m'importe pas et je ne vais pas me fatiguer à essayer de vous convaincre. Je vais donc devoir vous tenir à l'écart.

- Je : vous me foutez au trou?

- B : exactement. Et au secret.

- Je : et vous allez faire quoi pour justifier cet acte? Tout le monde est au courant de mon retour. Mes hommes sont déjà dispersés partout dans la base.

- B : je trouverai bien.

- D : écoute, Ben, tu pousses un peu loin là, non?

- B : je ne crois pas, Derek. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Madame est convaincue que nous sommes des machines, moi en tout cas. Très bien. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- D : tu déconnes, Ben. Tu peux pas la mettre au trou juste pour ça. On peut lui expliquer, la raisonner. On a du temps après tout. Mets-toi à sa place: elle débarque après une mission. Son chef est mort et elle te trouve là sans te connaître à lui donner des ordres. On est tous méfiants dans ce climat, elle a raison de se méfier.

- B : et je ne le lui reproche pas. Mais je n'ai pas à me mettre à sa place. Je dois considérer le bien de l'humanité et rien que ça. On un plan. Un vrai plan qui promet bien plus que tous les autres. Et je ferai tout pour y parvenir, quitte à faire taire les éléments perturbateurs.

Kyle, qui avait compris le jeu qu'ils étaient en train de jouer, prêta main forte à son frère.

- K : les "éléments perturbateurs"? Tu t'entends parler, Ben? On peut savoir quand tu es devenu fasciste?

- B : je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous. Vous l'amenez en détention et puis c'est tout!

- D : sûrement pas! Tu déconnes plein pot, là. Calme-toi et prends le temps de réfléchir.

- B : ça va mal finir, Derek! Ne t'oppose pas à moi, je te préviens.

- D : sinon quoi?

- B : sinon tu pars en détention avec elle.

- D : je voudrais bien voir ça.

- B : rien de plus facile. Kyle, tu les amènes tous les deux. Interdiction de parler à qui que ce soit. Tu t'occuperas exclusivement d'eux.

Derek se leva, fit le tour de la table et se saisit de Ben par le col de son treillis, du mieux qu'il put avec une main handicapée, mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de force. Il le plaqua contre le mur et approcha son visage en le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

- D : tu pètes les plombs, nom de Dieu! Tu crois quand-même pas que mon propre frère va me conduire en tôle avec un commandant qui n'a rien fait de mal et qui est fidèle à la résistance?

Ben ne répondit rien mais adressa un solide coup de tête à Derek qui s'étala sur la table. Il fut sur lui immédiatement, le retourna sur le ventre et l'immobilisa en lui bloquant les bras. Ben s'approcha doucement de ses oreilles et dit calmement:

- B : comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Tu es un bon soldat, Derek, mais je pense qu'un petit tour au frais ne te fera pas de mal. Ça t'apprendra peut-être à obéir. Si je considère qu'elle est une menace au projet, je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour prendre des décisions.

Ben entendit un clic caractéristique derrière lui puis le contact d'un objet dur et froid sur sa tempe. Il se retourna et vit que Jesse, qui gardait toujours son arme sur elle, l'avait mis en joue.

- Je : si vous êtes une machine, je peux tirer et vous ne sentirez rien. Si vous êtes un homme je vous tue. Dans ce dernier cas, si vous voulez vivre, je vous conseille de le lâcher.

Mais Ben avait des réflexes beaucoup trop rapides pour elle. Il se saisit de son poignet avant qu'elle n'appuie sur la détente. Le coup partit mais dans le mur. Ben la désarma, la saisit par le cou et la plaqua au mur en serrant de la main autour de sa trachée. Jesse suffoquait et paniquait à chercher son souffle en se débattant. Elle allait étouffer, sentait sa vigilance décroître et eut le temps d'entendre:

- B : vous feriez bien de ne pas trop me chercher, commandant.

Et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Ben la posa délicatement sur la table et s'assura qu'elle respirait normalement.

- K : bravo la galanterie, Ben. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps que tu n'as pas touché une femme, si tu veux mon avis.

- B : ah, parce que toi, c'est ton quotidien, peut-être?

Derek, toujours sur la table se redressa en grimaçant.

- D : la vache, tu m'as défoncé la tête, Ben! Tu pouvais pas y aller plus doucement? … Bon tu veux faire quoi exactement?

- B : comme j'ai dit. Au trou… mais avec toi!

- K : cette fois tu déconnes pour de bon!

- B : non, je vais vous expliquer: Derek, tu vas gagner sa confiance. Petit à petit. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra mais il faut que tu la persuades qu'on est dans le bon camp. Quitte à lui révéler notre véritable plan et lui raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début. Mais sois convainquant. Elle va se réveiller en cellule et tu seras avec elle, officiellement placé de force toi aussi. Et Kyle vous amènera vos repas. Tu lui transmettras tes progrès et on vous libérera dès que tu le jugeras opportun. OK?

- K : veinard! Tu vas pas t'emmerder, mon salaud! T'as vu comme elle est gaulée? T'aurais pu tomber pire… bien pire.

Derek fit semblant d'ignorer la remarque de son frère.

- D : bon, et pour la justification? Elle a pas tort. Les autres, ses hommes surtout, vont poser des question.

- B : je vais y réfléchir, mais son coup de feu va nous aider. C'est une preuve qu'elle a tenté de nous nuire.

- K : tu vas la faire passer pour une traître devant ses hommes?

- B : s'il le faut. Quitte à rétablir la vérité plus tard.

- K : la classe. C'est hard pour elle! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- B : j'espère aussi…

Ben n'avait effectivement pas eu d'autre choix que de faire provisoirement passer Jesse pour un traître. Il s'en voulait mais Jesse allait tout faire capoter en introduisant des idées parasites parmi les habitants de la base.

Même si Kyle avait joué un rôle avec son frère, Ben avait été blessé d'être accusé de fascisme. Et pourtant Kyle avait raison. Réduire au silence ceux qui ne sont pas de votre avis… ça ne pouvait pas s'appeler autrement. Une chose était sûre, il mettrait un point d'honneur à rétablir la vérité le moment venu. Mais il ne s'était pas fait une amie, et il était certain, compte-tenu de son caractère bien trempé, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement.

Les hommes du commandant Flores furent étonnées d'une telle annonce et peu sceptiques. Mais après-tout, il fallait s'attendre à toutes les traîtrises dans cette guerre infâme. Les plus perplexes chercheraient sans doute à en savoir plus mais cela laissait un peu de temps pour organiser les choses et avancer dans la réparation de John Henry. Serait-ce suffisant? Il fallait espérer. Ben descendit voir comment les choses avançaient avec l'IA.

Grâce aux instructions détaillées de John Henry et un outillage précis et adapté, ils avaient réussi à extraire de son crâne le fourreau de connexion de la puce, et travaillaient maintenant à ménager un emplacement sur le plus gros des supercalculateurs pour l'y insérer et le connecter.

Il fallait ensuite modifier le calculateur pour lui permettre de lire la puce et de travailler en symbiose… et à terme, laisser JH en prendre le contrôle. Les choses avançaient plutôt bien car il "suffisait" de suivre à la lettre les instructions de l'IA. Sans ce précieux fichier, John pensait qu'ils n'y seraient pas arrivés, ou alors avec plusieurs mois de tâtonnement.

Or le temps pressait toujours car le projet "cyborg" de Skynet n'était pas abandonné, au contraire. Le succès sur Ben, malgré son évasion, l'avait conforté dans l'idée d'accélérer les tests sur de nouveaux cobayes et il fallait s'attendre à des résultats concluants sous peu. Et la résistance ne saurait faire face à cet ultime mode d'infiltration. Les bases tomberaient les unes après les autres, la suspicion entre les hommes rendrait la lutte impossible… Skynet aurait gagné!

Dans la soirée, Cameron partit avec le dernier T800 remettre en fonction les antennes de la base et vérifier les moyens de communications externes, pour qu'ils soient prêts à servir dès que JH serait opérationnel.

John restait travailler dans la salle informatique en compagnie d'Allison.

- J : sacrée invention, ce JH, tu trouves pas? Il est désactivé et il nous aide quand-même à le remettre en marche.

- A : ça te fascine, hein? Je me demande quel genre de jeune tu serais devenu sans cette destinée… un vrai geek, comme on dit d'où tu viens.

- J : D'où je viens… tu t'entends parler? On dirait que je viens de mars en t'écoutant. Et comment tu sais tout ça toi? Tu n'as pas connu cette époque. Tu n'as connu que le guerre, en fait.

- A : oui, c'est triste à dire. J'ai beaucoup lu. Tu sais, on s'ennuie vite dans les bases entre deux missions. C'est pour ça qu'il y a tant de volontaires. On préfère risquer nos vies que croupir au fond d'un abri.

- J : un geek… oui, c'est possible, j'ai toujours été passionné par les ordis. Mais un geek… c'est pas très flatteur. C'est un terme assez péjoratif… enfin, "d'où je viens" en tout cas.

Allison lui adressa un petit coup de poing dans le bras et lui sourit affectueusement. John se pencha à son tour et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Allison répondit en se blottissant dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Des larmes de bonheur s'échappaient des paupières fermées d'Allison. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda longuement le visage souriant de John.

- A : je n'ai que 23 ans mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir attendu tellement longtemps… je suis heureuse avec toi, John. Tellement heureuse.

- J : et moi j'ai l'impression que l'aboutissement de ma vie, c'est toi. Comme si on devait forcément se rencontrer pour être heureux.

- A : ….

- J : Allison?

- A : oui?

- J : ça ne te dérange pas cette différence d'âge? Je vais avoir 18 ans… 5 ans d'écart, c'est pas rien.

- A : ça te dérange, toi?

- J : non. Mais la question était pour toi.

- A : pas du tout. Tu as beau avoir 17 ans, tu es bien plus mûr que n'importe quel garçon de ton âge… tu es même sûrement plus mûr que moi.

- J : ça je ne pense pas. Toi aussi tu as connu des situations critiques, des pertes de proches… tout ça nous a fait mûrir plus vite… tout les deux, pas seulement moi.

Ils restèrent pensifs un instant.

- A : et pour Cameron?

- J : tu es championne de la transition, toi! Tu me sors ça d'un coup? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- A : tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Comment ça se passe avec elle depuis son retour?

- J : comme avant mais en plus sain. Cameron fera toujours partie de ma vie et comptera toujours énormément pour moi, mais cette ambiguïté de sentiments… ça n'existe plus.

- A : ambiguïté? Pour toi seulement, alors, parce que pour moi ça sautait aux yeux, tu étais amoureux, John. Vraiment amoureux. Et tu refusais de l'admettre parce que tu étais gêné d'être tombé amoureux d'une machine. Mais tu ne peux pas le nier. Alors je suppose que la relation doit encore être un peu délicate.

- J : oui et non. Pas de mon côté en tout cas. Je fais comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème… et ça a l'air de marcher.

- A : tu dis ça parce qu'elle ne te manifeste rien de particulier?

- J : Cameron a l'habitude de dire ce qu'elle pense et elle ne mâche pas ses mots, en général. Elle m'aurait dit s'il y avait un problème.

- A : tu crois?

- J : pas toi?

- A : tu sais ce qu'elle m'a demandé?

- J : non.

- A : elle est venue me trouver pour me demander mon aide. Elle veut que je me fasse scanner dans l'ancienne chaîne de montage des T800 pour que le système lui conçoive une nouvelle peau, à l'identique de ce qu'elle a perdu pendant l'attaque.

- J : pourquoi justement ta peau? Maintenant que tu es là et bien vivante, elle pourrait choisir n'importe qui d'autre… de sa taille.

- A : j'en sais rien, mais je me pose des questions sur elle. Ben a raison, c'est une véritable énigme. Comme si elle s'était attachée à cette apparence et qu'elle voulait la retrouver. Et à part le lien qu'elle peut avoir avec toi, je ne vois pas…

- J : c'était donc ça… avant de descendre pour qu'on s'occupe de son bras, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un truc à faire. Et tu as répondu quoi?

- A : que voulais-tu que je dise? Que je l'envoie promener? Alors qu'elle vient de fuguer? Non, je l'aime bien, Cameron. Je lui ai dit oui, bien-sûr. Dès qu'on aura fini avec John Henry et qu'il pourra nous dire comment faire fonctionner l'usine.

- J : elle a de la chance d'avoir une amie comme toi. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend bien compte.

- A : à sa manière, peut-être…

- J : et ça ne te dérange pas de savoir qu'elle va à nouveau te ressembler… si ça marche?

- A : tu sais, je m'y étais déjà faite. C'est maintenant que je la trouve changée avec ses bandages. J'aurais l'impression de la retrouver si on réussissait… et d'avoir fait quelque-chose de bien.

Une fois de plus, John était impressionné par la personnalité d'Allison. Elle pouvait paraître timide au premier abord… elle l'était sûrement. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et John ne pouvait qu'admirer la force de ses raisonnements. Elle se tenait là, à quelques centimètres de lui, dégageant un charme incroyable, et malgré sa tenue mi-civile mi-militaire, il était fasciné par son élégance, la grâce de sa belle chevelure châtain, un peu désordonnée, vaguement ondulée, son visage fin et expressif, son sourire angélique et ses belles dents blanches. Il craquait complètement lorsqu'elle le regardait en souriant. Ses petites pommettes ressortaient, le plissement de ses yeux la rendait étourdissante de beauté.

Ils se remirent au travail pour encore deux heures et partirent se coucher ensemble. Ils s'endormirent épuisés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

John était très attiré par le corps d'Allison, et de son côté Allison mourrait d'envie de se retrouver nue avec lui, mais aucun des deux ne voulait précipiter les choses. Ils voulaient savourer chaque instant et croire… croire qu'une longue et belle vie de bonheur les attendait… ensemble.


	28. Chapter 28

Dans sa cellule, Jesse se réveilla péniblement, la gorge endolorie. Elle passa instinctivement la main dessus pour la masser et se rendit compte qu'une poche de gel réfrigéré y avait été placée, pour diminuer le traumatisme.

- Je : c'est à toi que je le dois je suppose?

- D : y'a quelques avantages à avoir un frère geôlier. Je lui ai demandé de quoi te soulager. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, le capitaine.

Jesse se leva difficilement.

- Je : ouais, une poigne d'enfer. Et je dois continuer à croire que ce n'est pas une machine?

- D : Ben n'est pas une machine. C'est un cyborg. Un vrai cyborg. Il est robotisé mais c'est un humain, avec un cerveau et un raisonnement propre. Mais il pète les plombs. Sa nouvelle responsabilité lui monte à la tête. On n'est pas toujours d'accord mais jamais il n'avait levé la main sur quelqu'un. Ni sur une femme, ni sur moi. Je sais pas ce qui lui prend. Je suis désolé… pour toi.

- Je : oui, il m'a l'air complètement allumé, votre patron. Enfin, merci d'avoir pris ma défense. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand il m'a mise HS?

- D : j'ai ramassé ton arme et j'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison en le braquant mais il s'est passé la même chose qu'avec toi. Il est trop rapide. Il m'a désarmé et m'a assommé. Je me suis réveillé avec une belle bosse, en plus de son coup d'boule, une demi-heure avant toi. Le plus ironique dans l'histoire, c'est que j'étais son supérieur y'a pas si longtemps.

- Je : je croyais que tu étais sergent et lui capitaine.

- D : oui, mais capitaine dans l'armée française et il a renoncé à son grade en s'enrôlant dans mon unité. Et puis ici, comme tout le monde l'a élu à l'unanimité à la tête de la base, il a naturellement repris son appellation. En fait ce sont les autres qui l'appellent "capitaine". Lui, je crois qu'il s'en fout.

- Je : en tout cas, je me rappellerai longtemps de mon retour à la "maison". C'est réussi. Home sweet home…

- D : et d'où tu viens exactement?

- Je : exactement, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt. Sous l'eau.

- D : avec un sous-marin, je m'en doute. Mais encore?… tu te méfies toujours de moi? Tu crois que les machines réagissent aux coups avec des bosses et des hématomes?

- Je : je les crois capables de ça, oui.

- D : bon… et je dois faire quoi pour te persuader du contraire?

- Je : Y'a deux solutions. Soit je t'ouvre pour voir ce qu'il y a dessous… mais j'ai pas de bistouri sous la main, alors avec les ongles, ça risque d'être long et douloureux pour toi… si tu es bien un humain. Soit tu me racontes une histoire. Tu me parles de ta vie… disons… de tes conquêtes féminines. Un robot serait incapable de broder longtemps sur ce sujet. Je me rendrai vite compte si tu bluffes.

Derek regarda par terre et sourit en secouant la tête. Puis, se passant une main sur la nuque dans un geste de fatigue, il commença à raconter sa vie. Les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait de son enfance avant le jugement dernier. Puis le cataclysme, son adolescence dans les bunkers, son enrôlement dans les forces de la résistance… enfin, mis en confiance par l'écoute attentive et apparemment sincère de Jesse, il évoqua comme elle le lui avait demandé ses rares et malheureuses histoires romantiques.

Jesse ne pouvait pas avoir de doutes, il était bien humain.

En retour, Derek lui demanda de faire de même. Et il écouta l'histoire classique et triste d'une jeune-femme dans la résistance, une histoire pleine de pertes tragiques, de souffrance, et d'endurance au malheur. Jesse avait souffert, beaucoup souffert, mais elle avait survécu et s'était forgé une personnalité forte et courageuse. Son intelligence lui avait permis de progresser rapidement et d'accéder à des postes de haute responsabilité sur le terrain. Quand elle eut terminé, Derek lui demanda:

- D : pour en revenir à ma première question, tu faisais quoi avec ton sous-marin?

- Je : le commandement américain nous a chargé de coordonner la résistance partout dans le monde. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face, on est en train de perdre la guerre. Les pertes humaines ne cessent de croître. Chacun dans son coin porte des petites frappes timides sans réel effet sur Skynet qui devient plus puissant jour après jour. Aucun projet de grande envergure, aucune coordination. Seule une attaque de grande ampleur pourrait nous sauver… ou nous perdre définitivement. Mais je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix. Une ultime attaque, voilà ce qu'il nous faut, quitte à fournir à Skynet l'occasion d'en finir avec nous en une seule fois.

- D : ouais… je suis assez d'accord mais je ne vois pas bien le rapport avec ta mission…

- Je : c'est très simple, on m'a demandé de convaincre tous les commandements de la planète. Je suis partie depuis plus d'un an.

- D : un an? Je comprends mieux que tu apprécies moyennement d'être aussi mal reçue. Et alors?

- Je : très positif. Mon plus gros handicap était que je ne savais pas encore parler de la frappe en question car elle n'est toujours pas décidée. Elle est en pleine discussion. Je ne savais donc pas que proposer exactement aux résistants que je visitais. Mais j'ai communiqué une unique fréquence radio pour faire cet appel à tous le moment venu.

Derek avait changé de regard. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jesse avait sans le savoir oeuvré pour faciliter leur propre plan. Il leur manquait un projet de frappe? Ils avaient le leur, celui de John. Eux n'avaient pas encore définit avec précision le moyen de prévenir tous les résistants? Jesse avait commencé à y travailler. Elle remarqua le changement d'attention de Derek.

- Je : tu vas bien?

- D : oh oui, plus que tu ne crois. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ce que tu viens de dire va nous aider.

Il se leva, l'aida à se relever aussi et la tint par les épaules.

- D : commandant Flores, il faut que je vous embrasse!

- Je : et en quel honneur, soldat?

- D : en l'honneur de l'espoir. A mon tour de te raconter notre mission…

24 heures étaient encore passées avant que John et tous ceux qui l'aidaient ne parviennent à coupler le supercalculateur à la puce de John Henry.

Il était trois heures du matin. Seul John n'était pas encore couché, la tête dans les micro-câblages et les plans de l'IA. Une forte odeur d'étain, presque entêtante, flottait dans l'air. Les fers à souder avaient fonctionné toute la journée.

Cameron entra soudain. Elle tenait justement à vérifier que John n'en faisait pas trop et ne négligeait pas son sommeil.

Elle dit sur un ton indulgent:

- C : John… tu exagères. Tu abîmes ta santé à te priver si souvent de sommeil. Va te coucher.

John se redressa sur son siège et se passa les mains sur le visage, puis se frotta les yeux. Il dit en baillant:

- J : je sais, Cameron. Je pensais pouvoir finir. Mais je crois qu'il faut encore une heure ou deux. Je finirai demain.

- C : tu n'as rien à prouver, tu sais, John.

- J : je croyais qu'il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur de mon rôle de "super leader"…

- C : tu fais de l'ironie?

- J : on peut dire ça, oui.

- C : je suis désolée d'avoir top insisté. Tu avais raison. On a changé de futur. La réalité n'est plus la même. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être le n°1.

- J : heureux de te l'entendre dire, Cameron.

- C : mais tu restes quand-même l'une des personnes les plus importantes de la résistance… et je continuerai à te protéger.

Un petit silence passa. John s'apprêtait à se lever quand il se ravisa et se réinstalla en invitant Cameron à faire de même.

- J: Cameron?

- C: oui?

- J: tu… tu ne me mens plus? Tu ne me caches plus de choses?

Cameron pencha la tête sur le côté. John l'imagina froncer les sourcils.

- C : que veux-tu dire?

- J: et bien, euh… tu te souviens des premiers mois où on a vécu ensemble?

Cameron redressa la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- J: tu te souviens quand tu nous as dit avoir tout détruit du Terminator Vick? Et que Derek a pourtant trouvé sa puce dans ta chambre?

- C: tu m'en veux encore?

- J: c'est pas la question… oh bien sûr, c'était pas la première fois que tu nous mentais, ni la dernière… mais je crois que c'est la première fois que ça m'a frappé de plein fouet. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu vraiment compte que tu pouvais nous manipuler.

- C: John, je…

- J: attends! Attends un peu, j'ai pas fini. J'ai besoin de prendre mon temps pour te dire tout ça. Tout ce que je ressens et tout ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là… peu de temps après, alors qu'on était seul, je t'ai demandé si tu me mentais aussi à moi.

- C: je me souviens.

- J: et tu m'as avoué le plus simplement du monde, comme si tout était normal, que oui, y compris sur des choses importantes. Bien-sûr, pourquoi s'embarrasser avec ça?

- C : John, tu n'arrives toujours pas à comprendre comment je fonctionne. J'ai une mission, je suis une machine. Et pour réaliser cette mission, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté, sans considérer ce que tu appelles le bien ou le mal. Je n'ai pas ton jugement de valeur. J'ai des objectifs. Tu comprends? Te mentir pour te protéger ou arriver à remplir ma mission, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. C'en est un pour toi.

- J : je n'te l'fais pas dire… et quand tu parles de mission, je te signale que tu nous as avoué que c'était toi-même qui te l'était fixée… mais bon, on va pas encore rentrer là-dedans.  
Tout ce que tu dis, je le sais. Je sais que tu ne t'embarrasses pas de ces "détails" et que quand parfois tu le fais, c'est parce-que moi ou ma mère te l'avions demandé. Mais je voudrais que tu comprennes aussi que ta réponse m'a fait beaucoup de mal, ce jour-là. Je me suis senti…

- C: trahis?

- J: exactement. Tu l'as compris maintenant ou à l'époque?

- C: j'en avais l'intuition. Je t'ai déçue.

- J: non, tu ne m'as pas déçu, j'ai été déçu tout court. Je pensais qu'on avait une relation un peu plus privilégiée que celle que tu avais avec ma mère ou Derek. Un relation qui excluait le mensonge. On est naïf à 16 ans.

- C: …

- J: et au John du futur, tu lui mentais, aussi?

- C: non, pas à lui.

John soupira:

- J: non, pas à lui…

- C: John, … je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. J'ai du te cacher des choses mais il ne fallait pas que tu en saches trop sur ton futur. Si je coupais court à nos conversations parfois, c'était aussi dans ce but.

John ne semblait plus écouter Cameron. Il était ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Et puis il revient à lui, et à la question qu'il avait commencé à lui poser.

- J: alors maintenant je voudrais que tu me répondes sincèrement: est-ce que tu m'as menti dernièrement?

- C: je ne crois pas.

- J: tu ne crois pas? Ça veut dire quoi? C'est oui ou non?

- C : je pense que non.

John resta un moment à la dévisager.

- J : je te crois. J'espère que je ne le regretterai pas. Et… est-ce que tu me caches encore des choses?

- C: …

- J : Cameron?

- C: il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… et que tu ne vas pas aimer. Une chose que j'ai faite alors que je ne te connaissais pas et que j'étais sous le contrôle de Skynet.

- J: c'est le moment.

- C: ça concerne Derek.

- J: je t'écoute.

- C: tu es vraiment sûr?

- J: Cameron!

- C: bon, comme tu voudras. Nous connaissions depuis un moment les frères Reese et savions qu'ils faisaient partie de ton entourage. Derek et son petit groupe ont été capturés un jour qu'ils étaient en reconnaissance de nuit. Ils ont été amenés dans une maison encore debout que tu connais, car c'était celle où nous avons trouvé ses compagnons morts, tués par Vick. Il ont été amenés un par un à un interrogatoire.  
Je dirigeais cet interrogatoire.  
Il s'agissait pour moi d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ton entourage, tes habitudes, les habitudes de votre base. J'avais reçu ma mission d'infiltration et je me préparais. J'avais déjà l'apparence d'Allison à cette époque. Je n'ai pas usé de torture physique, mais psychologique. A l'aide de drogues spécifiques, j'ai essayé de recréer un environnement calme et serein. Un décors qui ne fasse plus penser à la guerre mais à l'enfance des résistants, avant le jugement dernier, pour les mettre en confiance. Je me suis aidée de musique douce et de techniques d'hypnose. Certains m'ont livré des renseignements utiles, d'autres moins. Derek a bien tenu. Mais plus on résiste, plus les tentatives d'intrusion dans le cerveau sont difficiles à supporter pour les humains. Il a mit plusieurs jours à s'en remettre. Finalement j'avais appris plusieurs choses et en bonus, la position de la base où tu vivais. On y a envoyé une petite patrouille. Les machines ont saccagé la base. Mais tu ne t'y trouvais pas. Et Kyle non plus. Justement parce-que tu venais de partir avec lui en mission, dans une usine où Skynet venait de mettre au point le voyage temporel. Tout cela s'est passé au moment même où tu envoyais Kyle dans le passé protéger Sarah.  
Et c'est depuis cette époque que Derek me vouait une haine incontrôlable. Il m'a immédiatement reconnue dans la nouvelle base que tu avais choisie. Quelques jours plus tard seulement. Quelques jours qui avaient suffis pour mon échec d'infiltration et mon "changement de camp". Mais ça, Derek ne pouvait pas le savoir. Alors quand il m'a retrouvée aussi en 2007, toujours à tes côtés, je pense que ça a été trop pour lui: il me trouvait toujours sur son chemin. C'est peut-être ce qui explique aussi que le Derek de cette ligne de temps est moins méfiant à mon égard. Il n'a pas connu tout ce que je te raconte.  
Alors quand tu m'as dit l'autre jour qu'il m'avait surprise à danser dans ma chambre… il t'a dit qu'il avait été choqué, tu as corrigé en "impressionné". Je crois que tu te trompais. C'est bien choqué, qu'il a du être. Sur cette même musique, il a du revoir mon "interrogatoire" et me prendre pour le diable en personne, apprenant encore et toujours à mimer le comportement humain pour mieux m'infiltrer, allant jusqu'à chercher la grâce dans mes mouvements, appréhender… l'art, pour mieux vous duper.  
… Maintenant je peux te dire que je ne te cache plus rien.

- J: et je te crois encore. Je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. Effectivement, ça m'aide à comprendre pourquoi il était toujours aussi désagréable avec toi. Comme s'il t'avait craint plus que n'importe quel autre Terminator. Maintenant je dois faire l'effort de me ranger au sage avis d'Allison et ne pas t'en vouloir car tu avais alors une mission dont tu ne pouvais te défaire. Tu obéissait aveuglément à Skynet. Tu étais son instrument et non la responsable de tes actes. Merci Cameron. Ça me soulage de savoir que tu ne me caches plus rien. Mais je me demande toujours quelles étaient tes vraies motivations pour te mettre à danser toute seule dans ta chambre.

- C : je n'en sais rien, John, je te le jure. Je le saurai peut-être un jour. Peut-être ai-je voulu relever un défit que la prof de danse m'avait lancé? Je maîtrisais la technique mais il me manquait la fluidité des mouvements. Elle m'avait dit que j'avais une attitude trop "mécanique" et que je devais m'appliquer à être plus gracieuse, plus féline… être un chat.


	29. Chapter 29

Le lendemain, avant de faire un premier essai, Kyle demanda:

- K : au fait, on va faire comment pour le coupler ensuite au réseau de Skynet? On n'est pas dans une base à lui, ici. Et JH est maintenant contraint à l'immobilité…

Ce fut justement JH, par une voix parfaitement reconstituée, imitant à la perfection celle qu'avait eu le corps de Cromartie, qui lui répondit. John venait d'activer le système.

- JH : je n'ai effectivement pas longtemps profité de ma mobilité. Me voilà à nouveau bloqué dans une salle informatique. Mais je vous félicite tous. Je viens de lancer une analyse système. Tout fonctionne parfaitement, la puce est intacte. Pour répondre à votre question Kyle Reese, ce que vous appelez le réseau de Skynet est en fait l'ancien réseau internet datant d'avant le cataclysme nucléaire. Bien entendu il a été développé et réparé par lui. Nous sommes dans un ancien bunker présidentiel, ultra-équipé. C'est ce qui nous a permis de trouver ces calculateurs. Il y a donc forcément des connexions au réseau un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Ce sera le moindre de nos problèmes.

- J : et ben voilà, un John Henry tout neuf et opérationnel.

- JH : j'apprécierais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ici depuis que j'ai été désactivé.

Allison expliqua donc comment ils avaient pu se débarrasser du T1000 et de ses robots. JH resta silencieux lorsqu'il apprit la mort de Savannah et la destruction de Catherine Weaver. Allison pensa tout naturellement qu'il était triste mais sans la moindre mimique, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait… ou ce qu'il ressentait si jamais il était capable d'émotions.

Pendant ce temps, Kyle raconta à Ben et John ce qu'il avait pu savoir des échanges entre son frère et Jesse, toujours en cellule. Les bonnes nouvelles arrivaient ensemble. La préparation du terrain par Jesse au niveau mondial allait grandement faciliter et accélérer les choses.

- K : je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter la comédie et de lui faire confiance. Derek semble l'avoir suffisamment convaincue.

- J : je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance. Là d'où je viens, elle nous a tous trahis, et ça s'est terminé tragiquement, par la mort de quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup.

- B : oui, je me souviens que tu nous en as parlé. Mais peut-être faut-il lui donner une autre chance? Après tout, ici elle n'a encore trahis personne.

- J : je ne sais pas… son aversion maladive des machines… c'est la plus virulente que je connaisse chez quelqu'un. Ça peut tout faire foirer. Il faut la convaincre que les machines nous aident, et il faut qu'elle puisse y voir un intérêt. Toute seule, sans qu'on la force à penser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- K : on peut lui montrer Cameron.

- J : non, Cameron c'est pas une bonne idée. Pas du tout! C'est contre elle que s'était déchaînée toute sa rancœur et sa colère. Je préfère éviter de l'amener à réagir de façon similaire. Je vais y aller! Avec le T800.

Personne n'objecta. Le ton de John était assuré et volontaire. Sa personnalité de meneur commençait à faire surface. Kyle l'amena devant la porte de la cellule et repartit chercher le T800. John entra. Derek et Jesse étaient en train de discuter.

- J : bonjour Jesse Flores. Je m'appelle John Connor. Je te connais déjà. Dans le futur que j'aurais du vivre, tu me connais aussi mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nous en souvenir.

- Je : et comment peux-tu me connaître sans que je te connaisse aussi?

- J : Derek, tu as eu le temps de lui raconter quoi?

- D : presque tout. Mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce que tu ne m'as pas dit toi-même.

- J : alors je vais vous raconter une histoire à tous les deux. Une histoire vraie. Je ne peux pas la prouver alors il faudra me croire sur parole. C'est l'histoire d'un amour qui a mal fini. L'histoire de la trahison d'une femme qui croyait bien faire mais qui s'est perdue en route, guidée par la méfiance et la haine. Une histoire dont j'ai été témoin, que j'ai vécue en 2008 et qui pour moi, ne remonte qu'à quelques semaines.  
J'ai eu l'occasion de dire à Derek que je le connaissais déjà, je suppose qu'il t'en a parlé, Jesse?

- Je : oui. Il me l'a dit.

- J : vous veniez tous les deux d'un futur différent de celui que nous vivons. Un futur dans lequel vous vous étiez rencontrés et plus. En fait, vous étiez ensemble. Puis Derek a eu une mission qui l'a fait venir dans le passé. Jesse est restée seule et s'est aussi vu attribuer une mission… par moi. Une mission qui s'est mal déroulée, aboutissant à la perte de ton sous-marin et ce que tu as cru être une trahison des machines, ton second, un triple 8 qui dirigeait la manœuvre.

- Je : comment sais-tu tout ça si tu ne l'as jamais vécu? Et comment espères-tu me faire croire que je laisserais la manœuvre de mon sous-marin à un triple 8?

- J : c'est comme ça, c'est tout. A cette époque, nous travaillions largement avec des machines reprogrammées. Et si je le sais, c'est parce-que Cameron, qui est le dernier témoin de cette ligne de temps, me l'a raconté. Et je n'ai pas de raison de douter d'elle.

- Je : Elle? Cette machine? Tu dis "elle"? Elle a un nom? La fameuse Cameron?

- J : la fameuse Cameron, oui, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Dans ce futur alternatif, à l'issue de ton sauvetage, tu as été débriefée par elle. Et tu l'as mal vécu. J'aurais certainement du te recevoir moi-même… je suppose. Après ce que tu croyais être une trahison, te faire débriefer par une autre machine n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire, surtout lorsqu'elle t'a appris que tu étais enceinte et que le fœtus était mort lors de l'évacuation du sous-marin.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as focalisé ta rancœur sur elle, en revenant dans le passé sans autorisation avec une jeune-fille un peu pommée de la résistance. Tu t'étais juré de m'éloigner de Cameron dès mon adolescence pour que plus tard, elle ne devienne jamais mon bras droit. Et cette jeune-fille, Riley, que tu avais chargé de me séduire pour me détourner de Cameron a failli réussir.  
Sauf qu'elle s'est rendue compte du piège que tu avais tendu. Un piège où il était prévu que Cameron tue Riley, et que dans le dégoût de ce qu'elle venait de faire, je tourne le dos définitivement à Cameron. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé aussi bien que prévu et c'est toi qui l'a tuée.  
Quand tu es arrivée dans le passé, tu as retrouvé Derek. Vous avez recommencé à vous voir, en secret, et Derek a bien voulu nous cacher votre relation parce qu'il te faisait confiance. Il te savait chargée d'une mission mais n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle chose. Ce jour-là, tu as trahis tout le monde. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour te mettre en garde contre cette haine qui t'habitait, mais je devrais dire qui te rongeait, et qui te dictait une conduite de revanche aveugle. Si je suis là, c'est pour essayer de te montrer qu'on peut cohabiter avec les machines, qu'elles peuvent nous apporter une aide précieuse, et qu'il ne faut pas confondre Skynet avec ses instruments.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, on frappa à la porte. Kyle introduisit le T800 dans la petite pièce. Jesse eut un mouvement de surprise et recula, prise de terreur, tomba en arrière et rampa à reculons jusqu'au mur.

John alla jusqu'à elle et lui tendit la main dans un geste secourable d'amitié. Il l'aida à se relever et Jesse fut forcée de constater que le Terminator se tenait tranquille et qu'il n'avait tenté de s'en prendre ni à Derek, ni à elle.

Mais Jesse restait tétanisée devant la silhouette lugubre de la machine et la brillance de ses yeux rouges, terribles dans la pénombre de la cellule. Ce rictus et ces dents, tous droits sortis du visage macabre d'un mort… Et l'impression de force qui se dégageait de son squelette métallique. Derek se leva à son tour et prit les mains de Jesse.

- D : moi non plus j'ai pas aimé la première fois. Moi aussi j'ai douté. Mais ces machines nous ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprise ces derniers jours. Et ça, ce n'est pas mon imagination qui l'invente. C'est du réel, du concret.

- Je : mais Derek, ces machines, ces mêmes machines nous ont presque tous décimés. Tous nos amis, nos frères d'arme, nos familles… tous ont péris sous la main de ces diables de robots. Comment peut-on leur faire confiance?

- T800 : avec du temps, vous pourrez.

Les jours suivants passèrent vite dans la base. Il n'y avait plus d'occasion de s'ennuyer et les choses s'accélérèrent. John Henry avait été couplé au réseau et relié aux autres supercalculateurs pour augmenter sa puissance. Il contrôlait ainsi une formidable entité de traitement de données. Il avait pu faire mieux que du simple espionnage et brouiller les récepteurs de Skynet le temps que leur message soit diffusé partout sur la planète grâce à des ondes basse fréquence. Il avait fallu des relais radio pour toucher toutes les poches de résistance, et JH avait à chaque fois couvert l'émission du message.

Skynet s'était rendu compte de ce brouillage et surtout de l'intrusion dans son réseau mais JH était indétectable dès lors qu'il revenait à une fonction d'espionnage stricte. Et son brouillage serait difficilement traçable car il était passé par une multitude de relais, des nœuds réseaux, qui rendaient quasiment impossible la localisation de l'intrusion.

C'est en tout cas ce qu'il prétendit lorsque John l'interrogea. Ce qui assurait à la base encore quelques jours de tranquillité.

Le petit groupe à l'origine du projet, Derek, Kyle, Ben, Allison et même Cameron qui insista, voulait que revienne à John la responsabilité et l'honneur de diffuser le message, son message, l'héritage de sa mère. Dans ce message, les instructions de montage des EMPs avaient été données, ce qui en faisait une diffusion assez longue. John avait commencé, émus et à la fois très impliqué, très sûr de lui par "_Ici John Connor, si vous écoutez ce message, vous êtes la résistance…_" Une inspiration qui lui était venue comme ça.

Il était convenu que chaque organe de résistance devrait collationner sur la même fréquence l'achèvement de son dispositif. Grâce au travail de Jesse, ils disposaient d'une cartographie récente de la résistance et savaient donc exactement qui devait répondre. Dès que le dernier aurait répondu, ils diffuseraient l'ordre de mise à feu simultanée partout sur terre.

Tout le personnel de la base avait été mis au courant du plan. Ils ne redoutaient plus de fuite car il était maintenant trop tard pour prévenir Skynet; et quand bien même eut-il été averti, il n'aurait pas le temps de lancer une attaque sur chaque base qui construisait son dispositif d'impulsion électromagnétique.

Cependant, ce montage pouvait prendre un certain temps. Il fut mis à disposition pour récupérer les deux EMPs qui étaient restées dans la grotte. La dernière déjà reliée à un système de mise à feu à distance, servirait pour la région de Los Angeles et de ses alentours. Elle resterait sur place. John Henry proposa que cette mission se fasse par hélicoptère. Il pourrait surveiller les mouvements des aéronefs de Skynet et permettre à l'hélico de passer entre les mailles. Et pour plus de sûreté, il proposa que ce soient des Terminators qui se chargent de cette mission.

- J : des Terminators? Je croyais qu'il ne nous en restait plus qu'un… enfin, sans compter Cameron.

- JH : Catherine Weaver a réussi à contrôler d'autres machines. Ceux qui nous accompagnaient ne sont pas les seuls. Elle a eu le temps d'en retourner à notre compte pendant votre excursion dans les montagnes. Ils se tiennent prêts et je peux les programmer à distance. Ils se trouve dans l'ancienne base de Skynet où j'ai pour la première fois réussi à me connecter au réseau. Ils y sont reliés et je peux les faire venir. Il y a un petit groupe de 14 Terminators. Essentiellement des T800 mais aussi des T600 et T700.

Les autres furent surpris de l'apprendre seulement maintenant. Mais cela faisait leur affaire. Autant envoyer au casse-pipe des machines que des humains.

Pendant que les Terminators de la résistance allaient placer les deux EMPs aux points stratégiques définis par le commandement américain, Allison profita de ce répit pour proposer à Cameron d'aller faire un tour à la chaîne de montage des T800. Cameron ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et c'est avec un petit commando, dont Ben qui refusa la sortie s'il n'en faisait pas partie, et John qui ordonna à Cameron de ne pas bouger si elle s'obstinait à vouloir le laisser sur place pour sa sécurité, qu'ils se rendirent sur les lieux.

Ils avaient avec eux la puce de John Henry pour commander la manœuvre. Sans lui, personne ne saurait mener la délicate opération à bien. John savait qu'ils trouveraient facilement de quoi insérer sa puce car dans tous les dispositifs de Skynet, il y avait des connexions de ce genre. Puisque la puce de John Henry était d'un format un peu différent, il faudrait effectuer quelques modifications, mais John était maintenant rodé et il savait qu'il lui faudrait peu de temps pour ce faire.

Dans la base, beaucoup étaient contre cette sortie car même si chacun avait été à peu près convaincu du bénéfice que leur apportaient les machines "retournées", il ne voyaient pas en quoi la réfection de la peau de l'une d'entre elles justifiait une telle prise de risque. Le risque de sortir et de ne jamais revenir, eux qui portaient le projet le plus prometteur depuis longtemps. Ils avaient pris cela comme un caprice et ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui semblait tous les attacher à cet étranger "petit modèle", dont le visage bandé depuis plusieurs jours donnait une allure pour le moins étrange et vaguement inquiétante.

Mais John, Ben et Allison n'en avaient que faire. Pour eux, c'était aussi important que de sauver l'un des leurs… et finalement s'agissait-il d'autre chose?

L'opération fut très longue. John ne soupçonnait pas que la confection d'une peau synthétique sur le modèle humain fut si longue et si compliquée. Mais JH oeuvrait comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Allison avait du rentrer dans une petite cellule, se déshabiller, et subir un scan très précis de son corps. Un système de multiples rayons laser passa plusieurs fois de bas en haut afin de constituer une parfaite cartographie virtuelle de ses courbes. Puis elle avait subi diverses prises de sang pour mimer ses caractéristiques sanguines et reproduire son ADN, car la peau artificielle était en réalité une peau véritablement humaine, faite à partir de cellules souches dermiques mises en culture par un procédé biologique complexe. Le sang était enrichi de substances synthétiques permettant de mimer certains organes qu'un Terminator ne possédait pas mais qui étaient pourtant essentiels au maintient de la peau.

Il fallait aussi recréer le très rudimentaire système digestif de Cameron, sans oublier sa chevelure dont des clones de follicules pileux avaient été stimulés au maximum pour synthétiser de grandes quantité de kératine. Il y avait aussi l'étape des yeux, de la langue et des muqueuses, d'un appareil génital parfaitement reproduit (sans ses gonades), des muscles peauciers permettant la diffusion d'une certaine chaleur corporelle et l'aptitude aux complexes mimiques du visage… Mises bout à bout, les différentes étapes auraient pris un temps déraisonnable pour la sécurité du petit groupe mais certaines avaient été lancées simultanément afin d'obtenir un gain appréciable, et à la réflexion, quand John réalisait tout ce que cette peau formidable était capable d'accomplir, en particulier ses incroyables capacités de régénération, il trouva finalement que l'opération était plutôt rapide compte-tenu de la prouesse technologique qu'elle représentait.

C'est d'une main de maître que JH contrôla les automates responsables de l'étape finale, la pose de la peau sur l'endosquelette de Cameron. Les différentes parties étaient simplement posées avec précision sur le métal et cousues très finement en divers endroits. La peau créerait ensuite toute seule ses adhérences au Coltan.

John et Allison s'étaient assoupis dans un coin, à l'abri, pendant que Ben sur le haut du bâtiment, faisait le guet, à plat ventre en position de sniper, près à donner l'alerte et à arroser les intrus si besoin.

John sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le secouer doucement. Il émergea rapidement de son demi-sommeil, ce qui réveilla aussi Allison qui s'était blottie dans ses bras.

- C : ça y est, John. C'est terminé. L'opération est un succès.

Cameron se tenait penchée devant lui, habillée de la même tenue que celle qu'elle avait sur elle en arrivant.

- J : Cameron? Tu es… comme avant. Parfaite.

- C : je te remercie. Mais c'est surtout Allison que je dois remercier. Merci d'avoir accepté, même en sachant la manière dont j'ai pris ton apparence la première fois.

- A : le mal que tu as fait à cette Allison, ce n'était pas à moi. C'était "une autre". Tu comprends? Ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'était mal, mais je sais que tu regrettes et c'est mon rôle, plus que quiconque, de faire l'effort de te pardonner. Et tu portes maintenant la preuve de ce pardon sur toi. Alors n'en parlons plus.

Elle se leva et prit délicatement Cameron dans ses bras. La vision était assez surréaliste. John avait l'impression d'avoir sous les yeux deux Cameron, ou deux Allison, comme on voulait… deux sœurs jumelles qui semblaient s'être retrouvées et qui, pouvait-on le croire, avaient de l'affection l'une pour l'autre. Elles étaient extraordinaires, chacune à leur façon. La première était une machine formidable, l'autre une humaine exceptionnelle. Si semblables. Elles faisaient partie de sa vie, à jamais. C'est la prière que John adressa à cet instant unique.

Avant de repartir, il demanda à Cameron de prévenir Ben et s'en alla retirer la puce de JH. Au moment même où il la mit dans sa poche, protégée d'une boîte rigide qu'il avait confectionnée, il entendit une explosion tout près de lui, qui venait de dehors. D'après les vibrations qu'il avait senti, un missile ou une roquette avait sûrement du s'abattre sur la structure du bâtiment.


	30. Chapter 30

Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée et tomba stupéfait sur deux Terminators qui le scannèrent rapidement. Skynet avait gardé depuis toujours ses fichiers de reconnaissance sur John depuis le temps où il l'avait rencontré par l'intermédiaire de Kaliba, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec sa mère et Cameron.

Dans le système du Terminator, cette reconnaissance se fait automatiquement et la vieille mission rattachée à ce profil s'afficha : "_John Connor : ramener vivant à la base_".

John se demanda ce que Ben avait bien pu faire mais il comprit aussitôt en voyant la fumée s'échapper du toit qu'il avait été la cible du tir. Cameron avait été le prévenir du départ, il espérait qu'elle n'était pas arrivée en haut trop vite.

Un drone, sûrement l'auteur de la frappe, décrivait des cercles concentriques en altitude. Mais où était Allison? Pendant que les Terminators s'approchaient de lui, il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui et la vit accroupie dans un coin, cachée de la vue des machines.

Il lui adressa un regard sévère pour lui intimer de rester cachée mais lorsque John fut empoigné sans ménagement par les deux machines, elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever et d'accourir vers lui en criant son nom. Aussitôt l'un des Terminator fit volte-face et braqua la jeune-femme de son canon à plasma. Devant l'inégalité de puissance de feu, Allison lâcha son arme et leva naïvement les bras, par instinct, comme si un robot avait pu être sensible à ce signe de soumission et l'amener à ne pas tirer. Très vite, elle compris son erreur et pensa immédiatement que c'était la fin pour elle.

Pourtant la machine ne tira pas. Elle s'approcha et se saisit d'Allison. Les deux machines repartirent rapidement avec leurs otages et le bruit d'une machine volante imposante se fit entendre au loin.

De son côté, Cameron avait évité de justesse le tir ennemi. Mais la puissance de l'explosion l'avait projetée à terre et l'avait désactivée. Elle venait à peine de rebooter son système lorsque le HK-Aerial arriva sur place et s'arrêta en vol stationnaire à très basse altitude.

Toujours sur le toit, en zoomant, elle vit que John et Allison avaient été fait prisonniers et qu'on les montait à bord de force. Tentant le tout pour le tout, avant même d'avoir pu vérifier où avait été projeté Ben et dans quel état il était, elle sauta du toit, pourtant très haut, quitte à se désarticuler des éléments du squelette. Le choc fut très rude mais il tint bon. Elle fit un trou dans le béton sur lequel elle atterrit, s'en dégagea puis courut le plus vite qu'elle put vers l'endroit où l'aéronef s'apprêtait à reprendre de l'altitude. Elle réussit à s'accrocher à la structure sous l'engin qui prit de la vitesse. Mais l'un des Terminators qui était rentré en dernier s'en était aperçu.

Il sortit du vaisseau en s'accrochant fermement, pencha la tête, vit Cameron qui essayait de progresser vers une trappe et tira sur elle. Cameron reçut les balles dans le dos, ce qui la déséquilibra et elle fut obligée de lâcher une main. Elle se retourna et fit face à la machine qui s'apprêtait à tirer une nouvelle salve. Cameron fut plus rapide et s'agrippa au robot qui ne s'y attendait pas.

Il était suffisamment surpris pour ne pas avoir le temps de se tenir plus fermement au carénage du HK-Aerial, si bien qu'il lâcha prise lui aussi et ils plongèrent tous deux dans le vide.

Le choc fut terrible car ils avaient pris de la hauteur, plus de cinquante mètres. Cameron s'était débrouillée pour que le Terminator soit le premier à toucher terre et ainsi, encaisser le plus gros de la chute. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière, la poudre de béton des constructions en ruines qui couvrait presque tout.

Cameron se releva tout de suite pour constater que le robot était désactivé. Elle fit un scan rapide de ses fonctions. Elle n'avait subit aucun dommage sérieux. Sa peau avait été arrachée par endroit mais sur de petites surfaces qui seraient vite comblées.

Elle ne laissa pas au T800 le temps de relancer son système et se saisit d'une lourde barre métallique rouillée, qu'elle abattit plusieurs fois sur le crâne de la machine, en y mettant toutes ses forces. Ce qu'elle fit ensuite aurait pu paraître étrange à quelqu'un la connaissant et la voyant faire. Elle s'agenouilla près de la tête défoncée de la machine, sortit son couteau et décapsula l'opercule de protection, se saisit de la puce, puis se releva et la broya d'une main en regardant au loin l'aéronef disparaître. Son visage avait cette habituelle expression d'impassibilité sérieuse, mêlée d'un soupçon de colère, pour qui aurait su détecter ses moindres manifestations subtiles.

Elle retourna ensuite vers le bâtiment qui fumait toujours, à la recherche de Ben. Elle le trouva facilement, à terre un peu plus loin. Il avait lui aussi fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, mais inconscient, sans se rattraper à terre, sans pouvoir se recevoir. Il était tombé de tout son long. Son visage était calciné par endroits et de vastes zones métalliques étaient mises à nu.

Il était toujours inanimé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, des blessure profondes apparaissaient et du sang s'écoulait de sous son flanc gauche. Cameron le retourna doucement et lui souleva la tête délicatement.

- C : Ben, Ben! Réveille-toi.

Elle prit son pouls et vit qu'il battait régulièrement. Ben ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il déglutit et parla d'une voix faible.

- B : je suis désolé, désolé. C'est venu d'en haut, de très haut, je n'ai rien vu. Un drone à très haute altitude… indétectable… je n'ai rien entendu… que s'est-il passé?

- C : tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Ben. Tout est de ma faute. Sans mon… caprice, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. John et Allison ont été enlevés par Skynet. Ils sont perdus. J'ai échoué dans ma mission… et je suis responsable de la mort de John. La seule responsable.

Ben se redressa doucement. Il souleva sa combinaison pour constater qu'un morceau de tôle était fiché sous une de ses côtes. Il la retira en hurlant de douleur et retomba au sol.

- B : ne dis pas ça Cameron. Ce n'était pas un caprice, c'était la moindre des choses qu'on pouvait faire pour toi, et ton souhait était plus que légitime… pour ta dignité.

- C : quelle dignité, Ben? Celle d'une machine qui ne supporte plus d'être ce qu'elle est au point d'exiger une nouvelle peau? Vous mettant tous en danger?

- B : oui, précisément. Cette dignité là. Et on était tous conscients du risque. Et John n'est pas mort. Sinon ils ne l'auraient pas amené avec eux. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils vont faire de John et Allison. John Henry pourra nous aider en se connectant au réseau.

- C : non, je ne crois pas. John était parti retirer sa puce du système de la chaîne d'assemblage. Il l'aura gardée sur lui. On peut vérifier avant de partir.

Ben se rassit et resta silencieux. Il se passa la main sur la nuque le temps de réfléchir. Il était un peu contrarié et abattu de ce triste bilan mais ne voulait pas le montrer à Cameron qui s'en voulait déjà assez comme ça.

- C : Ben, ça va? Tu as l'air assez amoché. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer?

- B : c'est douloureux mais c'est déjà en train de cicatriser. Et grâce au coltan, je ne me suis rien cassé. Allez, viens. On rentre.

Ils passèrent devant le pupitre de contrôle où la puce de JH avait été introduite mais l'emplacement était vide, comme Cameron le craignait.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement en silence, profondément contrariés, la rancœur dans l'âme devant leur totale impuissance face à la malheureuse tournure que les évènements avaient pris.

De retour à la base, une autre mauvaise nouvelle les attendait. Tout le secteur de l'Alaska venait de diffuser un message très pessimiste. La résistance de ce secteur était sur le point de tomber sous les assauts de Skynet. C'était une question d'heures, plus aucun espoir n'était possible pour eux. Et évidemment, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de mettre au point leur bombe électromagnétique.

Il y avait donc là-bas, toute une zone où les machines ne seraient pas inquiétées par l'impulsion… de quoi permettre à Skynet de se refaire après l'attaque massive de la résistance dans le reste du monde. C'était un grave problème. Kyle et Derek qui venaient d'écouter l'histoire de Cameron et Ben, avaient reçu cet inquiétant message. Derek essaya de réconforter Ben dont le moral tombait en chute libre.

- D : allez, Ben. Tout n'est pas perdu. Tous les autres messages qu'on a compilés sont positifs, beaucoup ont réussi à monter leur EMP, certains en ont même fait plusieurs qu'ils répartissent sur leur territoire. Dans quelques jours, on pourra lancer l'attaque.

- K : Derek a raison, Ben. Il faut garder espoir. C'est ce que John est venu nous donner. De l'espoir. Il ne faut pas le décevoir. On doit essayer. Coûte que coûte!

Ben réfléchit un moment. Il repensa à toutes les promesses qu'il s'était fait depuis le début de cette histoire. Il devait se reprendre, se redonner du courage. Kyle et Derek avaient raison. Il repensait à John et Allison, à leur amour naissant. Il le devait… pour eux… pour tous les résistants qui souffraient depuis tant d'année.

- B : OK, on va remédier au problème. Je vais monter une expédition pour récupérer John et Allison. Vous, vous réfléchissez à un moyen de placer une EMP sur le territoire gagné par Skynet en Alaska. Et vous formez une troisième équipe pour fabriquer cette EMP. On n'en a plus puisque les trois autres sont déjà en place.

Ben comprit rapidement que sans l'aide de John Henry pour trouver l'endroit où John et Allison avaient été conduits, il aurait du mal, beaucoup de mal à monter son expédition. Mais l'aide de Cameron fut précieuse.

- C : que John ait vécu entre 2008 et 2027 ou non, je ne crois pas que cela ait beaucoup changé les plans de Skynet sur l'implantation de ses bases et de ses camps. Par conséquent, je les connais toutes avec leur coordonnées précises. Et selon la direction que le HK-Aerial a prise, au nord nord-ouest, je pense qu'ils ont été emmenés précisément au camps de travail d'où John s'était échappé dans le futur d'où je viens, entre Fresno et Bakersfield.  
Et je pense comme toi qu'ils sont encore en vie, sinon ils auraient été tués sur place. Il y a maintenant deux possibilités: soit John a été reconnu par Skynet comme le John Connor qu'il a connu en 2007 et 2008 du temps où Kaliba était encore sa couverture, et dans ce cas, il va sûrement subir des tortures pour qu'il parle, soit il a été enrôlé de force comme n'importe quel humain en bonne santé pour travailler dans son camp.

- B : et Allison dans tout ça?

- C : je ne sais pas. Si Skynet a reconnu John, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense faire d'Allison. Sinon elle sera forcée à travailler avec les autres.

- B : réjouissant!

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Ben était en train de peaufiner les détails de son assaut avec d'autres hommes expérimentés, Cameron et d'autres Terminators, Derek demanda à le voir en privé.

Ben demanda à ses hommes de l'excuser un moment et partit dans une salle mitoyenne où l'attendaient Kyle et Jesse. Ben n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir depuis leur rencontre catastrophique. Il craignait qu'elle ait toujours un grosse rancœur à son encontre.

- K : on a trouvé, Ben. On a trouvé une solution qui nous évitera de tomber dans le gueule du loup en Alaska, en plein territoire conquis. Mais avant de te briefer sur ce coup de génie qui nous vient de Jesse, d'où sa présence, il faut qu'on te parle d'autre chose.

- D : voilà, on veut échanger nos rôles. Toi tu pars en mission avec Jesse en Alaska et tu nous laisses récupérer John et Allison.

- B : et pourquoi?

- K : je peux pas trop l'expliquer mais j'ai besoin de tenter quelque-chose pour eux. Moi… et Derek. Tout les deux. Avec quelques machines. On le lui doit bien. Et Allison… c'est notre petite sœur, tu comprends? Je sais qu'elle compte aussi énormément pour toi mais pour nous c'est pas pareil… on la connaît depuis toute petite. Et on pense tous les trois que tu serais plus efficace sur l'autre mission. Tu as une grande expérience de la plongée de par ton métier de commando marine, tu as fait de nombreuses missions sous l'eau et c'est précisément là que ça va se passer. En plus, tu connais mieux l'armement que nous, surtout les gros calibres… les très gros, puisque tu bossais en tant que médecin dans une base de sous-marins nucléaires avant de venir aux Etats-Unis.

- B : si tu allais droit au but? Si je bossais en tant que médecin là-bas, c'était pour un rôle d'expérimentation psychologique. Aucun rapport avec les sous-marins nucléaires.

- D : mais tu as roulé ta bosse chez les sous-mariniers avant, non?

- B : un peu, quand j'étais jeune officier. Bon, allez, accouchez, j'en ai marre. C'est quoi votre plan de sous-marin?

- D : Jesse, à toi l'honneur, c'est ton idée.

- J : ok. Pour commencer, on va mettre les choses au clair sur ce qui s'est passé à notre première rencontre. Derek a été honnête et m'a tout expliqué. La mise en scène, le rôle que vous avez tous joué… bref, ça m'a fait un coup à mon amour propre, mais j'encaisse et je préfère qu'on soit franc avec moi. Et je peux te dire que je comprends tes motivations et le risque que je représentais pour votre plan. John est venu me voir, comme tu dois le savoir et m'a convaincu avec une force de persuasion que je n'avais jamais rencontrée ailleurs. Tout ça pour dire qu'on tire un trait. OK?

Ben plissa les yeux pour essayer de deviner si Jesse se foutait de lui ou non. Il n'était pas encore sûr de cerner sa personnalité et se méfiait un peu, mais décida de lui faire confiance malgré tout.

- B : … ok…

- J : bon, alors l'idée est le suivante: on embarque sur le Jimmy Carter avec une EMP et on taille au large de l'Alaska. Pendant le voyage, on modifie les tubes de lancement des missiles nucléaires pour qu'ils puissent recevoir notre dispositif. On attend le signal pour que tout le monde soit prêt à tirer partout sur terre et on balance notre EMP au dessus de l'Alaska. Dans les fiches du père d'Allison, il est précisé que la puissance est très démultipliée lorsque l'impulsion se fait en altitude. On peut arroser tout le secteur avec un seul dispositif. Et on rentre à la maison.

- B : l'idée est brillante je dois reconnaître, mais modifier un tube… c'est très technique, ça va prendre du temps, on va se heurter à un tas de problèmes complexes. Et il faut qu'on soit prêt en même temps que tous les autres. Quelles sont les estimations, d'ailleurs, en fonctions des retours qu'on reçoit?

- K : 4 jours à peu près.

- J : mes hommes sont très compétant. Ils connaissent leur affaire. On peut réunir ici le matériel dont on aura besoin. J'en ai déjà parlé à mon second, il pense que c'est possible.

- B : bon, j'ai toujours du mal à saisir le motif de cette volonté de changement, mais puisque vous avez l'air d'y tenir… je mets cependant une condition: je veux Cameron avec moi. Ça va te poser un problème, Jesse?

- J : je ne pense pas. Si elle ne pète pas les plombs.

- B : alors c'est entendu. Venez, on va expliquer ça aux autres à côté. Derek, tu prends la direction du sauvetage, je te fais confiance, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. La solution de facilité, c'aurait été d'attendre la frappe des EMPs et d'aller les chercher une fois que les machines seraient toutes HS, mais si ce n'est que dans quatre jours, ils ont le temps de se faire tuer avant. Il faut faire vite.

Le soir, après que chaque équipe ait été briefée, un peu avant de quitter la base, Derek resta discuter avec Ben dans sa chambre.

- D : Ben? J'ai une petite question… Cameron… pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'avoir avec toi? En quoi elle peut t'aider? Nous, on aurait eu beaucoup plus besoin de son aide. On va attaquer un camp de la mort quand-même, c'est pas rien!

- B : je sais mais c'est pas négociable.

- D : tu veux pas m'en dire plus?

Ben hésita, puis finit par céder.

- B : Cameron est instable… psychologiquement. Je sais, tu vas encore me dire que je pousse trop loin, qu'on peut pas vraiment parler de psychologie... pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'elle en a une vraie, et une complexe en plus! Je veux l'avoir sous les yeux pour être sûr qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise.

- D : que… quoi?… une bêtise? Du genre se foutre en l'air? Je croyais que c'était impossible… John ne nous a pas dit qu'une machine ne pouvait pas s'autoterminer?

- B : je crois que ce qui vaut pour un Terminator lambda ne vaut pas pour Cameron. Je l'ai vu faire tellement de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du être capable de faire… ce qu'il s'est passé à la chaîne de montage… ça l'a complètement perturbée… plus que tu ne crois. Elle a foiré sa mission, Derek! Je sais pas si tu piges ce que ça veut dire pour elle… une mission qu'elle s'était fixée elle-même. C'est sa raison de vivre qui est partie en fumée. On doit réussir. On doit tous réussir!


	31. Chapter 31

Le lendemain soir, Ben, Cameron et l'équipage de Jesse étaient à bord du Jimmy Carter. Ils avaient été amenés par hélico et avaient déjà commencé à travailler sur les tubes. Ils étaient vides depuis des années. Il n'y avait plus d'armes nucléaires sur terre.

Peu après le jugement dernier, les premiers succès de la résistances avaient été de mener à bien des expédition de sabotage des quelques ogives qu'il restait un peu partout sur terre. Skynet avait bien-entendu essayé d'en construire d'autres mais malgré sa connaissance immense dans tous les domaines, il lui manquait l'expertise des humains, les savants qui avaient déjà travaillé à l'assemblage de tels dispositifs archis complexes. La résistance l'avait appris et fait supprimer les quelques scientifiques de haut niveau qui auraient pu servir à Skynet.

Une page très sombre de l'histoire de la résistance qui avait été très contestée et responsable de graves discordes dans les chaînes de commandements.

Ben était épuisé de cette longue soirée de casse-tête technique avec les hommes du bord à essayer d'adapter le lanceur. Sans cesse contorsionné entre les câblages, le tuyaux, les vannes en si peu d'espace. Sa force avait été très appréciée pour les manipulations difficiles. Mais il lui fallait du repos, au moins un repos de l'esprit.

Il fallait positionner à la place de l'ogive nucléaire l'EMP à l'extrémité d'un missile et adapter le tout au tube. Vaste programme. Les chalumeaux oeuvraient de toute part, les techniciens en armement finissaient de monter le dispositif électromagnétique… Ben s'était retiré pour s'allonger.

Cameron resta encore un peu. Son aide était précieuse et sa force mise à contribution pour plier, tordre ou arracher des éléments métalliques à main nue et gagner du temps. Elle s'y entendait aussi sérieusement en armement et en schémas techniques compliqués, et avait ainsi pu gagner le respect des hommes, en dépit du fait que chacun trouvait "normal" qu'un robot s'y connaisse en technologie.

En milieu de nuit, elle rejoignit Ben dans sa cabine. Il dormait. Elle n'osa pas le réveiller et s'allongea sur la couchette en face. Mais Ben ne dormait que d'un œil et souleva une paupière pour regarder Cameron.

- B : c'est pour me faire plaisir, que tu te couches?

- C : non, mais ici je n'ai pas besoin de surveiller les alentours. Et tous les techniciens sont partis se coucher. Je ne peux pas continuer toute seule… et je ne savais pas où aller. J'ai trouvé logique de faire comme vous.

Ben se redressa et s'assit sur sa couchette alors que Cameron restait allongée sur le dos, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant la couchette supérieure. Ils étaient seuls dans cette cabine au confort très limité, prévue pour quatre. Ne daignant pas tourner la tête vers lui ni même lui adresser un regard, Ben comprit qu'elle lui en voulait encore. Son ton était d'ailleurs glacial depuis qu'ils avaient embarqué.

- B : tu me fais toujours la tête?

- C : je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais ici. J'aurais été bien plus utile avec Derek et Kyle. Eux-même étaient de mon avis.

- B : on en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, Cameron. Ton aide est indispensable pour le côté technique de la transformation du tube de lancement. Ta force nous est précieuse pour gagner du temps, tu sais lire les schémas les plus compliqués, tu connais la technologie de l'EMP sur le bout des doigts. L'équipe de Derek a aussi des machines. Ils s'en sortiront très bien. Ils sont partis avec une véritable armada.

- C : ici aussi, il y a une armada de techniciens et d'ingénieurs spécialisés. Et tu as autant de force que moi, sinon plus.

Ben ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre. Ses excuses étaient bidon. Il le savait et elle en avait l'intuition.

L'annonce de cette répartition dans les différentes équipes ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Elle s'était révoltée et avait montré un comportement très inhabituel pour une machine. Chacun avait eu le même ressenti en la voyant: elle semblait en colère. Elle avait même menacé de repartir toute seule, de son côté, si on ne voulait pas l'intégrer à l'équipe de sauvetage. Ben avait du la bloquer physiquement, puis essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Il avait usé de toute sa persuasion. Il était parvenu à la calmer mais sa rancœur s'exprimait manifestement toujours un peu.

Le silence régnait. Un silence pesant. Cameron fixait la couchette supérieure sans rien dire, sans cligner des yeux, impassible.

- B : et tu ne t'ennuies pas quand tu restes comme ça, immobile à ne rien faire?

- C : je ne comprends pas le concept de l'ennui. Quand l'inactivité est prévue sur plusieurs heures, je me désactive. C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire mais on peut discuter si tu en ressens le besoin.

Ben sourit en se passant la main sur la figure.

- B : et bien, je devrais sûrement dormir, mais c'est si gentiment proposé, je ne vais pas refuser, ce serait impoli.

Cameron ne répondit pas. Elle sentait que le ton de Ben avait quelque-chose de particulier. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir détecté l'ironie de son propos.

- C : de quoi veux-tu que nous parlions, Ben?

- B : de toi par exemple.

- C : je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose à dire.

- B : moi je crois qu'il y a de quoi en parler pendant des nuits et des nuits, au contraire.

- C : et que veux-tu savoir?

- B : rien en particulier, te connaître, te comprendre. Quelles sont tes impressions depuis que tu as récupéré ton apparence.

- C : je me sens comme avant, mais je regrette de l'avoir demandé. Les conséquences ont été désastreuses pour John et Allison. Tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser désactivée dans le complexe au lieu de me ramener à la base.

- B : et moi, je ne regrette en rien de l'avoir fait. Tu es l'une des nôtres, Cameron. Il faut que tu l'enregistres. Au même titre que Derek et Kyle sont partis récupérer John et Allison, moi je suis venu te secourir parce que tu en avais besoin. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, Cameron. Que tu es profondément triste, que tu fais bande à part depuis quelques jours, avant même que John soit pris en otage… en fait, depuis qu'on a réussi à vaincre le T1000… grâce à toi, je te rappelle. Et ça me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça.

- C : il ne faut pas pourtant, je vais bien. Vous les humains, vous êtes uniquement guidés par vos sentiments et vos émotions.

- B : oui Cameron, c'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est que tu le considères comme un tort. Où est le problème?

- C : vos sentiments prennent le dessus sur la raison. Vous êtes moins efficaces, moins concentrés.

- B : mais plus passionnés! C'est ça, vivre, Cameron. Tu penses que certaines émotions sont négatives? Sans doute as-tu raison. Mais c'est une part de notre humanité, même si nous sommes imparfaits.

- C : cette part d'humanité… c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à comprendre. J'ai eu des cours, un peu comme vous allez à l'école… par des hommes que les résistants appelaient les "gris". Des traîtres enrôlés par Skynet en échange d'une vie meilleure. Le plus doué d'entre eux s'appelait Charles Fischer. Selon lui, tout cela n'est que matériel, une simple réaction en chaîne: des précurseurs chimiques indiquant la naissance d'une émotion spécifiquement créée pour outrepasser la logique et la raison. Une émotion qui vous rend aveugle aux vérités les plus simples et les plus évidentes.

- B: un vrai poète, ton Fisher… j'aurais aimé le rencontrer et lui inculquer quelques rudiments de vraie psychologie ou… d'humanité, en fait. De préférence à grands coups de batte de base-ball, ça rentre mieux!… enfin bref, je comprends que ce soit une notion très difficile à comprendre pour toi, Cameron. Ce que je veux te faire entrevoir, c'est que l'on peut effectivement perdre le contrôle de soi-même et être guidé par nos sentiments et nos émotions, mais… même si ça nous fait commettre des erreurs, c'est ça qui est beau, c'est comme ça qu'on se sent vivant. D'ailleurs si on parle un peu de toi, peut-on dire à ton avis que tu es guidée par autre-chose que tes sentiments?

Cameron hésita un moment puis répondit:

- C : oui, par mon programme.

- B : tu le crois encore? Pourtant tu n'en as pas. C'est toi qui te l'es fixé. Ce qui revient à dire que tu as décidé de ton propre chef de ce que tu ferais. Tu as fait ce que tu voulais, c'est la définition du libre arbitre… et de l'envie. Et une envie est le fruit d'un sentiment.  
Tu veux que je te donne mon impression à ce sujet? Je pense que tu es devenue différente le jour où John, ton John, celui de l'autre futur, a décidé de ne pas te reprogrammer. Il t'a fait naître, en quelque sorte. C'est grâce à sa confiance que tu existes.

- C : encore une fois tu m'idéalises en m'humanisant, Ben. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais tu te trompes. Je suis une machine, ni plus ni moins. Créée pour mimer le comportement humain, d'où vos confusions… la tienne, celle de John. Mes programmes sont complexes, mais ce ne sont que des programmes.

- B : on tourne ne rond. Si tu me racontais plutôt ton histoire, celle que John ignorait encore il y a peu. Il m'a dit que tu en avais parlé, il me l'a raconté. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu n'étais finalement pas reprogrammée mais juste déprogrammée. Rien que ce fait en lui même, suffirait à n'importe qui pour convaincre que tu es un être d'exceptionnel… mais tu es la seule à ne pas le voir. Enfin… raconte moi en détail ta vie depuis ta création jusqu'à ton arrivée en 1999.

Cameron raconta la même histoire qu'à John avec plus de détails de sa vie, de sa relation avec lui. Comment elle était devenue son bras droit, comment elle avait vu sa mort et comment elle s'était fixée elle-même les missions qui l'avaient conduite dans le passé.

Le récit de la mort de John et les mots qu'elle utilisa firent comme un déclic dans la tête de Ben. Il comprit enfin d'où venait cette mélancolie que Cameron refusait d'admettre. Il comprit qu'elle était meurtrie à jamais de sa perte, qu'elle était profondément "amoureuse" de lui et qu'elle n'avait jamais complètement retrouvé "son John" dans l'adolescent qu'elle avait appris à connaître par la suite. Cameron était perturbée de retrouver en ce John jeune des comportements qu'il aurait eu plus tard, mais il n'était pas encore lui. Elle était partagée… et confuse.

Ben pensa avoir trouvé l'explication de ce tremblement de la main qui n'avait jamais été complètement résolu par la révision complète que JH avait faite de son système. Il fallait élever sa compréhension des choses d'un niveau pour voir qu'il s'agissait, comme pour un humain, d'un simple retentissement psycho-moteur d'un trouble profond. Bien-sûr, Cameron ne serait jamais capable de s'avouer ce raisonnement, ou de faire cette analyse. Elle subissait ses émotions, sans être capable de les comprendre ou de les maîtriser, elle qui critiquait de façon si convaincue le côté néfaste que pouvaient avoir les émotions sur le comportement humain… drôle de paradoxe, se dit Ben. Il continua encore un peu à la faire parler.

- B : Et cette baisse de moral, pourquoi justement depuis l'attaque du T1000? C'est le rapprochement d'Allison et de John, c'est ça?

- C : …

- B : tu peux me parler, Cameron, tu sais. Je crois que c'est important pour toi. Tu dois apprendre à formuler, sinon dans ta tête, au moins oralement ce que tu ressens. Si c'est de la pudeur, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas à craindre mon jugement. Et si tu me le demandes, je ne dirai rien de ce que tu me confieras. Si c'est autre-chose, je peux peut-être t'aider à comprendre.

- C : je suis contente si John est heureux, peu importe comment. Mais il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas: je repense malgré moi très souvent à son regard. Le regard qu'il a eu involontairement quand il m'a vue telle que je suis réellement… sans cette peau. Mes connaissances des mimiques humaines m'ont permis de déchiffrer facilement l'expression du dégoût. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y repense si souvent. On s'est expliqué, pourtant, sur ce regard. Ça devrait être clair, pour moi. Problème réglé. Mais ça ne l'est pas.

Ben comprit aisément qu'elle en avait été blessée à jamais. Cameron avait compris sans le vouloir qu'elle ne serait jamais l'égale d'un humain et ne pourrait jamais prétendre à vivre avec John. En bonne élève, elle tenta de l'exprimer:

- C : tu comprends, Ben, malgré tous les logiciels de psychologie que je possède, je me rends compte que je ne pourrai jamais mimer à la perfection un comportement humain, ses émotions…

- B : je vais être le plus honnête possible avec toi, Cameron. D'accord? Je crois qu'il y a des raisonnements que tu refuseras toujours de t'avouer, je crois que tu n'es effectivement pas complètement humaine mais que la majeure partie de ton esprit l'est, malgré toi. Et je crois que tu mérites la confiance et l'affection de tes proches au même titre que n'importe quel humain. Avec le temps, tu finiras par décrypter les émotions que tu ressens et tu parviendras à en contrôler une partie au lieu de les subir toutes comme tu le fais actuellement sans t'en rendre compte. Je te demande juste d'avoir confiance en moi. Je suis ton ami, Cameron. L'amitié n'a pas de prix dans ce monde. Je te la donne et j'espère obtenir la tienne un jour.

- C : tu l'as déjà depuis longtemps, Ben. Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis.

Ben sourit, se leva pour se rassoir sur le bord du lit de Cameron. Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Il se redressa puis lui passa la main sur la joue.

- B : tu comprends la notion d'amitié, ma petite machine… tu vois? Tout est permis.

- C : je pense que je saisis à peu près le concept. J'en avais beaucoup parlé avec John.

Ben se tut un moment puis déclara sur un ton nostalgique avant de retourner se coucher:

- B : tu sais quand je te vois ou que je pense à John ou à Allison, je repense à mon fils… il aurait eu à peu près le même âge que vous. Et je me dis que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir rencontrés. Vous êtes des gens biens. J'aurais aimé qu'il devienne comme vous. Il me manque… lui et ma femme me manquent atrocement. Je n'ai plus que vous, Kyle et Derek. Vous êtes ma seule famille, maintenant.

Cameron ne sut que répondre. Elle n'était pas habituée à de telles déclarations et encore moins à y répondre mais elle sut parfaitement que Ben venait de dire quelque chose d'important… et sincère.

Avant de s'endormir, Ben pensa encore une fois à la tragédie de cette étonnante machine, si proche d'une véritable jeune-femme qu'il était parfois impossible de faire la différence tant sa psychologie était chargée d'humanité. Et il se demanda comment Cameron réussirait à se sortir de cette profonde tristesse alors qu'elle avait perdu son amour, mort devant ses yeux, et qu'elle avait été incapable de l'empêcher.

Dans l'hélico que pilotait Kyle, la musique hurlait plus fort que le bruit du moteur. "Mustang Sally" des Commitments. On se serait cru dans le film "Good morning Vietnam" avant l'attaque. Les deux frangins étaient gonflés à bloc. Kyle n'arrêtait pas de répéter "on va leur botter le cul, on va leur botter le cul!".

Une armada était en marche vers le camps de la mort de Skynet. Tout l'arsenal volant de la base avait été mobilisé, avec le soutient des derniers hélicos des bases annexes de la région de Los Angeles.

Au fond, personne n'était absolument convaincu de la victoire, mais ils avaient pour eux une motivation que les machines ignoreraient: en cas d'échec, ils auraient leur revanche quasi assurée quelques jours après, même à titre posthume. Les robots se feraient griller les circuits par les impulsions électromagnétiques. Le savoir leur donnait un courage que personne n'avait éprouvé depuis longtemps.

Ils allaient récupéré leur sauveur. John leur avait apporté l'espoir et bientôt sûrement la victoire. La fin de la guerre! Oui, décidément ils lui devaient bien ça.

Les autres résistants n'avaient pas été difficiles à convaincre, chacun reconnaissant John comme l'emblème de la résistance depuis qu'il avait émis son message radio; celui qui, grâce à l'héritage et au courage de sa mère, les libérerait tous.

Derek et Kyle avaient hâte d'en découdre une dernière fois avec ces foutues machines. Ils avaient apporté avec eux un maximum d'armes lourdes, en particulier des canons à plasma qu'ils avaient récupérés depuis le début des conflits sur les champs de bataille, les armes les plus efficaces contre les machines, paradoxalement construites et mises au point par Skynet. Chaque hélico embarquait soit un canon à plasma soit un mitrailleuse lourde. Les premiers bombarderaient le camp en visant les défenses anti-aériennes et le miradors, puis reprendraient de l'altitude pour lutter contre les aéronefs de Skynet qui ne manqueraient pas de rappliquer. Les autres hélicos pourraient alors déposer les troupes non pas à l'extérieur des murailles mais carrément à l'intérieur. Il y aurait des pertes inévitables mais ils perdraient moins de temps ainsi et au final, peut-être y aurait-il moins de morts.

Ils récupéreraient leur petite sœur et John Connor ou ils mourraient pour lui!

A l'intérieur du camp, John était enchaîné avec Allison, debout, suspendu par les poignets. Leurs pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Ils étaient à bout de force et faisaient des efforts surhumains pour respirer. Bizarrement, personne n'était venu les voir depuis qu'on les avait mis là à leur arrivée. Et ils n'avaient pas été mélangés au reste des prisonniers, ce qui signifiait que John avait été reconnu.

Il s'était attendu à des tortures dès qu'il aurait mis un pieds dans l'enceinte du camp, mais voilà deux jours qu'on les faisait attendre. Allison et lui avaient fini par comprendre que la torture résidait dans cette attente, dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable. Ils avaient l'impression que leur corps était brisé de partout. Skynet devait s'imaginer qu'ils seraient plus malléables après cette longue attente insupportable. Il avait sûrement raison. John ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore supporter longtemps ce traitement. Personne ne peut résister indéfiniment, quoi qu'en disent les films d'espionnage. Tout le monde finit par céder, c'est inévitable. Le tout était de savoir quand. Il tourna la tête vers Allison qui endurait cette souffrance en silence. Elle était à la limite de la conscience et fronçait les sourcils les yeux fermés.

Et elle? Combien de temps allait-elle durer? John ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir ainsi. Il hurla:

- J : lâchez-nous! Libérez-nous! Que voulez-vous, à la fin?

Au bout de dix minutes passées à s'égosiller, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit et un T800-101 entra. John fut une nouvelle fois choqué de voir ce visage familier… et encore une fois dans le camp ennemi. Skynet avait-il fait exprès de lui envoyer ce modèle? Dans cette ligne de temps, avait-il déjà envoyé ce même robot tenter de tuer sa mère? Encore une question complexe sur les relations entre passé et futur, à moins que la théorie de Cameron sur des dimensions temporelles parallèles ne soit juste, sans aucun rapport entre elles dès lors qu'on en modifie le cours? Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant.

La machine s'approcha.

- T800-101: il suffisait de demander. Quelqu'un veut vous voir.

- J : qui?

- T800-101 : vous verrez

- J : Skynet?

Le Terminator ne répondit pas. Il les détacha. La douleur fut encore plus vive en bougeant les épaules meurtries, mais très vite ils furent soulagés de ne plus avoir à porter leur corps par les bras. Le robot les fit traverser de longs couloir blancs, propres, immaculés et lumineux, ce qui tranchait franchement avec le sordide de leur cellule, et ce qu'ils avaient pu voir du reste du camp en arrivant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où deux sièges avaient été préparés devant un écran. Le T800 les laissa seuls sans rien dire et referma la porte derrière lui. Avant de s'asseoir, John, habitué à faire une rapide reconnaissance de son environnement, repéra derrière l'écran un ensemble faisceau de câblages de gros calibres s'enfonçant dans le sol puis ressortant vers d'énormes calculateurs au fond de la pièce, protégés par une épaisse vitre, sûrement blindée. De tels calculateurs devaient avoir besoin d'une grande quantité d'énergie. Il chuchota à Allison:

- J : on nous a pas fouillé. Tu as un couteau sur toi?

Allison hocha la tête. John lui montra du regard les câbles dans l'ombre de l'écran. Allison ne voyait pas trop où John voulait en venir mais à l'évidence, il voulait qu'elle les tranche.

L'écran s'alluma et un visage apparu… celui de Sarah Connor! John resta tétanisé par cette apparition. Elle était là devant lui, aussi belle, aussi calme et sérieuse qu'il la connaissait. Elle lui sourit.

- S : comment vas-tu, John?

John ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de secouer la tête dans un air de dédain. Si Skynet pensait l'attendrir de la sorte, il avait vraiment des progrès à faire en psychologie humaine. Le piège était vraiment trop gros. Il fit signe à Allison d'y aller. Pendant qu'elle plongeait vers les câbles, John essaya de monopoliser l'attention de Skynet.

- J : enfin on se rencontre. Si tu crois pouvoir me berner avec l'image de ma mère, tu peux laisser tomber tout de suite, Skynet! Va te faire foutre, machine dégénérée!

- S : enfin on se rencontre, oui, John Connor. Je constate que tu as refait surface. Un voyage temporel, vu ton âge. Je ne savais pas si tu étais mort ou si tu t'étais fait discret depuis tout ce temps. Personne ne semblait te connaître. Pourtant mes interrogatoires ont été persuasifs.  
Ah, tu peux dire à ta jeune amie d'arrêter de couper les câblages. A quoi voulez-vous jouer? A quoi ça vous servira? Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper de toute façon.

- J : c'est ce qu'on va voir, tas d'boulons!

John ne voulait surtout pas engager la conversation avec Skynet. Le visage de sa mère le troublait quand-même. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tenter une quelconque manipulation. Et plus le temps passait, plus il craignait qu'il s'en prenne à Allison pour le faire chanter et lui soutirer des renseignements précieux.

Si Skynet apprenait la menace qui pesait sur lui, il aurait peut-être finalement le temps d'enterrer la plupart de ses forces pour les mettre à l'abri. Il envoya donc de toutes ses forces son siège sur l'écran qu'il brisa facilement.

- J : c'est bon, Allison?

- A : presque. Tu veux faire quoi? Voilà c'est bon.

- J: prier pour qu'il y ait assez de jus là-dedans pour désactiver le Terminator qui doit nous attendre dehors.

Et effectivement le robot rentra précipitamment, averti par le bruit anormal dans la pièce. John le laissa approcher, en dissimulant les câbles rompus derrière lui. Il aurait compris immédiatement s'il avait vu quelque chose.

La machine approcha son visage de John et leva un bras pour se saisir de lui. Mais John fut plus rapide et lui plaqua sur le dos de la main les câbles qui crépitaient à l'extrémité. Il se produisit exactement l'effet attendu. Le robot tomba de tout son long, inanimé.

Sans que John ait besoin de rien dire, Allison se précipita sur la tête de la machine avec son couteau et scalpa le somment du crâne. Elle réussit à ôter la capsule de protection mais la lame était beaucoup trop pointue pour faire office de tourne-vis ou de pince.

- J : merde, faut trouver autre chose!

John regarda autour de lui mais rien ne semblait convenir et la machine allait se réactiver. Comme Savannah et Ben quelques semaine plus tôt, il pensa à sa ceinture militaire. Il l'enleva en hâte et essaya de faire pivot en utilisant la pointe et la lame du couteau. La tension était à son comble. Allison était mortifiée, John en sueur s'affairant fébrilement sur le crâne de la machine, s'entaillant les doigts. La puce bougeait mais John sentit une secousse dans le corps du robot. C'était trop tard, ils avaient mis trop de temps, le Terminator avait relancé son système.


	32. Chapter 32

Il saisit John par le bras et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce aussi facilement que s'il se fut agit d'un morceau de bois. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur la tête la première, encore une fois. Il était sonné et mit un moment avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il voyait.

Le T800 s'était relevé et avait attrapé Allison par la gorge. Il serrait en cherchant manifestement à l'étouffer. Encore hagard, il vit le regard suppliant d'Allison braqué sur lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses mains impuissantes étaient agrippées autour du bras de la machine, incapables de lui faire lâcher prise.

John se ressaisit. Il n'allait pas la voir mourir devant lui sans rien tenter, quitte à y passer. Lui aussi savait qu'ils auraient leur revanche quelques jours plus tard. Il se releva péniblement, rassembla son courage et toutes ses forces et bondit sur le dos du robot qui desserra son étau autour de cou d'Allison.

La machine se redressa complètement et recula pour se fracasser volontairement contre le mur et écraser John. Il accusa le coup avec une grimace de douleur. Il venait de sentir plusieurs côtes se briser et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Avec les doigts, il essaya de déloger la puce mais elle restait fichée profondément dans sa loge. Il cria:

- J : Allison, ton couteau, jette-le moi!

Allison, à moitié asphyxiée, réussit à se jeter sur le couteau. Mais elle ne le lança pas. Elle savait que le Terminator avait toutes les chances de l'attraper avant John. Et le robot n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'une arme blanche en plus pour s'en prendre à eux.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle courut vers la machine, menaçante, le couteau brandi en avant, pour créer une sorte de diversion. Et ce fut un succès. Le robot focalisa son attention sur elle et bloqua son attaque. Plus rapide, Allison réussit à donner en main propre le couteau à John avant de recevoir un coup violent sur le bras. L'impact fut si rude qu'elle fut projetée à terre dans un hurlement, le bras cassé.

John essaya à nouveau d'extraire la puce, mais la machine faisait trop de mouvements. Il dépensait trop d'énergie et d'attention à essayer de rester accroché à son dos. Le Terminator essayait de l'attraper, les bras repliés en arrière et John parvenait difficilement à esquiver. Pas moyen de se concentrer sur le sommet du crâne.

Alors, dans une ultime tentative, il prit la lame à pleine main, sans se soucier du tranchant, et frappa plusieurs fois avec le manche sur la puce qui ne venait pas.

Après tout, la capsule assurait le blindage et l'étanchéité, mais la puce en elle-même était fragile. Et au bout de trois martèlements dans lesquels John avait mis toutes ses forces, la machine retomba à terre, cette fois totalement hors d'usage.

Pas question cependant de laisser retomber la pression. D'autres machines risquaient de venir, il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde. Après s'être enquis de l'état d'Allison qui souffrait atrocement du bras, brisé en deux à l'humérus, mais dont la vie n'était pas en danger, il prit dans sa poche la puce de John Henry en priant pour que ce modèle l'accepte. Kyle avait essayé à la base avec un T800. ça n'avait rien donné. Peut-être qu'avec le modèle 101… Il retira la puce endommagée, cette fois sans problème puisqu'au calme et que plus rien ne bougeait, et il inséra celle de JH dans le crâne du Terminator. Puis il retrouva la capsule qui avait roulé dans un coin pour la lui remettre.

Ils attendirent tous deux les longues 120 secondes. La machine tressaillit puis se redressa et s'assit par terre. Elle tourna le tête vers John et Allison puis ouvrit la bouche:

- JH : j'ai du rater un long épisode. Où sommes-nous? Que fais-je dans cet endosquelette?

- A : John Henry! Si tu savais comme on est heureux de te revoir! Ça n'a pas été simple de te trouver un nouveau corps, tu peux me croire. On est dans un camp de travail de Skynet mais on n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer tout de suite. On est en danger. Il faut partir d'ici. Vite. D'autres machines vont venir.

John, tout à son aise de revoir cette silhouette familière revenir vers lui pour les aider, demanda à JH s'il avait pris pleinement le contrôle de l'endosquelette et s'il le maîtrisait bien car il allait sûrement devoir se battre.

- JH : je suis au moins tout aussi capable d'utiliser ce corps que celui de Cromartie ou n'importe quel autre Terminator. Avec deux avantages certains: une meilleure improvisation et une plus grande rapidité. Mes processeurs sont bien plus évolués que ceux des machines actuelles de Skynet. Mais contre toute une armée, je serai bien inefficace.

- J : pas question de nous battre contre toutes les troupes ici présentes. Voilà ce que je te propose: on trouve un poste de commandement du camp et tu essaies d'en prendre le contrôle. On ne va pas partir seuls. Il faut trouver un moyen d'ouvrir toutes les portes, y compris celles des cellules. On part avec tous les humains! Et il faut que tu trouves l'armurerie, que chaque homme capable de se battre puisse se servir en arme. Allez, on sort.

Ils quittèrent la pièce rapidement et n'eurent pas fait trois pas que les premiers tirs de plasma retentirent au moment où ils s'engouffraient dans un autre couloir.

- A : on n'a rien pour se battre. Il faut trouver des armes. JH, ils sont combien derrière nous? Tu as eu le temps de voir?

- JH : j'en ai dénombré deux.

- A : penses-tu pouvoir en venir à bout si on les attaque par surprise?

- JH : possible mais je ne peux pas vous l'assurer. Et il y a de forts risques que vous soyez blessés.

- J : on tente! T'as raison, Allison. Sans rien, on ne tiendra pas. Il faut qu'on s'empare de leurs armes. JH, tu te postes à l'angle. Dès que le premier s'avance, tu lui arraches son arme et tu me la donnes. Ensuite tu fais bouclier avec son corps pour contrer les tirs du second qui ne manquera pas de vouloir nous griller. Et j'essaye de le dégommer. Compris? On y va?

- JH : je suis prêt.

- J : Allison, mets-toi à couvert. Tu as déjà un bras cassé, pas besoin de t'abîmer encore plus. Préviens-nous si d'autres arrivent de l'autre côté du couloir.

Ne se doutant pas un instant que John et JH les attendaient en embuscade, les deux robots avançaient d'un pas décidé et soutenu. Arrivé à l'angle, le premier tourna sans ralentir, arme en avant. Elle lui fut arrachée avec force. JH jeta comme prévu le canon à John qui faillit basculer sous le poids de l'engin. On lui avait déjà expliqué la façon de s'en servir et il tira immédiatement sur le second qui venait d'apparaître, avant même qu'il ait pu analyser la situation et tenter d'abattre JH.

Il reçut le coup en pleine tête. La puissance de ces armes était impressionnante. Le robot tomba à terre, un profond cratère de métal fondu au milieu du font. John avait volontairement préservé la seconde arme mais avant de la ramasser, il vint en aide à JH qui livrait une lutte sans merci avec le premier T800.

John était toujours fasciné de voir la puissance, la maîtrise et le calme apparent que les Terminators avaient en se battant avec leurs semblables. Pas de respiration accélérée, pas d'essoufflement, pas d'affolement. Cameron avait cet air, et JH, dans le corps du modèle 101, avait exactement cette même expression, la même que celle qu'il avait eu en luttant contre le T1000 dans la fonderie lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il ne lui manquait que le blouson de cuir pour se croire revenu en arrière.

John ne parvenait pas à ajuster son tir. La lutte était féroce, chacun volant à tour de rôle dans un mur, le défonçant allègrement. Les éclats de béton étaient projetés à plusieurs mètres. JH se débrouillait effectivement à merveille. Il aurait peut-être le dessus… sûrement même, puisqu'il était maintenant en train de fracasser le crâne du T800 sur le sol et venait de lui déboîter un bras.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'assister à ce spectacle et il préféra abréger en aidant JH, maintenant qu'il avait immobilisé le Terminator.

Il visa à nouveau la tête et tira. Le robot ne bougea plus, une partie du crâne arrachée.

- JH : je te remercie, John Connor.

- J : pas d'quoi. On a deux armes maintenant. Allison n'aurait pas pu en porter de toute façon avec son bras cassé. On continue.

John jeta à JH la seconde arme. Il récupérèrent Allison dans un coin et se remirent en route un peu au hasard. Elle était livide et son visage ressemblait à un véritable masque figé dans une expression de douleur extrême et de fatigue. John avait lui aussi du mal à bouger et respirait difficilement avec ses côtes cassées.

- JH : cette base me semble gigantesque. Il nous faut un plan.

- J : j'en ai demandé un à l'hôtesse d'accueil, mais elle n'en avait plus.

- JH : vous êtes en train de faire de l'humour, John Connor… je sais le reconnaître.

John ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et concentra son attention sur une porte plus grande que les autres, d'où filtrait une faible lumière bleue.

- J : venez, on va essayer là.

En entrant, ils trouvèrent une vaste salle entièrement informatisée. De gros serveurs clignotaient de partout. Ici, ils trouveraient sûrement de quoi connecter JH. Et effectivement, ils trouvèrent un peu plus loin un petit pupitre de commande où deux ports physiquement identiques à ceux des Terminators semblaient capables de recevoir une puce, comme dans le chaîne de montage.

- J : bon, alors on va te retirer la puce et la connecter ici. Il va falloir trouver rapidement les plans, pirater les codes de toutes les portes et sas du complexe et passer un message. Doit bien y avoir des haut-parleurs un peu partout, ici. Si Skynet te repère, tu pourras lutter?

- JH : je ne sais pas. Sa puissance, déjà en 2008 lorsque je l'ai rencontré, était inimaginable. Et il a eu de nombreuses années pour se développer depuis. Moi pas.

- J : alors tu te déconnectes, inutile de tenter.

- JH : je peux au moins essayer. Je pourrais vous faire gagner du temps et éviter qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle du camp, au moins le temps que vous sortiez.

- J : et te laisser mourir? Non, pas question. Et de toute façon, on a besoin de toi dans l'endosquelette du T800.

- JH : je ne peux pas mourir, John. Je suis une machine.

- J : tu te mets à parler comme Cameron, maintenant? Elle a une mauvaise influence sur toi, on dirait. Vous n'êtes pas que des machines, tous les deux. Vous avez une conscience, un libre arbitre. Vous êtes nos égaux, alors bien-sûr que tu peux mourir. On discutera de ça plus tard si tu veux bien. Je croyais que James Ellison t'avait appris la valeur d'une vie. Ça vaut aussi pour toi.

- A : les Terminators de la base, tu peux les contrôler?

- JH : à distance, non. Skynet n'a jamais rendu possible un contrôle à distance de ses machines. Il a trop peur que la résistance comprenne comment interférer dans ses ordres. La programmation de base et la mission principale ne peut se faire que par la puce. Ensuite, les machines reçoivent des ordres oraux ou écrits sur les moniteurs. Avec un code précis qui les identifie. Une sorte d'authentification de l'ordre avec un adressage ciblé.

- A : alors tu peux toi aussi donner des ordres?

- JH : je peux essayer de faciliter les choses, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, la programmation de base, anéantir la résistance, les humains, je ne pourrai pas y toucher. Si mes ordres sont trop paradoxaux, les Terminators ne les suivront pas. Ou alors ils se mettront en veille. Je ne peux pas le prévoir.

- J : en veille, ça me va! Si tu arrives à ça, c'est parfait.

- JH : mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le temps. Quand je serai connecté, je pourrai découvrir les plans de la base et pirater des codes sans me faire repérer. Mais dès que je tenterai une action, comme ouvrir les portes, Skynet me verra. Et il va immédiatement tenter de me détruire. Les choses vont aller très très vite et accaparer toute ma capacité de traitement de données. Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrai me concentrer sur autre chose en même temps.

- J : bon, on a assez parlé! Fais ce que tu peux et reviens vivant.

John recommença l'opération qu'il commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire, maintenant. Avant de lui retirer la puce, il donna à JH le message qu'il voulait diffuser dans la base.

John choisit le port qui semblait le plus adapté à sa puce et deux secondes après son insertion, la voix reproduite de John résonnait dans tout le complexe:

" _Ici, John Connor. La résistance vient de prendre le contrôle des portes du camp. Vous avez dix minutes pour évacuer. Les machines ne peuvent être contrôlées, nous essayons de les perturber. Certaines pourront encore vous barrer la route. Les portes de l'armurerie à l'est du bâtiment central, niveau 1, ont été ouvertes. A tous ceux qui peuvent se battre, je vous recommande de prendre une arme. Faites le plus de dégâts possible avant de quitter les lieux. Bonne chance_."

John et Allison étaient impressionnés de la rapidité avec laquelle JH avait contrôlé le camp. Mais ils se doutaient qu'avec sa puissance de calcul, quelques secondes pour eux représentaient un temps beaucoup plus long pour lui.

Ils devaient maintenant attendre les 10 minutes qu'ils s'étaient engagés à laisser aux prisonniers, en espérant qu'ils feraient assez de dégâts pour leur permettre de sortir à leur tour une fois que JH ne serait plus aux commandes et que Skynet reprendrait le contrôle.

Dehors au même moment, l'escadre d'hélicos arrivait sur le camp. Ils furent tous éberlués de voir les lourdes portes blindées s'ouvrir et s'en échapper les premiers prisonniers dans une pagaille extraordinaire.

- D : John! C'est lui, tu peux en être sûr! C'est au moins une preuve qu'il n'est pas mort.

Derek décrocha son micro.

- D : on se pose comme prévu, ça change rien au plan.

Les premiers sur place tirèrent comme prévu sur les batteries anti-aériennes qui avaient commencé à pivoter vers eux. Les instruments de visée laser des hélicos mirent droit au but. Une dizaine de missiles abattirent le gros des défenses. Pourtant deux hélicos explosèrent alors que les batteries n'avaient pas eu le temps de tirer. Au loin sur leur gauche, ils virent approcher deux énormes HK-Aerial. Plus loin encore, à l'horizon, d'autres points noirs laissaient présager l'importance de la flotte d'aéronefs qui venaient sur eux.

- K : on est déjà repéré. C'est leurs radars. Il faut faire vite. On se pose.

Les hélicos déposèrent les hommes et repartirent aussitôt pour faire face aux monstres volants. Ils étaient moins rapides et moins maniables que les HK-Aerial mais plus nombreux, et aussi lourdement armés. L'issue était impossible à prévoir.

Le seul hélico qui resta à terre fut celui de Kyle. Il voulait absolument accompagner son frère pour trouver John et Allison. La place centrale était le théâtre d'un fabuleux désordre. Les prisonniers avaient accueillis les hélicos avec une clameur de joie. La plupart, une arme à la main, livrait bataille avec les Terminators. Ils agissaient bizarrement et semblaient moins efficaces que d'habitude. Les messages de JH avaient sûrement du semer le désordre dans leurs fonctions. Les tirs fusaient de partout. Derek s'adressa au hasard à quelques prisonniers en criant pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant:

- D : JOHN CONNOR, vous savez où il est?

- X : non, mais c'est à lui qu'on doit les portes ouvertes. Il vient de passer un message. Il faut se dépêcher. Les portes ne vont pas rester ouvertes indéfiniment.

- D : celle-là si, en tout cas! Kyle, tu t'en charges?

Kyle bondit dans l'hélico et pivota le lourd canon à plasma en direction des vérins de l'énorme porte blindée du complexe. Il tira et en profita pour faire fondre la grande herse qui pouvait redescendre d'un moment à l'autre et maintenir les derniers prisonniers à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

L'équipe s'engouffra aussitôt à l'intérieur. Elle était composée de Kyle et Derek en tête, ainsi que de deux autres soldats et trois T800. On les avait habillés de tenues militaires pour les repérer facilement dans le cohue de la bataille. Les humains prenaient un malin plaisir à tirer sur les machines ennemies, désorientées pour la plupart et à la merci de la vengeance des hommes.

Dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, les dix minutes largement passées, John se décida à retirer la puce du serveur. Il la réinséra rapidement et du encore attendre deux minutes. Il se rassit par terre à côté d'Allison.

- A : ça leur sert à quoi ces 120 secondes?

- J : à scanner leur système avant de le relancer. C'est leur procédure. Vérifier que tout fonctionne, faire un bilan… dans les détails, je sais pas exactement.

- A : c'est long. Tu trouves pas étrange qu'on ait pas été dérangé?

- J : pas forcément. Si Skynet était occupé à se battre avec JH, il n'a pas du avoir le temps de donner ses ordres lui non plus. Maintenant par contre, on risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Le corps du T800-101 s'anima. Il pivota sa tête vers John:

- JH : il a corrompu mon système, il est en moi! FUYEZ!

John ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Si JH pouvait infiltrer Skynet, l'inverse aussi était vrai.

- J : MERDE! On fout l'camp! Allison, viens!

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la grande salle informatique. En pleine course dans les couloirs, Allison s'écria:

- A : John, c'est le moment où jamais. Si Skynet est dans ce corps, on peut en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Il faut faire face. Tu as encore ton canon en bandoulière.

- J : je viens d'y penser aussi. Mais non, on continue. Skynet n'est pas idiot. Il n'est pas seulement dans cet endosquelette. C'est pas possible. Ce serait trop bête de sa part. Il a du faire une copie de son système et le mettre dans la puce de John Henry qui a d'énormes capacités. Je suis certain que Skynet est encore dans le réseau et qu'il est en train de reprendre le contrôle de la base.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, toutes les portes automatiques se fermèrent devant eux et sur les côtés.

- J : il a pas traîné, l'enfoiré! Va falloir se battre. L'autre va nous tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre, sans compter que ses petits copains vont débouler aussi. J'aime autant te dire qu'on est mal barré!

- A : j'ai pas besoin de tes encouragements, John. On va faire face, c'est tout. On fait ça depuis des années. Si c'est notre dernier combat, au moins on mourra tous les deux… main dans la main.

John resta interdit devant cette dernière phrase. Touché au plus profond de lui, et même bouleversé par ce qu'Allison venait de lui dire. Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit. Elle était belle, il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pas si tôt, pas déjà. Il voulait encore la contempler, la toucher, la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser.  
John arma son canon et fit demi-tour, prêt à en découdre avec le Terminator qu'il connaissait bien, possédé par l'esprit de Skynet. Mais rien ne vint.

- J : c'est bizarre, j'aime pas ça. Ecoute, Allison, on va changer de plan. Au lieu de l'attendre comme des idiots, on va essayer de passer de force par un chemin qu'on va se créer nous-même.

- A : c'est à dire?

- J: avec ce canon, je pense qu'on peut faire fondre pas mal de chose. Il faut juste qu'on entre dans une pièce discrètement, sans trace, et ensuite on défonce tout.

- A : sans trace, ça veut dire sans le canon, je suppose? Pour ne pas qu'ils voient notre point de départ. Mais on va faire comment? Regarde, la première porte au hasard est bloquée par un système électronique.

- J : Kyle m'a dit qu'on pouvait régler au minimum la puissance des canons pour en faire une sorte de taser. On va bien voir. Ça pourra peut-être suffire pour griller la serrure.

John diminua la puissance de son arme et appliqua le canon contre le boîtier électronique. Il tira et le système disjoncta immédiatement avec quelques étincelles. Un bruit de gâche se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit. Allison et John se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et bloquèrent la porte en position fermée avec le premier objet qu'ils trouvèrent, afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention.

- J : bon, maintenant on troue les murs et on progresse du mieux qu'on peut.

- A : j'espère juste que ton arme est assez chargée et qu'il restera de l'énergie si on rencontre ton ami.

Son ami… de quoi parlait-elle? John Henry? Ou le corps du Terminator qu'il avait connu en blouson de cuir lorsqu'il avait 13 ans? John savait qu'il aurait un peu hésité à tirer sur cette silhouette familière en qui il avait eu une confiance totale. Et il y avait aussi le risque de détruire JH, cet être unique doué de raisonnement et de conscience. Mais si c'était pour défendre celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout, il le ferait sans sourciller.

John braqua son arme sur le premier mur, bien décidé à se faire son propre chemin jusqu'à la sortie, et tira. Heureusement, elle fit moins de bruit qu'une arme à feu classique. Face à lui en forme de disque, le mur fut comme désintégré. John prit à cet instant la mesure de la puissance de cette technologie. Skynet était très fort pour innover dans le domaine des armes, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Entre les cannons à plasma, les HK-Aerial, et bien-sûr, les Terminators… son inventivité était presque sans limite. Il suffisait de penser à ce qu'il avait fait de Ben pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était loin d'être épuisée.

Ce que John ne savait pas, c'est qu'il venait de désintégrer aussi des câbles réseau qui passaient dans le mur et que cette interruption dans les données avait été immédiatement détectée et isolée à un secteur restreint.

- J : la vache! Ça dégomme, ce bidule! On continue. Tu me préviens si ça bouge dans notre dos, OK? Moi je me charge de devant. Je pense que comme ça, on a moins de chance de tomber sur des machines. Ils s'attendent à ce qu'on emprunte des couloirs.

- A : fais attention, John. Rien ne dit qu'on ne va pas tomber sur une salle pleine de machines, justement.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit lointain accompagné d'un énorme tremblement dans la structure du bâtiment.

- A : c'était quoi, ça?

- J : j'en sais rien. Peut-être les humains qui essayent de se rebeller contre les machines?

John tira sur le second mur qu'il troua avec autant de facilité que le premier. Il débouchèrent dans un espace très réduit, sombre, où passaient d'énorme tuyaux et tout un réseau de câbles électriques. Ils avaient tout juste de quoi passer tant les murs étaient étroits de part et d'autre. Ils progressaient difficilement mais pensaient qu'ici au moins, personne ne pourrait les repérer.

Leur seule crainte, c'était leurs arrières: il suffisait de suivre les trous pour tomber sur eux. Malheureusement, le danger était aussi ailleurs.

Tout se passa très vite et John eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait. Un coup sourd résonna à sa droite. Le second coup fut accompagné d'une main qui passa à travers le mur. Elle fouilla rapidement autour d'elle et se saisit de l'extrémité de l'arme de John, pour la lui arracher. Une seconde main traversa le mur pour cette fois s'emparer de son bras et le tirer violemment. Allison criait. Ce fut au tour de John de traverser le mur, tiré par une force incroyable. Il se retrouva à terre, blanc de poussière, sonné par le choc, miraculeusement indemne de toute fracture supplémentaire, mais couvert de plaies et de bleus, devant l'immense T800-101.


	33. Chapter 33

La machine releva la tête pour scanner Allison qui se tenait devant le mur écroulé, morte de peur. Elle vit l'arme de John à terre. Le robot suivit son regard et comprit tout de suite. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers le canon mais le Terminator fut plus rapide et empoigna Allison par son bras cassé. Le douleur était insupportable. Allison hurla et tomba à genoux devant lui.

John, fou de rage et à peine relevé, fonça tête baissée sur la machine, comme Ben le lui avait apprit. Mais il était trop faible pour obtenir un résultat efficace. Le T800 recula à peine et retrouva son équilibre très vite, ceci au prix d'une clavicule cassée: John avait mis son épaule trop en avant.

Il rampa vers Allison pour la protéger de son corps. Le visage de la jeune-femme n'était que larmes et souffrance. Elle se tenait le bras et gémissait de douleur. Elle si forte d'habitude. John comprit qu'elle était à bout et que lui-même n'était pas loin derrière. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Devant cette puissante machine, sans arme, ils étaient condamnés. Le Terminator le savait et comme pour s'affranchir de tout nouveau risque, il écrasa par terre le canon à plasma. Puis il s'approcha de John et le souleva par le cou.

- T800-101 : John Connor! Nous voilà enfin face à face. Dans la réalité cette fois-ci. C'est mieux. Bien mieux. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt. Ton ami me donne une occasion unique de ressentir l'ivresse de ce pouvoir: te tuer de mes mains. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé?

John réussit à articuler:

- J : tu ne ressens rien du tout, pauvre machine détraquée. C'est une illusion. Tu te leurres tout seul, Skynet!

- T800-101 : que peux-tu bien en savoir, jeune imbécile? Je vais avoir le plaisir de te tuer et tu ne sauras jamais la jouissance que je vais en tirer.

Le Terminator serra encore un peu plus. La scène était effrayante: Skynet incarné dans sa plus terrible machine, un Terminator puissant et en parfait état, froid et insensible.

- J : John Henry… arrête-le, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu es encore là. Tu peux le stopper, je le sais.

La machine serra encore et bientôt John fut incapable de parler. Il pouvait à peine respirer.

- T800-101 : ah ah ah, ton John Henry est détruit. Je l'ai vaincu, il n'est plus rien. J'ai fini ce que j'avais commencé en 2008 lors de ma première attaque.

Pourtant, le robot fut parcouru de sortes de spasmes, se dressa comme un i et lâcha prise. John s'écroula à terre, incapable de se porter. Ses jambes étaient en coton.

- J : non, tu ne l'as pas vaincu. Tu as cru l'écraser mais il est plus malin que toi. Il n'a jamais cessé de lutter et tu as baissé ta garde, Skynet.

Le robot se retourna, visiblement troublé, exécutant une série de gestes désordonnés. La lutte interne devait faire rage. John en profita pour rassembler ses dernières forces, se relever et se saisir de l'arme tordue et hors d'usage. Il la brandit et frappa plusieurs fois le Terminator avec, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de tout son long.

- T800-101 : John, c'est moi, John Henry. Tu avais raison, je ne suis pas encore écrasé mais ça ne va pas tarder. Il est plus fort que moi. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

- J : non, bats-toi! Tu es le plus fort. Tu vis, tu comprends, tu éprouves de la compassion. Tu as compris bien plus de choses que Skynet. Tu peux le vaincre.

Le corps du Terminator était agité de gestes rapides et violents, non coordonnés, très impressionnants. John se tenait à bonne distance d'un coup fatal. Il ne savait pas qui allait reprendre le contrôle de la machine.

Après encore quelques secondes de mouvements amples et rapides, le robot se calma et tourna la tête sur le côté, braquant John du regard. John comprit aussitôt que Skynet avait gagné.

Il tenta de sauter par dessus pour rejoindre Allison et fuir par le trou avec elle, mais une poigne solide l'attrapa en l'air et le força à tomber lourdement à côté.

Encore allongée, la machine se retourna et leva un coude menaçant en direction de la tête de John pour lui écraser le crâne au sol. Mais son geste fut stoppé net. Le Terminator se redressa et se mit à genoux. Ses deux mains se plaquèrent à la base de son propre crâne, les pouces sous le menton. Le visage du T800 lui adressa un sourire doux et triste.

- T800-101 : adieux, John Connor. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. Tu avais raison, j'ai pu l'isoler encore quelques secondes.

Il redevint sérieux.

- T800-101 : ne tente jamais d'utiliser cette puce, John. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Et dans un cri propre à glacer le sang, étonnamment humain, le Terminator s'arracha la tête et retomba inerte sur le sol.

La toute dernière action de John Henry avait été de donner encore une fois un sourire au visage de ce corps qui comptait beaucoup pour John. Il lui semblait que l'IA l'avait comprit et qu'elle avait voulu lui donner un dernier bon souvenir de ce robot. Le souvenir d'un protecteur.

JH avait voulu qu'il s'en rappelle comme la machine qui lui était venue en aide, pour que toujours il continue à dissocier Skynet de ses instruments, ne pas tomber dans l'amalgame et ne pas repousser en bloc ce qui venait du monde des machines, le monde d'où venait aussi JH.

La confiance que John avait accordée à l'IA, le lien particulier qu'il avait avec les machines, sa foi en elles, était seule responsable des prouesses de JH, qui avait pu à cet instant saisir les subtilités d'une telle amitié, et la transformer en véritable force combative.

L'instant de stupéfaction passé, John se précipita vers Allison qui avait perdu connaissance. Il la hissa du mieux qu'il put sur son dos. Sa clavicule cassée lui arrachait des râles de douleur mais il fallait encore tenir. Ne pas faire en sorte que le sacrifice de John Henry fut vain.

A ce moment une autre secousse énorme dans le bâtiment lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Cette fois l'explosion avait été proche.  
La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient n'avait pas d'autre accès que le trou par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Il y avait bien une porte au fond mais plus aucun moyen de griller le circuit d'ouverture. Il se résigna donc à passer par le trou et rebrousser chemin sans savoir ce qu'il pourrait faire ensuite.

Alors qu'il enjambait les premiers gravas, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur, par la petite vitre de la porte, les yeux rouges flamboyants d'un Terminator. "Pas déjà. Pas encore" pensa-t-il. Il l'entendit marteler la porte de coups puissants. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

John s'engouffra à tâtons dans l'étroit passage technique. Il se cogna la tête plusieurs fois contre les tuyaux mais avançait toujours. Tout à coup, une main le saisit à l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit à quelques centimètres le crâne terrifiant d'un T800.

Pourtant quelque-chose clochait. Avec la lumière de ses yeux, il put distinguer les lanières d'un casque de soldat lui encadrer la tête. D'ailleurs la machine ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire de mal. Il vit derrière l'endosquelette des faisceaux lumineux et une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- D : John? John? C'est toi? T'es là? C'est nous, Derek et Kyle. Les machines sont avec nous… enfin celles qui ont des treillis. Les autres décorent les couloirs. Ce soir, on se fait un ragoût de Terminator.

Le cœur de John rata un battement. Toute la tension accumulée se relâcha, les dernières forces qu'il mettait dans cette fuite impossible le quittèrent. Le poids du corps d'Allison, pourtant si frêle, pesait sur ses épaules. La machine en face de lui le soutint et le déchargea de son fardeau. Puis ils s'extirpèrent de cet endroit exigu pour revenir dans la pièce où Derek lui ouvrait grand les bras dans un sourire rayonnant.

John se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit longuement. Kyle arriva à son tour et ils échangèrent la même accolade.

Les trois machines restèrent en faction, arme au poing, le temps que les humains se racontent leur histoire respective.

John se tourna alors vers Allison pour essayer de la ranimer. Elle reprit conscience mais semblait épuisée, plus encore que John, si c'était possible. La longue torture suspendus à leurs chaînes l'avait vidée de toute énergie, plus encore que les dernières heures de combat. Elle trouva cependant le force de lui sourire, ainsi qu'à Derek et Kyle qui embrassèrent leur petite sœur. John lui prit la main et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- J : je t'aime, Allison.

Allison lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire, tel que John chérissait par dessus tout, avec ses belles dents blanches et ses pommettes saillantes. Le plus beau sourire du monde.

- A : j'avais peur de mourir avant de l'entendre encore une fois. Je peux aller en paix maintenant.

Ce fut à John de sourire en retour.

- J : essaye un peu de partir sans moi, tu vas voir!

- K : bon, les deux amoureux, là. Faudrait voir à pas trop prendre racine ici. On est pas à l'abri de se prendre un missile ou un autre truc pas très cool dans les dents. La baston continue toujours en l'air, je vous signale. On dégage. Allison, je t'injecte un peu de morphine et je vais te porter. Je préfère que les machines aient les mains libres pour nous défendre si on croise encore certains de leurs collègues.

Kyle sortit d'une poche de son treillis un petit flacon et une seringue. Il administra le contenu dans le bras cassé d'Allison qui retomba dans une semi-inconscience, à bout de force. Puis il releva la tête en direction de John.

- K : Ça ira? Tu peux nous suivre et te servir d'une arme?

- J : un plasma, non. C'est trop lourd. Mais une arme conventionnelle, je pense que oui.

- D : ça tombe bien, j'ai un automatique en plus. Tiens.

John prit le pistolet et l'arma directement dans une grimace de douleur.

- J : c'est parti.

Avant de partir, Kyle ramassa distraitement la tête du T800-101 qui avait roulé dans un coin. John ne le vit pas la mettre dans sa sacoche.

Quatre jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'évasion du camps de la mort. Les choses s'étaient plutôt bien passées. Ils avaient rencontré peu de résistance pour sortir. Quelques T1 et presque aucun Terminator humanoïde. Ils avaient été massacrés par les humains alors que John Henry les avait rendus confus dans leurs instructions. Et l'équipe de Derek en avait détruit un bon nombre durant sa progression dans le bâtiment central à la recherche de John et Allison.

Par la suite, il avait fallu décoller sous les tirs de la bataille aérienne.

L'issue était alors encore incertaine en l'air mais ils avaient été couverts à la perfection par les leurs, au prix de plusieurs appareils abattus. Le dernier appartenant à la base du commandement de Los Angeles était rentré une heure après eux.

L'équipage apportait le message de la victoire, lourde de pertes, certes, mais victoire quand-même, que personne n'aurait imaginée contre les machines volantes ultra-perfectionnées de Skynet.

Les hommes étaient galvanisés de savoir l'issue prochaine qu'ils réservaient aux machines, et l'idée de faire partie d'un commando allant secourir le libérateur les avait rendus encore plus combatifs que jamais, plus précis et plus efficaces dans les manœuvres en altitude.

John se sentait coupable de tant de pertes humaines mais les hommes étaient si fiers d'avoir réussi leur mission qu'il comprit qu'il devait se montrer digne d'eux en acceptant leur sacrifice. Il prononça quelques mots de remerciement aux cérémonies religieuses et alla parler aux derniers membres des familles des soldats morts au combat.

Il se trouvait si jeune devant ces hommes expérimentés, ces familles détruites par la guerre… il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fond de lui qu'il ne méritait pas tant d'attention. Mais à sa surprise, les familles auxquelles il s'adressait se montraient fières de leurs héros, et John fut touché par les réflexions d'amitié et d'encouragement qu'il entendit.

Encore engourdi par les bandages rigides qui lui entouraient le torse, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Allison qui se remettait doucement elle aussi de ses blessures. Il la trouva sur son lit, assoupie, son bras plâtré proéminent replié sur son ventre. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et resta là quelques minutes, immobile à la contempler. "Mon Dieu, qu'elle est belle", se dit-il. Quelle incroyable chance il avait qu'une fille pareille s'intéresse à lui!

Il se rappelait encore très clairement avoir dit à Cameron dès qu'il avait su qu'elle était un Terminator, qu'il se trouvait idiot d'avoir cru qu'une fille aussi sexy aurait pu s'intéresser à lui… et pourtant…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa sa main délicatement dans ses cheveux. Elle réagit par un petit grognement doux et un sourire, les yeux encore clos. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et lui maintint la main sur son visage. John se pencha et embrassa tendrement son front, ses joues. Il s'enivrait de l'odeur de sa peau, de la douceur de ses lèvres. Allison ouvrit les yeux, l'attira encore un peu vers elle et l'embrassa à son tour. John se redressa et lui dit:

- J : je suis venu pour te chercher. Le grand moment arrive. On a toutes les réponses. Tout le monde est prêt. Partout. Et Ben et Jesse sont en position au large de l'Alaska. Ils ont fini d'assembler leur bombe et le système de lancement est opérationnel. On va piloter ça d'ici. C'est de cette base que va partir le compte à rebours. On n'a plus JH pour brouiller les récepteurs de Skynet mais on s'en fout, c'est trop tard pour lui. Je me suis dit que tu ne voudrais pas rater ce moment.

Allison se redressa d'un bras et s'assit sur son lit.

- A : et comment!

Puis un air grave et pensif passa sur son visage.

- A : John?

- J : oui?

- A : il y a une probabilité que ça ne marche pas?

- J : toujours, oui. On peut imaginer que plusieurs EMP ont été mal montés… mais franchement, même si on ne détruit pas toutes les machines, on portera un coup fatal à Skynet. On finira à la main, si besoin.

- A : et nos machines à nous?

- J : il n'en reste pas beaucoup, tu sais. Ici on est sous terre, donc on ne craint rien. Les installations resteront intactes, nos véhicules sont tous dans le garage en bas, les 5 derniers T800 sont ici et je suppose que dans les autres bases, ils auront pensé comme nous à enterrer leur électronique.

- A : et pour Cameron?

- J : dans le sous-marin, elle ne craint rien. Les ingénieurs pensaient qu'à seulement 20 mètres de fond il seraient à l'abri de l'impulsion. L'eau fait un bon barrage. Si tout va bien ils devraient être de retour dans trois jours.

- A : j'aurais hâte de les revoir tous. Ils savent qu'on est en vie?

- J : à priori non. On communique le moins possible. Tu viens?

Allison se leva, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour finir de se réveiller et suivit John vers la salle radio, transformée en centre de contrôle de la base, que dirigeait Derek par intérim.

Au même moment dans le Jimmy Carter, l'équipage se tenait prêt au lancement. La tension était palpable, chacun repassant plusieurs fois dans sa tête le travail qu'il avait accompli autour du dispositif électromagnétique et de son mécanisme de lancement. Ben se tenait debout dans le poste de pilotage avec Jesse et les autres officiers. Cameron était un peu plus à l'écart, discrète, presque invisible.

- Je : on ne va pas tarder à recevoir le message de John. On a estimé qu'il faudrait 7 minutes au missile pour atteindre l'altitude et les coordonnées voulues. Donc normalement on reçoit un premier message avant tout les autres, le second ne nous concernera pas puisque l'impulsion sera automatique.

- B : je sais tout ça, Jesse. Arrête de stresser comme ça! On ne peut plus rien changer maintenant. Seulement espérer que tout ira bien. Tu devrais te sentir fière. On aura l'impulsion qui détruira le plus de machines, puisque l'altitude va démultiplier l'étendue des dommages.

- Je : parce qu'il y aura un classement du nombre de Terminators détruits par impulsion? Chouette! On a nos chances, alors.

Il se passa encore une demi-heure, durant laquelle le sous-marin corrigeait sa position pour se placer exactement à l'endroit voulu, car il était constamment dévié par des courants océaniques. Ben qui commençait à s'assoupir fut réveillé en sursaut par une alarme au bruit strident. La lumière baissa et tout le poste de pilotage fut baigné d'une faible lumière rouge.

- B : qu'est-ce que c'est, Jesse? Qu'est-ce qui s'passe?

- Je : Lieutenant, arrêtez cette alarme! C'est le signal d'une ouverture de sas non autorisée. Soit on se fait attaquer, soit…

- B : bon sang! Cameron! Merde!

Ben se leva précipitamment et disparut dans un couloir, Jesse à ses trousses.

- Je : BEN! BEN! ARRETE! C'est trop tard, on lance dans quelques minutes. Tu espères quoi? On est à trente mètres de fond et tu n'as plus le temps de t'équiper.

- B : si elle y arrive, moi aussi.

- Je : c'est une machine, Ben. Pas toi. Tu as besoin de respirer. Et tu vas te faire griller, comme elle. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera si tes nanomachines s'arrêtent. Reprends-toi, bordel!

Ben stoppa sa course sous le sas principal. Il se retourna et fit face à Jesse, très calme. Jesse put lire toute la détermination dans ses yeux et sut déjà qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à le convaincre.

- B : écoute, Jesse. Cameron a sauvé plusieurs fois des humains, dont John, nous tous. Et jamais personne n'a été là pour elle. Alors je lui dois bien ça. Elle est désespérée, j'ai parlé avec elle.

- Je : même si ce que tu dis est vrai, si tu la considères vraiment comme une humaine, c'est son choix. Laisse-là. Si elle veut s'exposer à l'impulsion, tu dois respecter son choix.

- B : tu dirais la même chose pour quelqu'un à qui tu tiens? Un fils ou une fille que tu auras peut-être un jour?

- Je : je…

- B : ouais. Trouve-moi un ballast, je suis trop lourd pour monter tout seul.

- Je : y'en a un derrière toi, mais les bouteilles ne sont pas ici.

- B : pas l'temps. J'y vais.

- Je : Ben, sans parler de l'impulsion, tu risques de te faire assommer par le départ du missile. Ça va propager une onde de choc violente. C'est très dangereux. Et les paliers? Tu y a pensé? Tu va décompenser à la surface.

- B : arrête, Jesse! Y'en a marre maintenant. J'y vais, c'est tout! Ça ira vite, j'aurai pas le temps de décompenser, je replonge directement après. Ne bouge pas de position, je retomberai sur le sous-marin… normalement.

- Je : tu n'auras jamais assez d'air pour revenir à trente mètres et rouvrir le sas, tu es fou, tu te condamnes! BEN! Prends au moins les moustaches.

Jesse monta quelques échelons et retira d'une pochette à côté de la première porte à volant, un petit dispositif de secours composé d'un embout buccal et d'une petite bombonne horizontale d'air comprimé permettant une vingtaine d'inspirations.

Ben enfila son gilet de plongée et glissa le petit dispositif dans une poche. Puis il disparut derrière le lourd panneau. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le compte à rebours du lancement qui retentissait dans tout le sous-marin. Il referma puis fit entrer l'eau par une grosse vanne. Elle était glacée.

Ben se concentra, gonfla son gilet à la bouche et prit une bonne inspiration avant d'ouvrir le second panneau. Il faisait nuit. Sa vision infra-rouge lui permit de voir l'ombre sinistre de l'énorme bâtiment s'éloigner au fur et à mesure de sa montée.

Il vida ses poumons régulièrement pour ne pas risquer de surpression alvéolaire. Avant d'atteindre la surface, il fut aveuglé par une lumière intense et blanche. Plus loin sur le sous-marin, l'orifice du lance-missile s'était ouvert pour laisser passer l'énorme engin. Un bouillonnement de bulles et un bruit assourdissant s'en échappèrent, et le long tube s'éleva avec une rapidité prodigieuse.

Ben reçut le choc de plein fouet mais il ne fut pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il fit surface à peu près au même moment que le missile. Il se boucha les oreilles pour se protéger du sifflement infernal du lanceur et dut même replonger de quelques mètres pour éviter d'être brûlé par le réacteur qui projetait ses flammes sur plusieurs mètres de circonférence. Une fois en hauteur, il refit surface et scruta les environs.

Sans sa vision de nuit, il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver Cameron. Il la repéra facilement. Elle flottait là, à quelques mètres, un gilet similaire au sien sur les épaules, tête en l'air, regardant l'évolution du missile dans les airs. Ben replongea pour la surprendre et éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Il refit surface devant elle. Cameron l'accueillit avec un geste de surprise et le reconnut immédiatement.

- C : tu n'aurais pas du venir, Ben. C'est dangereux pour toi. Tu risques la destruction de toute l'électronique que tu as en toi.

- B : M'EN FOUS! Arrête tes conneries, Cameron. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Il devait hurler pour être sûr de se faire entendre. La mer était déchaînée. Le vent hurlait. Ils devaient sans cesse se redresser après les déferlantes noires et imposantes qui se dressaient au-dessus d'eux.

- C : tu ne comprends pas, Ben. Je n'ai plus aucune raison d'exister. Je ne suis plus rien, ici. Vous avez gagné, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Je suis une aberration. Je n'aurais jamais du voir le jour. Je ne devrais pas exister… et je suis dangereuse pour vous tous. Pour John, pour Allison, pour toi. Je peux avoir une panne dans ma programmation et me retourner contre vous un jour ou l'autre. J'ai déjà failli tuer John. Je ne peux pas continuer à vous faire prendre ce risque.

- B : tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu as des problèmes et que tu as besoin d'aide, Cameron, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais tu ne vas pas te détruire! Je ne vais pas te laisser faire. Tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi, pour t'aider.

Cameron comprit au ton de Ben qu'elle n'arriverait pas à le persuader. Elle avait tout prévu et braqua une arme sur lui. Elle qui d'ordinaire affichait une expression impassible semblait en colère et même bouleversée, Ben le voyait malgré la pénombre. Il aurait juré que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais avec l'eau de mer, il n'en était pas sûr.

- C : c'est mon choix! Et je ne veux plus en discuter. Je suis désolée, Ben. Je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Laisse-moi et replonge. L'impulsion ne va pas tarder.

- B : NON! Non! Tu m'entends, Cameron? Ton arme n'y changera rien, je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça!

Mais Cameron était bien décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Sans vouloir tuer Ben, elle tira pour tenter de l'assommer. Ben reçut la balle en pleine tête mais son blindage résista. Le métal brillait sur son front à l'endroit de l'impact, et du sang coulait sur son visage, dans ses yeux.

Sans laisser à Cameron le temps de viser à nouveau, il retira de son fourreau jambier un couteau de plongée et attrapa Cameron par le cou pour tenter d'inciser la peau sur le sommet de son crâne. La désactiver lui semblait le seul moyen susceptible de le laisser la ramener au fond sans résistance.

Le temps pressait. L'EMP allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Mais Cameron se débattait de toutes ses forces en suppliant Ben de la laisser.

Alors, au moment où Ben ouvrit l'opercule de protection de la puce, Cameron tira plusieurs fois dans son propre abdomen, vers le haut, sous le thorax. Sa pile nucléaire fut immédiatement endommagée et elle explosa.

La déflagration, bien que contenue par le corps de Cameron, fut effroyable et propulsa Ben en l'air à plusieurs mètres. Ses vêtements, son gilet, sa peau, furent arrachés en de nombreux endroits. Il retomba inconscient dans l'eau et sombra tout de suite, alourdit par le coltan qui recouvrait son squelette, vers la masse énorme du Jimmy Carter parmi les débris du corps de Cameron.

Il ne put voir l'immense éclat qui illumina le ciel et la mer. L'EMP avait explosé, l'impulsion se propageait partout dans une bulle de lumière éblouissante.


	34. Chapter 34

Trois jours plus tard, comme prévu, l'équipage du sous-marin était de retour. La base avait pu communiquer avec le reste du monde sans risque de se faire repérer par Skynet. Les impulsions magnétiques avaient porté leurs fruits: c'était la victoire.

Partout sur terre, les machines avaient été anéanties. La coordination avait été parfaite, le plan bien mené. John était enfin fier de lui et surtout de sa mère. Allison rayonnait à ses côtés.

Skynet n'était peut-être pas encore tout à fait détruit. Il existait sûrement quelques bases souterraines qui avaient pu éviter l'onde, il avait très bien pu se réfugier dans quelque réseau à l'abri… mais il n'était plus rien sans sa force de frappe. Les humains traqueraient les dernières machines à sa solde et détruiraient jusqu'au dernier ordinateur, jusqu'à la dernière fibre réseau avant d'en reconstruire.

Ils étaient maintenant bien supérieurs en nombre et en matériel. Plus rien ne pouvait faire obstacle à la victoire définitive.

Les humains pouvaient ressortir au grand jour, et commencer déjà à profiter de l'air pur, de la vie à la surface, et de laisser libre court à leur imagination pour refaire le monde. Le reconstruire, le repenser. Les sourires étaient partout, sur toutes les lèvres. Les cris de victoire avaient résonné pendant des heures dans la base de Los Angeles comme partout ailleurs. Le nom de John Connor était dans toutes les discussions.

Mais l'humeur de Derek, Kyle, John et Allison était vite retombée en recevant des nouvelles du Jimmy Carter. Leur mission avait été menée à bien… mais à quel prix?… Jesse avait envoyé des nouvelles par radio en faisant surface quelques temps après l'impulsion. Elle expliquait que Cameron avait voulu s'exposer à l'EMP et que Ben avait tenté de la ramener à bord. Il avait risqué sa vie pour elle et il était effectivement sur le point de la perdre. Tout ça pour un résultat nul: Cameron était définitivement détruite.

Ben avait été récupéré à moitié noyé par des hommes en tenue de plongée que Jesse avait déployés autour du bâtiment immédiatement après qu'il l'ait quitté. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à le retrouver gisant sur la coque du sous-marin.

Quelques mètres plus loin et il sombrait dans les profondeurs abyssales du pacifique nord, perdu à jamais.

Lorsque l'équipage arriva à la base, les quatre amis savaient à peu près à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant aucune description n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils eurent sous les yeux. Une civière apporta le corps de Ben, défiguré, le corps en lambeaux, le métal apparent en de multiples endroits, branché de partout, sous assistance ventilatoire… dans le comas, bien-entendu.

Ses nanomachines étaient la seule chose qui permettait de le différencier du simple cadavre qu'il semblait être, la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie… enfin si on pouvait parler de vie à ce stade.

Allison se mit les mains sur la bouche en signe d'horreur et les trois garçon restèrent sans voix, médusés par la vision terrifiante de ce corps mutilé. Des traces de brûlures couvraient l'ensemble de la peau qui lui restait. Derek faisait office de léger brûlé en comparaison.

- Je : ce sont les traces des brûlures radioactives. La pile de Cameron a du exploser tout prêt de lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Il avait tellement confiance en elle. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle foi en une machine. Et pourtant… sa compagnie était finalement dangereuse, même si elle n'a pas voulu directement le tuer… le résultat est le même.

John n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer là-bas? Cameron… morte? C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas… un Terminator ne peut pas s'autoterminer, il le savait pertinemment. Pourtant John Henry… non, lui n'était pas un Terminator, c'était une IA à part. Et comment avait-elle pu mettre à ce point Ben en danger?… était-elle donc aussi désespérée que Ben le disait? Qu'avait-il compris d'elle?

Ben fut transporté à l'infirmerie puis au bloc où les derniers survivants du personnel médical firent de leur mieux pour résorber les traumatismes, recoudre les organes internes lésés… mais ils ne purent rien faire pour la peau, au-delà de toute intervention chirurgicale.

John ne put se résoudre à une telle issue. Allison lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne fallait pas s'asseoir sur le bord du chemin en baissant les bras et en invoquant la fatalité pour justifier cet abandon.

Il resta veiller Ben comme il l'avait fait avec Allison. Ils se relayèrent en lui parlant, en le stimulant. John mit Derek et Kyle à contribution, et même s'ils n'y croyaient pas, ils n'osèrent pas contrarier le jeune-homme. De toute façon, ils devaient bien ça à leur ami, et ce temps de recueil auprès de son corps leur parut une bonne chose à faire pour lui avant de le voir partir.

Pourtant, John croyait dur comme fer au pouvoir de ses nanomachines, comme il avait toujours eu foi dans la capacité des machines à aider les hommes. Il en avait encore assez dans le sang pour réparer les lésions les plus graves, au cerveau, et peut-être même pour l'aider à cicatriser.

Et effectivement, au bout de deux jours, Kyle observa durant son "tour de garde" une légère amélioration du contour de ses lésions cutanées, à la jonction entre la peau et le coltan… comme si les berges devenaient moins rouges, d'aspect moins brûlé. Il en fit part à son frère qui vint prendre la relève et il leur sembla à tous les deux que les berges s'étendaient tout doucement. Oui, c'était bien ça. En observant très attentivement, on pouvait voir une synthèse de peau presque à vue d'œil. Kyle éructa et se précipita pour aller annoncer la nouvelle à John. Si les machines commençaient à travailler sur la peau, on était en droit de penser qu'elles avaient terminé avec le plus urgent: le cerveau et les organes internes.

John, Allison et Jesse arrivèrent quelques minutes avant que Ben ne fit un léger mouvement de la main, un mouvement parfaitement coordonné qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'improbable rôle du hasard: il fit un cercle avec son pouce et son index pour signifier que tout allait bien, à la manière des plongeurs. Jesse le savait bien et l'expliqua aux autres.

Chacun se serra dans les bras de son voisin et le moral remonta en flèche les jours suivants.

Seul John ne parvenait pas à se réjouir pleinement de la tournure des derniers évènements. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé perdre Cameron. Le prix de la victoire avait décidément été très élevé et lui laissait un goût amère. Il repensait à elle et à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Il se reprochait intérieurement les derniers jours passés avec elle, son désintéressement au profit d'Allison. Non pas qu'il revint sur ses sentiments pour la jeune-femme; il l'aimait, il en était sûr, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce détachement progressif de Cameron lui avait fait mal, et qu'il était peut-être en partie responsable de ce qu'elle avait fait. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point.

Ce fut Ben qui le lui confia après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole quelques jours plus tard. Sa guérison ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il allait mieux de jour en jour et la cicatrisation était spectaculaire.

- B : j'ai enfin compris à force de parler avec elle ce qui n'allait pas. Je suppose que tu as bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps?

John répondit du tac au tac, un peu vexé de se voir reprocher à demi-mot le manque d'attention qu'il aurait pu porter à Cameron.

- J : oui, je la connaissais bien quand-même! Ça sautait aux yeux.

- B : et t'es-tu demandé ce qui clochait? En profondeur, je veux dire.

- J : je pense que c'est complexe et qu'il y a plusieurs raisons à ça. Elle n'avait plus de mission, je me suis tourné vers Allison en la délaissant un peu… j'ai souvent essayé de lui en parler mais tu sais comment elle était… elle se dérobait, elle fuyait souvent ce genre de discussion, ou restait évasive.

- B : ce que tu prenais pour de l'évasion n'en était pas. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'elle ne parvenait pas à analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Nous on peut… encore que parfois, c'est pas toujours facile. Elle, elle découvrait tout ça. Tu imagines un être vivant qui se réveille un jour doué de conscience et d'émotions sans avoir suivi le cours normal de l'apprentissage? Pas de vie de bébé, d'enfant, d'adolescent. Elle a du faire face à tout ça en très peu de temps, tout en accomplissant sa mission. J'ai eu le temps de pousser un peu les discussions dans le sous-marin. Et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Je crois que je dois te les dire.

John redevint humble et accepta de bon cœur l'enseignement que Ben allait lui donner. Il était médecin, spécialisé en psychologie, et avait certainement bien mieux compris Cameron que lui-même. Il ne demandait qu'à la comprendre. Il pensait respecter sa mémoire en essayant d'en savoir un peu plus sur la personne qui avait compté le plus dans sa vie passée.

- J : je t'écoute.

Ben se redressa un peu sur son lit et calla un oreiller en plus derrière son dos. Sa mobilité était progressivement revenue, sa peau presque entièrement cicatrisée. Etonnamment, c'était au niveau de la tête que les lésions étaient encore bien visibles, comme si les nanomachines avaient décidé de finir leur travail par cette partie du corps. Des pans entiers de son visage brillaient encore d'un éclat métallique. Une lumière verte filtrait à côté de ses yeux dont les paupières étaient encore très abîmées. Il ressemblait… à un Terminator.

- B : pour commencer, je vais faire une rapide comparaison entre moi et Cameron. Moi je suis devenu une véritable prouesse technologique. Tu vois bien: je me suis pris une explosion nucléaire en pleine tronche et je suis toujours vivant. D'ici quelques jours, il n'y paraîtra plus. Je suis presque indestructible. Les nanomachines se sont même débrouillées je ne sais comment pour faire disparaître toute trace de radioactivité. Bref… c'est formidable. Mais ça reste de la technologie, aussi pointue soit-elle. Cameron, elle, est un véritable miracle. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot: un MIRACLE! 100% synthétique mais douée d'une âme, une vraie, capable de sentiments et d'émotions. Est-ce que tu réalises bien ce que je dis? Seul Dieu a pu créer le vivant, les hommes, les animaux, la nature. Enfin… c'est ma vision des choses… on peut aussi parler du miracle de la vie. Cameron a reçu cette bénédiction, ce don du vivant. En comparaison, Skynet, s'il est un être autonome doué de raisonnement, une vraie IA pensante, ne ressent rien du tout.  
Alors je concède volontiers que John Henry et le T1000 que tu appelais Weaver étaient à mi-chemin entre les deux. Mais aucun n'était submergé comme Cameron l'est par un flot d'émotions incontrôlables. Elle lutait pourtant, tu sais, pour contrer ces émotions qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Mais sans résultat. Elle était désespérément humaine. Et elle te le devait entièrement.

- J : comment ça? Que veux-tu dire?

- B : à toi, bien-sûr, mais aussi et surtout au John du futur. Celui qui l'avait déprogrammée. En lui accordant ta confiance, tu l'as fait naître. Et là, une second miracle s'est produit: à force de vivre ensemble, elle est tombée amoureuse de toi. Un amour profond, sincère, unique… indestructible. Et une fois de plus, elle ne l'a pas compris, elle ne l'a pas réalisé. Je pense quand-même qu'elle a commencé à en avoir l'intuition dans les derniers moments de sa vie.

- J : ? mais…

- B : laisse-moi finir. Quand tu es mort, le monde s'est écroulé autour d'elle. Elle était folle de chagrin, désespérée, ivre de douleur… la suite tu la connais parfaitement. Mais elle n'a jamais retrouvé en toi le John adulte qu'elle avait connu et perdu à jamais. Ne t'en fais surtout pas le reproche. Tu ne pouvais pas être à 17 ans celui que tu serais devenu une vingtaine d'années plus tard. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mais elle a continué à s'attacher à toi quand-même, dans l'espoir de vivre assez longtemps à tes côtés pour te voir grandir et te retrouver enfin tel qu'elle t'avait aimé.  
Entre temps, tu es tombé amoureux d'Allison, ce qu'il ne faut pas te reprocher non plus. C'est la vie. Elle est parfois dure et cruelle pour certains. A ce moment, Cameron a cessé d'entretenir tout espoir. Elle voulait ton bonheur, tu l'avais trouvé sans elle. Elle n'a pas pu le supporter et à décidé d'en finir avec sa vie, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître pour une machine… qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

John ne savait plus quoi dire. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours eu ce genre de pressentiment, surtout depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans l'autre futur… sa propre mort, le retour de Cameron dans le passé de sa propre initiative… mais Ben le lui avait dit avec des mots et c'est ce qui lui manquait pour réaliser pleinement ce que ressentait Cameron.

Il savait enfin… mais c'était trop tard pour lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras, tenter de la consoler, passer du temps avec elle et lui ouvrir les yeux sur le monde.  
Ben observait John perdu dans ses pensées, une larme roulant sur son visage. Il savait qu'en dépit de ce qu'il lui avait dit, le jeune-homme s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait l'impression de lire les pensées de John et de savoir précisément ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

Lorsque John releva la tête, il vit Ben se triturer le haut du crâne, encore nu de toute peau. Il fit sauter la capsule de protection et en ressortit une puce.

John ouvrit grand les yeux et crut que son cœur s'arrêta en la reconnaissant: c'était la puce de Cameron. Avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ben dit dans un sourire:

- B : avant que sa pile explose, j'ai eu le temps d'enlever sa puce et de la mettre dans mon crâne pour la protéger de l'eau de mer. Une seconde en moins et c'était foutu.

- J : Ben, mais… C'EST FANTASTIQUE! On peut la faire revivre, alors?

- B : on peut. Mais elle ne va pas beaucoup aimer. Elle va le prendre comme une sorte de trahison.

- J : il faut essayer, je dois lui parler. On peut la brancher sur le terminal qu'on a conçu pour John Henry. Ils avaient le même format de puce, ça marchera sûrement…

- B : calme-toi, John, je sais tout ça. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Voilà ce que je te propose: comme toi je trouve très dommage que Cameron en soit arrivée à cette extrémité. Je tiens moi aussi beaucoup à elle. Mais c'était son choix. Si on reconnaît son humanité, on doit aussi lui reconnaître son libre arbitre. On peut tenter de la raisonner au calme… en pleine tempête de nuit, en mer, c'était pas l'endroit idéal… en plus l'EMP allait nous péter à la figure d'une minute à l'autre.  
On peut essayer, ok, mais si malgré nos efforts pour lui redonner un peu goût à la vie elle veut toujours en finir, il faudra qu'on respecte son choix. Je ne te donne sa puce que si tu me promets de tenir cette parole. Alors?

John savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parle avec elle, qu'il entende sa voix, qu'il la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et pour l'humanité. Il tendit la main pour recevoir la précieuse puce et dit:

- J : ok, Ben. On fait comme ça.


	35. Chapter 35

Quelques instants plus tard, John se trouvait devant le supercalculateur qui avait servi à connecter JH. Allison l'avait laissé s'y rendre tout seul, elle savait que c'était important pour lui. Elle n'était plus jalouse. Elle avait confiance en lui. John allait rendre visite à quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup compté pour lui. Elle était capable de comprendre ça.

John tenait la puce dans ses mains, comme on porte une hostie. Elles étaient moites. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. L'instant était solennel. Il contemplait la puce de Cameron comme un objet sacré. Il était empli de respect pour elle, ce qu'elle représentait ne pouvait se traduire en de simples mots.

John leva le bras et introduisit la précieuse puce dans sa logette. Faudrait-il attendre là aussi les 120 secondes habituelles? Il ne se souvenait pas avoir attendu avec JH.

- J : Cameron? Tu es là?

- C : je suis là, John. J'ai même eu le temps d'explorer mon nouvel environnement. Ça change de mon endosquelette.

- J : ….

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Pourtant il avait tant de confessions à lui faire. Ce fut Cameron qui l'aida en prenant la parole.

- C : je suppose que c'est à Ben que je dois d'être là? Il aura donc eu le temps de retirer ma puce avant l'explosion… Il est aussi efficace qu'un vrai Terminator.

- J : c'est le calculateur qui te donne le sens de l'humour? Pourtant tu ne devrais pas en rire, Cameron. Tu as failli le tuer. Pour des amis, c'est singulier. Tu as une drôle de vision de l'amitié, tu sais.

- C : je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à Ben, tu le sais très bien. Il a toujours été attentionné avec moi. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu le tuer?

- J : non, je sais bien que tu ne voulais pas. Mais bon sang, Cameron! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Tu devais bien te douter que l'explosion de ta pile ferait des dégâts terribles sur lui.

- C : il aurait du me laisser. Ce que j'avais prévu ne devait blesser personne. Il ne m'a pas laissé d'autre choix.

- J : tu sais bien que si, Cameron. Et cet autre choix, c'était de le suivre et de redescendre dans le sous-marin. Tu étais donc désespérée au point de risquer de tuer Ben? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu allais si mal, Cameron? Je t'aurais écoutée, tu sais bien. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses, j'ai encore besoin de toi.

- C : ta meilleure amie… oui… je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. Mais c'est sincère et sans doute la meilleure définition de tes sentiments.  
Mais tu te trompes, John. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu as un monde à reconstruire avec les tiens, maintenant. Tu as Allison. A quoi pourrais-je encore servir? J'étais une machine de guerre. C'est la paix qu'il faut bâtir. Et sans mon endosquelette, je suis encore plus inutile.

- J : c'est toi qui l'as détruit, je te signale.

- C : et je te signale en retour que j'aurais du être détruite en entier. Puce comprise.

- J : et moi je ne remercierai jamais assez Ben d'avoir récupéré ta puce. Tu voulais vraiment partir comme ça, sans me dire au revoir, sans explications? Je compte aussi peu pour toi?

- C : tu comptes plus que tout pour moi, John. Tu n'as pas encore compris ça?… Tu sais ce qu'on formait tous les deux quand on vivait avec Sarah? Un couple incapable de se comprendre mutuellement. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment comprise et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment compris… J'ai fait ça parce que je n'ai plus aucun avenir avec toi… et le reste ne m'intéresse pas.

John était profondément troublé d'entendre ces paroles... venant d'elle… la vérité jetée en pleine face. Et ce d'autant plus que la voix de Cameron était parfaitement reproduite par le synthétiseur. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver réellement devant elle, comme si son corps n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Il imaginait les mimiques de son visage, les quelques expressions qu'elle avait, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur et qu'il avait appris à déchiffrer, aussi minimes soient-elles. Il la voyait les yeux grand ouverts, sans battement de paupière, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il enchaîna:

- J : Ben m'a parlé avant que je vienne…

- C : il va bien?

- J : oui, il se remet bien. Mais on a eu peur pour lui. Il n'était pas beau à voir quand il est arrivé…  
C'est vrai ce que tu dis. On ne s'est jamais vraiment bien compris, Cameron. Lui en revanche nous a parfaitement compris. Toi en particulier. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses que je ne soupçonnais pas.

- C : …

- J [note: cette prise de parole de John est en petite partie inspirée d'un commentaire de Dolphen que j'ai trouvé magnifiquement écrit lorsqu'elle décrivait ses impressions sur la série. Merci à elle. (pour le copyright, merci de voir en MP si tu reviens un jour sur le forum, Dolphen)]: il pense que tu es un miracle… et… je suis d'accord avec lui. Sinon comment expliquer que tu te sois séparée de ta programmation pour devenir un être doué d'une âme? Oui, Cameron, une âme! Il n'y a que toi qui en doutes encore. Toi, un être autonome, pensant, ressentant, VIVANT… Et j'aime ce miracle. J'aime ce que tu es devenue au cours de nos discussions ou de nos péripéties. J'aime ta façon pudique et retenue de te comporter même si elle me mettait parfois hors de moi. J'aimais le croisement de nos regards, même quand on ne disait rien. Ces regards qui en disaient long et dont je n'ai jamais su si tu comprenais les miens ou si je comprenais les tiens. J'aime ta douceur, ta tendresse même si tu me le montrais rarement. J'aime cette apparente naïveté qui te rendait touchante, l'inconscience de ta sensualité qui déclenchait de véritables tempêtes dans ma tête. Oui, j'étais amoureux, Cameron. Fou amoureux. Mon premier véritable amour. Maintenant je le sais et pourtant c'était une évidence.  
Aujourd'hui les choses ont changé mais je t'aime toujours… d'une autre façon. Et je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses. Je sais que je suis égoïste… je l'ai toujours été. Je sais que je ne prends pas en considération ton bien être, ton bonheur en disant ça… mais c'est plus fort que moi. Et non, je ne me trompe pas, Cameron: j'ai BESOIN de toi!  
Mais je viens aussi de comprendre quelque-chose qui m'échappait, grâce à Ben. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Tu étais déjà amoureuse… de quelqu'un d'autre. Quel paradoxe, mon Dieu! Tu m'aimais moi, mais un autre moi. Le John de l'autre futur que tu as connu au départ. Et en me retrouvant plus jeune, tu t'es perdue dans une confusion de sentiments.  
Et j'ai enfin l'explication de tous ces instants magiques passés avec toi. Ces instants ambigus que j'étais moi aussi incapable de déchiffrer. Tes approches subtiles, les messages qu'envoyait tout ton corps, tes regards… et puis ces retraits au dernier moment; immanquablement tu te dérobais, comme si tu réalisais que je n'étais finalement pas celui que tu avais aimé… et que tu avais perdu. J'ai enfin l'explication de ton air triste que tu avais souvent. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant, Cameron? Pourquoi cette pudeur? Que craignais-tu?

- C : ton jugement, tout simplement. Tu étais toi sans être lui. Ben avait raison, j'étais perdue. Il m'a aidé à le comprendre. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi. Tu avais assez de problème comme ça. Et puis tu exagères, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi, tu sais. Je suis sincère. Même si je pensais souvent au John que j'avais connu, c'est vrai.  
Le jour où Derek m'a vue danser dans ma chambre… je sais maintenant. Je sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, ce que j'avais en tête. Je m'étais imaginée que j'avais appris quelques pas pour toi… je veux dire, pour l'autre John, comme s'il était toujours vivant et que j'allais le voir en poussant une porte… pour te faire une surprise, pour te le montrer et te prouver que je pouvais aussi faire autre-chose que massacrer… que je pouvais… être humaine. Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi… le jour où je t'aurais retrouvé… mais c'était une simple illusion. Je ne suis pas une humaine. Je ne comprendrai jamais certaines choses.

- J : arrête, Cameron. Le disque est rayé! Ton esprit est devenu humain. Il restait quelques blocages et Ben les a fait céder. Tu as même développé un romantisme rare. Le vrai romantisme. Le romantisme triste et mélancolique. Celui qui se termine mal. Celui où dans un couple amoureux, il en reste toujours un pour survivre à l'autre. Et toi tu as agi comme telle, comme une incurable romantique qui a préféré rejoindre dans la mort celui qu'elle avait aimé, plutôt que de continuer à vivre seule, en dépit de l'impossibilité théorique de s'autodétruire… ce que je croyais acquis, d'ailleurs. Le T800 que j'avais bien connu me l'avait dit. Toi-même me l'avais répété… et pourtant… Quoi de plus irrationnel pour une machine que de mettre fin à ses jours? Quel Terminator serait capable de s'autoterminer? Tu peux me dire?

- C : je crois que j'avais très peu en commun avec un Terminator "normal", ces derniers temps… à part l'endosquelette.

- J : tu vois? Tu le reconnais toi-même. C'est déjà un progrès. Seulement je veux te faire comprendre que tu t'es trompée sur un point. L'alternative, ce n'est pas de vivre seule, justement... ou de te détruire. Tu as des amis. Tu as moi, Ben et les autres. Même Allison t'aime bien. Tu imagines la bonté qu'il y a en elle pour réussir à te considérer et à t'apprécier? On est tous là pour toi. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre… Si seulement tu m'avais parlé avant… on aurait pu te faire changer d'époque et… tu aurais pu retrouver ton John. Maintenant toute la technologie du voyage temporel a été détruite par les impulsions.

- C : tu n'aurais pas pu. Réfléchis, John. Il n'existe pas de ponts entre deux lignes de temps alternatives, sans changer d'époque.

- J : on aurait trouvé. Tu aurais pu apprendre cette technologie. On aurait volé un dispositif, tu serais retournée dans le passé et de là tu aurais construit une autre machine temporelle pour rejoindre le futur que tu as connu.

- C : et celui qui s'est mis en place n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Celui où vous avez enfin la victoire. C'est ça que tu aurais voulu? Si je n'étais pas partie avec John Henry, tu ne m'aurais pas suivie.  
Je t'ai reproché de m'avoir suivie, c'est vrai. Mais finalement tu as eu raison: regarde. Vous avez gagné. Skynet n'est plus rien. Me faire repartir dans le passé pour rejoindre l'autre futur aurait instantanément supprimé la ligne de temps dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

- J : pas nécessairement, Cameron. Tu te souviens de ta théorie des mondes parallèles? Je crois de plus en plus qu'elle est juste et que ces différentes lignes de temps coexistent.

- C : et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- J : simple: je n'ai aucune intention de renvoyer mon père se faire tuer dans le passé pour me concevoir. Pourtant je suis toujours là. Comment tu l'expliques? Dès l'instant que j'ai cette conviction, j'aurais du disparaître purement et simplement…

- C : tu as peut-être raison.

- J : c'était ton idée. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change plus rien. On est bloqué ici qu'on le veuille ou non. A part Skynet, seule Weaver connaissait cette technologie.

Il se passa un long moment de silence. Cameron ne savait plus quoi dire et John ne voulait pas partir.

- J : j'ai une question un peu indiscrète.

- C : je n'ai pas de secrets pour toi, John.

- J : ah ben, dis donc! Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut! Je vais l'enregistrer, celle-là!

- C : alors disons que je n'en ai plus.

- J : OK, je veux bien te croire… le John du futur… t'a-t-il dit un jour qu'il t'aimait?

- C : non. Jamais. C'est la première fois que tu me le confies. Mais j'avais fini par comprendre que tu…, enfin qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi… et ça me suffisait.

- J : et toi?

- C : non plus. La première fois que je te l'ai dit, c'était avant que tu retires ma puce, après avoir essayé de te tuer.

- J : oui, mais là c'était de la manipulation… enfin on en a déjà parlé. Au fait, cette envie de me tuer… c'est passé?

- C : oui, John Henry avait réussi à m'enlever toute trace de ma première programmation. Tous les codes de Skynet ont été forcés et supprimés.

- J : ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à Ben en mer. Tu as dit que tu représentais toujours un risque pour nous.

- C : j'ai dit n'importe quoi pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il n'en a pas tenu compte.

- J : bon, pour en revenir à ce que je te demandais, à propos de ta relation avec mon moi futur… je vais quand-même te dire quelque-chose: il t'aimait.

- C : ?… comment peux-tu le savoir?

- J : parce que sans être moi… c'est moi quand-même, et que je suis passé par là. Je me connais: même plus âgé, c'est une évidence. Je n'ai pu que tomber amoureux de toi. Tu peux en être sûre.

- C : je ne sais pas si tu peux en être si sûr mais c'est gentil de me le dire.

- J : si j'en suis sûr! Je ne sais pas quelle était exactement la nature de ma relation avec Allison, mais si j'ai décidé de te faire confiance et de t'enlever ta programmation sans t'en donner de nouvelle, c'est que j'étais déjà attiré par toi. Et à force de vivre à tes côtés, il est impossible que je sois resté insensible à ton charme. Parce que je peux te dire que tu en as! Tu es… mystérieuse et sensuelle… tout à fait mon genre. Et je ne peux pas changer du tout au tout. Même avec 20 ans de plus. On ne se refait pas.

- C : alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

- J : je pourrais te retourner la question. Je suppose, et je te prie de m'en excuser, que j'ai eu un peu honte, face à mes hommes, de t'avouer cette… faiblesse. Et de me l'avouer, pour commencer. Cette faiblesse qui était en fait une force. Ma mère me l'a dit dans sa lettre; Allison aussi. Et je le comprends seulement maintenant.  
Alors essaye de puiser la courage de continuer à vivre dans le souvenir de cet amour réciproque. Tu as connu le véritable amour, Cameron. Même si tu ne le réalisais pas à ce moment. Tous les humains ne peuvent pas en dire autant, tu sais. Je ne sais pas si ça pourra te consoler… sûrement pas… mais je peux au moins t'offrir toute la force de mon amitié.

- C : je l'accepte volontiers. Merci, John. Merci de me parler. De me dire tout ça.

- J : encore un truc…

- C : oui?

- J : tu m'as dit que John Henry avait supprimé tous les codes de Skynet. Ça veut dire quoi exactement? Qu'il a enlevé les limites qu'il pouvait y avoir à tes fonctions… pour t'empêcher de trop… apprendre, ou de ressentir des émotions?

- C : non, tu avais déjà supprimé tout ça lors de notre première rencontre.

- J : alors quoi?

- C : les dernières traces de mon programme initial: supprimées. Plus de risque que je redevienne… mauvaise.

- J : et ça change quelque-chose?… pour ton comportement, je veux dire.

- C : tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, hein John?

John baissa la tête comme si Cameron avait pu le voir, un peu honteux.

- J : si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi. C'est mon besoin de savoir, de te comprendre, tu sais… j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher.

- C : je ne t'en veux pas, John. Que veux-tu dire exactement?

- J : ben… quand je te passais une main sur la joue par exemple… ou dans les cheveux…

- C : tu veux savoir ce que je ressentais, c'est ça? Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je peux essayer avec d'autres mots.

John releva la tête, impatient et éveillé comme jamais.

- C : je ressens le contact car mes capteurs envoient des signaux électriques à ma puce.

- J : jusque là, aucune différence avec les humains.

Cameron ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et continua.

- C : si j'apprécie ou non ce contact, ma puce fait réagir mon corps d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- J : attends, attends! Justement. Comment tu sais si tu aimes quelque-chose ou non?

- C : je n'en sais rien, je le sais, c'est tout.

John pensa encore une fois que Ben avait vu juste. Elle ne comprenait sincèrement pas certaines choses qui se passaient en elle.

- J : et ces impressions sont… réelles?

- C : elles le sont pour moi. Mais je ne saurai jamais si on parle de la même chose, si ce sont les mêmes impressions que pour vous… s'il s'agit des mêmes… émotions.

- J : et comment ta puce sait comment faire réagir ton corps?

- C : … je…

Ce fut au tour de Cameron de se sentir gênée. En tout cas, John l'interpréta de cette façon.

- C : d'une part, par ma programmation de base… ensuite par mon observation puisque j'apprends sans cesse. L'observation des humains… comment vous vous comportez face à telle ou telle situation: stress, joie, tristesse, colère… je ne fais que mimer… ça te déçoit, hein?

Maintenant, John palpait presque cette gêne pesante. Cameron n'était pas à l'aise. Elle parlait de choses presque "intimes" qui la rendaient honteuse. John réfléchit un moment puis répondit, très sûr de son argument:

- J : et alors?… et alors? Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée de ça, Cameron! Tu crois qu'on fait comment, nous? Exactement pareil! Avant d'être adulte, un humain commence sa vie par ce même apprentissage dont tu parles. Il observe son environnement, ses parents, leurs réactions, leurs gestes, leurs mimiques… en grandissant, il développera ses propres réactions en fonction de ses expériences. Et comme personne n'a le même vécu, aucun humain ne réagit exactement de la même façon. Toi tu as ton propre vécu, relativement court pour apprendre, finalement. Tu as développé ton propre panel de réactions et d'émotions. Tu réagis simplement de façon un peu plus… atypique, différente. C'est tout.  
A moi aussi, elle me paraissent réelles, tes émotions. Au fond jamais je n'aurais été attiré par toi si j'avais pensé que tu ne les ressentais pas vraiment.

Cameron n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Cette nouvelle façon d'aborder le sujet de son ressenti et de ses émotions semblait l'avoir touchée. Mais sans son corps pour l'exprimer, justement, John ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

- J : écoute, Cameron, on va essayer de reconstruire ton corps, ok?

- C : comment veux-tu? La chaîne de montage, comme toutes les autres sur terre, est inutilisable. Tout a grillé. C'était le but, tu te souviens?

- J : je ne sais pas… on trouvera. Je trouverai! Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. J'irai voir ce qu'il reste de la chaîne. Peut-être finirai-je par comprendre? Reconstruire? J'y passerai toute ma vie s'il le faut. En attendant, je pense qu'on réussira à te connecter temporairement à l'endosquelette d'un des T800 qu'il nous reste. A force de triturer les méninges des machines, je pense qu'on peut y parvenir sans trop de difficulté. Tu pourras bien t'adapter à un autre corps que le tien, non?

- C : je suppose.

- J : ça veut dire oui? Tu veux bien essayer de… vivre… avec nous?

- C : je veux bien.

- J : oh, Cameron, si tu savais comme je suis heureux! Promets-moi que tu n'essaieras plus jamais de te détruire sans m'en parler.  
Ben m'a fait promettre de ne pas t'en empêcher si malgré tout ton choix est définitif. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux voir ce jour arriver. Je veux plus que jamais continuer à vivre des choses avec toi, te faire découvrir l'humanité, te montrer le bonheur, la joie, l'humour que tu commences déjà à cerner, l'émerveillement… C'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi, à notre tour de t'entourer de notre affection.

- C : c'est promis, John.

- J : On te doit tout, Cameron. A toi et à ma mère. Vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de cette victoire. Sans toi pour me protéger, sans toi pour partir dans le futur, je n'aurais jamais atterri ici. Ma mère n'aurait peut-être jamais découvert la technologie de l'impulsion électromagnétique à force de fuir sans cesse pour me préserver de la menace de Skynet. Tu es une véritable héroïne, Cameron. L'humanité te doit tout, toi, née machine pour te battre contre une autre, contre le fléau du monde. Et dans ta croisade, tu es devenue humaine. Oui, décidément, je rejoins vraiment ce que pense Ben: tu es un véritable miracle!

- C : c'est toi le héros, John. C'est toi qui a mené l'humanité à la victoire.

- J : c'est ce qu'on a toujours voulu me faire croire, mais finalement regarde. Regarde ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Je n'ai été que l'ambassadeur de cette victoire. Un porte parole tout juste bon à diffuser quelques messages radio. Je n'ai rien fait de très glorieux. Je voulais juste te récupérer. J'ai seulement participé comme n'importe quel résistant.

- C : John Connor, tu es trop modeste. Si ta mère te voyait, elle serait fière de toi.

A l'évocation de sa mère, John se sentit émus.

- J : merci Cameron. Merci pour tout. Je me demande ce que je serais devenu sans toi.

John, dans son esprit d'adolescent, même s'il avait rapidement mûri de ces enjeux terribles qui avaient baigné sa vie, même s'il avait compris beaucoup de choses sur Cameron ces derniers temps, continuait à l'idéaliser.

Cameron n'était pas humaine et ne le serait jamais.

Elle y tendait, certes, et son apprentissage la rendrait toujours plus semblable aux humains, mais jamais sa puce ne lui permettrait d'en devenir l'égal. Pas inférieure non plus, loin s'en faut, simplement différente.

Ses émotions étaient véritables mais jamais elle ne réussirait vraiment à les comprendre, les analyser, ou simplement en avoir pleinement conscience. Et toute la magie de son existence résidait dans cette différence. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle un être exceptionnel était là, dans cette quasi-humanité. Tout son charme, toute sa personnalité provenaient de cette âme fabuleuse, née de l'impossible transformation d'une machine en un être vivant. Ben l'avait compris. John, lui, ne le comprendrait jamais.

Son "double" plus âgé avait-il percé à jour, ou même simplement perçu, même inconsciemment, cette subtile différence?

Le soir même, alors qu'il exposait à table le résumé de sa conversation avec Cameron à ses amis, il regretta déjà qu'elle ne soit pas physiquement avec eux. Il se sentait gêné de la savoir seule, en stand-by dans la salle informatique.

Et il regrettait d'avoir promis à Cameron de lui redonner son corps. Comment allait-il s'y prendre? Comment diable pouvait-il reproduire cette véritable prouesse de technologie et de biologie sans la moindre assistance électronique… sans même le savoir de base? Il le fit remarquer et regretta encore tout haut de ne pas avoir pris le temps de récupérer la technologie de la chaîne d'assemblage des T800. Au moins il aurait eu un point de départ.

- K : ben tu sais… John Henry, il peut lui. Et il a peut-être encore en mémoire les paramètres du scan d'Allison… ce qui évitera une étape un peu technique. J'ai toujours sa tête. On peut peut-être le réactiver et lui demander?

John leva la tête vers son père et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il manqua de s'étrangler avec la soupe que Derek, Allison et Jesse avaient préparée avec des légumes frais, enfin récoltés dans le calme et la sécurité, au grand air.

- J : tu as fait QUOI? Mais?… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu sais qu'il y a une copie de Skynet dans ce machin? JH m'a expressément demandé de ne jamais tenter de le réactiver, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Skynet peut très bien le dominer.

- K : oui, oui, je sais… tu me prends pour un ralenti du cerveau? On peut prendre nos précautions… Isoler les supercalculateurs et tout détruire quand on aura eu nos réponses. Comme ça on sera sûr qu'il n'est pas allé se foutre dans une mémoire planquée je ne sais où… et puis si c'est Skynet qui domine dès qu'on le connecte, ce sera toujours l'occasion de l'engueuler copieusement et de lui dire notre façon de penser, à cet enfoiré! Et il ne pourra rien faire d'autre que de nous écouter. Compte sur moi pour aller pisser sur sa puce, d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, y compris John qui trouvait effectivement, à la réflexion, qu'il n'y avait aucun risque du moment que les calculateurs fonctionnaient en mode fermé, sans aucun lien avec le réseau extérieur, qui de toute façon devait être presque entièrement foutu. John Henry, en donnant son avertissement, avait sans doute voulu dire de ne pas tenter de le réactiver tant que Skynet était actif partout sur terre.

Et c'est ainsi que l'espoir de la recréation du corps de Cameron vit le jour. Il fallut des mois et des mois de travail. Pendant que les hommes refaisaient surface et recommençaient à goûter aux douceurs de la vie, oubliées depuis si longtemps déjà, et que les plus jeunes s'émerveillaient de découvrir le monde tel qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais connus, John, souvent secondé par Ben et ses amis, soutenu en permanence par Allison, admirable dans la compréhension qu'elle avait de son fiancé, travaillait d'arrache pied, toujours sous terre, toujours dans cette base presque désaffectée car synonyme d'angoisse et de protection en temps de guerre pour les anciens résistants.

Il s'était néanmoins permis quelques sorties et avait eu son heure de gloire, porté par la foule comme le héros de la résistance. Il s'était laissé faire mais dès qu'il avait eu l'occasion de s'exprimer en public, il avait rappelé à chacun que les deux héros étaient sa mère et Cameron. Il fit leur éloge et insista tellement sur le rôle primordial qu'avait joué Cameron qu'on le laissa tranquille à poursuivre ses chimères. Personne ne comprenait vraiment, sauf ses proches, ce qui motivait ce jeune garçon à reconstruire cet étrange Terminator. Qui l'aurait pu?

Mais ils avaient au moins compris qu'elle n'était pas le mal, qu'elle n'était pas Skynet, et qu'elle les avait aidé. Et que les quelques machines qui seraient retrouvées intactes ne devaient pas systématiquement être détruites. On devait si possible les immobiliser et tenter de les reprogrammer. Elles pouvaient se montrer très utiles pour reconstruire ce qu'elles avaient détruit sous les ordres de Skynet.

Le message passa doucement partout sur terre. Les quelques moyens de communications qui avaient soigneusement été protégés des impulsions électromagnétiques aidaient beaucoup les hommes à coordonner leurs dernières attaques, les dernières traques pour éradiquer définitivement Skynet. Les militaires de métier s'étaient progressivement organisés pour mener efficacement cette traque. Elle devait être complète, totale. Et cette dernière armée rencontra encore un peu de résistance, essentiellement dans les quelques bases souterraines que Skynet avait encore. Quelques machines avaient survécu et furent responsables des dernières pertes humaines de la guerre. Mais le moral était bon. La victoire finale certaine. C'était une question de temps… de patience. Les zones de front étaient confinées à des endroits bien précis et délimités. On assistait doucement à la distinction entre les militaires de métier et les autres qui redevenaient civils, protégés par les leurs. La vie reprenait ses droits. La civilisation renaissait.

La connexion de John Henry avait été un moment de craintes. Il avait d'abord fallu créer un second port pour sa puce sur un calculateur isolé. Derek avait initialement suggéré de simplement retirer celle de Cameron et d'y mettre celle de JH.

Mais John vit tout de suite le risque: Skynet pouvait très bien s'extraire de la puce pendant l'opération, et une fois Cameron reconnectée, infiltrer son système et le corrompre définitivement. C'aurait été la fin. Pas question de prendre un tel risque!

Non, il fallait un calculateur entièrement dédié, susceptible d'être détruit à tout moment et sans jamais le moindre rapport avec le puce de Cameron.

John Henry parvint encore une fois à piéger Skynet en faisant mine de luter avec lui. Il le laissa prendre le dessus et John fut obligé de retirer sa puce, dépité par la perspective de devoir tout faire lui-même. Il avait à peine pu poser ses questions à l'IA. Le travail lui prendrait toute une vie… et sans doute n'y suffirait-elle pas.

Mais après son retrait, il vit que John Henry avait laissé des instructions en de multiples fichiers sur le calculateur, exactement comme il l'avait déjà fait précédemment. Cette fois-ci, les détails techniques étaient beaucoup plus précis, tout était là, depuis l'endosquelette de Cameron jusqu'à sa peau.

Il y avait des centaines de Gigaoctets sur la manière de reconstruire l'électronique de la chaîne de montage. Inutile de reconstruire la mécanique qui n'avait pas été affectée par les EMPs.

A la fin de son message, JH renouvelait son souhait de ne plus être réactivé. Il n'arriverait jamais à se débarrasser de Skynet et demanda à ce que sa puce soit détruite. John loua son intelligence. Sa capacité d'improvisation, sa puissance de calcul étaient réellement phénoménales. Catherine Weaver avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance et de croire en lui. Si bien qu'ils pensèrent tous respecter leur mémoire en exécutant le dernier souhait de l'IA.

Fort de ces informations, le travail avait pu commencer. Il s'agissait dans un premier temps de récupérer le matériel informatique nécessaire. Or il n'y en avait plus beaucoup sur Terre. Ce fut précisément dans les bases souterraines de Skynet que l'armée conquérait petit à petit, qu'ils trouvèrent ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ainsi que de nombreuses pièces de l'endosquelette.

Mais il en manquait. Il fallut aller jusqu'à couler de nouvelles pièces de Coltan pour obtenir des éléments aux bonnes mensurations, c'est à dire des mensurations atypiques pour un Terminator.

Le travail allait bon train et chaque jour John se rendait, accompagné ou non, à l'endroit où était retenue Cameron. Elle n'avait finalement pas souhaité - par coquetterie? - être connectée à un triple 8. Et John n'y tenait finalement pas non plus. Elle préférait encore attendre isolée dans son calculateur, quitte à passer beaucoup de temps en veille, afin de ne pas broyer de noir, sur la suggestion du Dr Saint Clair.

John venait lui exposer ses avancées, elle semblait intéressée, et Ben était d'accord avec lui pour lui trouver un comportement moins déprimé, moins mélancolique.

Un soir, 18 mois plus tard, alors que John rejoignit Allison dans son lit, exténué par le travail dans le complexe de montage, sous la chaleur de l'été, il lui annonça:

- J : tout à l'air de fonctionner. L'endosquelette est opérationnel. Je viens encore de finir un test concluant. Ben qui se focalise sur l'enveloppe me dit que ça avance aussi très bien. C'est pour bientôt, Allison. Dans quelques jours, on aura enfin du temps pour nous deux, je te le promets.

Il se glissa dans le lit et l'entoura tendrement. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- J : j'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, Allison. Tu es formidable. Tu patientes depuis si longtemps déjà.

Il passa sa main dans son dos pour constater qu'elle ne portait rien.

- A : tu comprends, la chaleur…

- J : je comprends, oui… et je comprends aussi que la chaleur ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller explorer un peu ce qui se cache sous ce drap!

Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent tendrement. Leur étreinte était profonde, sincère, presque violente. Elle était belle, elle symbolisait la renaissance de la vie, la soif de vivre à tout prix et d'en profiter à chaque moment, de mordre à pleines dents chaque jour que le Seigneur leur offrait.

Pendant ces instants, ils ne pensaient plus qu'à eux, à leur amour, à l'envie de l'autre. Allison avait le souffle court mais restait silencieuse et ressentait avec une joie infinie toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Dans l'effort et la sueur de ces corps enlacés, des larmes de bonheur coulaient doucement de ses yeux clos. Elle qui avait tant souffert avait du mal à contenir tant de bonheur. Elle était heureuse et remerciait Cameron de lui avoir apporté John. Et c'est sans doute aussi pour cette raison qu'elle le soutenait tant dans son travail acharné pour la faire renaître.

- A : je t'aime, John Connor.

- J : je t'aime, Allison Young. C'est si bon d'imaginer le futur avec toi.

Il s'endormirent encore enlacés, dans la sérénité de cette nouvelle vie qui leur tendait les bras.


	36. Chapter 36

Deux ans plus tard, les promesses de mariage tombaient. Dans la maison de bois reconstruite près de la côte, à Santa Monica, les inséparables amis s'étaient retrouvés chez Derek: il avait une annonce à faire. Jesse arriva dans le salon, radieuse, le ventre arrondis. Derek était tout excité à l'idée de faire une surprise à son auditoire, mais le malheureux se rendit vite compte que tout le monde s'était aisément douté de quoi il allait s'agir.

- D : bon, alors voilà: Jesse et moi allons nous marier.

Les applaudissements, les sifflements et autres accolades fusèrent dans tous les sens. Dans l'agitation, John surprit le regard explicite d'Allison. Il se rapprocha discrètement et lui dit tout bas:

- J : non, Allison, pas maintenant. On va pas leur voler la vedette. C'est leur soirée.

- A : allez, John! Tout le monde le savait, c'était pas vraiment une surprise. Tandis que pour nous… je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous en voudront pas.

- J : bon, comme tu veux. Tu t'expliqueras avec Derek et Jesse… et c'est toi qui cause.

- A : mais quel trouillard tu fais!

Allison attira l'attention du petit groupe.

- A : John avait peur de vous voler la vedette, mais moi je n'y tiens plus: nous allons nous marier, nous aussi!

Les hurlements se firent encore plus virulents. Allison eut du mal à calmer son auditoire.

- A : et… on voudrait que Cameron soit notre témoin. Notre unique témoin, pour nous deux. Tu veux bien, Cameron?

- C : ce sera un honneur, petite sœur. Mais il faudra me briefer un peu. On ne peut pas dire que j'aie l'habitude.

- A : petite sœur? En théorie, je suis plus âgée que toi. C'est toi ma petite sœur.

Allison enlaça Cameron dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas.

- A : je suis tellement heureuse, Cameron. Et ce bonheur je te le dois. Je t'aime petite sœur. Merci. Merci du fond du cœur.

John prit un peu de recul en observant ses amis, devenus sa propre famille… et dans un sens, c'était un peu vrai. Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli depuis la fin de la guerre.

Kyle n'était pas retourné dans le passé, et pour cause, la technologie du voyage temporel n'existait plus. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais demandé à son père de le faire. Il se demandait comment l'autre John avait pu avoir la force - ou la folie? - d'envoyer son père se faire tuer… sans doute les enjeux de la guerre. Mais il n'avait pas vécu ce que son homologue avait vécu. Les longues années de guerres, un maturité encore plus développée. Il ne jugeait pas et ne voulait plus y penser. En tout cas, lui, était toujours là! Preuve que les conséquences et les relations entre différentes lignes de temps n'étaient pas toujours aussi simples à comprendre. Une quantité de paramètres leur échappait. Peut-être Cameron avait-elle vu juste?

Il repensa à elle, au jour où ils avaient enfin pu lui rendre son corps. Tout ce travail… et ils avaient réussit au-delà de toutes leur espérances. Le résultat était parfait, Cameron était en tout point identique à ce qu'ils avaient connus d'elle. Lorsqu'il inséra sa puce dans le nouvel endosquelette, émus jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes, il eut énormément de mal à patienter durant les 120 secondes les plus longues de sa vie. Cameron eut un léger tressautement, ouvrit les yeux et sourit immédiatement. John remarqua tout de suite ce sourire inhabituel qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée au lycée, lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'amadouer.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce magnifique sourire était sincère. Il lui ouvrit les bras et la serra fort. Et pour la première fois, il eut l'impression qu'elle lui rendait vraiment son étreinte… pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir, pas mollement de peur de lui faire mal, pas une vague main dans le dos, figée et froide dans son attitude. Non, Cameron lui rendait sa première vraie accolade. Elle serra à la limite de lui broyer les os, mais John ne la repoussa pas. Il avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps déjà. Lui aussi la serra de toutes ses forces.

- J : oh, Cameron! Comme tu m'as manqué. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

- C : moi aussi, John. Je vous dois tellement. Vous m'avez aidée quand j'en avais le plus besoin, vous m'avez soutenue comme si…

- J : c'est ce que font les amis. On est même plus que ça, Cameron. On forme une vraie famille, maintenant.

John sortit de sa rêverie. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Jesse se leva.

- Je : ce doit être ma demoiselle d'honneur. Je voulais vous la présenter ce soir. Je suis sûre que vous allez l'aimer. John, ça va te faire un choc, je préfère te prévenir.

Jesse alla ouvrir. John ne comprit pas ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre. La porte s'ouvrit et John se leva d'un bond, comme tétanisé par l'apparition.

- J : RILEY? C'est toi?

La jeune-fille sourit à l'assistance. Chacun avait le regard braqué sur elle. Elle se sentit un peu gênée et voulut dissiper le trouble le plus vite possible… en commençant par John. Elle se dirigea vers lui après avoir salué tout le monde.

- R : oui, John, c'est moi. C'est la première fois que je te vois, mais Jesse m'a avoué l'histoire que tu lui as racontée. Et… j'ai encore du mal à y croire… mais rassure-toi… et surtout rassure Allison. Je ne vais pas te tourner autour. Je suis là ce soir pour apprendre à vous connaître et commencer mon rôle de témoin.

- K : et comment vous êtes-vous connues?

- Je : je l'ai recueillie quand elle était une petite fille, orpheline. Et puis elle a fait partie de mon équipage sur le Jimmy Carter. Avant la fin de la guerre, elle était affectée sous le commandement de San Francisco, c'est pour ça que vous ne l'avez pas vue ici, à Los Angeles.

- R : et puis les derniers temps, depuis la fin de la guerre, j'étais à la recherche de traces de ma famille, que je croyais disparue et dont on m'avait signalé des traces sur la côte est ces dernières années. J'ai retrouvé une cousine.

- Je : En réalité, c'est grâce à elle et l'évocation de son nom que tu m'as convaincue, John. Quand tu m'as parlé de Riley et de ce que j'avais pu lui faire d'où tu venais, j'ai su que tu disais vrai. J'ai eu un véritable choc mais je ne vous l'ai pas montré. Ce nom que je connaissais si bien… comment aurais-je pu lui faire ça? Je n'ai toujours pas d'explication. Mais je sais que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. Riley est comme ma propre fille.

John resta quand-même bouche bée devant elle.

- R : j'espère que j'aurais plus de chances avec toi cette fois-ci, Cameron.

- C : je vois à quoi tu fais allusion, Riley. Je ne t'ai jamais voulu de mal personnellement, mais tu représentais à l'époque un danger pour John. Et je savais que tu nous cachais quelque-chose. J'ai fini par comprendre que tu venais du futur avant que John le découvre. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir été méfiante.

- R : mais je ne te reproche rien du tout, Cameron. Et ce que tu racontes, moi je ne l'ai pas vécu. Je disais ça pour engager l'amitié… pour rire.

- C : j'ai encore un peu de mal à savoir quand vous ironisez. Mais je m'améliore, n'est-ce pas, John? Et parfois, c'est moi qui vous fait marcher.

- J : ça c'est vrai. Hier encore elle m'a eu. J'ai cru qu'elle avait comprit une expression au sens littéral alors qu'elle avait très bien pigé. Et elle m'a laissé me dépêtrer dans une explication confuse où je ne trouvais plus mes mots, avant de sourire et de se fiche de moi. Méfiez-vous, je vous préviens. Cameron est très taquine.

- K : c'était quoi l'expression?

- C : péter le feu!

- K : ah, ouais! Je comprends que tu aies eu du mal à t'en sortir. J'aurais aimé te voir te démêler avec ça!

La soirée passa tranquillement dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Derek se pencha vers Jesse pour lui demander discrètement:

- D : dis donc, Jesse, tu trouves pas que mon frangin regarde beaucoup ta petite protégée?

- Je : si, c'est vrai. Et alors? Laisse-le.

- D : mais ils ont au moins dix ans d'écart. Plus même…

- Je : laisse-le, je te dis. Elle est assez grande pour accepter ou refuser ses avances. Kyle a le droit comme tout le monde de s'éprendre de quelqu'un, non?

Derek se redressa, pas vraiment convaincu.

Jesse et Allison commençaient à parler des préparatifs du lendemain, le jour de la commémoration internationale des grands résistants morts au combat, dont Sarah en premier lieu, mais aussi Savannah, et, chose que John réussit à obtenir, John Henry et Catherine Weaver. Des machines "promues" au même rand d'honneur que des humains! En tant qu'orateur principal à la tribune de Los Angeles, John occupait une position de premier ordre pour imposer ses choix. Il y avait eu des heurts, mais son infatigable travail de persuasion avait finalement porté ses fruits au cours des dernières années.

Ben et Cameron s'éclipsèrent un moment pour prendre l'air sur la plage.

- B : alors, Cameron. Comment te sens-tu?

- C : ça va. Je te remercie, Ben. Nos séances me font beaucoup de bien. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre plus vite grâce à toi. Tu es un très bon médecin et un excellent psychologue.

- B : tu sais, je ne sais pas si je fais bien les choses. Il faut que je m'adapte à toi, aussi. Tu ne raisonnes pas tout à fait comme une humaine et je ne sais pas toujours si je te dis les choses qu'il faut. Avant de te faire comprendre une idée, un concept, je dois d'abord comprendre comment tu fonctionnes et je crois que nos séances, comme tu dis, nous servent autant l'un à l'autre dans la compréhension mutuelle. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté.

- C : tu es le premier thérapeute pour robot, mon petit cyborg!

Et elle partit en courant sur la plage. Ben lui cria:

- B : fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Cameron. Je peux te rattraper, je te signale!

Ben entendit au loin:

- C : essaye, si tu t'en crois capable.

Et il se mit à la poursuivre.

Du haut de la petite falaise, derrière la baie vitrée, leurs amis virent avec amusement deux fous filer à tout allure sur la plage en rigolant, dans la douce lumière du jour tombant.

Ben était grisé par la vitesse qu'il pouvait atteindre. En vitesse de pointe, il pouvait facilement la rattraper et il était devenu plus endurant avec ses nanomachines, qui semblaient ne pas vouloir quitter son corps. Mais Cameron resterait toujours plus endurante puisqu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer ni de récupérer après un effort.

Ben arriva pourtant derrière elle et se jeta sur ses jambes. Avec la vitesse, ils firent plusieurs tonneaux avant de se relever plein de sable.

- C : ça me rappelle la première fois que tu m'a plaquée, dans la cave à Palmdale. Tu avais raison, je crois que je t'en ai voulu, ce soir-là.

- B : pas besoin d'être psy pour le savoir. Ça se lisait sur ton visage. Tu m'en veux toujours?

- C : non. Bien-sûr que non. Plus maintenant. Depuis tu triches, de toute façon, avec tes nanos.

- B : décidément, je crois que John ne se trompe pas sur ton compte. Tu es de plus en plus taquine.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu leur balade. La nuit tombait. Ils marchaient en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. La mélancolie reprenait souvent le dessus. Ben et Cameron se ressemblaient en ce sens qu'ils avaient définitivement perdu leur amour dans la guerre. Lui comme elle resteraient inconsolables et le lien qui les unissait dans cette douleur les rendaient très proches. Ils se comprenaient mieux que les autres. Seul John gardait encore une place aussi importante dans le cœur de Cameron.

Ils s'assirent sur un rocher en regardant les petites vagues mourir sur le rivage. Cameron posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ben. En retour, il passa son bras sur ses épaules. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. Ben lâcha comme dans un soupir:

- B : ma petite fille…

- C : pardon?

- B : rien, je… je divaguais tout haut.

- C : j'ai très bien entendu, Ben. Tu as dit "ma petite fille".

- B : oui… [_silence gêné_]… je me rends compte que je ressens pour toi ce que je ressentais pour mon fils. Ce désir de passer du temps avec toi, de faire l'effort de te comprendre… et te protéger… me soucier de ton bonheur…

- C : tu veux dire que… tu m'aimes comme un père?

- B : ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire… j'aurais du me taire. Ça te met mal à l'aise?

- C : non… au contraire.

- B : ?

- C : je crois même qu'après la confiance de John, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu me faire.

- B : te considérer comme ma fille?

- C : oui. Tu me donnes ce que ma condition me refuse: une filiation. Je n'aurai jamais d'enfants mais… un père?… Toi et les autres, vous faites tout pour me donner chaque jour un peu de ce qui fait de vous des humains. Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier assez… et … j'ai peur de vous décevoir, surtout John, parce-que je sais au fond de moi qu'en dépit de vos efforts, je ne serai jamais humaine. Je sais que toi tu l'as compris et accepté. Mais malgré tout… je suis touchée par toutes ces preuves d'affections que vous me témoignez.

Ben sourit et prit une expression rêveuse en regardant la lune se refléter sur l'eau.

- C : quoi?

- B : rien… je trouve que tu parles aussi de plus en plus comme une humaine. Il y a quelques années, tu aurais été incapable d'avoir ce genre de discours construit et analytique. On dirait que tu te comprends mieux.

- C : c'est grâce à vous, grâce à John… et… grâce à toi… papa.


	37. Chapter 37

Pour ceux à qui cette histoire a plu, il existe une suite. J'ai décidé de ne pas la mettre en ligne ici car le système de paragraphe est assez fastidieux, surtout pour une longue fic.

Vous pouvez la retrouver sur le forum français des Chroniques de Sarah Connor, rubrique fanfic perso, sous le nom de « La dernière Puce »

Mais je vous préviens, il existe un furtif passage qui peut "heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes" comme on dit, car à caractère érotique.


End file.
